


Accidental Light

by agwang88



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: All That Naughty Stuff In Later Chapters, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cute/Awkward First Time, Depressing, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm sorry percy, M/M, My First Fanfic, Percico - Freeform, Very graphic, Winky Face, it gets sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 94,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agwang88/pseuds/agwang88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has been holding in a brutal secret fine, until Nico di Angelo arrives and changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfic!  
> I apologize for any grammar mistakes, or spelling, I hope whoever reads this likes it!  
> Sorry the first chapter is sooo short! I wanted it to end there for some reason, and it's late and I'm tired! The others will be longer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: the first chapter is really terrible b/c I was still getting a feel for this site and didn't quite know how to use it, since this is my first fanfic. But don't let the first chapter alter your liking of the fic, it gets better, promise.

Percy Jackson sighed as he pulled on a dark blue t-shirt, slightly shaking his wet hair from the shower he'd just taken. From not hearing any slamming down the hall, he could tell his step father, Gabe Ugliano was not home, something he was grateful for.  
Percy is 17 years of age, attending the public high school Olympus High. Percy used to be the rule bender, the bad boy, getting kicked out of schools because of his behavior and his frustration with his dyslexia. His mother helped with that, until she just couldn't anymore. Now, Percy lives with his abusive step father while his mom is hooked to a machine in the hospital.  
Percy was secretive now, his joking demeanor long gone to be replaced with secrets and shame. No one really talked to him, other than his group of friends, probably because of the bruises that usually littered his body. The bruises weren't the worst of it.  
Gabe had always been aggressive, but he had never hurt Percy insanely bad until Percy reached the age of 15. Gabe would toss him around when he spilled his milk, or knocked over Gabe's beer while playing with the cardboard sword he made himself. That all changed.  
Percy never really thought about his sexuality until it hit him in the face. He never really thought about wanting to be with anyone, until he realized he felt something for his friend, Chris. He was young, thirteen to be exact and he was curious. It all happened at once, really, he and Chris were sitting on his bed, asking one another what they should do to escape their boredom. That was when Percy leaned in and pecked Chris on the lips.  
He knew what he was doing, he was thirteen and discovering new things. He and Chris have shown signs they weren't just friends, at least that is what Percy thought. They would hug for longer than they should, while watching movies they would sit closer than friends should. So that day, Percy took a deep breath in his mind and leaned in, regretting it instantly when the door burst open, revealing Gabe. He barged in, saying something he never finished, because he stood. Completely flabbergasted. Percy and Chris just stammered, robbed of words.

"Percy..." Gabe hissed. In that moment Percy knew Gabe was going to lose his shit and he needed to get Chris out.

"Go Chris." Percy said. "Go." He said again, as stern as his little voice could manage. Being scared out of his wits and going through puberty didn't help his trying to be stern. Chris looked at him, confused, but eventually left. Percy exhaled with relief when he heard his front door slam.

"I just saw what I just saw, didn't I?" Gabe asked, fuming.

Percy stammered. "I-I.."

"Yeah, yeah you... You fucking queer." Gabe said, walking towards Percy. Percy just teared up.

"Wait-" Percy tried.

"No, I'm talking." Gabe said. "How long?" Gabe asked. Percy didn't answer and that made Gabe very, very angry. "You know what a disgrace that is? It-you disgust me."

"Wait!" Percy said again, yelling as Gabe clutched his hair and threw him down, kicking him once before leaving Percy's room. Percy wasn't really sure what to think, so he just laid there; clutching his stomach and sobbing.

School was the next day.  
"Hey..." Percy said, sitting next to Chris on a bench by the playgrounds no one used.

"Hey, what happened?" Chris asked. "He didn't hurt you or anything, right?"

Percy panicked for a moment, thinking a bruise was visible, but Gabe had only kicked him and the bruise wasn't visible.  
"No... No, he didn't hurt me or anything." Percy assured.

"Good, I was just asking because he looked pretty pissed." Chris said.

"Yeah... He was, I just wanted you out so you didn't have to hear what he had to say." Percy's small voice said. "He-he doesn't really like guys who like guys."

"Queers." Chris said. Percy looked at him in slight shock; he could have used a less harsh word. But Chris couldn't look at him.

"Look," Chris said. "That... What happened, it was wrong. So stupid." He had said, clutching his knees.

Percy looked down at his feet, his DC's looked bulky. "Yeah, totally..." Percy said.  
"And... I needed to talk to you about something before, um, everything happened."

"Well, tell me." Percy urged.

"I'm moving."

Present Day.

Percy sighed and pulled his trusty sweater that he always wore and his almost fallen apart backpack over his shoulder. Chris did move, to California. It was strange because it was so far from New York.  
They haven't spoken since then.  
Percy ran out of the house to the bus stop, knowing he didn't miss it. He looked down the road when he arrived at the very familiar spot, seeing the bus arriving. The bus doors squeaked opened, keeping his head down as he boarded, then sinking into the unoccupied seat.  
He quickly made his way to class after stuffing his supplies into his locker, needing to now, or his backpack would rip open.  
Of course his first class was algebra II. He didn't know whether to think of that as a plus or a pain: the upside was it was over quickly and he didn't have to worry about it the rest of the day, the downside was it was too damn early for math with letters involved.  
He sat in his seat, pulling out his notebook. The teacher never used the algebra books, which was rare in this school. It was always text books, text books, text books.

"Did you hear about the new student?" A pretty girl whispered to her pretty friends.

"There's a new student?" One asked.

"I heard some people gossiping about it, but I didn't see him, did you?" Another asked.

The girl nodded quickly, her highlighted ponytail bobbing with her jerky movements.

"Yeah, I did. I know you'll ask me if he's cute," The girl said, smiling. "So, I'll just tell you now, he's fucking gorgeous."

Percy didn't see why she just needed to use the 'f' word, but he listened in anyway.

"Totally mysterious, wearing all black and stuff." She said.

"Just my type a guy." A girl said. Percy wasn't sure if she was joking or not. Her eyes went wide so Percy decided to follow her gaze.

"That's him, right?" She asked, still wide-eyed.  
The girl nodded.  
As much as he hated to admit it; the new kid was fucking gorgeous.


	2. Brand New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing new characters, Nico and Percy meet in music class, more of Gabe, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this tomorrow, but I just realized I'll be going to a friends sooooo, I posted it today :) Enjoy!

Percy stared at the new kid. He was skinny, but not unhealthy. He was pale as well, even more so against his black clothing, which consisted of a black t-shirt with a white skull printed on the front, his black skinny jeans topped with a chain hanging from his belt loops, Percy noticed a skull ring on his ring  finger. Percy clenched his fist and dug it into the bruise on his stomach that Gabe left earlier that week,  _it was wrong,_ he thought. 

The teacher didn't bother introducing him, Mr. Brunner was too laid back for that. So, the guy just sat in an empty seat, which thankfully, was across the room from Percy. The glass went on and Percy looked anywhere, but the black haired kid. Percy was out the door right as the bell rung. He rushed to the boys restroom and did the same action as earlier, digging his fist into his gut, stopping immediately when the door opened.

 "Hey Perce." His best friend, Jason, smiled at him.

Jason was a good friend, there wasn't any doubt. He was the definition of a good friend, trustworthy and always manages to pick up Percy. Jason knew Percy's secret, well one, that he liked guys, or has only had an interest in a guy. He's been talked to by girls that had wanted to be in a relationship with him, but he was never interested. He wasn't interested in any guys, either, sure he has seen a guy walking down the halls and thought he was attractive, but he really didn't care to know about him. Percy knew one of Jason's secrets as well, he only has one, otherwise he is an open book. Jason cheats on tests and sometimes homework so he could keep up his grades to his parents liking and to stay the star quarterback on the school's football team.

They both vowed to each other that they wouldn't tell anyone.

 

Percy was never attracted to Jason, sure he was physically attractive, good features, blonde hair, scar on his lip and blue eyes, but Jason was a friend to Percy, a brother mostly, and wanting to be in a relationship with him would only make Percy feel sick.

 "Hey." Percy smiled. Jason was taller than him, by an inch. Percy stood at 6'0 while Jason stood at 6'1, Percy tried not to dwell on it. Jason was bigger, muscular wise, too. Percy was built, too, more slimly, but built nonetheless.

 "Hear about the new student?" Jason asked as they exited the bathroom.

 "Yeah, he's in my algebra class." Percy answered.

 "Is he?" Jason smiled. "He's cute." Jason joked.

Percy pushed him playfully. "Don't even."

Jason laughed. "Come on, we've got history." He whined.

Percy nodded and switched out his notebooks and grabbed the textbook he and his peers always had to use. They both entered the class and slammed their books on their desks, grinning simultaneously when some students jumped and the sudden noise. Percy looked up at the white board, the teacher usually wrote the things they needed to do when they came into class. Percy opened his book to said page and started reading the text, it was difficult, but he was used to it by now, he just needed to take breaks in between reading the paragraphs so he didn't get a headache, or discouraged. 

Even though he had dyslexia, he still usually finished before everyone, except the smart students, all the other students usually messed around and did the work when they got home, or copied off of others, or just didn't do the work at all. Today their assignment was simple, take notes on what you've read and the teacher will check it tomorrow and give her students and packet when their finished with that whole lesson. 

So, he wrote quickly and set his head on the desk, sighing. 

"Class, I've forgotten to write this, when you're done with reading and notes, there is an assignment on the podium about yesterday's assignment." The teacher spoke, making Percy bring his head up. "Complete it and have it in by tomorrow." 

Percy huffed. That was new, usually this never happened. Percy stood and got the paper, looking down at it. He blinked a few times as he tried to read the questions, writing down his answer. He finished more quickly than he expected, pushing his paper away, he laid his head down again. 

 "Hey," Jason whispered. 

Percy nodded and handed Jason his paper so he could copy. It wasn't always like this, Jason seemed tired today and Percy understood and didn't ask questions as Jason copied down the words. 

The bell rang once again. He said his 'see you later' to Jason and headed off to science class. 

That was over quickly. Walking to his locker and putting everything away, so his hands were empty. He stuck in headphones and walked to his music class. He entered the class and sat on the single chairs the students usually sat in at the beginning of this class. 

_Just one more time before I go_

_I'll let you know_

_That all this time I've been afraid_

_Wouldn't let it show_

_Nobody can save me now, no_

_Nobody can save me now_

The lyrics loud in his ears, he closed his eyes and took the music in. Then there was a terrifying tap on his shoulder, terrifying because it was unexpected. After steadying himself after almost falling out of his chair, he looked up and his eyes met deep, dark brown eyes, lidded by thick, long eyelashes. 

Well, shit. 

"Yeah?" Percy asked, trying to look unfazed, he also took out his headphones. 

The guy stood nervously. "This is Mrs. Maya's class, right?" 

Percy nodded. 

"Thanks." He said. Sitting a few seats away from Percy. "I'm Nico di Angelo, by the way." His smooth voice said.  

Percy nodded his understanding, about to say his name until the class flooded with chattering teenagers and Percy put his headphones back in. 

The class ended, and surprise, surprise Nico di Angelo could play guitar. If he could be anymore attractive, it just happened. Percy walked back to his locker and got his empty backpack, smiling a little when he realized he had no homework, so he put the backpack back away in the locker. His smile faded when he realized Gabe would be home today from a business trip, so he had to walk home. 

When Gabe was home, he walked because he didn't want his friends seeing Gabe, just in case anything happened, Percy could never be too sure. 

Gabe usually abused him during the breaks they got, Christmas break, fall break, spring break, summer break. Only so no teachers or his friends got curious, but when he got to fifteen, starting high school, Gabe seemed to care no longer. One day he showed up with a black eye and he received looks of all kinds. Curiosity, pity, furrowed eyebrows. When he went home after, Gabe asked what had happened, if anyone asked why he showed up with a shiner. Percy said no one asked, and it continued. Why he said no one asked, he didn't know, but he could't take it back. 

But eventually teachers did ask, in the first month of high school, Percy replied he was fine, just some other guys that he gets into fights sometimes. Percy supposed they've gotten used to it now. 

He missed his mom. He decided he would visit her this weekend on the upcoming Sunday, hopefully. 

His mom was deep in cancer, unapproved if she would pull through. That's the very reason Percy stayed with Gabe, Gabe was the one paying the bills. He would never decide otherwise, he' take any beating as long as his mom was getting help to be healthier. 

 "Hey, Percy?" Percy turned to the familiar voice. 

 "Yeah, Jase?" 

 "Need a ride?" Jason asked, motioning his Comaro, his family was very wealthy. 

 "No, I'm good, I feel like walking." Percy said. He didn't feel like walking, his stomach hurt. 

 "Sure?" Jason asked. Percy smiled kindly and nodded. "Suit yourself." He said, driving off. Before Percy looked ahead of him, he saw Nico and his car. A '67 Chevy Impala. Percy wanted to faint right there, he adored that car. 

Percy sighed and trudged on to his home. After about an hour, he walked inside, smelling the familiar scent of cigarette smoke.

 "Percy, that you?" He heard the coarse voice ask. 

 "Yeah." He said weakly. 

 "You didn't get fucked up your ass today, did ya?" 

Percy bit his tongue. "No sir." He replied. 

 "Why don't you come in here, cocksucker?" 

Percy sighed and walked into the kitchen. Gabe was still in his work attire, a construction outfit. 

 "I'm not... I don't." He stammered, trying to defend himself. 

 "You do." Gabe said calmly, standing up. 

 "No, No... I-I told you, I like girls." 

Gabe sighed and tsked. "Percy, Percy, Percy... You know where lying gets you." 

Percy sighed. "I'm not-" Percy was cut off when he was pushed against a wall. 

 "You like men touching you, you pussy." Gabe said, grabbing Percy's hair. Percy shut his eyes tightly when Gabe pulled down both their pants. 

 "I-I have homework." Percy said, fumbling with his pants. Gabe punched him square on his cheek. 

 "After, I need to get off." 

Percy looked down. 

 "Bend over." Gabe ordered, Percy did so. 

This wasn't the first time, Gabe had started when Percy aged to fifteen, it began with feeling, and Percy fought back, but Gabe grabbed a knife and threatened to stop paying his moms medical bills. 

Every time, no matter what, Percy cried during it. 

Gabe finished and pulled up his pants dismissing Percy after slapping Percy on his butt. Percy scrambled down the hall to his room and cried. He could feel the bruise forming on his cheek. 

  _"Just those guys again."_ Percy would have to say to Jason and anyone else to ask, a lie for them to believe. Percy sighed and shaky sigh and stepped into the steaming shower. After changing into pajama pants and a loose t-shirt, he heard Gabe. 

 "Percy! Get over here!" 

Percy sat up and went to Gabe's voice. "Yes sir?" Percy had learnt his lesson on addressing Gabe by his first name. 

 "Clean this up, will you?" Gabe said. "I'm heading out." Percy nodded. Gabe mumbled and left. When he heard Gabe's car start and pull away, he put his headphones on and blasted music while he cleaned.

_I can feel the heat rising_

_Everything is on fire_

_Today's a_ _painful reminder of why_

_We can only get brighter_

_The further you put it behind ya_

_And right now I'm on the inside_

_Lookin' out, cause_

Percy sang along quietly, crying a little as he did so. He hated the feeling after the rape, no matter how hard he scrubbed himself, no matter how raw he rubbed the washcloth against his skin, he always felt the filth and grime contaminating him.

He finished cleaning and laid down on his bed; he liked to lay down early so he eventually fell asleep. The earlier he laid down, the better because that meant more sleep, which he doesn't get as much as he needs it.

Not too long after he started from a sleep he didn't know he fell into. He had another nightmare. It was an odd sort of events, it was scary and re-occuring. It was a lady with black stringy hair, yellow-ish, creamy-ish skin and pits of black for eyes. She was telling him it's okay, pull the trigger. She was referring to the gun he held up to his temple. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this was longer. Sorry for the lack of Nico, he'll be in more next chapter, I believe! Hope you liked it!


	3. Hear Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bad dreams, some singing and the two get to know each other (somewhat) better.

Percy sighed heavily, his arm resting over his eyes. He was lying on his bed, his back to the sheet covered mattress, he'd gotten a sleepless night. He assumed it was almost time for his alarm to scream at him to wake because of the light coming from his window, when he actually got sleep and woke up in the morning to go to the dreaded school, the light seeping through the window looked the same. 

His assumptions rang true, literally, when his alarm beeped to life and he pressed any button he could to shut the thing up. He realized he probably pressed snooze. That was something that really bothered him, something simple that peeved him so much that he became legitimately angry; why in the fuck would the makers of this sleep killer make the snooze button bigger? An alarm was to wake someone up, not provoke them to think  _fuck it, fuck it all,_ and go back to their blissful world of sleep. 

Why he was going on about this in his mind, when he had no euphoric sleep to fall into. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. His alarm was set to the latest time he could manage, so he could get as much sleep as possible, but that was no need for today, he was going to be early to school because he didn't have to go through the process of waking up and mentally preparing himself for school. He pulled on a black hoodie and sweats, ending with a pair of beat up converse because that was all he had. His hair was messy, but he could care less. He splashed water on his face in hopes to clear his head, no such luck. He grabbed his toothbrush from the cup he had it in and brushed his teeth. 

He'd rather be at the school when it was desolate than be home, and that was really saying how much he hated where he lived. Everything was Gabe, everywhere he looked. He walked to school, his hood up and his headphones blasting music into his ears. As expected, he was early to arrive, no busses even filled their lot. So, he leaned against a gate and pulled out a cigarette pack from his pocket and prodded one out, lighting it up and taking a drag. 

"That's bad for you." Percy turned to the voice, ah, Nico di Angelo. 

"So I've been told." Percy said, blowing smoke out. 

"You should quit." 

Percy looked at him. "I've also been told that, too." 

"You should listen." 

Percy narrowed his eyes. "You should walk along." 

Nico rose his arms in an innocent gesture and walked forward. Percy sighed loudly and took another drag. Who the hell did he think he was? Percy knew smoking was bad for him, but it felt so good. 

Percy tossed the smoke on the ground and squished it with his foot before walking onto campus, the buses were now arriving. He walked into the cafeteria, hood up, and bought a bottle of water. He received a concerned look from the lunch lady he had never seen before, he didn't think about it after he thanked her. He walked over to a secluded bench, outside, and swung his feet up, putting his back to to the arm rest and closing his eyes. 

"Percy?" He knew that voice.

"Hey, Pipes." 

"Jason's looking for you." 

"Is he okay?" Percy asked calmly. 

"He's fine, just wants to talk... Are  _you_ okay?" 

Percy nodded. "Tired... Where's Jason?" 

"He's over there." He turned to see where Piper was pointing, Jason was talking on the phone. Piper turned back around and gasped. "Oh my god." She said, bending down to look at his bruise. 

"Ow." Percy groaned when she poked it gently. "Stop it." 

She gave him a sad smile and took down his hood, her lips went into a straight line. "Your hair." She said glumly. She started running her fingers through it. 

"Pipes-" Percy tried. "Stop-"

"There you are.." Jason said, then stopped abruptly. "Damn, how's the other guy?" 

"Totaled; tell your girlfriend to lay off." Percy chuckled as Piper still tried to fix his rats nest, it actually felt rather nice... Maybe if he just... 

"Percy?" Piper asked, panicked. Percy had actually fallen asleep at that little moment and yanked his head up when he heard his name being called. 

"Yeah, yeah... Sorry, could you, please... Not stop." Piper laughed and kept running her gentle fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp.  _Holy_   _shit,_ it felt good. He dozed off until the bell rang.

"I'll see you guys." Piper said, laughing slightly as she kissed Jason on the cheek and waved goodbye to Percy.

"See you." Percy and Jason both said.

"Come on, Perce, you need to get to class." Percy nodded and stood. "I'll see you later." Jason said.

Considering it was Friday, there were just quizzes in his classes, most likely, and possibly even a movie in science.

He sat in his classroom, listening to the directions his teacher spouted, he has heard these directions way too much in his lifetime and started on the test. He completed it, with hopefully a C or B. He stood and placed it in the return bin, he wasn't the first done with the test, but he was pretty up there. He laid his head down, knowing he had a fair amount of time to take a nap he desperately needed.

He didn't realize he fell asleep until he jolted awake from a nightmare. He remembered it clearly; he was placed in a chair, his hands chained, someone unlocked the chain on his right hand and he let out a sigh of relief, until another man walked in through a heavy, large metal door, with a bucket of steaming something, the light that took over the room hurt Percy's eyes, he closed them tightly until it was gone. Then he screamed. His hand was dipped in steaming water.

 

Nico

Everyone was looking at the guy in the black hoodie as he muttered "no", his eyes were teary. His head sprang up as he yelled a little. He didn't realize everyone was looking at him, he looked at his right hand, looking strangely and incredibly thankful. He wiped his tears and slowly looked up as if he just felt the many eyes glued on him.

"S-sorry." He muttered.

Everyone looked away, except Nico. Nico stared at the guys black eye, he found himself wondering what happened to him. Nico didn't hear anyone talking about it, or gasps when the students saw his eye, so Nico didn't really know what to think. Did it happen a lot? It wasn't Nico's business, but he was still curious.

Nico made it through his classes, except for one he has yet to finished. He wanted to be early to music today, in hopes that black eye guy was early too.

To his luck, which never went his way until right now, black eye guy was sitting there, playing a banjo. Black eye guy acknowledged Nico and stopped playing.

"Here early to tell me about the dangers of smoking, again?"

"No, but I could." Nico said, sitting by him, but not too close.

"Don't worry, I've heard the facts plenty." He said.

"What's your name?" Nico asked.

The guy looked at him. "You're more sociable than you look."

Nico frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You look like you aren't the type to socialize." He pointed out.

"I'm not." Nico said, then frowned again. He wasn't, he usually just kept to himself, but for some reason, he found himself _wanting_ to talk to black eye guy. 

"Percy." Black eye - Percy said.

Nico nodded, acknowledging.

"Where are you from?" Percy asked.

"I just moved here from Italy." Nico replied.

"Explains the slight accent."

Nico nodded. Not elaborating much, he didn't feel like sharing his whole situation with this stranger, no matter how intriguing he was. 

"What a change." Percy said.

Nico nodded, again. It was silent for a moment. "So... How old are you?" Nico asked. 

"17," Percy said. "How old are you?"

"16." Nico replied. Nico was about to ask when his birthday was, but students flooded the classroom. They all started grabbing instruments and Nico was confused.

"Usually when the class comes in, we play with instruments for a bell work, sort of." Percy explained.

"Oh." Nico said. "Do we have to?" 

Percy shrugged. "I'd recommend it, unless you want to get on Mrs. Maya's bad side, and no one wants that."

Nico sighed and stood up, walking to the piano, the keyboards were already taken. He reached the piano at the same time as a girl with bright hazel eyes and curly hair. She was beautiful.

"Oh, sorry." She said shyly.

"No, you go ahead." Nico said, being the gentlemen that he was. She nodded, putting her hair behind her ear as she sat.  

She smiled timidly and looked at her notes. Nico decided he's just play the beaten up acoustic guitar or something. Just as he was about to walk away...

"I'm Hazel, by the way." She said. He almost said the same thing to Percy.

"I'm Nico." He said, before he walked away.

As he grabbed the out of tune guitar, he saw Percy sitting with a blonde haired girl and guy, all laughing, well except for Percy, whom was smiling, with his lips closed. The girl patted his shoulder and left with the blonde guy, to where? Nico didn't pay attention. Percy seemed like he was about to fall asleep, but the teacher spoke and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Class, partner assignments... Pass around the paper." She said, handing a stack of papers to a student. "I'll be assigning you partners." Mrs. Maya said, rolling her eyes when she received groans of disappointment. Nico didn't like this idea either, he'd rather work alone. "Boo hoo, now listen up. Here's your partners."

She read off the list, which Nico ignored until his name came up. With none other than Percy Jackson. He looked over at Percy and saw him studying the instructions, Percy sighed and rubbed his eyes before he looked up at Nico, whom hurriedly looked down at his own paper listing the instructions. He hoped Percy didn't notice his staring.

* * *

 

**Rules:**

Just a couple of simple rules!

**1\. One must be playing an instrument while other sings, or both sing while both play instruments.**

**2\. Must be different instruments if both are singing.**

**3\. Must be a song with no curse words!**

* * *

Nico felt someone sit next to him, but not too close. He assumed it was Percy, he assumed right.

"Can you sing?" Nico asked him.

Percy laughed a little, but there was no emotion. "Can you?"

Nico shrugged. Bianca and his mother always told him they loved his voice, but that didn't count, they had to love his voice because they loved him.

"Well, let me hear you." Percy said.

"W-what?" Nico said, rubbing his sweaty palms along his pants.

Percy looked at him questionably. "You're going to sing in front of the class, might as well be able to sing in front of your partner."

"Who said I'll be singing in front of everyone?" Nico asked, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Well, I sure as hell am not, so it's gonna have to be you."

Nico scoffed. "And I don't even get a say?"

Percy sighed and ran his hands through his black hair. "Just sing, if you suck, then I'll see how I do, if you don't suck... Then that's peachy." 

Nico sighed, too. "I can't just do it on the spot, it's... Not easy."

"What were you expecting joining this class?" Percy asked. "I won't make fun of you or anything."

Nico didn't pick his classes, his mother did, because he didn't know what to pick. But he just kept silent.

"So...?" Percy asked. "Pick a song."

"This isn't fair." Nico said.

"Just sing." Percy said.

"If you do, too, I will." Nico compromised. 

"What-you-ugh." Percy said, lost for words. "Fine, whatever, go." Percy said, a frown on his face.

Nico swallowed and cracked his knuckles. "So... Now?"

Percy shrugged. "Whenever you're ready, kid."

"Kid?" Nico asked angrily.

"Sorry." Percy said, hearing Nico's tone. "Continue." 

Nico took a deep breath. 

 

" _Looking for something I've never seen_

_Alone and I'm in-between_

_The place that I'm from and the place I'm in_

_A city I've never been_

_I found a friend or should I say foe_

_Said there's a few things you should know_

_We don't want you to see_

_We come and we go_

_Here today, gone tomorrow_

 

_We're only takin' turns_

_Holding this world_

_It's how its always been_

_When you're older, you will understand."_

Nico swallowed thickly. 

"You're per-great." Percy said. 

"I'm shaking." Nico murmured. "You're just saying that to be nice." 

"No... That was great, Nico." 

"Then... Why am I shaking?" 

"You shouldn't be," Percy assured. "We'll get an A plus plus on this assignment." 

Nico smiled slightly. "You're turn." 

"Laa." Percy mumbled. "Now, what song are you comfortable singing? I know what you just sang, I like the Fray as-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Nico began. "That's bullshit. Sing."

"Dude." Percy said. "You're good, lets just move on."

"That isn't even fair!" 

Percy sighed. "You seem to say that too much." Percy said, annoyed. "Not everything is just going to go your way."

"I'm just asking you to sing, and you're giving me a life lesson."

"You seem in need of one."

Nico made his lips go in a straight line as he glared at Percy. "Dick." He said.

"Thanks, pretty big actually." Percy said. "So, what song?" Percy asked. "I need to know so I can learn how to play it."

Nico was still glaring. "I'll let you know tomorrow."

Percy nodded.

Nico still glared, just not at Percy.

It was quiet.

"Hey..." Percy said. "I'm sorry for being rude."

Nico didn't reply.

"I just had a rough night and I sorta took it out on you."

Nico sighed and his face softened. "It's okay."

"Class is almost over." Percy stated.

Nico nodded.

"You really do have a good voice, you know?" Percy said.

Nico felt his face heat up. "Thanks."

Percy nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." Percy said, standing up and leaving the class as the bell rang.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't really dig this chapter, it seems pretty uneventful, but it was necessary, I was going to put more in, but eh... I might just post again tomorrow. 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, but don't give up on me :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies!


	4. No Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a party, it's a party, it's a partaaaay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may have a lot of dialogue, but a lot of my chapters will.   
> I wanted this to be a slow build, at least a little bit, but it isn't looking like that, eh... But enjoy :)

Percy stepped out of the halls of his high school into fresh, fall air. It was pretty nice outside, nicer than usual and Percy was glad to be able to walk home. It had been a week since Percy and Nico had gotten their assignment to sing, and there was a week left until the actual performance. Mrs. Maya usually never gave them  _this_ much time, Percy suspected it was because Nico was new. 

Speaking of Nico, the guy didn't stop pestering Percy about singing too, and Percy had declined the first few times. Despite the hounding, Percy had gotten to know more about Nico, nothing special, no life story, but he still knew some things about him. 

One, his nose scrunches up when he laughs. He was born in Italy, moved to the United States when he was five, moved back to Italy, until now. Whenever Nico spoke, his accent would slip out and Percy melted, especially when Nico said "Percy" in the accent. Another thing Percy found endearing was when Nico pursed his lips over and over when he studied something.

The things Percy was getting to know about Nico di Angelo, he was liking him more and more. But, he was fighting himself, Gabe's voice haunting him.

He'd get the urge to put Nico's hair behind his ear and kiss him. _"Haha, you're kidding right? I'd find out, I'd ruin you"_ Gabe's voice rang and Percy would basically sit on his hands. 

With the big eyed, long black haired guy on his mind; he set off to walk home.

Usually, students craved the weekends, some part of Percy did, he did not like school. But, he didn't like being at home, _didn't like being at home, ha, that was an understatement._

Sometimes, he'd hang out with Jason and the group, but Jason's parents were busy people and Jason usually went with them on weekends out of town so they could spend more time together. Percy didn't complain, he knew how much Jason loved his parents. And the group usually never hung out one - on - one, it was usually everybody, unless it was just Percy and Jason, or if they were couples.

"Perce," Jason's voice said, taking Percy away from his dread of going home. "Want to hang out? There's a party at Luke's."

Despite Percy and Luke's bad blood, Percy would rather be at his house than home. It had been a while since he'd been to a party, would Gabe be upset? Would he get punished? 

"Agh, Jase, not really feeling a party." 

Jason's face fell. "You okay?" 

Percy nodded. "Yeah." 

Jason stopped him. "Talk to me." Ahh, Jason, always catching when Percy needed someone to talk to. 

Percy looked around, making sure no one was in hearing range. "I-that new kid, Nico.." 

"What?" Jason asked. "Did he do that to you?" Jason asked angrily, already willing to smash poor Nico's face in.

"What? No! No!" Percy said quickly. "I'm interested." Percy murmured. He knew he said it, he didn't not mean for the words to come out, but he was still shocked.

Jason nodded, then grinned a shit eating grin. "Percy and Nico sittin' in a tree."

Percy pushed him. How dare he joke. "I don't want this."

"You can't change who you are, and what you want, Perce. Simple as that."

_I can._ Percy said in his mind. 

Jason shook his head. "No." Percy's eyes widened, shocked he spoke aloud. He looked at Jason, whom looked worried. "You can't."

Percy looked away, he didn't like seeing that stress in Jason's eyes. "I gotta go; homework, I'll swing by Luke's later." Percy said.

Jason sighed heavily, but still smiled. "Alright, call if you need your superman." He said, winking.

Percy chuckled and walked away, hoping he wouldn't regret his decision about the party.

It all kind of just came sinking in, that he told Jason he had a crush on Nico. A _crush? What the fuck was he, a fifteen year old school girl?_ Percy didn't get crushes, ever. 

"Hey, Percy." Speaking of...

"Di Angelo." Percy said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going the same way, I thought we could walk together." Nico said, falling in to step with Percy.

"Mm."

"If you would like to, of course." Nico said, walking ahead. Percy walked quickly to catch up.

"I wouldn't mind."

He saw Nico's mouth twitch up in a smile. Making Percy's do the same.

It was silent now... The awkward kind of silent.

"So.. You live close to the school?" Nico asked.

Percy nodded. "Not too close, not too far." He knew it was a half assed answer, but he didn't know how else to answer. "I assume you live close, because you're walking home." 

Nico nodded. "Closer than I'd like," He said. "My car is almost out of gas and I woke up late, so walked to school and now I'm walking home."

"How'd you get that car, anyways?" Percy asked.

Nico grinned. "Jealous?"

"Very." Percy admitted. "Is there a nice, long, heartfelt story about how you got that treasure?"

"Maybe for the person that lost the car, I stole it."

Percy was taken aback. "And you just go around saying that?"

"No, actually, you and one other person know," Nico said. "So, keep your mouth shut."

"Nico, I love when you get all demanding with me."

They both laughed.

"So, where'd you steal it from?"

"I went through a rebel stage and stole it when I visited here."

"So... When you moved back to Italy, you just kept it here?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah, in our garage that we used to have."

"I am so confused." Percy said.

"Okay, so, we'd come down and visit New York, we had a nice apartment we'd stay at for breaks and we had our own garages, so I just kept it in there. _But,_  it didn't look like it does now, it was trashed." 

"Are you going to move back to Italy?" Percy asked, dreading the answer more than he's like.

"I don't think so, my mom likes it here."

Percy's happiness was back.

"So... Are you an only child?"

Percy could basically feel Nico enter a world of sadness. "I used to not be."

Percy regretted asking. "Oh.." He said. "What happened?" Was he a dick for asking that?

"She was killed by a drunk driver." Nico said.

"What was her name?"

"Bianca."

"Tell me about her."

Nico sighed. "I've never talked to anyone about this, really."

"Not even your mom?"

Nico shook his head. "I used to bring her up, you know, try to get _something,_ but she's just change the topic."

"How long has it been?" Percy asked. 

"About three years." Nico said. "And I still freak out when I talk about it." 

Percy frowned at the anger in Nico's voice. "You don't talk about it, though."

"What?" Nico asked, looking up at Percy. Percy could see and hear the sadness and frustration in his expression. Percy didn't like it.

"I mean, you just said, you haven't talked about this with anyone." Percy said, sighing. "You sounded angry with yourself just now and I don't think you should be."

Nico just stared.

"Would you stop?" Percy asked.

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me like I don't know what two plus two is."

Nico chuckled a little. "Sorry."

"It's okay... So three years, huh?"

"And it still haunts me."

Percy looked down at him. "Haunts you how?"

"I was in the car with her." Nico said, through his teeth.

Percy didn't really know what to do. Did he hug him? They were walking, though. Did he pat him on the back? _For what Percy? For being in the car with his sister that died? You are an uncultured swine._

"What exactly happened?"

"I'm not feeling up to talk about it, and plus, my neighborhood entrance is... Right... Here." Nico said as they approached it.

"Oh, okay." Percy said. "Have a good weekend."

"Yea.." Nico cleared his throat. "You too."

Percy nodded, waved awakwardly while he walked backwards, then twisted on his heel to walk forward.

Percy decided he'd definitely go to the party... After he cleaned. He knew he'd be in trouble for not being here when Gabe got home, but if he'd clean, he might be less harsh. He just finished his last chore: the dishes, after cleaning off the water splatters that splashed onto the sink, he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, also while he was at it, washing his face. Luke's house was a ways away from his own, so Percy grabbed the home phone and called Jason, Jason's number being the only on he knew by heart. He hoped Gabe wouldn't get home before he left for the party, he probably wouldn't get the chance to go.

His black eye was still healing, but it was much better. Since then, Gabe had only slapped him once.

"Mind set?" Jason asked when he picked up.

Percy sighed. "Could you pick me up?"

"Can't wait to see your face when you get here, you'll never guess who's here."

"Who's there?" Percy asked, scoffing at Jason's fanatics.

"You'll find out..." Yeah, Jason was definitely grinning. "And you'll thank me."

"Why can't you just tell-"

"I'm on my way, be outside."

Percy hung up and set the phone on it's charger thing and went out on his old front steps, waiting.

About fifteen minutes later, Jason showed up in his Ford pickup. The truck was nice outside and in, sleek with its dark blue color and details throughout. The seats inside were comfortable, and the speakers were great, but Percy till favored Nico's Impala.

"Thanks, Jase." Percy said as he hopped in; the truck was very tall.

"No problem." Jason said as he stepped on the gas and drove out of Percy's neighborhood, making his way to Luke's nice one.

They finally arrived at Luke's and both hopped out, both being greeted quickly by Piper, whom was surely buzzed.

"Hey, baby." She said, kissing Jason sloppily, as if Percy wasn't standing there. Right there. Right beside Jason.

Percy looked at Jason and mouthed "I'll be going now."

Jason nodded and quickly jerked his head in a certain direction, quietly signaling Percy to follow his gaze. So, Percy did.

None other than Nico di Angelo stood, leaning casually against a wall, not seeing Percy, yet.

"What the fuck?" Percy mouthed, again.

Jason sighed and pulled away from Piper, whom was still trying to kiss Jason, all over his face. "Honey, I need to talk to Percy for a second, okay?"

She nodded and laughed. "Meet me upstairs." He nodded and kissed her cheek, then turned to Percy. 

"I thought you'd like it."

"I dont know if I do... When did you invite him?"

"After you said you had a crush." Jason said. "He was walking out of the building and I invited him."

"Don't say crush." Percy said, rubbing his temples. "It makes me sound like a teenage girl."

"Well, you're a teenage boy, teenage boys have crushes."

Percy groaned. "Not me."

"Obviously that isn't correct, my friend." Jason said, squeezing his shoulder. "You're feeling a little boney." 

"What?-' Percy asked. "Jason, stop."

Jason pulled his hands away. "Are you eating?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm eating." He lied. Lately, he hadn't been able to keep many things down and he's just throw it up.

Jason looked unsure. "Just go talk to Nico, I told him you would."

Percy nodded. "Better get Piper, you've kept her waiting too long, superman."

Jason snorted. "Have fun."

"Yeah, you too." Percy said before he walked over to Nico.

"Hey, Jackson." Nico greeted.

"Di Angelo." Percy said in greeting as well. "How are you liking the party?" 

"Eh, not my scene."

Percy leaned his shoulder against the wall, studying Nico's profile. "Why'd you come, then?" 

Nico suddenly looked shy and uncomfortable. "Want a drink?" He asked, instead of answering. 

Percy thought more a moment. He didn't want Gabe to smell alcohol on Percy's breath, so, he decided against it, he also decided against asking again why Nico came to the party if it wasn't his scene.

"I'm good." He replied.

"I'll be right back." He came back with a beer in his skinny hand. Percy didn't see Nico with a beer, when he thought of Nico and drinking alcohol, he thought Nico would have classic wine, or something. "They didn't have ay nice wine, or anything, but I want to drink." _Percy, you mind reader._

"I was _just_ thinking I couldn't see you with a beer." 

Nico looked amused. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Hm, you're right, I dislike beer, but I feel like getting drunk, at least buzzed."

Percy didn't expect that from Nico. "Why?"

"I'm stressed."

"You shouldn't drink then-"

"Don't worry about that," Nico said. "Bianca and me promised each other we wouldn't let one another get lost in drinking, it runs in the family, and we didn't want it to corrupt us."

Percy smiled. "She's very smart, and I'm glad you're keeping the promise."

After, they made small talk. _How was your week? How are your grades? Yeah, I don't like that either._ Nico was beginning to get in the stage of being buzzed. 

"So, you don't drink?" Nico asked.

Percy shrugged. "Sometimes."

Another silent moment. Nico was breaching the stage of being drunk.

"Why not now?"

"My dad will be home." Percy said, it was the truth.

"Strict parents?" Nico asked.

Percy nodded. "Is your mom strict?"

"Not really," Nico replied. "I mean, she just wants me to be a good kid, you know? Like... No driving while drunk! Or... No drugs! Drugs are bad, Percy."

Yep, definitely drunk.

"I know, Nico." Percy looked down.

"Percy?" Nico asked, suddenly serious. Oh, the way he said his name. 

"Yes, Nico?"

"I need to tell you something." Nico said, taking another drink. "I've been waiting to tell you, but I never have the balls to... Guess I gotta be drunk to." 

"What is it?"

"I am gay." Nico said.

"Oh..." Percy said, not sure what to say. _That's great! Because I'm gay for you, how about me go to a chapel and get married?_

"I just think I should tell you, because you're my friend and... A friend should know some-something like that?"

"I agree, Nico."

"Do you?" Nico asked. "That's good, but the butterflies haven't stopped fluttering in my stomach."

"Don't worry," Percy smiled, Nico was so cute. "I wish you knew you could've told me without the help of alcohol."

Nico took another drink. "I'm sorry... It's a touchy subject."

"I understand, but I'm going to ask you about it when you're sober."

"And I'll answer."

Percy smiled, again. "Which reminds me," He said. "I think you've had enough." Percy tried grabbing the beer from Nico, whom playfully reached out behind himself so Percy couldn't reach the bottle.

"Cops! Someone yelled. "Save yourselves!" That guy was definitely drunk, _save yourselves? What, are we in a movie?_

Nico made an 'O' shape with his mouth, like he was saying "Oooooooh", but no words came out. He laughed into Percy's chest, and Percy decided he loved that. "Shiiiittttt."

Percy laughed a little. "Come on, lets get outta here-" Percy was about to say _before the cops come_ , but Nico interrupted him. 

"I agreeee, where do you want to go, Percy?" Nico asked, rather seductively.

Percy sighed and helped Nico out of the house. "Nico... How about we run a little, hm?"

"But I need to save my energy for you...." Nico whined.

Percy didn't know what to say to that. All he knew to do was to assure Nico everything was alright. "No, it's okay, it'll be fine... Just do it for me, okay?"

Nico nodded and they ran, Percy having to carry him most of the way.  

Percy led him to an ally he and Jason usually go to when they go to one of Travis and Connor's parties. Jason wouldn't be here now, because he was at the ally further away from here, because he had his truck. They had their escape plans all planned out. 

"Okay, here's fine." Percy panted, jumping from shock when Nico held his hand. 

"That scared me." He breathed. 

"You okay?" 

Percy didn't get an answer, at least not a vocal one. Nico grabbed the front of Percy's shirt, pulling him to himself and pressing his lips against Percy's. Percy's eyes were wide, his lips still. Percy closed his eyes tightly and kissed Nico back deeply, making Nico moan a little. 

_Percy..._ He scolded himself.  _He's drunk and you're taking advantage, you're better than this._ Percy pulled away and Nico's face fell. 

"Di-did I do something wrong?" Nico asked, stumbling into Percy. 

"No... But Nico?'

"Yesssss?" 

"Why don't you lay down, hm?" Percy asked. 

Nico grinned like it was a secret. "Okay." He said as he laid down. Percy sat next to him and Nico looked up at him curiously. 

"Are you gonna take my clothes off?" 

Percy shook his head. "No, Nico... Lay your head down." Percy said, patting his lap. He was going to - and hopefully succeed - try to make Nico fall asleep. Nico sighed happily. 

"Ohhhh, I see." Nico said, grinning again. Percy looked at him, confused, then immediately knew when Nico's fingers went to Percy's belt buckle. Percy shrunk away, reminded of his father slightly, but he remembered it was Nico, and Nico needed him in his fragile state. 

"I don't want that Neeks.. I just want you to-to um... Cuddle with me, okay?" Not paying any mind to the nickname that came out of his mouth.   

"Cuddle?" Nico asked, as if he has never heard the word.

Percy nodded, smiling sweetly. "Yes... For me?"

Nico nodded and smiled warmly, laying his head on Percy's leg. Until, of course, the moment was ruined. Nico's head shot up, the contents of his stomach coming out of his mouth, thankfully, in the opposite direction of Percy.

Nico groaned. "I don't feel good, Percy."

Percy chuckled. "You shouldn't of have drunken so much, Neeks, come here." Nico nodded and laid his head back down on Percy's leg.

Percy immediately started playing with Nico's hair, or scratched his back lightly. This always helped him fall into a nice sleep when his mother used to do it for him. Nico snuggled closer to Percy and not too long later, Percy could hear Nico's breathing become even and he assumed he had fallen asleep.

Percy laid his head back against the wall and sighed. He replayed everything that happened in his mind. It was so unfamiliar, all of this. He couldn't handle it. He was so used to Gabe only caring what Gabe wanted, treating Percy like a toy. Which, Percy supposed he was. 

"Perce?" Jason asked, making the thoughts dissipate from his mind. 

"Shh," Percy said. "He's drunk and asleep." 

Jason nodded. "So... This is pretty intimate." Jason whispered. 

Percy chuckled. "I needed to get him to sleep, he was so wasted." 

"What happened?" 

Percy looked down at Nico. "I'm not sure he'd want anyone else to know about it, you know?" Percy wanted to tell Jason so incredibly bad, he needed some sort of advice, but he put himself in Nico's shoes and thought about how he, himself, would feel about Nico telling someone, even it they were a close friend, about Percy drunkingly coming onto him. 

Jason looked hurt, but seemed to understand. "It's cool." Jason said. "Need anything?"

Percy nodded. "Could you take him home?" 

"Where does he live?" Jason asked. 

Percy frowned. "Shit..." Then he looked up at Jason pleadingly. 

"Oh, OH... No, no, no!" Jason said, knowing what he meant. 

"Please," Percy pleaded. "Just a night, then you'll take him home tomorrow, please."

"He's your boyfriend, Perce! You take care of him!"

_He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend._ "I can't take him to my house, it's messy, a-and..." Percy searched his mind for a lie. "I don't want his first time in my room to be messy." 

"He'll be asleep!" Jason tried to argue.

"I cant take that chance, what if he wakes up?"

Jason ran his fingers through his short hair. "You owe me, Perseus Jackson." 

Percy nodded. "Thank you, so much." 

"Come on." Jason said as he scooped up Nico and set him into the front seat. 

"I'm going to walk." Percy decided. It was so nice out. 

"It's far, Percy." 

"I need to think." Percy said. Tomorrow, or tonight, he'll probably get a worse beating than usual. 

"If you say so..." Jason said, frowning. 

"Thanks for everything, Jase." 

"Of course." Jason grinned."That's me, aways helping out, you know? I'm superman." 

Percy scoffed. "Go home, take good care of him." 

Jason nodded and drove off. 

 

  


	5. Waiting on the Light to Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is rape in this chapter, and physical abuse, just to warn. And self-harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I spelt anything wrong, or grammar or any mistakes, really... I didn't read it over because my head is hurting, but wanted to post it now :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Percy_

 

Percy watched as Jason drove off with a sleeping Nico in his passenger seat. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets, walking in the direction to his home. 

He could feel the weather outside, it was nice out, but why was he so hot? Why was he sweating like a pig? He was pretty sure he had a pretty good idea. He could still feel the taste of cheap beer and Nico on his lips, maybe he just imagined it. Nico was so gentle, but so desperate when he pressed his lips against Percy's, but Nico was drunk, he wouldn't even remember when he woke up tomorrow. 

Was he supposed to feel relief or sadness? He felt a mixture of both. Because, he had kissed Nico back for that one moment, if Nico remembered that, he would remember Percy kissing him back when he was drunk.  _Dunk_. Percy should have just gently prodded him away, at least he did after he came to is senses. But, if he remembered, he would know Percy felt something for him and despite Percy wanting Nico to not know, he still hoped. Hoped that they'd become something, regardless of Gabe. But Percy couldn't disregard Gabe, that just wasn't acceptable, no matter  _how much_ he wanted to. If Gabe found out about Nico, Percy didn't know what would happen. Something was wrong with Gabe, and there was no telling what would happen if he found out. 

Percy would get hurt. The most hurt he has ever been, probably, but... He would take it. It was so stupid how a 'crush' could do this to you. Percy has been falling and falling into Nico and he had no clue. No clue that if Percy ever got the chance, he'd take the abuse. 

But it wasn't  _just_ Percy. 

There was no telling what Gabe would do to Nico, or his mother for that matter. Gabe was a case Percy didn't know how to plan ahead with him. Would he go as far as to hurt Nico? Would he find out who he was and go after him? Would he stop paying the bills for his mom? 

_Would he?_

If any of those things happened, Percy wouldn't be able to forgive himself.  _Ever._ He'd just want to die. Although, that wouldn't be the first time. 

He had Jason to thank for that.

* * *

 

_Nico_

 

Nico stirred awake. Opening his eyes to a room. A room he didn't remember at all.  _How drunk did he get?_

Shit. Everything terrible he could think up, he thought up.

Was he kidnapped? This house was nice, though.  _But_ some kidnappers had nice houses. Maybe this is a morning after, though? Did he have sex? No, no, he couldn't of. He deeply hoped his first time would be one he remembered.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

 _Okay, sun, get the fuck out of my eyes before I freak out._ He thought, he didn't particularly like waking up to the rays of the sun blinding him, added on with a hangover. 

He looked around, his body shaking. He was so scared. It looked like he was in a guest room, or a room that a sicko murdered hungover teenage boys on. 

He sighed. 

 _It was a guest room._  He told himself. 

He stood up and shut the curtains that didn't do their job. Although, it technically wasn't  _their_ fault, the human being that placed them there was at fault. He heard a sound that sounded like the door was opening and his head went through a weird terrestrial thing and he felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

It opened. 

It revealed a guy his age, the guy that invited him to the party. Jared? John? Something with a 'J'. 

"You! I know you!" Nico said with a sigh of relief. 

He chuckled. "You look about 100 percent done, you okay?" 

Nico sighed and collapsed against the wall. "Yeah, I am now... I thought I was kidnapped." 

"Nope, we just had a good night last night." Jason said, with a wink. 

Nico gasped. 

"What?!" 

He chuckled, again, the bastard. "I kid, I kid." 

Another sigh of relief. 

"How's your head?" He asked.  _Jason!_ _His name is Jason._ He's friends with Percy. Percy. Nico remembered being with Percy, but then his memory got fuzzy.  _Your memory isn't a fucking teddybear, Nico, you got shit-faced drunk last night, not 'fuzzy'._

"It hurts." Nico said, rubbing his temples. 

"I can take you home, if you'd like?" 

Nico nodded. "Yeah, thanks.." 

They walked through his house ( _Jason's house was shitfuck giant. Wait, shitfuck? Oh lord)._

Nico followed Jason out his front door, and entered outside, it was slightly over cast, so Nico didn't melt as he went outside. It still hurt his head, though, so he covered his eyes after he clicked the metal of his seatbelt. 

"So... You're probably wondering how you ended up in my guest room." Jason assumed as he started up the engine. "But first, I need directions." 

Nico sighed shortly. "I don't know this neighborhood well.." 

Jason shrugged and pulled out his iPhone. Nico panicked for a second, wondering if he lost his phone, but he felt it in his left butt pocket. 

_Oh, what was that? Another sigh of relief. I am never getting drunk again._

"That's cool, do you know your address?" 

Nico nodded and gave Jason his address while Jason typed it into his phone. 

"All right." Jason said as he tapped a finger on his phone. "You'll be home soon." 

Nico nodded. "So.. How'd I get here?" 

"To put it shortly:" Jason began. "We were all partying, the cops came, and we all ditched; including you and Percy, you lucky shit. If he wasn't there, you'd be in big trouble."

Nico sighed. "Thank god."

"So... He took you to an alley, not sure how, but that's the alley me and him go if the cops trash one of the Stolls' parties, so I met him there and you were passed out, so we got you into the truck and he walked home." 

"He walked home?" Nico asked. 

Jason just nodded. 

"Does he live close to that guy that was throwing the party?" 

"Luke? No, he lives a ways away, but he insisted on walking home."

"You... You don't know why?" 

Jason focused on the road more than he was before. "No, no I don't." He answered. 

Nico felt like he did, but just didn't say anything. It was Percy's business, though, hopefully Nico would find out soon enough. 

"Do you remember anything?" Jason asked. 

Nico shook his head. "Only talking to Percy before everything blurred." Nico frowned. "Some things have been coming, but I don't know if it was a dream or not." 

Jason smiled like he knew something. "Percy will probably fill you in if you did anything embarrassing, he was with you the whole time." 

"That was a nice of him." 

"He's a great person." Jason said simply. 

"Why does he have those bruises, though?" Nico asked, his eyebrow furrowing. 

Jason shifted in his seat. "What, are you judging him?" He asked, a little angry. 

Nico shook his head quickly. "No! Of course not, I'm just worried." He said, not going into detail on  _why_ he was worried. 

Jason's face softened. "It's these guys he gets into fights with." 

"How often?" Nico asked. 

"It has been going on for years." 

Nico got defensive. "And you've  _never_ helped him?" 

Jason sighed. "Believe me, I've tried, but he always refuses. Like... He really doesn't want help, I've tried everything to convince him to let me." Jason turned a corner. "He likes to fight his own battles." 

"Do you ever worry about him?" 

Jason nodded. "All the time, I don't know anything about the guys he fights. He said the numbers vary, and I'll ask why, but he said there's a lot of reasons and sometimes it just happens... He said he thinks they're in a gang or something." He sighed again. "A while ago... He used to like... Limp? Like very often and he hasn't done it in a while, but he started again a week ago, but hasn't been doing it this week." Jason looked a little sick. "And he always wears sweaters and pants, even during summer, you'll see."

Maybe he was ashamed of his body? Nico didn't really see a reason why, I mean, Percy wore baggy clothing, but Nico can tell he isn't chubby, or anything... But maybe he's ashamed for different reasons? 

"So... What are you saying?" Nico asked. 

Jason turned onto Nico's block. "I don't know."

"Do you think he's okay?" 

"No." Jason answered. "Not with his mom and everything."

"His mom?" Nico asked. 

Jason's eyes went wide. "I'll let him tell you." He said as he pulled into Nico's drive. "Well... Home sweet home, see you at school."

Nico nodded and slid out. "Thanks for everything."

Jason nodded, smiling and waving goodbye as he backed out and drove away.

Nico didn't know what to think now.

* * *

_Percy_

 

Percy jumped when Gabe stormed into his room. It was noon and Gabe must have just woken up. Percy envied him on that fact, because he couldn't even sleep for an hour. 

"When'd you get home?" Gabe asked.

Percy set his guitar down, which he was recently playing, before the intrusion. 

"I'm not sure." Percy answered. 

"Sir." Gave corrected. "I'm not sure, _sir."_

"I-I'm not sure, sir." Gabe was angry, he must've had a bad week at work, which meant bad, bad news for Percy. 

"It was late wasn't it?"

"I don't remember, sir." Percy said, sighing. 

Gabe bit his lip. "Did you put out?"

"W-what?" Percy stammered.

Gabe smiled wickedly. "You're glowing, you had dick up your ass last night, didn't you?"

Percy backed up as far as he could go on his bed. "I-I didn't..."

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you, _son?"_

Percy flinched. He hated when he called Percy that. _Son._ "No... I wouldn't." 

"Good, good." Gabe said, sitting on the bed. Percy took a deep breath. "So... You'll be nice and tight."

Percy clenched his fists. "We did this not too long ago, though-"

"And I want it again." Gabe said. "Please don't fight me."

Percy took a shaky breath and tried to back further away when Gabe scooted closer to him. "Please.. I-I''m sore."

He grabbed Percy's arm tightly, definitely forming bruise, and led him back to his room. "Lay down on the bed."

Percy hesitated. "Please." He tried.

Gabe yelled, frustrated. "Now!" He bellowed, making Percy flinch and did what Gabe ordered. "On your stomach." Percy did.

But he felt rope being tied around his wrists. "No! Wait-" He cried, but was slapped. Gabe had only tied him up once and that happened when he had a bad day _and_ Percy pissed him off, so something definitely made him angry at work, because Percy hadn't done anything. 

Gabe smacked his butt.

"Please..." Percy begged again, not sure to who, though. To Gabe? There was false pleading in that, though, Percy knew Gabe wouldn't hold up. Actually, begging him to stop only made it worse, but it was the human thing to do, Percy thinks. Try to beg, so _maybe,_ just  _maybe,_ the monster inside would let up and have some pity. 

Never happened.

So Percy just stayed quiet.

"Keep crying." Gabe said as he entered Percy, no warning at all. When had he took off their pants? How did Percy not feel that? Percy cried out in pain, unable to stop himself.

It hurt... Gabe didn't use lube or lotion, or even spit. He just went in. Percy could _feel_ himself ripping and bleeding. But he didn't say anything, just sobbed into the sheets. He felt Gabe's body shake and felt his insides being released into. Gabe pulled out and untied Percy, but before Percy could scramble out, Gabe pushed him into the shut door. 

"S-sir?" Percy asked, his watery eyes looking up at him.

"I've had a really bad week, boy, I need more."

Percy gasped and tried to open the door. This never happened, usually sex or beatings were enough.

Percy panicked even more so as Gabe gripped his hair and slammed his head into the door, sighing proudly when he heard the door crack.

"Gabe! Wait! This hurts!"

Gabe didn't say a word, instead, he just forced his knee into Percy's genitals, making Percy yell and sink to the floor, only to receive a knee to his face.

"Please..." He said, out of breath as his nose bled and his eye screamed in pain. It was never like this!

Gabe did the rest quickly, Percy didn't know what pain to focus on. His stomach that was just kicked? His scalp as he was pulled around? His eye that was surely to swell? HIs cheek that was just punched?

He didn't know.

"Get out of my room, slut." Gabe said, collapsing on his bed. "Make me some food."

Percy clambered out, grabbing his clothes and putting them back on as he ran to the kitchen, hurrying to make food for his _father._ He just wanted to shower the filth off, so he hurried, hurried, hurried. Making an egg sandwich. 

"I-it's ready!" He called, his voice shaky.

He heard Gabe come out. "Get a beer for me, will you?"

Percy got him a beer.

"Thank you." Gabe sighed happily when Percy placed the plate in front of him and the beer. "Get out of here, I can't look at you." 

Percy would be glad to.

He grabbed a fresh towel and clothes and turned the shower to how he normally did. _Steaming._

He stripped and couldn't look in the mirror. _Hah, he and Gabe had something in common, he couldn't look at himself either._

Once he was done, feeling content after scrubbing himself to where it ruptured into pain.

 _Pain._ That's what he needed right now. Where were his razor blades? Where?! Before he even knew it, there was blood running down his arm. He sighed shakily and teared up. He should be over this, for his mom. For Jason. 

Jason believed in him. He told Jason he no longer felt the need, but it all came rushing. _He did need it_. 

Thinking of his mother, he couldn't visit her. Not like this. Not bruised and beaten and barely able to sit down, he couldn't worry her. He didn't know how he looked, he didn't want to see, and he didn't want his mother to, either. So, he'd just call her. 

* * *

Sunday:

"Hey mom."

 _"Hey sweetheart, I was waiting for you... What's wrong?"_ His mothers voice sang into the phone. He felt sick now, knowing he just made himself bleed and was talking to his mother in a care-free tone. 

"Oh, nothing's wrong, I just had a ton of studying and I couldn't make it, so I thought I'd at least call."

 _"Oh, what a pity."_ She sounded so weak. Weaker than usual. Percy shut his eyes tightly. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, trying to hide his trembling voice.

 _"Great, much better... I miss you."_ She said. Right, she felt great? Not with that weak voice. 

"Will you be home soon?" Percy asked, looking up at the ceiling. No matter what, he wouldn't give up the home. Counting the dreams he had of her being healthy and home, Gabe gone.

_"Sooner than you think, my Perseus."_

Percy smiled. _I know, mom, I know, and I'll be here._

_"Is Gabe giving you crap?"_

Percy laughed. "Just a drunk bastard sometimes, but that's okay."

_"I'm so sorry, baby, you don't deserve that."_

"Neither do you, you didn't deserve this."

_"Bad things happen to good people, what can I say?"_

"You can curse the world, just once, just say 'fuck you world! Why didn't you put this upon a killer, or something, mom."

She laughed and Percy tried to not sniffle as he rubbed his tears away.  _"Fuck you world."_ Percy and her bursted out laughing and Percy started to cry, but stopped himself. That moment there, when you want to laugh, but you cry? Those were the worst because you know how sad you are. His mom is  _laughing_ and he wanted to as well, but he just cried. 

_"Are you crying, Percy?"_

"No, mom, I'm laughing." He said. He was going to blow his cover soon. 

_"Percy..."_

"Look, I've gotta go, my homework is basically yelling at me, I've got to finish it, school's tomorrow." Percy said. "But I'll visit you next weekend, okay? I'm sorry I haven't got the chance, but you'll be home soon enough." 

_"Okay, good boy, keeping up on your studies. I'll see you soon."_

"I love you, so much, mom." 

 _"And I love you."_ She said.  _"Call if you need me, for anything, okay?"_

"Always." Percy said, before he hung up and cried. 

He  _hated_  crying, and he didn't do it often. But when he felt it coming on, he couldn't stop. 

He stood up and looked in the mirror, crying even harder. He might as well of have been wearing a mask. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for there being no communication between Nico and Percy this chapter, I will have that in the next one! 
> 
> Poor Percy, I like teared up writing the conversation with his mother. 
> 
> I want to make this Fanfic more deep and I'm still trying to, but I don't succeed, ugh... Hopefully I get better, but anywhoooo, I'll be updating tomorrow, maybe?


	6. The Dead Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico sees and talks to Percy about Percy's injuries, singing, happiness? Eh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I'll be going somewhere tomorrow, until next sunday, and won't be able to update, because I won't have my best friend (my computer). I'll try to update tomorrow, but I'm not sure it'll happen...   
> Now that that's out of the way, go on and read! :)

Nico

 

Nico was eager this morning to talk to Percy about what the hell had happened last night. He'd gotten up early and left early, in hopes of seeing Percy early before everyone came to school. 

He arrived, and Percy wasn't there, at least not yet. So, Nico waited impatiently, his leg bounding up in down, showing his anxiousness. He bit his nails as he saw the buses arrive. After a while of watching, like a stalker he admittedly was, he saw a figure in the familiar navy blue hoodie and light-washed jeans step off, his hood up. Nico was about to make his way over to him, but a girl with brown hair and another with caramel colored hair and Hazel approached him, horror planted on their faces. 

Why?

Did he have a bad hair day? No, he always had un-tamed hair. Maybe a zit? No, no one would act  _that_ way seeing a zit. So what? Another bruise?

He saw each of the girls hug him, the worry never leaving their faces. Nico could see their mouths moving, but he could only see the back of Percy's head, still not a clue why they were acting so fretful. The bell rang and Nico realized he'd see Percy in class, even if he sat across the room. And he had lunch. And he had music, which Percy would be forced to talk to Nico because of their project. 

He went into the class and his eyes went to Percy's spot right there and then. But his head was down, hidden Nico's curiosity and uneasiness. The teacher began the lesson, and even while the class took notes, Percy faced the wall away from prying eyes. 

Lunch came and Nico's eyes roamed the area, searching for that certain hoodie... Nothing. He wasn't sitting on the benches outside, either, Jason wasn't here so Nico couldn't ask what the fuck was going on. 

He decided he had to pee. 

He walked to the bathroom, opening the door and there he was; standing in front of the mirror. His hair disheveled and his hand at his nose, grabbing clean paper towels to add to the bloody ones. 

"Percy?" Nico asked. 

Percy turned to him, and Percy's face was not his face. His eye was swollen, again, but it was so much worse than the one before. It was getting to a gross yellow color and a purple-black in some areas. Nico wondered if he could see out of it. His lip was split and there was a bruise on his cheekbone, which stuck out more than when Nico had first met Percy, the dark circles under his eyes making him look like a ghost. 

"Oh my god." Nico breathed, surging to him. There were bruises on his neck as well. "Oh my god, Percy!" Nico said again, his fingers tracing the bruises on his neck, they were like hand marks. 

"Ow, what the hell." Percy said in a low voice. "You know, bruises hurt when touched, Nico." Percy said, with a charming smile. 

"You need a nurse, Percy, lets go." 

"If you just dress up in a sexy nurse costume, I'll be healed in no time." 

Nico scoffed. "I'm going to get you a nurse." Nico said, turning around to run to the door, but Percy's hand caught his wrist. 

"Nico, wait." Percy said, his joking manner gone. 

"For what? Hell to freeze over? You need an ice pack or something." 

Percy let out a breathless laugh. Didn't it  _hurt_ to laugh? "Please, don't." 

"Why?" Nico asked. "Have you seen yourself?" Nico asked, pulling away, but Percy's grip was strong. And his  _eyes_ , he looked so desperate for Nico to not leave. 

"I  _was_ just looking in the mirror..." Percy said. 

Nico scoffed. "Why don't you want me to get you help?" 

"I don't want it to be a big deal." 

"Has any teachers seen you? What the fuck happened?" 

"They haven't seen me." Percy answered the first question, only. 

Nico made a 'psh' sound. "You're good." 

"It isn't as bad as it looks, trust me." Percy said. He sounded convincing, but Nico didn't believe him. 

"Okay... But you still need a nurse." Nico said, making for the door again.

"Nico! Wait, please!" He heard Percy yell. "Please... Just don't." He was panting, he looked truly troubled. 

"Why?" 

"Just... Please don't." Nico saw Percy's eyes water. He was crying. "I-I'm sorry..." He said, roughly wiping his eyes. Nico flinched when he tried to dry his swollen eye. "Promise me." 

"Perc-"

"Promise me." He begged. 

Nico sighed, looking into the eye he could clearly see. Nico wondered if Percy's ocean eyes were ever alive. 

"I promise."

 

* * *

 

_Nico_

 

There confrontation in the bathroom was over, ending with Percy limping past him.

Limping.

Now, it wasn't very noticing, but it was still there. There were reasons why one one limp like that. Kicked where no man wishes to be kicked, or something shoved up a hole only gay men want to be filled.

It was a mixture between both.

Maybe Percy had sex? Gay sex? Maybe it was his first time? But he shouldn't be _limping_ the first time, unless his partner wasn't gentle. 

The idea that Percy may of had a partner  _or_ anyone rough with him made Nico jealous and his being filled with pure anger. It wasn't a 'someone touched what's mine' anger, because Percy wasn't his, it was just an anger someone would do it to  _him._ To beat him down until he couldn't see out of one eye? What the hell? 

But the bruises... Maybe it wasn't consensual? Maybe it happened to Percy against his will?

The word Nico was straying from was maybe he was _raped?_

The bell sang, finally, and Nico basically ran to music. Slowing when he heard a guitar being played a simple, beautiful tune.

 

_"Well I don't know how and I don't know why_

_But when someone's living well you can't say die_

_You feel like laughing but you start to cry_

_I don't know how and I don't know why_

 

_Well I don't have many and I don't have much_

_In fact I don't have any but I've got enough_

_'Cos I know those eyes and I know that touch_

_I don't have many and I don't have much_

 

_But, oh, darling, my hearts on fire_

_Oh darling my hearts on fire_

_Oh darling my hearts on fire_

_For you."_   

 

Nico leaned inside after the music stopped, Percy was setting down the guitar and cleared his throat. 

Nico had never heard anything like it. His voice was raspy, but it had a distinctive sound and Nico's  _heart was on fire._

He walked in, goggling at Percy, whom looked up at him, smiling his charming smile. Did he know Nico heard him? If he did, he didn't say anything. 

"Go get the best guitar before everyone else gets here, have you picked a song?" Percy asked. 

"What happened to you?" Nico asked. 

Percy looked up at Nico. "Sit." 

Nico did, and Percy stood. "Stay." 

 _What the fuck am I? A dog?_ Percy walked over to the guitars, grabbing one of the nicest acoustics. 

"I'm guessing you didn't pick a song, do you need help or something? What's so hard about it?" Percy asked, handing him the guitar. 

Nico took it. "What? No... I-I heard you just now." 

Percy went still. "What?" 

"I heard you singing and Percy-"

He laughed. It wasn't genuine, more obnoxious than anything. "That was my iPod, Nico." 

It was Nico's turn to laugh, he received a wary look from Percy. "Percy, I wasn't born yesterday, I saw you playing the guitar and singing."

Percy looked uncomfortable.

"I don't know why you look sick, it was good." 

Percy looked up at him. "Just because my body is littered with bruises, doesn't mean you have to be nice." 

Nico looked up at him, shocked. Percy looked equally horrified. _Bruises all over his body?_

"One: you have bruises on your body, too? Two: I didn't just say that because you got the shit beat out of you, I'm saying it because it's true." Nico said. "And by now, I think you know me well enough to know that you know I'd tell you if you sucked... Which you don't, at all." 

Percy snorted. "You said to to." _What, are we five?_ "I didn't mean  _all_ over my body, I just meant... I meant like... Like... You know?" Percy asked, grabbing the guitar.

"Okay, let me see your stomach." 

Percy went pale, but he smirked. "Nico, Nico, I know you're eager, but we're in a school." 

Nico rolled his eyes. "Sing with me." 

"No." Was the instant response. 

It was silent, and Nico was just glaring at Percy. They both sightly jumped when students started filing in, as well as their teacher. 

"You're singing with me." Nico said, grabbing his borrowed guitar. "I shouldn't be the only one blessed to hear your voice." 

"Stopppp." Percy whined. 

Nico grinned. "Please." 

"Not a chance, Neeks." 

"If you do this, I'll let you call me that." Nico said. 

"I call you that anyways." Percy argued. 

Nico sighed, exasperated. "I wouldn't be begging you if I didn't really want this, why don't you just sing? And don't you dare say you can't," Nico said, before Percy could begin. "You can, I just heard and I... I've never heard anything like it." He muttered. 

Percy brought a hand to his heart. "He has feelings!" 

Nico glared at him. "I am a human being." 

"Thank you for clearing that up, I was curious." Percy said, his grin not off his face. 

Nico groaned. "Sing with me!"

"No."

"Sing with me!"

"No!" 

"Sing with me!"

"Fine!" Percy said, throwing his hands up. 

"Really?" Nico asked, leaning towards him, though, not sure why. "I didn't think you'd agree." 

"Fuck you." 

"Oh! OH!" Nico said, laughing at his antics. "I never thought I'd hear those words spill out of your mouth." 

"You made me." Percy pouted. 

"No pouting." Nico said. "We have to pick a song." 

Percy frowned. "I'm scared." Percy said. "You know, stage fright?" 

"You're not on a stage." Nico said. "And you're with me, doesn't it make you feel more content when someone you know is up there with you?"

Percy shrugged. "No, actually." Percy said. "You're the only one, except for my mother-but that isn't the point, the point is, is that it is too scary." 

"I figured you'd have bigger balls." Nico said.

Percy glared at him. "You almost found out their size at the party."

Nico glared. "I was drunk." Then he blushed, his defensiveness going down and his embarrassment trudging in. "What happened at the party anyways?"

"Everything crazy happened in the alley."

"What happened in the alley?"

Percy leaned in, whispering in Nico's ear. "One thing was... You said you're gay."

Nico blushed when Percy leaned away. "I didn't want anyone to hear, that's why I whispered."

"What would you say if I was?" Nico asked.

"I'd say I'm gay, you're gay, lets hug!" Percy smiled kindly. "I would say love who you love, I'm your friend and I will accept every part of you."

Nico didn't know if he was kidding with the first sentence, but he decided not to ask. "Well, I am... Gay."

Percy smiled warmly, again. "I'm glad you're comfortable enough to tell me."

"I've been wanting to because, you know, you're my friend and you should know-"

"But you were too scared." Percy said, speaking again when he saw Nico's face. "You told me at the party."

"Oh..." Nico said. "What else?"

"Well... You were totally into me."

Nico's jaw went slack, making Percy grin. 

"'Ts okay, I know I'm irresistible."

Nico laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, Jackson."

"You did plenty of that at the party." Percy said jokingly.

"Oh gosh..." Nico said, embarrassed, his hands hiding his face. "I'm so sorry if I grossed you out."

Percy shook his head, laughing a little. "Don't feel embarrassed, I know you were drunk... You probably thought I was your celebrity crush."

Nico laughed. "I thought I did remember seeing Dylan O' Brien."

Percy laughed. "See? Don't be embarrassed, you didn't even think it was me." Percy said, playing a tune. Nico couldn't see his facial expression because he was looking down at the guitar, but he seemed a little too engrossed in the strings he was playing.

"Yeah... I guess I didn't." _I guess I did._ "So, what else happened? Did I do anything?" 

Percy sighed. "You don't remember?"

Nico shook his head.

"Well... I'm not so flattered anymore." Percy said, faking hurt. "You don't remember our kiss."

Nico's hand went to his mouth. "W-we kissed?" Nico asked, completely terrified. 

Percy nodded. "You just grabbed me, and, kwa-bam, laid one on me."

Nico rubbed his eyes repeatedly, as if it'd reverse back to that night and he could fix his embarrassment. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Neeks."

"So... Nothing else?"

Percy chuckled. "You're gonna turn into a tomato... But you asked... You would have totally let me do you."

Nico gasped. "Ohmy."

Percy touched his shoulder, trying to ease his petrified state. "Nico... It's okay, I didn't. You would have felt me the next day." 

Nico laughed and gasped at the same time, and punched him lightly on the shoulder. Nico saw Percy flinch in pain, but he recovered quickly, as if that just didn't happen.

"What was that?"

"Just a bruise, I forgot it was even there." Percy said, laughing nervously.

"What else?" Nico asked.

"What else what?" Percy asked.

"Any other bruises?"

"I don't think so..." Percy said, touching his stomach through his sweater as if he was checking for pain.

"You don't _think_ so... What did those guys do to you?" 

Percy looked down, sad for a moment, then looked up and grinned. "Don't act so worried, you'll learn soon that I'm not in as much pain as these bruises give off."

"Percy, you're hurt, I can tell."

"It isn't anything I can't handle." Percy said. "How did this conversation get to me anyways? It was about you and  _your_  embarrassment at the party." 

"I thought that was the end of it."

"Not really... I convinced you to lie down and you tried to... You know..." He said, pointing at his... _oh._

"I tried to suck your-oh my god." Nico hissed.

"Don't worry, I just cooed you to sleep and played with your hair until you did." Percy said. "Fall asleep, that is."

"Aren't you grossed out? Like, at all?"

Percy looked at him sincerely. "No... I know you were drunk and you thought I was Darren Brien."

"Darren?-No... It's _Dylan O' Brien."_ Nico said. "Get it right." 

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to butcher your crushes name."

Nico smiled. "So... Before, you said the 'I'm gay, you're gay, lets hug'... Did you-were you hint-are you... Gay?" Nico asked, in a low tone.

Percy immediately went rigid, he even looked sick. "How-no." 

"How? You said how." Nico said.

Percy stood up, horrified. "No, I'm not." He said. "I'm not." He strained, almost as if he was saying it to himself. "I... I have to piss."

Nico sat. _Okay... So, that happened._ Percy definitely lost it. It wasn't like him. He was so unbothered about it before, so what crawled up his ass and made him freak? The only reason Nico could think of (because he was the same way) was he didn't want to admit to anyone, not even to himself, that he liked guys. 

That was the only reason, right? There was no other reason why his switch would flip so dramatically. He had to be having a war against his head and heart.

_How trite, Nico._

Nico stood up and looked over at the teacher, whom was absorbed in her computer, typing loudly and taking breaks every now and again to do something with her mouse or drink water. Nico slinked out of the room and walked to the bathrooms that no one used except for the students that took music. 

Nico felt the need to be there for Percy, to just talk to him about why he freaked out. He just wanted to tell him _it was okay._

He walked into the bathroom and saw the sight of Percy, ass to the floor, knees to chest, and head on his knees. He was trembling.

Nico walked over to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, the tender gesture making Percy flinch and looked up, seeing Nico, he noticeably relaxed. He wiped his tears.

"Why would you follow me?"

"I was worried..."

"Well... Stop, just stop being worried about me."

"I clearly need to, you're my friend, Percy, and you're on the floor, crying. Alone."

Percy looked up at him, the eye Nico could see was greener than usual from the salty tears that fell on his too prominent cheekbones. His face was red with irritation, and his eyelashes clumped together from the tears.

"Actually, I'm not alone, though... I'd prefer if I was."

"I'm not leaving." Nico said, certain. 

"Please go..."

"Percy, you should just talk to me, it'll help." Nico said, wanting to caress his bruised face. 

"Is that right? In the couple of _weeks_ you've known me, you think you can help me? You don't know anything about me! Just go!" Percy yelled, tears cascading down his face. 

Nico tried not to flinch, because that hurt. Nico knew he was going through something, but Nico thought they had a good friendship. He thought Percy at least held a little trust in him towards Nico. 

"Percy.." 

Percy stood up. "Fine, I'll go." Then, he left. 

Nico snuck back inside, Percy was already there, writing something down. Nico assumed he would have skipped out, but there he was and Nico almost walked over to him. Almost. He decided against it because he didn't want to bother Percy anymore. It was amazing though, his agonized face and tear filled eyes were gone. Like they were never there. HIs face was back to its stoic expression. 

Percy was right, Nico didn't know anything about him. He noticed a few things about Percy. For one, he hates when people complain about their perfect little lives. 

 _"So... My mom said I couldn't go because my grades and she grounded me."_ The girl had said at lunch days ago, and Nico and Percy listened in.

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yeah, I mean... It isn't fair, like, I need to take a break from school sometimes, you know? I can't always live u_ _p to her expectations."_

_"She does need to take it more easilly on you."_

Percy looked away and rolled his eyes. 

 _"I don't think those spoiled little brats have ever had to sacrifice anything in their perfect little lives."_ Percy had said.  _"Like... Do they realize some kids can't even go to school? Or some kids don't have good enough_ _parents to care about their future?"_ Nico doesn't think he has ever seen Percy so aggravated.  _"It's bullshit."_

Did Percy have to sacrifice anything in his life? Is something going on in his life that he hasn't told anyone?

Did he open up to anyone?

The bell rang, withdrawing Nico from his questions that he wouldn't get an answer to, at least not now. Nico and other students walked to their locker and got everything they needed. Nico escaped the halls and saw Percy talking by the truck with Jason.

_Where had he been all day?_

Jason clearly wouldn't take the answer 'no' from Percy, so Percy got in his truck. Nico walked to school today, because it was nice this morning, so, he figured he'd walk home, too, instead of taking the bus. He wouldn't even know what bus to take. Nico sighed and walked on, hearing cars drive by him quickly, but one engine never buzzed by him. Jason was in his Ford, smiling down at Nico, gently pressing down on the gas to keep Nico's human pace. Percy was in the passenger seat. 

"Why'd you stop-" Percy began, but he saw Nico. "Jason..." He groaned. 

Jason only smiled. "Want a ride?" 

Nico shook his head. "No, thank you, though." 

"Oh, come on, it's going to rain." Jason said, trying to persuade. 

"I don't want to go out of your way..." Nico said. Sure enough, it was starting to sprinkle. 

"Out of my way? No, you live by Percy... In fact, Percy is more out of my way than you." 

"Pfft." Percy said. 

"I'm really okay, thank you, though." Nico said politely. 

Jason sighed, about to drive away, but, "Just get in the car, Nico." Percy said. 

Nico did in that instant. 

"So... I ask him nicely, and you don't even ask, but he does it anyway? Should I be insulted?"

Nico saw Percy's profile, he was grinning. "I just have a charm that he _loves."_

Nico flushed. The rain was coming down harder.

"See, Nico? Aren't you glad I exist? You would have to be walking home in that." Jason said, gesturing to his windshield.

"Thank you, Jason."

"Of course."

"Jase, remember-"

"Beginning of your neighborhood, got it Perce, jeez."

"Why?" Nico cut in.

Percy looked back at him, Nico felt sore just looking at him. "Because I wanted to walk home, but Mr. Grace here, just would _not_ have it." 

Jason laughed. "Sure won't."

"Oh." Nico replied. Rather odd, wasn't it? "Jason, you passed my turn in." Nico said. Rather odd as well. 

"Did I?" Jason asked. "I'm sorry, I'm still fuddled on where you live Nico."

"Fuddled?" Percy asked, before Nico could.

"Yes fuddled... It means, like, confused."

"Well, why couldn't you just say confused?"

"Why can't you just accept my creative word choice?"

Percy chuckled. "Aren't you gonna turn around to take him home?"

"Eh, I'll just drop you off first, you're closer now anyway." Jason replied. 

"Whatever you say." Percy said. He looked at Jason cautiously, then turned back to Nico. "Nico?" He asked.

"Yes?" Nico asked back.

"I'm sorry... About earlier." Percy said. "I overreacted."

"It's okay, Percy."

"I really am sorry, I shouldn't of put my frustration on you." Percy said.

 _Put your frustration on me, I don't care, just let me help._ "It's perfectly fine." Nico assured genuinely. 

Percy smiled at him before turning around. It looked like Jason didn't know what Percy apologized about from his concerned expression, but he didn't pry.

Jason turned into a neighborhood and stopped, Percy opened his door before the truck came to a complete stop.

"What a rebel." Nico said, making the two laugh. Nico felt warm he made Percy laugh that hard.

"That was funny, Nico." Jason said.

"Your tone made it great." Percy said, getting out of the truck.

Nico didn't think they'd find it _so_ funny. Maybe it was the tension in the air and they all just needed something to laugh at. 

"See you, Perce." Jason said.

"Bye, guys." Percy said, bringing his hood up after he waved goodbye.

"Bye, Percy." Nico said as he crawled into the front seat.

"Jason?" Nico asked as he pulled out into the main road, back to Nico's house.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Percy is... Confused?"

"Percy is always confused, where are you going with this?" Jason asked with a care-free smile.

"I don't mean it that way, I mean, like... Does he like girls or guys thing." 

Jason's care-free smile went straight to a frown. "I-I don't know."

"You stuttered." Nico said, narrowing his eyes.

"No I didn't." Jason said, gripping the steering wheel.

"I know the signs." Nico said.

"I don't know..." Jason said, getting restless in his seat.

"You do, though, he trusts you enough for you to know." Nico said. 

Jason shook his head.

"He likes guys, doesn't he?" Nico asked.

"I don't know, Nico... Damn."

Nico nodded knowingly. "He does."

Jason turned into Nico's drive, not saying a word. 

Nico looked at him once before leaving and said: "You're a great friend for listening to him, accepting him... He seems like he needs it."

Jason sighed deeply. "Don't tell."

"I won't." Nico said, full heartedly.

Jason and Nico said their goodbyes.

Learn something new everyday, don't you? 

 

 


	7. You Will be my Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Nico talk, basically. More singing! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this chapter and I wish I wasn't so rushed so I could make it better and proof read, but I can't! I wanted to get it up now, though, for a viewer who asked.

They had decided the song they'd sing to the class, after many days in class bickering (playfully) about it. 

"That note gets too high, I can't Nico!" 

"Just think of a different way to sing it!"

"I cannnnnn't." Percy whined. 

Nico groaned. "Okay, so, that song isn't happening." Nico said, crossing of _Say When_ by the Fray. "Next is Revelry." They had wrote songs down on a paper and given the other their paper, the other crossed off songs they didn't know and they went from there.  

"Hm...." Percy said. "I like that song."

"Want to do that one, then?" Nico asked, trying to make this process go by quickly so he could hear Percy.

"How about we sing it first, see how we do?" Percy asked.

"Sure." Nico answered. It was silent for a little bit. "Should I just get the instrumental up?"

Percy shook his head. "No.. We should play an instrument, do you know the notes?"

Nico shrugged. "Not perfectly."

"But somewhat?" Percy asked.

"Somewhat." Nico replied.

"Okay... So, what line is your favorite?" Percy asked. 

"Why?" Nico asked back.

"Well, so we don't just sing the whole thing together, you know? We should organize it a little."

Nico nodded. "Smart." He thought. "Well, I like when he says _'so I drink and I smoke and I ask you if you're ever around, even though it was me who drove us right in the ground.'"_

Percy nodded. "And I like when he says _'gonna run baby run like a stream down a mountain side, with the wind in my back I won't ever even bat an eye.'"_

Nico nodded, smiling a little, he is finally going to get to hear him. It had been a couple days, and they presented tomorrow, not even knowing the song they'll do.

"Ready?' Percy asked, wiping his palms on his black sweats.

"Yes."

Percy started playing on his guitar and they both started singing.

 

_"What a night for a dance you know I'm a dancing machine_

_With the fire in my bones_

_And a sweet taste of kerosene_

_I get lost in the night I don't wanna come down_

_To face the loss of the good thing that I have found_

 

_In the dark of the night I can hear you calling my name_

_With the hardest of hearts, I still feel full of pain_

_So I drink and I smoke and I ask you if you're ever around_

_Even though it was me who drove us right in the ground_

_See the time we shared it was precious to me_

_But all the while I was dreaming of revelry_

 

_Gonna run baby run like a stream down a mountainside_

_With the wind in my back I won't ever even bat an eye_

_Just know it was you all along who had a hold of my heart_

_But the demon in me was a best friend from the start_

_So the time we shared it was precious to me_

_All the while I was dreaming of revelry_

_Dreaming of revelry_

 

_And I told my self oh where you go it rained so hard it felt like snow_

_Everything came tumbling down on me_

_In the back of the woods, in the dark of the night_

_In the palest of the old moonlight_

_Everything just felt so incomplete_

_Dreaming of revelry."_

 

They both just stared at one another for a long moment, not a word spoken. Nico's head was hurting from the amount of times he replayed Percy singing in his head.

Percy cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Where'd you learn to sing like that?"

Nico looked at him. "I just always liked music."

Percy smiled, a genuine smile. If that wasn't the best thing to grace his healing face, Nico didn't know what else was. "Music is great, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Percy, it is." Nico answered back, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips as well, it was like Percy smiling was contagious.

"So... Have we decided on that song?" Percy asked.

Nico looked down at the keyboard. "Is that what you want?"

Percy looked at him. "It doesn't only matter about what _I_ want, you're singing, too." 

Nico wanted to say 'no', to merely hear Percy sing again, but he said the opposite. "Yeah, we'll do that song."

"You sure?" Percy asked. "You seem unsure."

"No, no, I agree on the song." Nico said, trying to sound more certain.

"Okay..." The bell rang. Percy looked over at Nico and smiled, somewhat. "See you tomorrow?"

Nico nodded. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

_Tomorrow_

 

Today was the day Nico and Percy presented the song. Nico was listening to students singing a song he didn't know, he didn't know the names of the students singing it, either. 

Nico turned to look at Percy, his face skeptical. Percy's knee was shaking erratically, he was also popping his fingers and messing with his hair. Nico couldn't take his knee shaking any longer, he was starting to get even more nervous himself. So, he put a firm hand on Percy's knee to stop it from shaking. Percy's eyes went wide with momentary fear. 

"Don't scare me like that!" He hissed, biting his lip. Lately Percy had been jumping with terror every time a loud noise occurred, like: Lockers slamming, people dropping their books, Nico putting his hand on Percy's leg. 

"Quit being so damn nervous, Percy, you'll do great." Nico tried to ease.

"Yeah, sure, why don't you tell me more lies, hm?"

"Percy..." 

"Nico..." 

"Percy and Nico?" Mrs. Maya called, pointing a long, skinny and wrinkly finger to the guitar and piano. They stood, and Percy took a very deep, very long, very loud deep breath.

Then, once they were settled, Nico looked over at Percy, whom was already looking at him. They both nodded once and began playing.

_"What a night for a dance..."_

By the end of the song, nearly every girl in the class looked at them like they were Ryan Gosling, or something.

Percy;s bruises were going down, and Gabe hasn't been punching him, only backhanding and some kicking, _how generous._ Gabe wanting to rape Percy has been a regular occurrence and all Percy could do was _wait,_ wait till it was over so he could put up his fake smile, assuring his limp was only because he was kicked in the shin rather hard. 

Percy wondered if he could maybe see his mother this weekend, it was Friday, maybe Sunday? Maybe he'll be more healed. _He just wanted to see her._

He cried more than usual, he felt like he cried too much. He hated crying. Lately he has been not wanting to talk to anyone, except Nico, sometimes he was even wary about Nico. He was terrified someone would find out, he didn't want to see the look of disgust on someone's face, thinking he was sick. He felt sick, he felt like a disease. 

He was walking home, preparing himself for the weekend. Jason was sick today, so Percy didn't know if he'd be able to go to his house for a period of time. It wasn't for him like it was for Jason, Jason thought he came over to they could just hang out, that was part of it. Percy also went there for a safe haven. 

"Percy... Get in." He heard Nico's voice, he didn't even hear the car pull up next to him, how could he not hear that engine? He was too deep in his thoughts too much. 

It was cold out, and raining, so Percy basked in the warmth the car was giving off. "Feel like walking." He replied, why did he deny? He didn't know. 

"Don't do the whole loner thing, it's freezing out, just get in." 

Percy's nose scrunched up. "Loner thing?" 

"Yeah.." Nico said. "You know, walking home in the rain, dark hoodie, hands in your pockets... Sounds pretty loner to me, what about you?" 

Percy shrugged. 

"Come on, Percy." 

Percy sighed. "I'm okay, I like rain." 

"But I'm not..." Nico said, his tone sad. "I'm not okay." 

Percy looked at him questionably. "What's wrong?"

"Just stuff at home... I need someone to talk to about it, and I don't have-"

Percy already had the passenger door open and slid in. "I'm listening." He assured. 

Nico knew that would work. "Things are fine at home." He said, smiling smugly as he pressed on the gas. 

Percy looked at him angrily. "You lying sack of-"

"But I really want to talk to you Percy." Nico interrupted. 

"About your pet unicorn?" 

Nico laughed. "Percy, I did that out of care." 

Percy sighed, looking out the window, looking away from Nico. 

"What has been wrong with you? I mean, you've been talking, I guess, but you just-you haven't been talking as much, and you haven't been talking to Jason either."  _And you're still walking funny._

"I do not know what you're saying, Neeks."

"Just let someone be concerned about you." 

"A lot of people are concerned about me... Not sure why, honestly, I'm fine." Percy said. 

"What's wrong with your mom?" Nico asked. He has been hesitating with this question, but he couldn't hold it in longer, he needed to know what was wrong. 

"She's sick." 

"With?" 

"Breast cancer." Percy answered.

Nico asked the worst question. "Is she going to make-"

"Yes." Percy said. "She is." 

Nico nodded, about to ask something else, but his phone buzzed. "Can you get that for me?" Nico asked. "The passcode is 1111." 

Percy nodded and reached for the phone in the middle of them, his car didn't have anything separating him and the passenger, it was a bench seat. 

"You trust me with your passcode?" Percy asked, unlocking it. 

Nico nodded. "It isn't hard to trust someone." 

Percy chuckled with no humor. "It's the hardest thing." Percy said, reading the message silently. "It's from Jason, you guys text?" 

Nico shrugged. "Rarely, what'd he say?"

"For you to pick me up and we all hang out at his house." 

"We all?" Nico asked. "And isn't he sick?" 

"I'll ask." Percy said, typing the message and an incredibly slow rate. "Sorry, I've never had a phone." 

Nico rose his eyebrows. "Ever?" 

"Ever." He replied. "He said he's feeling better... Thanks to Piper... Winky Face." 

"Wow." Nico said, laughing a little.

"What a perve.." Percy said jokingly. "I told him we'll be there." 

"Sure," Nico said sarcastically. "Thanks for asking if I wanted to Percy." 

Percy chuckled. "You have to come, I won't take no for an answer." 

"Why?" Nico asked, chuckling. 

"Because you keep me sane." Percy replied honestly. 

Nico looked at him, then quickly looked back at the road. "What time are we going?" 

"He said anytime... So, could we go... Like, now?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded. "You'll have to tell me where to go... Or if you wanted to drive..?" Nico said, looking at Percy again, not being able to resist. Over the days Nico has known Percy, Percy always ogled at Nico's car. Nico studied Percy's face, which looked like a kid on Christmas that just got the present they've been  _waiting_ for, then, the happiness was replaced with a frown, like the present was ripped from his grasp. 

"I can't drive." 

"What?!" Nico asked. "Your dad hasn't taught you?" 

Percy shook his head. "No, he's busy." Then he grinned manically. "I wonder what kind of pictures Nico has on his phone." 

Nico laughed. "Excuse me?" 

"1111." Percy said as he put in the passcode. "Ahh, where is it? There." He said, pressing down on the photo app. 

"I don't have any bad pictures in there, Perce, you're fishing in empty waters." 

"Am I?" Percy asked, frowning with disappointment. "You have like nothing-is that Bianca?" 

Nico looked over and saw an old picture of him and her laughing. "Yeah, yeah, that's her."

Percy touched the picture, frowning when it moved. "You look happy." 

Nico took a breath.

"You guys have the same eyes." Percy said. "Although..." He said, studying Nico. "Yours are a tad larger." 

Nico smiled. "Mom always said we had the same eyes." 

"You're dressed different here, and your hair is shorter... You're tanner, too." Percy said, studying the old photo.

Nico looked at the picture again, it was true. He was wearing a brown sweater and his hair was shorter, not even below his ears, now it almost reached his shoulders, he has been meaning to get a ponytail... That wasn't the point. "Yeah, I grew it out." 

Percy looked over at Nico, he must have saw the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up." 

Nico looked over at him, smiling faintly. "It's okay, I like talking to you about it." 

"Do you ever miss your short hair?" Percy asked, looking back at the picture. 

Nico pursed his lips. "Eh, maybe in the summer, but I like it long." 

"Me too-I mean, um." 

"What?" Nico asked. 

"Nothing." Percy said quickly. "Turn right." 

Nico turned. "You were going to say something." 

Percy nodded. "But I had to tell you to turn, and now I forgot." 

"You're gonna need to find other excuses." Nico said. 

Percy was silent for a bit, giving out directions was the only things he said until, "Is she buried here or Italy?" 

"Italy." Nico replied in a shaky voice. He was thinking back to the accident, how he barely got hurt, just a nasty, white scar on his shoulder. It was Nico's fault, it was all so stupid and soon... He didn't like the song, Bianca did, then, bam. Nico looked over at Percy, his jaw was clenched. 

"Drunk bastard..." He murmured, referring to the guy who hit Nico and Bianca. Nico pulled into Jason's drive, seeing the new, but familiar large house that Jason lived in. He tried to think of anything else to stop the tears that were helplessly falling. He couldn't help it, he hasn't talked about this with anyone, at all, never. 

He felt a large, but slim, hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to make you cry." 

Nico looked at him, tears falling. "You didn't." 

Percy looked away from Nico, then back again, his hand going to Nico's face and wiping the tears. "Don't cry." 

"I-I can't help it." Nico hiccuped, he always got the case of the hiccups when he cried. 

Percy still rubbed his cheek, even though all the tears were wiped away. "I don't like it when you cry." Percy said, looking into Nico's unusually bright eyes. 

"I did-didn't like it when... When you cried, either." Nico admitted. 

Percy arm shot back. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He laughed, as if it was a funny memory. "Come on.. Lets go inside." 

Nico nodded and put his phone in his back pocket, threw his keys in his backpack, which he slung over his shoulder. Percy got out of the car, eyes closed with pain. 

"Percy?" Nico asked cautiously. 

"Y-yeah?" Percy asked, his breath ragged. 

Percy shook his head. "Just a stomach ache." 

Nico nodded, but helped him stand straight anyways. "Thanks." Percy breathed. 

They walked up to the front door and Nico knocked three firm times. Jason was the one who opened the door, smiling. "Hey guys." He greeted, smiling. 

"Who else is here?" Percy asked, shutting the door behind him and Nico. 

"Piper, Annabeth, Reyna, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Luke, Rachel, the others had homework." 

 _Others?_ Nico thought.  _How many_ _people were in this group?_

"Come on." Jason said to Nico and Percy, they followed him up three flights of stairs. The whole third floor was just a large room, a large room with a large window that over looked the large city and the large ocean.  _Large, large, large._ Everything was large in here, the TV, the couch, the bean bags. 

There were chairs that looked comfortable and stylish, there was a pool table and an air hockey table as well. To one side, behind the pool table and air hockey, there were two doors. 

"Jesus." Nico breathed. 

"Pretty cool, huh?" Percy said, smiling down at Nico. 

"That's an understatement." He said, walking to the window. 

"Why didn't you invite more people, Jase?" Percy asked as Piper hugged him. 

"I was going to invite the whole school," Jason said. Nico wasn't sure if he was joking or not. "But I wanted it to be just the group, you know?" 

Percy nodded his understanding. 

"So?" Leo asked, grinning. "Lets get this party started!" He yipped, tossing everyone a beer. Nico caught his and walked to Percy, whom was taking a sip of his. 

"So, you're drinking tonight?" Nico asked. 

Percy nodded. "Gabe won't be home all weekend, I hope." 

After a while everyone, somehow, formed a sloppy circle. Either laying on their stomach, laying nearly on each other, or relaxing in the bean bags, which is what Nico was doing. 

Everyone got pretty buzzed, except for Nico and maybe Jason. 

Nico looked over at Percy, whom looked drunk more than buzzed. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I ended it there, it was supposed to be much longer! But I'm rushing and am almost late, I hope you enjoyed, sorry for any mistakes, I didn't get to look it over! 
> 
> I'll be back soon! 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, it does mean a lot <3


	8. Coming Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Bad news. I have no wifi at home, so I go to the library and I can't update as much now! D;   
> Just my luck, I suppose... So, this chapter had to be quick, because I didn't have a long time to type it because I got to the library late, and it's closing in like an hour. 
> 
> This chapter will be short, but I will update tomorrow or Thursday and the chapters will be longer.

"How about some truth or dare?" Leo asked, grinning. No one really answered, except Percy, but only Nico could hear him and he had no idea what he had said. 

"I'll start." Thalia grinned, looking over and Jason and Piper. "Have you guys done the deed?" 

Apparently not everyone knew they had, unless Jason was just joking before when he said Piper "helped" him feel better. Jason and Piper just blushed. 

"You didn't even ask us if we wanted truth, Thalia." Piper argued. 

"Well, come one, we're all dying to know." Thalia reasoned. 

Jason looked at Piper and kissed her head, his arm wrapped around her. Piper nodded once for her answer. It was silent for a while, then the group just started laughing and the girls joked around saying they wanted details... Were they joking, though? 

"Alright, alright, my turn." Piper said, grinning. "Luke, truth or dare?" 

Luke thought for a second. "Dare." He answered. 

Piper said her dare quickly. "Kiss Thalia." 

This made Thalia blush deeply and Luke stammered something. 

"Are you guys dating, yet?" Annabeth asked. Thalia just blushed deeper and looked at Luke, whom was already looking at her. They both just shrugged. 

"Don't be nervous to tell us guys, it's us." Rachel said. "Does anyone else feel like we've grown too far apart?" 

Nico felt out of place. 

"You're going to make them able to get out of the dare," Annabeth said. "but yes." 

Leo nodded, too. "That'll change tonight, ladies and gentlemen." He grinned. "I see we have a new one in our group?" Leo asked, his eyes trained on Nico. Nico just sat there nervously, blushing  a little at the new and unwanted attention.

Percy spoke. "Sure do." 

Everyone smiled warmly, and that made Nico feel less tense. 

"Guys, kiss." Annabeth said. Nico was thankful the groups attention wavered to Thalia and Luke. Luke looked at her and kissed her slightly, it was more than a peck, but nothing obnoxious... It was tentative. 

"Okay..." Luke said, grinning. Everyone seemed to like to grin while playing this game. "How far have you guys gone?" Luke asked Hazel and Frank. 

Their reaction was hilarious, their faces immediately going crimson red and they just hid their faces form prying eyes. Percy leaned over to Nico and spoke to him.

"They're both pretty shy," He informed. "But they're fun and good friends." 

Nico spoke back. "I talked to Hazel briefly in music, she was shy." 

"Yeah... They were both shy when we met them; still are obviously, even with a buzz goin' on." Percy chuckled deeply, and Nico thought it was sexy. "Come on, guys." He said to them. 

"Not very far." Hazel said in a small voice. "Just touching... We're taking it slow." 

That is good for them... That they had control over their hormones. If Nico did anything sexual with Percy, he wouldn't be able to handle himself. Funny how his mind went to Percy when thinking about his raging hormones. 

"Okay... Reyna." Hazel said. 

"Yes, Hazel?" Reyna asked, smirking. 

Hazel smirked back. "Kiss the prettiest girl in the room." 

"Party!" Leo yelled, kissing Calypso's cheek. She laughed and put her head on his shoulder. 

"Idiot..." Mumbled Percy, laughing, so the comment didn't sound so harsh. "Reyna likes girls, I probably should have told you that."

Reyna sighed loudly and turned to Annabeth, whom was sitting next to her already and just planted one on her, just like that. Damn, she had guts. Annabeth just sat there, frozen and her eyes wide enough to be comical... But the shocker to everyone was when she kissed back, even Reyna's eyes popped open.

"I can't believe we grew apart... But didn't." Calypso said, she was so drunk. "Like we all hang out and stuff and talk... and stuff, but we never say things from the _heart_." 

Everyone nodded, their faces looking like they were just told an inspiring speech.

"So... Jason and Piper, Luke and Thalia, Calypso and Leo, Hazel and Frank and _now_ Reyna and Annabeth, probably... All these couples." Rachel murmured. 

"I'm kind of surprised Percy hasn't got a girlfriend, you know?" Leo said. "I mean, girls throw themselves at you."

Percy laughed a little, Nico thought Percy was looking at him from the corner of his eye, but he could be wrong. "I don't like anyone."

"Not any of the girls that flirt with you?" Hazel asked. Nico looked over at Jason, whom was frowning at Percy.

"Remember before we were all couples we played spin the bottle?" Reyna asked, chuckling a little.

"And, now, we're playing truth or dare like thirteen year olds." Percy said.

Leo looked up at Percy with a grin. "Awe... Party pooper."

Percy laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah.." He said, standing up. "Imma get some air and some water." He said as he descended out of the room. 

"Follow him." Jason whispered to Nico.

Nico nodded and ran down the stairs, into the kitchen. "Percy?" He called. He heard a crash and looked over to where it came from. He looked across the living room and saw Percy picking up a vase that held flowers on the balcony. 

"You okay?" Nico asked when he went onto the balcony as well. 

Percy nodded. "You... scared me." 

Nico straightened him, because he was leaning to one side a little too much. "There ya go." Nico said when Percy stood upright. Nico looked up and saw Percy looking at him already, smiling. Nico took his hand away from Percy's sides, smiling and blushing a little. 

"I... I hate you." Percy said, sighing as he caressed Nico's cheek. 

"You hate me?" Nico asked. 

Percy sighed again, his breath smelling of beer, but Nico didn't mind. He liked being this close to Percy and feeling his warmth, Percy was always warm. 

"Why do you do this to me?" He asked, his voice more strained than Nico liked. He sounded like he was in physical pain. 

"Do what, Percy?" 

Percy was still caressing Nico's cheek, but he moved his hands to the side of Nico's head, playing with his hair. It was like a scene from a movie... A romantic scene at that. "You make me feel something I shouldn't." Percy said. "I can't believe I'm saying these things, but the words won't stop... I didn't like  _anyone_ but you come... And you change that." 

"You... Like me?" Nico asked. 

Percy nodded and Nico took a quick intake of breath. Someone pinch him. Right fucking now. "I can't deny it... I wish I didn't, but you..." 

"Percy?" Nico asked. 

"Mm?" Percy asked, dropping his hand.

"Why do you have bruises all the time and limp?" Nico asked, trying to get answers. He felt a little guilty trying to get them when Percy was drunk, but he's spilling so much now and Nico was jumping at the chance. 

"You don't need to know." Percy said, turning away and leaning on the rail. 

"But... I do and you could tell me." 

Percy laughed under his breath. "It's those guys... I already told you, anyway..." 

"You just said I didn't need to know and now you just say it's those guys?" Nico asked, feeling like he finally stumped Percy.

"You don't need to know that sometimes there's a lot of guys, and it's hard to handle, but I do." Percy said, his jaw clenching. 

"Percy..." 

Percy sighed and took a drink of his beer. "Lets go back upstairs, Percy, it's cold." Nico said. 

Percy nodded and Nico helped him up the stairs. 

Nico sat silent with Percy for a while. Nico's head hurting from all the thinking. Percy admitted he liked Nico, but... He was drunk. Sometimes when you're drunk, you say things you don't mean, but sometimes you say the absolute truth. 

Percy groaned and stood up, running to one of the doors, opening it roughly to reveal a nice and clean bathroom. Percy disappeared more into the bathroom and Nico heard him throwing up and followed. Percy helped him when he was drunk off his ass, so Nico would do the same. 

"Nico?" Percy asked as he gagged. 

"Yeah, it's Nico." Nico assured. 

Percy sighed, clutching his stomach through his thick hoody. "I'm going to regret this in the morning."

"You won't even remember it." Nico said. 

"Maybe not, but I feel it." 

Nico sighed and rubbed Percy's back. Nico pulled out his phone and saw it was 4:00 o' clock in the morning. Percy flushed the toilet and stood up. 

"Lets rinse your face so you feel better, hm?" Nico said, helping him over to the sink and grabbing a wash cloth after searching cupboard and drawers. He wet the soft washcloth and brought it to Percy's face, but Percy was already cupping water in his hand and bringing it to his face. Percy stood up straight, seemed to contemplate something. Then, he fell over, Nico barely caught him, surely pulling a muscle. Nico brought him safely to the ground. He leaned over him and dabbed Percy's face with the cold washcloth. 

"He okay?" Jason asked. Nico looked up and behind Jason, seeing everyone was passed out. 

"Well... He says he is." Nico replied. 

"What did you guys talk about?" Jason asked.

Nico went over everything in his mind, it'll probably be okay to tell Jason, right? Besides, he probably already knows... But what if he doesn't and confronts Percy about it and Percy gets upset and yells at Nico... But what if Jason knows?

"I don't know if I can tell you." Nico said. 

"He revealed something big, didn't he?" Jason asked. 

Nico just nodded. 

"Is it about who he likes?" Jason asked. 

Nico nodded once. 

"How he likes you?" Jason asked. 

Nico sighed and nodded. "He doesn't want to." Nico said. 

"I know... I think it's his dad, his dad doesn't like that. You know, guys who like guys." 

"That isn't fair." Nico said. 

Jason agreed. "Do you like Percy?" Jason asked. 

Nico nodded yet another nod, but he blushed this time. No use in denying it. "I feel like I know nothing about him, though." Nico sighed. 

"You know as much as me, basically, and I am his best friend." Jason reasoned. "Percy has always been secluded, but think about it, you know a lot."

"I just... I think there's something big he isn't telling me... Or you, and I think something is really wrong."

Jason sighed and looked over at Percy, whom was passed out. "Lets get him out of here and lay him down out there with a pillow and blanket." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was good and eventful, then I feel like it was shit. I had to end it there because there's three more minutes until this place closes... I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies, I'll update ASAP <3 
> 
> Sorry if there was a lot of mistakes !


	9. My Thoughts You Can't Decode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Nico got Percy's legs while Jason heaved him up by his shoulders. Nico didn't know if Jason's uneasy facial expression was because Percy was heavy, or something else...? It didn't make sense, Percy didn't seem heavy and Jason was strong as it is. 

So, what was with the face?

"Everything okay?" Nico asked. It was sort of awkward, because he and Jason were just standing there, not doing their purpose as to carry Percy to the comfort of carpet, apposed to tile. Instead, they were just staring at him and not moving. 

"Yeah..." Jason said, then shook his head. "Well, no... Actually, he's really light." 

Nico's brow furrowed. "Weight wise?" 

"Yes." Jason said, he was probably holding in sarcasm. "He was always pretty muscular, but it's like I'm picking up a box I expected to be heavy, but it turned out empty." 

Nico looked at Jason, then Percy, then Jason again. "Lets just get him a pillow, and stuff; then we'll worry about his weight." 

Jason nodded and they made their way out of the bathroom and put Percy down, sort of away from everyone else. 

"I'll go get pillows and a blanket." Jason said, walking to the other door, which displayed a bedroom. Nico sat next to Percy and looked down to his face, his bangs were in his eyes and Nico wanted to sweep them away, he lifted his hand, but was rudely hit in the head by a pillow... He turned to glare at Jason, because who else could have done it, but another hit his face. This time, dead on. Jason was laughing. "One for you and one for him... Unless you wanted to share, of course." 

Nico rolled his eyes. "Sharing pillows is annoying, so is getting hit by them." 

Jason laughed again. "It was funny." 

"No... Not for me." Nico said, putting the pillow under Percy's head. "You could have hit him." 

"He wouldn't of felt it, look at the deep sleep he's in." Jason said, his finger pointing at Percy. Nico looked at him again, and smiled. 

"It seems like he needs it." Nico said. 

"Yeah... But he got pretty drunk tonight, tomorrow will be hell... I can't remember the last time he has ever gotten  _this_ drunk."

Nico pursed his lips and looked at Percy, yet again. The strand of hair still dispersed across his face. 

"Well, I'm going to bed, I recommend you do, too," Jason said. "because they'll all be waking up in a couple hours, and me and you will be having to make the hangover remedies." 

Nico nodded and said goodnight to Jason, grabbing his pillow and blanket, realizing there was only one.  _Fucking Jason_ he thought. 

Nico decided to just give Percy the blanket, while he slept as far away as he could get. He didn't want to scare Percy in the morning or anything. 

Nico didn't realize how heavy his eyes were until he actually laid down and he felt sleep immediately take him, but that all stopped when he heard Percy mutter something. 

"Please..." Percy said. Nico sat up on his elbows, wiping his eyes, trying to wake himself up. "Wait!"

Nico crawled over to Percy. This was the second time he has seen Percy talk in his sleep... And it wasn't even funny. Sometimes when people talk in their sleep it deserves to be seen by the world, this... This was just devastating. 

He had tears streaming down his face, on the pillow sheet. His mouth was open slightly, and it closed, then opened again. Nico didn't really know what to do... You wake someone up when they're having a nightmare, right? Especially like this. Percy seemed like he couldn't even breath. Just as Nico was about to shake him awake, Percy shot up. He was panting and his eyes were wide, like an animal in a cage. He was clutching the carpet beneath him as he looked around him, steadying his breathing as he wiped his eyes. 

"Not again..." He groaned. 

"Not again, what?" Nico asked. 

Percy looked up at Nico, his breathing went up again and Nico assumed he scared him. He realized he was pretty close to Percy and backed away. "Is this real?" Percy whispered. 

"Yes, it's real." 

Percy narrowed his eyes. "I don't think it is." Percy said as he crawled towards Nico. Nico just stared at him and his jaw fell slightly when Percy poked his cheek. "Hmm..." Percy said, sitting back on his butt then scooted closer to Nico and tugged his hair. "Don't think I can trust you."

"You can always trust me." Nico said, even as Percy lifted his upper lip with his index finger.

"You have wonderful teeth." Percy said. Nico shifted, as much as he loved to be touched by Percy Jackson, it was surreal having Percy studying his teeth. Percy took his finger out of Nico's mouth and Nico smacked his lips together, regaining the moisture in his mouth he had lost. He tasted salt from Percy's skin. Nico laughed a little as he replayed what just happened in his mind.

He had Percy Jackson's finger in his mouth.

"How about we go to sleep?" Nico asked. Percy just nodded and laid his head on Nico's pillow. Nico smiled at him and was just about to go to Percy's old spot, but Percy mumbled something.

"Percy?" Nico asked.

"Don't leave, please." Percy said.

Nico looked at him for a whole minute before he nodded and laid next to Percy, his head on the floor. Nico yelped when he felt a hand under his head and left it up, the hand went away and Nico's head clashed with a pillow. 

"What about you, Percy?" Nico asked. Percy smiled at him and reached as far as his body could allow, grabbing Nico's previously borrowed pillow and putting that under his head. Nico looked over at Percy, but was met with a blank space. Percy's head was level with Nico's shoulder and Nico was about to turn, his back facing Percy, but he felt pressure on his shoulder. It was a slight press against his shoulder, barely there. He looked down and saw Percy with his lips on Nico's clothed shoulder. It was quick, and Nico barely got to bask in the feeling before Percy laid on his back and closed his eyes. 

"Goodnight, Nico." Percy whispered. "I'm kind of disappointed this was a dream, but then I'm kind of relieved." 

Nico looked down at Percy again, his eyebrows furrowed. "This isn't a dream." Nico guaranteed. But his reply was met with silence, as Percy never replied. Nico didn't know if he fell asleep, or just didn't reply. 

* * *

Nico awoke, the events from last night had never left his head. But, he wondered, for a second if  _he_ had dreamt that, because there was no raven haired mystery lying next to him. He frowned and sat up, looking around. Nico's eyes found Percy, whom was huddled in a corner, curled up on himself and sleeping. 

But Nico knew last night happened, because the pillow Percy used was still at level with Nico's shoulder. 

_He just didn't understand._

He heard blankets moving and turned around to see Piper stirring awake. She uncurled herself from Jason, managing to not wake him up. She rubbed her temples with regret in her expression, which Nico was sure everyone was going to express later today, excluding himself and Jason. 

"Good morning." Nico said. 

Piper scoffed, then groaned in pain. "It isn't at all." 

Nico chuckled quietly. "It'll go away soon enough, sleep, it'll make the day go by quicker." 

"You're probably right," She said as she brought the blanket up to her neck and laid her head on her pillow. "I would talk to you because you're looking kind of sad, but I'm pissy and tired." 

Nico nodded. "That's okay." Then, her eyes closed. Nico's gaze altered to Percy again. His position changed, his back was against a wall and his legs were sprawled out in front of him, his head against the other wall. He was lucky he was in a corner, or else he would have just fell to one side. Percy's mouth was slightly open and he looked cute. Cute was never a word he pictured himself thinking about Percy, but right now Percy just looked so comfortable and  _young._ He looked so worry-free and peaceful and Nico liked his face like this. It was serene. 

Nico yawned and stood up, walking to the bathroom that he and Jason carried Percy out of yesterday. He sighed and turned on the sink, turning it to one side to alter the temperature to hot. He cupped his hands and brought the water to his face, scratching the sleep out of his eyes. He used the hand towel that was hanging to wipe the water on his face away and walked back out in the large room. It was brighter now because there were no curtains to the large window, but it was overcast today, so that made it a little better. 

Hazel, Frank and Annabeth were awake and all groaning. 

"Morning, Nico." Hazel said. She seemed better than the rest, but still tired and worn. Nico smiled moderately at her, then, they all turned when they heard a yawn that came from Jason. 

"Morning, guys." Jason said, rubbing his eyes. "I guess I'll get started on the hangover remedies?" He said, scooting away from a sleeping Piper and standing up, re-situating the blanket onto Piper. "I'll be back." He told everyone, before leaving. 

"Someone, turn off the lights." Leo said, just waking up. 

"They aren't on." Annabeth muttered. 

"Where's my remedy, then?" Leo asked. 

"You won't be getting one with that attitude." Annabeth said, smiling. 

Leo smirked. "Deal with it." He said, snapping his fingers. 

Everyone was laughed, despite the pain their heads were in. Nico walked to the exit of the room. "I'm gonna go help Jason." He announced quietly before leaving. 

He walked down the stairs and was met with the smell of something toasting and bacon. "Smells good." He said when Jason came into view. 

"Toast and bacon." Jason said, smiling. "And water, of course." 

"Bacon?" Nico asked. 

"Greasy foods help," Jason informed. "So does sex..." He said with a smirk. "So, if you wanted to help Percy..." 

Nico rolled his eyes and scoffed. "How old are you?'

Jason laughed and took out a number of cups from a cupboard. "Want to fill these up with water?" 

Nico nodded and grabbed a cup. "Do I just use the fridge... Or?" 

Jason nodded. "Yeah, ice and everything is in there." 

Nico nodded and pressed the cup to the lever and ice fell noisily into the plastic cup; once it was full enough, he pressed the water icon and the ice changed to water. Unlike his fridge back at home, the water pressure was greater in Jason's fridge, which Nico appreciated for this task. 

"Was Percy awake?" Jason asked when Nico reached his third cup. 

Nico shook his head, then realized Jason may not be looking at him. "No, he wasn't." 

"He fell asleep in the corner?" Jason asked. 

Nico sighed. "No... He fell asleep next to me." 

"Oh." Was all Jason said back. Nico didn't know what to reply, so he moved onto his fourth cup. "Do you like bacon?" Jason asked. 

Nico shrugged. "Haven't had it in years, but I'm sure I will." 

Jason gasped. "What?! Everyone likes bacon." 

"I'm sure not everyone..." Nico said. "Besides, me and my family never really ate it." 

"Well, you're having it today." Jason said. 

"Guess I am." Nico said, filling up the last cup. He turned and placed the cup down, seeing Jason place the last piece of bacon onto the last plate. 

"I'll call everyone down." Jason said, walking to the start of the stairs and leaning on the railway. "Guys!" He yelled. "Come down here!" 

Leo and Frank ran down. "Something's wrong with Percy." They said in unison. Jason and Nico immediately sprinted up the stairs. Nico ran in the door, after Jason and ran to Percy. Thalia was shaking him, but Percy didn't wake up, he was just screaming. 

"Percy?" Jason asked, as Thalia shook him. "Stop it, Thalia." Jason said. Thalia looked at Jason, then back at Percy. Nico could barely see Percy, because everyone surrounding him.

"Give him some space." Nico said, almost yelling. He had to yell because everyone was fussing.

"He's right." Annabeth said, she was standing next to Nico and Nico didn't even know she was there until now.

Once everyone backed away Nico knelt next to him and looked at Jason. "Should we call the ambulance?"

Jason shook his head. "This happened once," Jason said. "It's just a bad dream."

Nico looked at him. "Seriously?" He asked. "When did this happen before?!"

"In a class we have together."

"And the teacher didn't notice?" Nico asked, his hand clutching Percy's arm so he knew he was there.

Jason shook his head. "No... It was a substitute, and wasn't paying attention to the class."

"He has been having too much nightmares," Nico said. "He had one just a few hours ago."

Jason looked at Percy, then at Nico. "Lets just wake him up right now, okay?"

Nico nodded. "How did you last time?" Nico asked, shaking Percy slightly. Percy's head just lolled to either side.

"Just shook him." Jason said.

Nico frowned. "Well, we've been shaking him and he's still not awake!"

Jason looked at him, huffing an exhale. "You think I don't know that? Nico, calm down."

Nico sighed and looked at Percy. "I'm sorry... I'm just worried." Nico said, shaking Percy again.

"Me too..." Jason said. "Don't yell at me for this," Jason said, bringing his hand away from Percy's face, then slapping it. Nico gaped at him, about to yell, but Percy jumped awake. His hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. It was a different look on Percy, his hair usually flipping away from his face and sticking out in various directions, bedroom hair, basically... But right now, he looked younger again.

But it wasn't like before, because Percy looked like he had just seen a dead person, before he looked _happy._

"Percy?" Nico asked.

Percy looked at Nico with wide eyes. "What happened?"

Jason spoke. "It was like in class before..."

Percy looked down, sighing, then looked up at everyone with an apologetic mien. "You guys look terrified." He noted.

"You do, too." Annabeth said, kneeling next to him and handing him a water that Nico remembered filling up. "You gave us a good scare, there, Percy."

Percy smiled at her and took a sip of water. "Yeah, sorry..." He said. "Dreams, you know?"

"What was your wet dream about, Percy?" Leo asked, grinning at him. Percy chuckled and stood up.

"Go eat, you guys." He told everyone. "I'll be down in a second."

Everyone looked at him and stayed where they were.

"We're not just going to leave you... idiot." Thalia said.

Percy looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I'm fine, it was just a bad dream, I swear."

Everyone muttered something along the lines of _bullshit._

"Whatever," Percy said, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Guys, we should give him some space... Lets go downstairs." Jason said, leading everyone out, including Nico.

They all reached downstairs and everyone immediately started eating, besides Nico. He lost his appetite.

"Worried about Percy?" Jason asked, eating a piece of toast.

Nico nodded.

"Lets go upstairs, see if he needs anything, we'll bring him the food." Jason said, grabbing a plate. "We're going to bring Perce some food, we'll be down in a minute."

No one said anything as they climbed up the stairs. They walked in the door, blue and brown eyes looking at the bathroom door without delay. 

"Percy?" They both called.

The door opened. Percy's back was to them and he was brushing his teeth. Nico assumed he kept a toothbrush here. 

Percy spit the toothpaste and spit into the stink, turning on the sink and rinsing his toothbrush off, and his mouth out. He placed the blue toothbrush back into the medicine cabinet.

"Percy?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, Jase?" Percy asked back, his words muffled by his own hands as the rubbed his face.

"When's the last time you've slept without interruptions?" Jason asked.

"I always have to pee, so, never." Percy answered. Both Nico and Jason scoffed.

"Okay, then, asshole." Jason said. "When's the last time you've slept without nightmares?"

Percy sighed. He was leaned forward, his elbows on the counter. "Jason, don't-"

"Don't you dare tell me not to worry, not after that." Jason said, motioning to there Percy was sleeping.

"I really am fine, I can't tell you why I have nightmares, it must be a stage, or something." Percy said.

Jason just sighed heavily. "You ever talk to me anymore."

Nico felt awkward just standing there and listening to them, but he made no move to change it.

"I'm talking to you right now."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Not like this, smart ass, I mean... you don't tell me what's wrong with you."

"I told you about... You know who..." Percy said, turning to look into Jason's eyes.

"That was weeks ago." Jason said.

"And that's _all_  that's going on with me." Percy said. 

Jason shook his head, not accepting the answer. Nico wouldn't have accepted it, either. Nico wondered if _you know who_ was him. "Have you seen yourself?" Nico butted in. "You feel like you haven't eaten."

"Feel?" Percy asked. "And I eat plenty."

"We had to carry you last night out of the bathroom and you were too light to be eating plenty." Nico argued.

Percy looked a little stumped. "What did I do last night?"

Jason scoffed. "Don't change the subject, you'll find out later, what are your nightmares about?"

Percy looked at him. "I can never remember."

Was that bullshit Nico smelt?

"I'm gonna get some air and water, I'll be downstairs."

Jason and Nico didn't get a chance to reply before Percy was out of the door.

"Follow him," Jason said. "he's probably freaking out about last night."

Nico didn't say anything as he left the room and went into the kitchen to find Percy putting a straw into his water.

"How bad was I?"

Nico looked down. "Not as bad as I was."

Percy sighed. "Get to the point, what'd I do?"

Nico walked over to the balcony and opened the sliding door and stepped out. He almost smiled at the memories from last night. "Come out here?" 

He heard footsteps get closer, then Percy was standing next to him, closing the door. "I don't want anyone eavesdropping." 

Nico nodded.

"I'm nervous..." Percy said, taking a deep breath, his hands clutching the railing. Nico stared down at them, both his knuckles were scarred. Nico assumed it was from fighting those guys that beat percy up so often. 

"Percy, you said something... Last night." Nico said, not sure how else to put it.

"And?" Percy asked. "What'd I say?" He asked, taking his hands away from the railing and wiping them on his pants, then they were back to clutching the railing. 

"You told me your feelings..." Nico said. "You know, about me." Nico looked over at Percy as he said this, noticing how Percy noticeably went paler, then a slight blush overtaking his cheeks.

"It-I was drunk." Percy said. "I said something I didn't mean, sorry if I scared you there." He said, acting as if he didn't just have a mini panic attack. 

"Percy..." Nico said. "You're lying." 

Percy looked over at Nico. "I wish you couldn't see through me, Nico." 

"See?" Nico asked. "There you go again, not telling the truth, or full truth, you just freaked out and now you're gonna-wait..." Nico said, looking at Percy disbelievingly. "What?"

"I said: I wish you couldn't see right through me, Nico."

Nico was at a mind block. "What does that even mean?"

"You're smart enough to figure that out."

Nico sighed.

"Remind me not to get drunk around you." Percy said, smiling.

"This isn't a joke, Percy." Nico said. "Unless it is, and you're just fucking with me." 

Percy looked over at Nico, he looked a little angry. "You should know by now that I'd never do that."

Nico sighed. "I'm sorry... I'm just paranoid."

"Why?" Percy asked.

Nico didn't want to talk about that right now. "Topic for a different conversation, we should talk about this."

Percy nodded. "Right... I can't have feelings for you?"

Nico's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

Percy looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Reasons..." Percy said. "You should forget I said anything all together."

"Are you kidding me?" Nico asked, his voice tinged with anger. "You expect me to just do that?"

"See?" Percy asked. "If I would have just kept my mouth shut, this wouldn't be happening."

"Sorry liking me is such a pain." Nico huffed.

"It really is." Percy said.

Nico looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Because it can never happen and it does pain me." Percy said, looking away. 

Nico didn't look away. He threw his hands up and sighed. "You say shit like this and expect me to just pay no mind to it?!"

Percy held his head. "Stop yelling, holy shit."

"Sorry..." Nico said. "I'm just frustrated."

"Me too..." Percy said. "So, just... leave this all alone, okay?" 

Nico looked at him again, he was about to yell, but he just sighed. "Whatever, Percy." He said, opening the door and walking out.

He was going to eat some bacon.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm realizing now how much nightmares Percy has, I feel like I should cut back on that, but it is a vital part of how Percy and Nico get closer. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	10. I Think it's Going to Rain Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, post party and hangovers. And two characters get into a little tussle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... New update. 
> 
> All the chapter titles are songs, btw. Thought I should put that in there. 
> 
> I hope everyone is having a lovely day, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I really do appreciate all the comments and kudos! You guys are wonderful, it makes me so happy people are actually reading this! 
> 
> Little worried, though, because I have no idea where I am going with it, or how it will end -.- 
> 
> Okay, read on! :)

Percy sighed as he looked out to the ocean. He remembered the ocean, the comfort that came with it. Going with his mom and seeing all the other kids either building sandcastles, or going knee deep into the water, while he went to where he couldn't even  _touch._ It scared his mother, she went out after him when she looked up from her book and saw him swimming deeper. 

She grabbed him, pulling him back to the safety she didn't know he  _didn't_ need. 

 _"Why you-"_ His mother looked like she wanted to yell, but she only exhaled.  _"Don't scare me like that, don't go so far out next time, okay?"_

 _"But mommmm..."_ He had groaned.  _"It didn't even scare me."_ His little voice made him sound so much younger and the plea deemed hopeless. 

 _"Because you're a kid and crave adventure,"_ His mom scolded him.  _"However, I'm your mother and will always keep you safe."_

He remembered getting older, right before the bruises started and he went to the beach alone; not knowing it was the last time. He  _did_ go deep, and it  _did_ give him comfort. He felt guilty because he disobeyed his mom's rules about it, and  _on top of that_ , she was in the hospital. 

But he wanted the tranquility the water could offer him. He felt like he needed it, or he'd  _explode._

That's what he needed now, water to submerge in so he could fully think. But he couldn't seek that, because the dark spots on his body were worse than on his face. And... He didn't have the tan he had once before.

And... It was too cold for the beach.  

_And it was just embarrassing._

He never meant to make Nico yell. He never meant to make Nico upset... Angry enough to walk away. 

Isn't that what he wanted, though? That  _is_  basically what he told Nico to do. 

He  _didn't_ want that, though. He wanted anything but. 

No matter how big his want was, Gabe still filled his thoughts to Percy's disgust. The very thing he wanted to not think about throughout the day, was always on his mind. 

That realization made him feel sick.  _He, himself, was disgusting._

He shook his head.  _Was it rash? Thinking like this? Not wanting to simply_ like  _someone because of his fear of Gabe. Not only what Gabe would_ do  _to him, but to Nico? To his mom?_

But what if Gabe never found out? What if he kept Nico a secret? He was thinking about this as if Nico even  _liked_ him. 

_But what if he did?_

Percy felt warm just thinking it... But... Who would like  _him?_ Why would Nico like  _him?_

Why would he like someone with so much problems, so much difficulty. So much secrets. Percy didn't want to be in a relationship built around secrets. He didn't want to burden Nico with that, either. Nico knows too much already, he has been suspecting way too much already. 

Percy found himself wanting to tell Nico  _everything_ at times, though. 

He isn't that stupid.

He couldn't put that weight on Nico's shoulders. Know such a huge thing, such a huge crime and sit by at watch it happen... But he'd probably tell someone. Jason, his mom, the cops. 

That couldn't happen. 

Knowing such a thing could tear him down, and Percy, being torn down himself, wouldn't know how to build Nico back up. 

Everything loops back to Gabe.  _Gabe, Gabe, Gabe._

Yeah, fuck you Gabe. 

_He fucks you multiple times a week._

Why did he put himself through this? He wasn't trash... He needed to stop having mental conversations with his mind that said so. 

He wouldn't though, because he knows some part of him will always think he's trash. 

And Nico didn't deserve trash...  _Gabe did._

Percy wanted to throw up. He needed to be alone... In fresh air, walking. Without people wanting to talk to him, he didn't have the energy to put on his mask right now. 

He turned, looking into the kitchen, no one was there. He decided to make his escape now, he'd call Jason later. 

His house was far from Jason's, and his head was throbbing, but he had water, maybe he could even hold down toast and pain killers. 

He hurriedly grabbed a piece of toast, which was a bit cold, but he didn't really mind. He was just  _so hungry,_ he shook out three pills from the bottle and popped them into his mouth, flushing them down his throat with water. He refilled his water to the top, chugged it down, then filled it up again before he left. 

 

* * *

 

 

Nico ascended up the stairs, walking into the large room with a frown on his face. Maybe he had been a little unfair, but  _forgive him_ for being so painfully frustrated. 

"What happened?" Jason asked as soon as he saw Nico. "Where's Percy?" Nico stayed silent for a while as he and Jason moved out of ear shot, near the window. Not that it mattered, everyone was entertaining themselves with large TV's and video games.

"He's downstairs." Nico said. 

Jason frowned at Nico's small response. "Is he okay? Are you okay?" 

Nico appreciated how Jason asked about his well-being, even when he was worried most about Percy, for good reason. But, Nico would never admit that. 

"He's not okay." Nico said. 

Jason sighed, looking down. "I know, stupid question," He looked up at Nico. "Are  _you_ okay?" 

Nico nodded. "He just made me distressed." Nico sighed, not wanting to say more, but feeling the need to. "I'm worried about him... Has he always been like this?" 

Jason pursed his lips, his scar wrinkling. Nico wondered if Percy ever liked Jason, liked him as more than a friend. He  _could_ see why, his nice features and heroic personality. The thought kind of made him uneasy, Percy liking Jason... But he didn't have to worry, because Percy said he liked him. He admitted he liked Nico. 

_But why?_

"Has he ever been like what?" Jason asked. 

Nico groaned, frustrated. "I don't know, so  _exasperating?_ " Nico said, he regretted it when it came out. "I didn't mean that, I just said it because I'm annoyed and hungover... I just mean secretive and shit like that." 

Jason frowned a bit. "It's him. He's always been secretive, never talks about  _him."_ Jason said. "He seems ill." 

"I don't think he's sick." Nico said. What was Jason thinking? Like ill as in has a cold? Nico knows he's blonde, but he doesn't need to encourage the-

"I didn't mean-god you're an idiot-" Jason said. "Sick as in distraught, sick as in  _why in the hell isn't he eating?"_

Nico puffed out a breath. "He doesn't tell me anything." 

Jason nodded. "I feel ya." 

"What should we do?" Nico asked. "Should we tell someone? His dad? Teachers?"

Jason shook his head quickly, almost frantically. "I know it's the right thing to do, but I hate picturing the betrayal on his face, I couldn't imagine it actually coming to life." 

Nico frowned. "What if he gets help?"

Jason looked at Nico, his eyes narrowing. Nico wasn't scared or anything, he stood his ground. "You make is sound like he needs to be in an asylum." 

Nico flinched, not sure why. Maybe Percy did need that.  _Not eating, no mother, bullied._ "Maybe he does." Nico whispered. 

Jason clenched his fists. "Don't talk about him like that, he isn't falling apart." 

_But he is._

And Nico knew Jason could see it. 

"I'm not saying anything crude-"

"You are!" Jason intruded. "If he can't trust  _me,_ his  _bestfriend,_ then he can't trust some guy in a white uniform, you should know better, he'd be miserable, Nico... Fucking  _despaired..._ He'd probably hurt himself if he was taken there. He would think he did something wrong, he'd think he was all wrong..." Jason looked at Nico, his eyes angry, but sad and realizing. "He just needs help... But not from that. I know him too well, and I thought you did, too."

Nico got a little angry at this. He knew Percy, _not everything_ about him, but he knew enough. He said the wrong thing. Jason was right... Percy would hate it there. He was too... too... he was too _Percy_ to be in there. He would go insane doing the same thing everyday. 

"Sorry," Nico said back, his words quiet. "I said the wrong thing."

"I'm sorry for getting upset." Jason said.

No other words were exchanged. 

"Hey." Leo called out. "Someone get Percy, I need a _real_ challenge." 

"I'll show you a real challenge," Frank muttered, killing Nico... In the game, of course.

Leo nearly bursted into flames.

 

Jason had left to go and get Percy, not only for Leo's request, but for his and Nico's.

"Hey." A timid voice said, one he had grown to known in such little time. Hazel stood with a small smile on her face.

"Not as bad as the rest of them?' Nico asked. "Hangover wise." He clarified.

She shook her head three times, her wild, yet beautiful, hair flipping as she did so. "No, Frank isn't either."

"Smart." Nico murmured.

"I-" But she was cut off by Jason.

"Nico?" Jason asked, walking to him. "I can't find him."

"Who?" Hazel asked. "Percy?"

_Who else?_

Jason nodded at her. "What the hell happened?" His questioned aimed at Nico. 

Nico shrugged, yawning a little. "He must've wanted to go, Jason, I don't know."

Jason huffed, annoyed at Nico's careless response. "What if he runs into the thugs?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Hazel and Jason gawked at him, mostly in shock, then disappointment breaching the state of shock.

"It would be with a killer hangover, asshole." Jason spat.

Nico flinched.

"And it's freezing outside," Hazel added worriedly. It wasn't as cold as it was going to get, it only being autumn, but still cold. Percy could handle it. If he wanted to leave, he fucking wanted to leave. "Look, it's sprinkling." Hazel said, pointing out of the large window.

"He likes rain." Someone else chirped that wasn't near them, one of the teenagers that was playing the game, but Nico didn't pay enough attention as to who said it.

"Well, duh," Nico just saw red come into view, red hair. "But it's going to storm pretty heavily..." She looked like she was contemplating something. "But... He may be home by then."

Nico looked at her with scrunched eyebrows, the others just acted like it was nothing. It looked like Rachel was trying to predict the future or something. It was silent, Nico didn't speak because he was waiting to see if Rachel was going to  _say_ something because she looked like she was still pondering over something. Nico wondered if the others were silent for the same reason. 

"Today isn't a very good day for Percy Jackson." Was all she said.

Nico just shook his head in disbelief. _Because that helped._ "Think he'll be home by then?" Nico asked Jason. The worry he didn't feel before seeping in.  _He was such an asshole._

Jason just shot him a look. A scowl. "None of your concern," He said. "Not that you care, anyway." Jason turned on his heel to the door. "Keep everything clean, make sure Leo doesn't break anything-  _'hey!'_ \- I'll be back soon." 

"Let me go with you," Nico said, following Jason.

Jason held up a hand as he trotted down the stairs. "I don't want him with you, he's already upset."

Nico scratched at his nose because it was itchy, it annoyed him because it was itchy at this _time._ "You act like I broke his heart, or something." Nico told him from the end of the stairs, Jason was opening the door, about to leave. 

"His heart was broken a long time ago, Nico."

 

* * *

 

Jason sighed as he took the normal route from his house to Percy's. He has gone up and down the normal route, down the long route, several times. No sign of the fucker. He couldn't be home, it hasn't been long enough, has it? 

Jason grew more and more distressed; his hands were gripping the steering wheel. How was he supposed to help? How was he supposed to get Percy to talk to him? What was he doing wrong?

Jason didn't want to be worried about patting his friend on the back and hearing the sharp intake of breath, apologizing. What was he saying sorry for? Sorry he wasn't a good enough friend for Percy to feel like he could open up to Jason? Or that his best friend let Percy get hurt in the first place.

He knew it was bad carrying the blame, but it was hard when you're the guys only good friend, when you know more than anyone.

But that wasn't really a lot, was it?

Just that he was gay. And Chris. 

But that was all the secrets Percy harbored, right?

_Hmph._

Then Nico comes along... Is that what's making Percy more afflicted? His crush? He remembered the conversation he had when Percy had told him his crush. He had told him he couldn't change himself...  _I can,_ Percy's voice rang in his head. 

Nico seemed to think Percy's _'oh, this? Just those guys'_ reason for his split lip and ore was bullshit. Percy had been telling him that since they first started becoming friends. Jason always believed it. Sure, he found it odd at first when Percy insisted he not help, or tell someone. Jason didn't think more to it, he understood. Being a guy is being a guy, you fight your own battles. 

But... Sometimes, Jason thought, Percy took it _too_ far. He took it too far when he couldn't see out of one eye because of the swelling, or receive a hug, but did anyway because he was Percy. 

Jason dialed Percy's home number, letting it ring waiting for the answering machine that was sure to pick up.

"Hey, Perce, it's Jason... Just call me back when you get this..." Jason said as he approached Percy's home. "I'm knocking on your door right now," no answer. "No ones home," Jason said as he walked back to his truck. It was raining a bit harder now. "Call me... I'm worried, man, Jesus."

Percy had better call him. 

Jason went up and down a few more roads before turning in. He wasn't going to find zip. He parked outside and walked to his front door, letting himself in. He didn't feel right, something in his gut... Today was going to be bad.

_"Today isn't a very good day for Percy Jackson." Was all Rachel said._

He put one foot in front of the other, watching as they walked up the steps, hearing the same sound as when he left. Gunshots, explosions and Leo yelling. 

"Did you find him?" Nico and Hazel asked, Rachel looking up from her hands, silently asking for the answer as well. 

"No... I left a voicemail, though..." Jason said, not sure what good that did. He felt like he'd never get the voicemail. 

"I'm sure he's fine," Hazel smiled. "It's Percy, he's always been fine." 

Jason nodded, smiling, but his stomach  _hurt._ He wasn't sure if he believed that anymore. "Yeah, he's fine." 

Jason walked over to the large window; and Nico. Jason could see a reflection of himself and Nico in the window, faint, but it was there.

"I'm sorry," Nico said suddenly. "About my attitude earlier... He made me upset, I-he... He... He's so clueless."

"Clueless?" Jason asked.

"Yeah!" Nico said, exasperated. "He thinks he's the only one who has feelings in this whole-this whole thing."

Jason looked at him, scrutinizingly. "You say you do, but... I don't think so, not from the way you acted." Jason said. "Like you could give less than a fuck."

Nico stuttered something. Jason continued on.

" _You rolled your eyes when I asked if he'd run into those guys,"_ Jason said, his calm tone trickling with anger, enunciating every word. "You're probably just looking for a good fuck by the mysterious guy _with the pretty eyes_ then to leave." 

Nico turned, walking up to Jason, standing on his toes (with no shame) to meet Jason's eyes. Nico's were dark and _furious_.

"You don't know anything about my feelings," Nico said, pushing Jason back. "or me, back the fuck up before you go around assuming things."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Remember?" Jason asked.  _"'Wouldn't be the first time,"_ Jason said. "Asshole thing to say for you to try and back up  _your feelings."_

Nico yelled out, frustrated. Everyone was looking at the exchange, but he didn't care. He pushed Jason rougher again and Jason grabbed his wrists.

"Do that again," Jason threatened.

So, Nico did.

Jason pushed him back and things just went bad from there. Nico punched him, square on the cheek and Jason shoved him into the wall, hitting it with the side of his face. Nico groaned when he looked up to see Frank and Leo holding Jason back, and Jason huffing a _what did you expect?_ Before leaving. 

Nico, meanwhile, feeling as if the _wall_  had punched him.

Feeling as if he deserved it.

But Jason had no right to say those things. Nico wasn't looking for a _good fuck._ He'd be lying if he said he didn't want Percy in that way at all, but that wasn't all Nico wanted him for. He wanted every silly thing Percy did, that let Nico know he  _found it._ Found what? He didn't know... The only answer he could answer was everything. 

The beauty of it was what he said and how lowly he reacted. _He was such a prick._

Percy hadn't heard anything he said, but Nico still felt the need to apologize.

Then, there was Jason.

That fucking guy could go fuck himself.

_But he was right._

Nico stood up. He felt a little dizzy, perhaps he shouldn't of stood up that quickly. And his knuckles hurt... Even Jason's face was as solid as the rest of his body. 

Hazel reached out to him, asking if he was okay. He muttered a ' _yes_ ' before going downstairs to talk to Jason. 

Jason was chugging down water and a glass of milk as he came down. Jason looked up and they stared at each other for a long time before both saying,

"I'm sorry." 

"No, you don't need to-"

"I can't believe I shoved you.." 

They both sighed. 

"Percy will kill me." Jason said. "I can already see your black eye coming in." Jason said, gesturing towards Nico tiredly with the hand that wasn't holding his face where Nico had punched him. 

"Yeah, yours too." 

Jason chuckled a little. "Sorry for assuming something back there... I don't really think that, I just wanted you as mad as I was when you acted like that." 

Nico looked down, ashamed. He didn't know why he acted like that. Was it bad to say because of Percy? That Percy made him so stressed he did those shitty things? 

It was pretty fucked up to say that, Nico could have acted more his age. 

"I'm sorry I acted like a brat." Nico said. 

Jason shrugged. "I'm sorry I provoked us into a fight." 

Nico shrugged, too. "We're going to get an  _earful_ from Percy on Monday." 

Jason chuckled fully. "Oh, I'll be preparing myself for that... Hell, he might even hit me." 

Nico looked at him. "Doubt it." 

Jason raised a brow. "He said if anyone hurt you... He-he wouldn't be happy." 

Nico grumbled something. "I'd be unhappy too?" 

"You didn't see how dark his face looked." Jason said. "I've seen Percy in a fight..." Jason said, his eyes looking distant. 

"When did he get into a fight?" Nico asked. 

"Last year." Jason replied. "Of course, he couldn't take me." Jason said, grinning.

Nico rolled his eyes. He would ask Percy about it later. 

"You're making me sick, you know..." Jason said, making Nico confused. Was he _that_  repugnant? "Worried sick." Jason cleared up.

"Why? What'd I do?" Nico asked. 

Jason sighed, itching his scalp. "Put worrisome maybe's in my head." 

"What kind of maybe's?" Nico asked, fidgeting with his jacket zipper. 

"Like... I don't know... Those guys that hurt Percy don't exist." Nico was slightly taken aback. Nico didn't remember ever saying he didn't think Percy was telling the truth... But he might have? That was also a big  _maybe_ to have in one's head. Jason had believed this for years, why stop now? 

 _It was a maybe_ , he told himself.

"Have you ever at least seem them?" Nico asked.

Jason shook his head. "He never lets me... I already told you-"

"He wants to fight his own battles." Nico finished for him.

Jason solely nodded.

"Even to when he can't talk without his lip re-splitting?"

"Guess so..." Jason said. Nico understood, that's all he _could_ say. 

Nico swallowed. "...Do you ever think it's abuse?"

That one question seemed to freeze time.

But despite that, Jason spoke faster than Nico expected. "No, his mother would never allow that." He said. "I mean, Gabe... He gets drunk sometimes, but he wouldn't  _hurt_ Percy. He loves Sally." 

Nico nodded, understanding. "Maybe it isn't his parents..." Nico said. 

"Who the fuck else could abuse him?" Jason asked. 

Nico sighed. "I don't know!" Nico exclaimed. "A teacher?" Nico didn't believe that, Percy wouldn't just let that-

"Stupid thing to conclude, Percy would never let that happen to him." Jason said, ceasing Nico's thoughts perfectly. "It's just probably those guys and we're reading too much into it." 

"Or not enough." 

 

* * *

 

Percy slumped into a nearby bench, feeling too tired for how long he has walked. He held his stomach, feeling bile rise up in his throat and it stung. He coughed a little as it raced back down his stomach, leaving a sting in its wake.

He couldn't eat a little piece of toast? He should go to the hospital, maybe be neighbors with his mom?

No, he wouldn't want to worry her.

But what if something is really wrong?

He groaned as he stood up, needing to get home to get water in his system, also take a shower. He smells like a bad night and sweat.

He walked on... His neighborhood closer than he thought, three blocks away, maybe more, he thinks. But he's stopped in his path by a cop. 

"Hey kid," The man said. He had green eyes, or were they blue? He also had a long beard and brown hair tied back into a ponytail. "It's about to storm, what are you doing out here?"

Percy looked up at the sky. It was about to piss rain and he could feel the wind picking up, tangling his hair.

It wasn't really new for Percy, cops stopping him. With his attire, it was expected. It did make him upset because they don't know anything about him and just assume he steals, _or harms old ladies_ , but he understood. But, this one seemed different, he looked kind. Like he didn't suspect Percy of anything.  

"Just walking home, sir." Percy replied, smiling as kindly as he could. 

"Nasty bruise you got there, imagine it was worse before." The officer said. "What happened?" 

Percy was still walking and the cop kept his pace. "Just a misunderstanding, sir."

"Well..." The officer stopped when rain started to pour down heavily. "How about I give you a drive home?"

Percy stopped and looked at him doubtingly. "I'm fine, sir."

The officer sighed. "You'll get a cold."

Percy laughed without humor. "I can handle a puny cold,  _sir._ " 

"What's your name, son?" The officer asked, looking defeated.

"Percy Jackson." Percy replied.

"Look, Percy, I'm not going to arrest you, or anything." He said. "Where is home?"

Percy pointed ahead of him. "Just a couple more neighborhoods until I reach mine, so... I'm really okay." Percy said, putting his hood up.

"See?" He said. "You're already cold, just-"

"Fine!" Percy said, fed up. "Passenger seat, or I don't get in." His head hurt anyway, and the cop wouldn't  _leave it alone._

The officer chuckled and opened the door. "Of course."

Percy slid in, feeling more awkward than he ever has before. He has never been in a police car.

"I'm sheriff Poseidon Waters." The officer said, speeding up to match with traffic.

"Like the God." Percy said.

Poseidon chuckled, again. "Been a while since I heard that, but yes." He pressed down on the gas pedal a little bit more. "Where do you live, son?"

"Oh, just on the third neighborhood, then take a right." Percy informed.

Poseidon nodded. "How far did you-you okay?"

Percy clutched at his stomach, feeling it _moving_ beneath his hands. He knew he was going to throw up. "C-could you..." 

"Yeah..." Was all he said, comprehending the situation. Percy scrambled out of the car and ran to some bushes and vomited everything that was in his stomach, until he was just dry heaving.

"Are you okay, Percy?" Waters asked as he got out the car and patted Percy on the back.

Percy nodded, wiping his mouth. "I've just been a little sick lately." Percy replied.

"Lets get you home, got a hangover or something?"

Percy swallowed. "W-what? No!"

Waters smiled as he and Percy both slipped into the car. "I won't arrest you or anything, kid, just take care of yourself." 

Percy nodded. "Yes, sir."

They drove for some short minutes in silence.

"Here, right?" Waters asked, slowing down at a turn-in.

Percy just nodded, afraid to speak, or else he'd gag.

"Which house?" Waters asked. 

 _Shit._ He knew Water's wasn't a mind reader, but he should have asked beforehand. "I-it's the one... There." Percy said, pointing to his house. He was out of breath. 

Poseidon stopped driving and stopped in front of Percy's house, Percy stepped out and breathed a sigh of relief, he knew Gabe wasn't going to be here before, but still, it was a sight to not see his car in the driveway after the night he had last night.

Percy turned back to the officer. "Thank you, sir." Percy said, through the wind and rain hitting his face.

"Anytime, son, you sure you're okay?" He asked. Percy nodded, answering his question silently.

Poseidon nodded. "Be safe, Percy."

"You too." Percy said, turning and walking to his front door.

He opened it and shed his jacket and shoes right when he walked in, kicking the door closed and locking it. He walked into the bathroom, grabbing a fresh towel and washcloth. He looked at his half-naked form in the mirror, the bruises on his body have faded and the scars still there. He didn't expect them to be gone, but it was like he saw new ones everyday. His face was skinny and tired, like the skin was stretching over his skull. His hair was dull and lifeless, as were his bloodshot eyes. His face wasn't as bruised, by a miracle, just a little purple left over on his cheek.

 _He could see his mom Sunday,_ he thought with a smile.  

He turned on the shower and shed his pants and boxers, putting them in the pile with all the other clothes he needed to wash. He stepped in and sighed. He decided to shower quickly today, he wanted to get as much time with the house to himself as he could. He rinsed out the last of the conditioner and behind his ears...  _As his mother always told him._

He turned off the shower, the nozzle giving him a squeak and him wanting to flip it off, or hit it, or something, because that hurt his head. Not as much as Nico yelling, though. 

He grabbed the towel and dried himself off quickly, not getting _every_ droplet, but getting enough. He wrapped the towel around himself, going to his room quickly because it was relatively cold. He put on blue, checkered pajama pants and some shirt with a dog on it. 

He gathered all the clothes he had been putting off washing and pushed them into the washer, doing the normal routine when doing clothes, thankfully, nothing was in the dryer. 

That was _always_ annoying. 

He slumped into the couch, barely even noticing the smell of smoke. Which made him think how good a cigarette would be right now. He stood up and searched his room for his backpack, then slapping himself when he realized he left it at school.  _On_ _purpose._

He should have used his head and got out the cigarettes. 

He huffed out an agitated breath as he sunk into the couch, grabbing the remote. He hasn't used this thing in literal  _years._ He almost forgotten how to use it. He pressed down on the large red button that was labeled with a faded 'pwr'. He looked for the guide on the remote, but every button was faded out, so he just pressed ones that he assumed were it. Finally finding it, he searched through channels, not knowing what to watch. 

He came across Criminal Minds and thought it seemed interesting, so he switched that on. Nico always talked about this show. 

 

Percy could see why. He just finished his second episode, and it was fascinating. Just fascinating. Something so twisted could be so captivating. 

Percy was pretty twisted... Was he captivating?

He had to be _something,_ because all those girls that tried to get with him  _saw_ something. Something worth them flirting so horribly. 

Was Nico attracted to him _at all?_  

Why was he even thinking about that? 

He never thought of himself... He never thought whether or not he was alluring, or not. 

The phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts, and he decided to ignore it, the show was on a huge plot twist and he couldn't miss it, having no pause and rewind was a bitch. 

 _"Percy? You home yet?"_ Jason's voice rang through the answering machine.  _"Still worried and a bit pissed you haven't fucking called back... Just, please, call."_

Percy shot up and answered, but he was too late, he was just about to press call on Jason's contact, but...

 _"Guys, I know what this means."_ Spencer Reid's voice sounded, pulling Percy to the couch. He'll call Jason after. He needed to know what the genius knew, because he did not sit there for hours, just to miss the  _big_ turn of events. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do really dig Criminal Minds...   
> And Matthew Gray Gubler (Spencer Reid)


	11. My False

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets angry, and... two surprises at the end.  
> One good.   
> One bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm glad I got Percy's birthday on the right day, but not month, since winter is approaching in the fanfic, just pretend with me. 
> 
> This chapter didn't even go how I planned, I had an idea, didn't write it down and started the story COMPLETELY forgetting the idea, and it was a big part of the plot, and I couldn't add it in after, because it would have just messed everything up.   
> I'll try next chapter. 
> 
> Anywho, I really liked this chapter 'sept for the end. Next chapter I know will be sad, so, um, prepare? 
> 
> I'm thinking of starting another fanfic with characters from Free! but I will still be doing this one, don't worry! I don't know if I'll even do the Free! fanfic yet, I will in time, I just don't know if it will be soon. But, hey, you never know. 
> 
> But, look out for that if you like Free! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me a happy camper, you guys are so wonderful and it makes me happy. Did i express that enough?
> 
> Supppper long note, I'll stop now, enjoy lovelies!

"Hey mom," Nico said, smiling as he walked in the kitchen. His mom was making lunch.

"Hey sweetie, how was the party?" She asked as she stirred the pasta. 

"It wasn't really a party..." Nico said. "More of a get together?" That was true, he didn't know how else to explain it... A really toned down party? It sure as hell wasn't like the party at Luke's. So... Yeah, a get together. 

"How was the get together, then?" She asked, grinning. 

"It was good... Everyone is... Welcoming." Nico said, thinking about how unsure he sounded. 

"That's good," She said, studying him. "What's wrong?" She asked him. 

He looked up at her with raised eyebrows. "What? Nothing, mother, what's for dinner?" 

She retracted from stirring the pasta and sat next to him on the bar stool. "I know when something's wrong, what's up?" 

He huffed a breath. "Liking someone sucks." Was all he muttered. 

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "Oh? What's his name?" 

He remembered telling his mother he didn't like vagina... Okay, so he didn't put it like that, but it  _is_ true. Bianca knew months before he told his mother, he remembered the reassuring squeeze she gave him, and he squeezed her hand back. She was his cornerstone. Still is.  

"Percy Jackson." Nico said quietly. 

He remembered his mom being upset that he was so perturbed to tell her, and saying motherly things like: _You're my son and you'll always be my son, no matter who you like, I wish you knew that. I love you, sweety, I love you so much._

"What's he like?" His mom asked curiously, her head resting on her hand while her elbow rested on the table. How did it not hurt her her elbow? 

"Well... He's annoying and secretive... and funny... and troubled." Nico said, sighing deeply. 

She frowned. "Have you helped him out?" 

He nodded, then stopped.  _Because you keep me sane,_ Percy's voice resounded in his head. "Yes and no, I suppose? I mean, he's told me I help him... But I feel like he doesn't tell me anything,"

But thinking about it now, he does tell Nico a lot. Not just about his past, but present as well. Just whatever comes to his mind, he says it. Maybe not  _everything_ that comes to mind, he had some sort of filter. 

But Nico does know more about him than most... Except Jason, it seems.  _His heart was broken a long time ago._ Voices in your head are very irking, especially when you don't know what to make of them. 

But, but, but, but... he knows Percy's mom is in the hospital, he knows Percy likes blue food, he knows Percy wants a lot of dogs when he grows up, he knows Percy used to want to be a cop and still sort of does, he knows how Percy gets hurt every other day. 

However, he still has a feeling Percy is hiding something. 

"Well, if he said you help him, you probably do more than you think." His mom tried to assure. 

He nodded. "Yeah, that's true." It was, Percy's honest enough. "He... He told me he liked me." Nico said, scratching the back of his head. 

His mother smiled. "Is that so?" Then she frowned when she saw Nico's frown. "Why is that not good?" She asked, patting him on the back as she walked back over to the pasta, adding some spices, or something, while stirring. 

"He was really drunk when he told me, and he didn't remember saying it, so I told him... A-and he told me to just forget it." 

His moms eyebrows furrowed. "He's just scared, Nico." His mom said. "Has he had a relationship before liking you?" 

Nico shrugged, his frown deepening. "I've never asked, and we've never talked about it." 

She nodded. "Talk to him, that's all I can tell you, sweetheart." 

Nico nodded, agreeing silently. 

Despite Nico getting tingly and his stomach doing wild flips whenever he and Percy simply  _touched,_ the typical teenage feeling in your stomach. What about feeling it throughout your whole body? Every part of you feeling like it can't take it, but embraces the feeling all the same? 

Percy Jackson did this to him. 

Made his whole body freak, made him laugh to where he couldn't breath and just fucking  _clapped,_ making him want to pull his hair out, because that was what Percy did to him.

Interrupting his romantic, yet stressed thoughts was his phone buzzing in his back pocket. 

 _(Text from Jason: Percy just called, he said he was fine.)_ Was all it said. 

( _Text to Jason: Alright, thanks for letting me know.)_  Nico replied back. His whole body relaxing from the constant tension of fearing something happened to Percy, so relaxed in fact; he almost dropped his phone. He slipped it back into his pocket and saw his mom handing him a bowl of pasta and garlic toast on a saucer plate. 

"Thanks, mom." He said, taking the bowl. Since she put some in a tupperware for herself, he assumed she was working a nightshift. His mom being a nurse, he was used to it. "Night shift?" He asked.

She nodded, grabbing her purse and keys. "Still gonna come help around tomorrow?"

He nodded and she smiled, kissing his forehead and telling him she loved him, before leaving. He told her he would keep her company and help her while she worked tomorrow, but not too late because school was the next day.

Nights like these, he really wished Percy had a phone, or Nico knew his home phone number... Or Percy at least had a computer.

He sat on the couch, turning on the TV, immediately turning on Criminal Minds, eating dinner alone, again.

 

* * *

 

It was Sunday and Percy was rushing out of the door, eager to visit his mom. Jason was out front, waiting as Percy rushed, he had slept in late. He felt bad, but he and Jason were both relieved that he actually got some sleep.

He walked outside, slamming his screen door as he entered Jason's car, an apple in his mouth. 

"Hey." He said, his mouth muffled. 

"Eat that neatly, I don't want that sticky shit all over my baby." Jason said, putting the Camaro in drive and zooming away. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.." Percy muttered, taking a bite. He studied Jason for the first time that day.

Turn of events.

Jason had a bruised cheek, while Percy didn't.

"What happened, Jason?" Percy asked, feeling anger wash over him.

Jason sighed, smiling a little. "Calm your tits," Jason said, Percy fought back a retort. "Not what you think, it's a long story... Just-the fridge did it."

Percy decided he wouldn't say anything else, other than laughing hysterically. _How embarrassing._  

"Seriously, Perce, if you do, you're cleaning it." Jason threatened, shifting gears as he drove. Percy felt envious, he didn't even know how to drive, and here Jason was flaunting that he could drive stick. 

"Not like you clean it, anyway." Percy said, indicating the back seat, which was dirty with gym clothes. "People would kill to have this car, and you leave your sweaty socks in it." Percy scolded, but grinned. "Shame. On. You." He said, pointing a disapproving finger at Jason.

Jason huffed. "You know I've been stressed out, I haven't got time." 

Percy nodded. "I know, but still, hurry the fuck up and clean it, it's disgusting." 

Jason grinned and nodded. "Yes, mom." 

Percy sat back in his seat, feeling the vibrate of the engine as Jason sped back up after the red light switched to green. 

"So..." Percy began, feeling in a talking mood. Which was odd, probably because the load of happiness he was carrying inside. It has been too long since he had seen his mother. "How have you been? What's new in Jason's life?" 

Jason seemed uncomfortable and that made Percy feel weird. Just weird. And terrible. Was Jason uncomfortable with telling Percy stuff that has been going on in his life? Percy felt a surge of guilt. They only ever talked about Percy and his problems. Percy was being a douche and didn't even think that something could be wrong with Jason. 

"Nothing new." Jason quietly said. Percy studied him, did he look guilty, too? 

"What's wrong?" Percy asked. "Look, I'm sorry-all I ever talk about is myself-you can talk to me about anythi-shit, man, I'm so sorry." Percy said, rubbing his face. 

Jason chuckled. "You feel to guilty for every little thing you do... I get it." Jason said. Percy didn't know if he said that to make Percy feel better, or if he was telling the truth. 

"You get what?" Percy eventually asked. 

"You like him, Nico, a lot," Jason said, certain. "I've been there, with Piper, not really aware of everything else around you, only caring about your thoughts for them and just  _them."_

Percy swallowed. He didn't know Jason was capable of being so... well, deep. Holy shit. 

The thing about it, was he was truly correct. It isn't like Nico was the  _only_ thing on his mind, he had a mother in the hospital, that could never leave his thoughts. Or being afraid when he came home from school. But, he didn't even think about school, in school, he just went on autopilot. Doing his work because he knew he had to, he thought about Nico because he  _wanted_ to. 

Nico, Nico, Nico. 

"Yeah... It sucks." Percy said honestly. It was true, it really did suck. He didn't like the feeling in his stomach when he saw Nico in music class, sitting in their spot, beaming when he saw Percy... He was  _waiting_ for Percy to come in the room, that delighted expression was because of  _him._

"Yeah, I think everyone goes through it, Leo did with Calypso." Jason informed. "Luke with T, you with Nico." 

Percy sighed. "I can never escape it." 

Jason looked over at him. "You shouldn't feel the need to." 

Percy pursed his lips. "Yeah, I should... I don't even know-" He let out a frustrated breath. 

"Don't even know what?" Jason asked, pulling in front of the hospital. 

"N-Nothing... I'll see you at school tomorrow, hm?" Percy said, getting out of the car. "Drive safe."

Jason looked troubled, but the corner of his lips tilted up nonetheless. "I'll be by to pick you up later."

Percy nodded. "Thanks!" He yelled as Jason drove away, Percy hoped Jason heard him.

 

* * *

 

"Mom," He breathed, taking her in. Her long, curly brown hair, gone and replaced with a shiny haircut. No more hair.

That's a memory he didn't want to think up right now.

"Hello, handsome," She said, grinning. He walked over to her and hugged her. He observed her appearance. She looked how he looked. 

Skinny in the face, dark circles around the once vibrant eyes, _completely tired._

"You look like shit," She told him. He looked around and saw a nurse laugh at what his mom said. He laughed, too.

She was such a character.

He loved her so much.

"I love hearing that, you know?" Percy joked. "Brightens up my whole day."

She chuckled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Seriously, though, what is wrong?" She asked. 

"I think I just caught a bug," He said. "Honestly, it isn't as bad as it looks."

She nodded, trusting him. That made him feel like absolute shit. She trusted him so much and he just lied to her. When this was done, when she was better and came home, it'd all end. It would just be him and her, Gabe gone and she'd watch him grow up like she always promised.

All he had to do was wait.

"Okay," She said. "Your hair is getting long." She noted, touching it. 

He nodded. "Yeah, I've been meaning to cut it, but... You know, money." He said, trying to sound as light as possible. 

"It doesn't look bad long," She said. "Is it annoying? Why do you want to cut it?"

He shrugged. "I just think it's a little _too_ long." He said. "If I did cut it, I'd just trim it." 

She smiled at him. "Most handsome boy either way, how have you been?" She said nonchalantly as she took a sip of water.

"I've been good, actually," He lied, but it just flew out his mouth without any thought. "School has been good, I actually sang in front of class."

"Oh?" She asked, excited and smiling. "What song?! By yourself?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

He chuckled and laid his head on her arm. "Revelry, by Kings," He said, he and his mom love Kings of Leon, and always just called them Kings for short. "No, it was a partner assignment, and I'm sorry, I wanted to see your face." That was all honesty, especially the last one. She always heard him sing in the shower and always loved his voice, encouraging him to share it, he never did. Not until weeks ago, at least, it was a small, but big step. 

"Oooooh, my song!" She said, laughing. "Who was your partner? And are you satisfied?" 

He nodded, grinning. "Your face was truly priceless, too bad I couldn't have snapped a picture." 

She chuckled. 

"And a new kid, his name is Nico."

"Oh, you never told me about him, how was he?" She asked. Percy felt a rush of remorse. He wanted to tell his mom he liked Nico, liked  _guys._ He didn't know what was stopping him. It wasn't that he was scared, his mother wouldn't care, she's just be happy that he didn't hide it. She'd probably bake him a rainbow cake because she was the jokester. 

"He's cool, actually, we talk a lot in music." Percy said, leaving out the fact that he was  _fucking crazy about him._ The 'f' word totally needed. 

"That's good, how's Jason?" She asked. Her and Jason always got along. The three of them together; it was like Jason was raised in their house and was his brother.  

"He's good, actually, he had practice, so he's gonna visit you next weekend, probably." Percy remembered when Jason first asked if he could visit his mom, it was with Percy at first, but Percy cried and he never wanted Jason to witness that again, he didn't want his friends seeing him weak. 

Annoying, because he  _especially_ didn't want Nico seeing him weak. Nico had beheld that enough. 

Now, Jason visits her by himself sometimes. Percy thought it was odd at first, extremely odd and he asked Jason a fair amount of questions.  _"She was like a second mom... And she helped me a lot"_ was all Jason told him, but Percy broke at the tears in his eyes and he cried with him. 

"That's good, are you going to have a party this weekend?" She asked, grinning widely at him. He was confused... A party? 

"A... Party?" He asked, looking up at her. 

She looked at him with utter disbelief. "My own son forgets his birthday." 

Ohhhhhh. 

Shittttt. 

It is his birthday tomorrow. 

Shittttt. 

"I completely forgot!" He yelled. 

She smacked him lightly upside the head. "You're turning  _eighteen,_ how could you forget it, you moron." She said, chuckling. 

He was older than everyone else in his grade, always being held back in his middle school years, he was eighteen and a junior. He wasn't too embarrassed about it, he used to be... But at least he didn't give up. He went to school and his mom was proud of him, Jason was proud, Annabeth was too. He was proud of himself.

"I can't believe I forgot." Percy said, slapping a hand to his face. 

"Do you know what Gabe is getting you?" 

Percy shrugged. He remembered the switch literally flipping when his mom was admitted into the hospital. It made Percy sick that Gabe actually loved his mom, but took out his anger on her son... And she still thought he was the sweet, redneck, family man. That gets a little drunk sometimes. 

_Far from it._

"I don't know, moneys kind of iffy, maybe he'll get me a haircut if I ask." Percy said, shrugging again. 

"I wish I could get you something," His mother fretted. 

"Seeing you before my birthday is the best gift there is." He comforted. 

She rolled her eyes. "Is that right?" 

He nodded. It was. Seeing her before his birthday was better than getting a sleek, dark blue, '67 Impala. And fuck, if that wasn't saying a lot. 

"Don't roll your eyes, mom," Percy said, crossing his arms stubbornly. "It's true!" 

"Okay, baby," She said, taking his hands in hers. "I love you." 

He smiled at her and kissed her hands. "I love you, too." 

And so, they talked about family trips he and her used to make, going to a rental cabin in Long Island. How the curtains were faded, sand always in the sheets, spiders in the cabinets... He loved the place. 

She did too. 

It was  _their_ escape, but it wasn't anymore. They couldn't pay it off anymore, he hasn't been there in ages. 

It was time to leave now, the sun long gone. He stood up and asked if she needed anything as he filled up water from the water dispenser. She shook her head and he walked back to her, kissing her head and giving her a tight hug.

"I love you, my son." She said.

He squeezed her tight and walked away. "I love you, mom." He said, before leaving, meeting Jason outside.

_He will not cry._

"You okay?" Jason asked as he drove. 

"Yeah."

 

* * *

 

Percy woke up and peered down the hall. He sighed gratefully, no Gabe this morning. He stepped into the shower and changed out of his pajamas, then left for school. He ate a bowl of stale Lucky Charms, risking throwing up. He put his toothbrush and toothpaste in his sweats pocket, those things could hold a fucking Walmart.

It was early, he didn't really sleep last night, maybe a couple hours, which was nice. School didn't start till 7:30 and he arrived at 6:30, according to the clock in the halls. He walked inside, the halls empty, and it was always weird. He has gone in the school plenty of times when no one was there, but it was still always weird.

He opened his locker and took out his lighter and Marlboro's, he walked outside of the gate, out of the schools premises and sat on the familiar, but uncomfortable on his ass, bench and lit it up.

He didn't know how long it has been, he didn't have a phone, or watch, or a clock near him, but he assumed since it wasn't still pitch black outside, students would start arriving.

"Ah, so, we meet again." The smooth voice of Nico di Angelo said, sitting next to Percy.

"Appears so." Percy said, flicking the ash off the cigarette. Percy looked over at Nico and gasped, touching his bruised cheek, worse than Jason's. 

"What happened?!" Percy yelled. "Who the fuck..." He took a deep breath, trying to cease his anger. "Who did that?" 

Percy saw Nico swallow, his adams apple bobbing. "It... I, uh..." Nico said. 

Percy was still touching his cheek. "I'll kill 'em," Percy said. "Who did it?" 

Nico sighed and took Percy's hand away. "I'll tell you later... Now isn't the time." Percy tried not to notice how Nico didn't quite let go of his hand until Percy looked down at their hands. Percy felt all tingly and warm. 

He hated it. 

No... He couldn't even lie to himself. 

He  _loved_ it. 

"Alright, fine," Percy said, still buzzing with anger. 

When the hell could that have happened? He  _could_ see Nico getting in a fight, because Nico didn't take shit from anyone. But still, seeing the bruise on his face made Percy want to scream. 

"Hope you brought gum, or something." Nico said. "Hate to smell that breath all day." Nico said, looping back to smoking. 

Percy smirked down at him. "Funny, I actually brought my toothbrush and toothpaste."

Nico frowned at him, but his lips were angled up in a smile. "You're awfully strange, _why?"_

"Just in case I-" Percy began, but was bombarded by a hug.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEAWEED BRAIN!!!" Annabeth yelled. She's lucky he tossed his smoke before she hugged him, because he got a mouth full of hair.

 

"Yourf hairsh in my mouth!" Percy said, trying to take it out, disgusting.

"I got you a present, but you'll have to wait till-shit." She said, pulling back.

Percy frowned. A surprise party? "Smooth, 'Beth."

She shrugged. "Leo would have told you anyway, he sucks at secrets." She said, hugging him again.  

"Does that make you feel better?' He asked, chuckling as he hugged her back this time around. 

"A little, yea." She said, his arms unwrapped her, he has gotten his fill of hugs for today. She seemed to acknowledge and let up. 

Reyna come up behind Annabeth, kissed her temple, then hugged Percy quickly. "Happy birthday, Percy."

"Thanks," Percy said. 

"My mannnnn!" They all heard Leo say, Percy groaned audibly. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SEAWEED BRAIN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!" Leo sang, his other friends joined in as well. Hazel, Frank, Calypso, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Luke. But, Leo overrode them all. 

"You guys are crazy," Percy muttered. "Thanks." He received hugs from everyone and felt about done with hugs. 

"Happy birthday, Percy," Jason said. "I love you, man." He said as he hugged him lightly at first, then tugged him in tighter. Percy hugged him back.  _  
_

"You, too." Percy said back. "Do you know how Nico got that?" Percy asked him, feeling bad for ruining their good friend moment, but it was making his stomach hurt.

"That's actually what we wanted to talk to you about." Nico said from behind. Percy wondered if Nico heard he and Jason's whole exchange. Percy looked back at Nico, then back to Jason, whom backed up a good couple of feet, swallowing audibly. Everyone of his other friends watching silently, not bothering to look occupied with something else. 

"We?" Percy asked. If he recalled, Nico said  _he'd_ tell him later. 

"Yeah..." Nico said, looking at Jason. "We.. sort of..." 

Percy looked at Nico. "Sort of what?" he asked. 

"Well, I punched him, he got me back." Nico said quietly, almost a whisper.

Percy looked at Nico, angry blue-green eyes meeting ashamed deep brown ones. "What?" Was all Percy said. 

"We got into a small fight." 

 _"A small fight?!"_ Percy said. "Bruised cheeks for both of you?" Percy sighed and slowly turned back to Jason, whom couldn't even meet his eyes. 

"His is a little, worse, Jase." Percy said, looking down at Jason's knuckles. He can't  _believe_ Jason would even  _touch_ Nico. "Mind telling me  _why?"_

Jason gulped. "I'm sorry, I-" 

"You're  _sorry?"_ Percy said. "I saw you  _yesterday_ and you come up with a  _fridge_ incident? You could have told me right there!"

"I wanted... Me and him wanted to tell you together, I-" 

" _You know how I feel about lying."_ Percy said, his voice like venom. His fists were clenched, his jaw tight. He wanted to hit Jason  _so bad._

"I  _know,_ and I didn't want to!" Jason said. 

"What happened?!" Percy yelled, walking closer to Jason and grabbing the front of his shirt. 

"It was my fault." The small voice came. Nico's. It was sort of sad to hear if voice so small. Percy sent a look at Jason and unclenched his fist, letting go of Jason's shirt and turning to Nico. 

"Your fault?" Percy asked. 

"I was a dick." Nico said. "To you." He whispered. 

"To me-what?" Percy asked. "If you don't recall, Nico,  _I wasn't there for you to be a dick to me."_

"I  _know,"_ Nico said, sighing. "I said shitty things after you left, and Jason was just backing you up." 

"That isn't-" Jason said, Percy turned back to him. He will be getting whip lash today. "That isn't why we fought, I said shit that provoked him." 

Percy sighed, his fists were still clenched and he was still pissed. Beyond the level of   _pissed._

_What a birthday._

"I'm leaving now," Percy said through a clenched jaw. "before I hit something." He said, leaving. 

 

* * *

 

 

Nico looked over at Percy throughout the whole class as often as he could. His bruise was basically gone and it was nice to see him like that, other than the sunken cheeks and dark circles. 

_And other than the looks he got when they met gazes._

The rest of his classes rolled by, and Percy didn't sit with Nico at lunch. Nico didn't like that. He had gotten so used to already seeing Percy eating a fruit, or sometimes nothing but a bottle of water, sometimes even having lunch for Nico ready. 

Nico never felt so content. 

But now, here he was lunchless and Percyless. 

Not a good feeling, not at all. 

He decided to just go early to music. 

 

"I knew it." Nico heard as he walked in, he looked up from previously watching his feet that were fit in his combat boots. Percy was at the piano. 

Nico swallowed and walked over to it. 

"Knew what?" Nico asked, inching closer before fully sitting next to Percy. 

"That you'd be here early." Was all Percy said. 

"If you knew then why are you here?" Nico asked, pressing down on a key. 

He felt Percy's eyes on him. "Because I'm always here early." 

"Used to be," Nico corrected. "You always eat lunch with me now, remember?"

Percy pursed lips. "Yeah." Was all he said. 

"I'm just surprised you didn't find another place to be if you knew I'd be in here early." Nico said. 

He could see Percy's eyebrows raise. "Why?" 

"Don't play dumb, you clearly don't want to talk to me." 

Percy chuckled, a little darkly. Nico didn't know why he was so turned on by that. "Funny, 'cause, I'm talking to you now." 

Nico sighed. "Are you angry?" 

"The angriest." Was all he said. 

"Look, I am sorry... I-he really pissed me off." Nico said, angrily hitting a key. 

"Hey, hey," Percy said. "The piano didn't do anything." He said, grinning. Nico exhaled with relief that he was actually grinning and wasn't so angry like this morning. "What'd he say to you, anyway?" Percy asked. 

Nico looked up at Percy. He looked so skinny. "I didn't know it was your birthday, why didn't you tell me?" Nico asked, deterring the subject. 

"Ah, using my method of sending the mind somewhere else?" Percy asked, looking back down at the piano's keys. "Doesn't work on you, it doesn't work on me, either... But yes, today is my birthday." 

Nico frowned. "I had no clue." He said sadly. 

Percy looked at him with an amused face. "It's okay, spaced my mind." 

"You never told me when your birthday was." Nico said. He was a little insulted Jason didn't tell him, but maybe he thought he knew. 

"Yea, you're right." Percy said. "I don't know, I don't really think about it." Percy said. "Did you know about the surprise party?" 

_Insulted again._

"No." Nico grumbled. 

"I know," Percy said. "I talked to 'Beth in class, she said they just started planning it today and was going to talk to you when they got the chance."

_Less insulted._

"Oh." Nico said. "Happy birthday, Percy."

"Thanks." Percy said. It was a short reply, but he meant it. "So... Why'd you fight?" Percy asked. 

Nico swallowed. "I said some mean things... Then it was kind of just snarky things being said, and I pushed him two times, then punched him, then I got a face full of wall." 

Percy stiffened. 

Nico could literally feel his body stiffen. It was like the whole room did, it made Nico stiffen. 

" _He shoved you into a wall?"_

Nico looked away. "You-you didn't know?" 

"No," Percy said. "We haven't talked... God, I'm going to kill him." Percy said, standing up and pacing. 

Nico stood up with him and held his arm to make him stop. "I deserved it." 

Percy looked at him with wide eyes. "You-you can never deserve something like  _this."_ Percy said, looking at his cheek. 

"I did, though..." Nico said. "I told you, I said fucked up things." 

"That doesn't make sense." Percy said. " _You_ started the fight, you saying fucked up things would make Jason start the fight, not you." 

 _Got me there._ Why was he trying to hide why he hit Jason in the first place? Percy liked him, if he told Percy he liked him, too, then something could happen. 

Except for the fact he was supposed to not pay mind to it.

"He said stuff too, I got upset." Nico said. "But, listen-" Nico said, grabbing Percy again so he'd  _fucking stop moving,_ Percy looked at him, sighing. "It's okay now, we apologized to each other, we were just stressed and worried." Nico said, making it sound like he and Jason were a married couple. 

Yeah,  _no._

"So... You  _fight?"_

Okay, so maybe not a married couple. 

"Well... You know me and you know him..." Nico said. 

Percy sat down on a chair and ran his hands through his hair. "You guys are stupid." Percy pouted. 

This made Nico laugh out loud. 

Loudly. 

Percy sounded like a five year old. 

Not even exaggerating.  _A five year old._

"Sorry," Nico said, chuckling. 

Percy was smiling, too. "I'm still going to punch Jason." 

"I'd rather you not," Nico said, sitting next to him. "you act like he's the only one who threw a punch." 

"Yeah, in fact," Percy said, lightly hitting Nico in the arm. It didn't hurt, but Nico at least felt it... He also felt that Jason was going to get a far worse hit. 

"Ow..." Nico said, faking hurt. 

 

Class went by quickly, it was an easy day, because Mrs. Maya was tired, so everyone just talked and played instruments. 

He really liked Mrs. Maya. 

Class ended and Nico went to his locker, separating with Percy as he went to his. They didn't meet up again after that, and that made Nico a little melancholy. He walked outside and was hit with cold. 

Raining, again. 

He rushed to his car, throwing himself and his backpack inside. Nico turned the key, hearing the engine roar up and he cranked the heat, waiting for it to warm up before he started driving. He looked up, seeing Percy walking home. 

_Without his jacket._

It wasn't odd before, Percy not having his jacket on in class, but out here? 

Odd. 

It was long sleeve, but it was thin. And it isn't like he didn't have his jacket available, he was  _holding_ it. 

Nico sighed and drove to him. "Get in the car." Nico said, not wanting to argue. 

"I'm-"

"Get in the fucking car, now." Nico said, Percy must detect Nico wasn't going to take shit, or no for an answer, so he walked around the car, entering onto the passenger seat. 

"Taking control, again?" Percy asked, chuckling. "Makes me thrilled, Nico, cut it out." 

Nico rolled his eyes. "It's freezing outside, Perce, why don't you have a  _coat_  on?" 

Percy shrugged, unconcerned. "I've been feeling hot all day." 

"I-Is that why you wanted to walk home, 'cause it's cold out?" Nico asked. 

Percy nodded. "It felt nice to me." 

Nico stopped the car for the first time that day. "Sorry, I didn't know." He said. 

Percy looked at him questionably. "You're kicking me out?" 

Nico's jaw went slack. "What? No! I wouldn't do that, I just thought you wanted to walk instead." Nico said, taking a breath. He wasn't  _that_ mean. 

"I don't want to. Even though you make me more hot." Percy gasped.

Nico gasped. 

They both gasped. 

"Fuck." Percy breathed. 

"And you just expect me to drop the fact that you say shit like this." Nico huffed, driving forward. "Beginning of your neighborhood, again, right?" Nico asked. "You know  _what?_ I don't want to neglect the fact you like me." Nico said. "Me, of all people, you don't even... realize, or  _ask_ how  _I_ feel. You just assume, like Jason did." Nico breathed out an annoyed breath. " _That's_ why I decked him because he assumed my feelings for you, that I just wanted your dick.  _That's what made me hit him."_ Nico said, rambling on. "I don't just want... Ohmygod... I want you." Nico said. "You're all those stupid romantic things to me, those stupid things people say... I want to tell you, but I don't know how..." Nico sighed. " _I like you,_ asshole." 

So, maybe that wasn't how, but it got the point across.

"Pull the car over." Percy said, his voice tight.

Oh, wonderful, wonder-fucking-ful. Said too much, scared him off. He still wants him to forget it. He's just going to  _walk away?_

"W-why?" Nico asked, not wanting him to leave.

"Just pull the damn thing over." 

Nico pulled the car over for the second time that day.

And he just wanted to cry.

Percy sat for a while, taking deep breaths.

"Percy?" Nico asked, surprised he hasn't left. Why he's ripping the band-aid off slowly.

"Don't." Percy said, turning to Nico. 

Nico felt Percy's index finger under his chin, lifting his head up and his lips were covered with Percy's. Nico responded quickly, kissing him back in the little time he had. Percy's lips were _so warm,_ almost burning. But they were soft, and welcoming. Nico felt a little self conscious because his were probably chapped. 

Nico didn't want to stop.

But it ended quickly. It was one short, sweet and meaningful kiss. And Nico was still comprehending it happened to him. 

 _Percy_  kissed  _him._

"Wha-what.. Why did you..." Nico said, his voice not finding him well.

"I wanted to." Percy said.

"I can't believe..." Nico gasped.

"Was-was it bad?" Percy asked, his voice small. Nico didn't like that. 

_Was it bad? psh._

"The opposite." Nico said. 

"So, good?"

"Great." Nico said. "Everything I..." He sighed.

Percy just smiled a small smile, but it was real.

"W-what does this mean?" Nico asked.

"That you should drive me to the beginning of my neighborhood, as much as I'd like to stay, I do have chores and homework." Percy said.

Nico pulled out of their spot, where they had their first kiss. Their only kiss?

"And it means... Whatever you want it to." Percy said.

Nico looked at him, then back at the road, remembering he was driving. "Well. I-I." Nico felt his face go hot. "I want more."

"Mm, Nico, you stallion." Percy said.

Nico felt his face get ever hotter and Percy bursted out laughing. "I'm kidding, I know what you mean."

Nico sighed and pulled into Percy's neighborhood. "So..."

"I'm yours." Percy said, leaning over and kissing Nico's cheek, before opening the door. "And you're mine." Percy said. 

Nico looked at him, and Percy looked back, their eyes locked, Percy smiling and Nico smiled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, _babe."_ Percy said, smirking, before he walked away. 

Nico put his forehead against the steering wheel and smiled so much, his cheeks hurt.

 

* * *

 

Percy nearly skipped down the street, he nearly whistled a happy tone and waved to the guy watering his grass.

He did. He didn't  _nearly_ do all of that, he actually did. 

He didn't get a wave back, but that didn't bring him down.

He walked inside, humming happily. He smiled _all the way_ home. 

His felt his cheeks _burning_ and  _hurting_ as he filled up a glass of water to cool himself off.

Gabe was forgotten at this time, all he thought about was how Nico's lips _molded_ against his, how cold they were because Nico hadn't had quite enough time to warm up. He didn't mind, it was nice because how  _hot_ he was. 

He vomited up his Lucky Charms during his second class, ever since, he was incapably hot.

The door opened...

Gabe flooded back into his mind.

 _What have I done?_ He asked himself.

He turned around slowly and saw Gabe.

But he was accompanied by a dog kennel... And a whip.

"Happy birthday, Percy."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can tell you that kennel isn't for a dog...  
> ;O


	12. I Come Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape and abuse and self-harm warning.  
> Some tears because I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, my wonderful viewers. :3
> 
> (song in the title is obviously 'I Come Apart' by A.S.A.P Rocky ft. Florence Welch. 
> 
> It is a super pretty song, 'specially the chorus. 
> 
> Oh, oh, oh! If you like Attack on Titan and werewolves, and other mythical creatures, I decided to start an Ereri fanfic... I know I said I would do Free! and believe me, I still want to, but I don't know who the heck I want to do as the pairing. Makoharu? Rinharu? 
> 
> The dilemma! Ugh!

Percy stood, just stood. 

What was he supposed to do, run? Make Gabe even angrier? Running didn't sound appealing. 

But his legs ached to sprint past Gabe and  _just keep running._

But he just stayed put, his eyes glued to the cage and whip, all until Gabe cleared his throat and Percy's eyes shot up to him. 

"Got some presents," Gabe said. Percy didn't know if his tone was supposed to be menacing, because the words sure sounded it, but Gabe just looked tired. "don't give me shit today, just take off your clothes." 

Percy looked at him with pleading eyes and Gabe just looked back at him with expecting eyes, running his fingertips along the whip, which made Percy shrink back until his back hit the wall behind him, not stopping him from dropping down to the floor. 

Gabe was in front of Percy now. "I've missed you," He said, making Percy yelp in unpleasant surprise when his butt was groped. Percy fought a sob that was stuck in his throat. "You get skinnier?" Gabe asked. "No matter, get out of the clothes." Gabe said as he unbuttoned Percy's pants and pulled them down to his knees. "Shirt." Gabe commanded, his whip going underneath Percy's shirt. Percy felt hot run down his cheeks and scolded himself for crying as he took off his shirt, feeling hands on his stomach. "The bruises are almost faded, I can't believe I let you off for that long." Gabe said, pushing down on one of the still apparent bruises. If Gabe expected Percy to be in pain from that, he was mistaken, it didn't hurt at all. "Hands and knees." Gabe said, running the whip along the palm of his hand.

"S-sir-" Percy began, but was backhanded, making Percy yell out and fall to his knees.

"I'm not in the mood today, boy, I've waited long enough, on all fours now."

Percy got on all fours, not bothering to take off the rest of his pants that surrounded his knees and calves in an uncomfortable bunched up feeling against his skin, he didn't pay any mind to that, though, he paid mind to waiting for the stinging feeling of the whip, but he didn't feel that first, he felt a finger shoved up inside him.

"Ah!" Percy cried out, it was even lubed up, or even covered with spit, he just went in dry. To Percy's relief, the finger was gone. 

Calm before the storm, though.

Percy screamed as the whip hit his back, straight across it. Percy tried to see if he was already bleeding, or if his skin opened on that first hit, but his head was shoved to the tile roughly, making Percy see black from one eye for seven long seconds, he didn't like that feeling, losing his eye sight.

Percy stayed silent from then on as he was whipped, he didn't know how many times, but enough to feel blood trickle down his side and onto the floor.

Percy even stayed silent during the rape, for the first time _ever_ since it started, he didn't cry. Just laid there, boneless, as he was ripped from the inside. He felt Gabe convulse inside him and Percy's stomach fell to the ground, unable to keep himself up any longer. The tile was cool and it gave him a nice, little redemption against his fever-like hot skin. 

All until a hand gripped his hair and his head was yanked up, forcing him to get to his feet and stand, his whole body shaking.

 Then he felt a fist punch into his cheek twice, the first blow making his head swing to the side. Not even a yelp from him, he just turned back to Gabe, waiting patiently for the other blow. Just as expected, it came. 

Then the fourth came and Percy did the same as the first, waited for the fifth. 

_That one never came._

"Cage." Gabe directed, Percy didn't say a word as he crawled in, his pants were across the room by now. 

By now, Gabe was yelling profanities at him.  _Faggot, slut, whore, toy, cock worshipper._

Percy listened, but it didn't phase him. It didn't break his expressionless exterior. 

All until there was a loud sound surrounding him, making Percy actually flinch, but only on the first hit. Gabe was whipping the kennel. 

_Better than whipping him, though, right?_

Then Percy felt a sting in the open wounds down his back and looked up. 

_Fucking man ejaculated on Percy's body._

Percy looked back down, the hurt stinging feeling long gone, he could feel it, but he neglected the feeling. 

_He was blissfully numb._

But he'd probably feel it tomorrow. 

"Alright, boy, clean this mess up." Gabe said, zipping up his pants and unlocking the cage. 

Percy crawled out and walked to the kitchen and wet a hand towel before walking back to the scene and bent down to wipe his own blood from the floor and kicking the kennel out of the way. With his head downwards, he turned around and bumped into Gabe.

_Still here?_

Gabe grabbed Percy's cheeks with one hand, squeezing them roughly, Percy tried to tell him not to, but his words were too muffled to be understood. 

"What, boy?" Gabe asked, none too kindly, but Percy wasn't expecting anything more. 

"I was saying to not do that, it'll form bruises in the shape of fingerprints, people could get suspicious." Percy said, his voice monotone. 

There was a hit to his eye, more on his brow bone, but in the eye vicinity. 

"Here will have to do, then," Gabe said, punching him again. Again. Again. 

Percy's head screamed at him that it couldn't take much longer, he told his head to soldier through it. 

Then it was over, ending with his face being spat at. 

He grabbed his clothes, pulling them to his chest and ran to the bathroom before more blood, or cum, could fall to the floor. 

He reached his room and walked in, shutting the door. He set his clothes on his bed and looked to the mirror on his dresser. His ribs were poking out, his abs were still there, at least. His shoulder bones were poking out, as were his collarbones, his once tan skin looking ready to rip over them. 

He turned, looking at his back and his breath caught. 

It looked like a movie, like special effects and make-up. Percy expected maybe welts that opened slightly, but it looked like his back was clawed. 

How was he supposed to patch this up? He didn't have supplies, _he didn't even know how._

So, what'd he do? Scrubbed himself raw in the shower, savoring the sting the hot water gave him on his back, in his open cuts. Once he finished, he put on boxers, not bothering with anything else, and looked around his room. A picture of him and his mom sitting on his nightstand, next to a picture with him and Jason. A picture of him and the rest of his friends on his dresser, other objects he never thought about, at least haven't in a while. He took a breath and yelled out, throwing everything down and breaking everything he could. The snow globe Hazel and Frank gave him for Christmas last year, that had a snowman on the beach? Broken. The trident Leo made for him? Broken. The picture of all of them together? Broken. 

_Everything in here had to be as broken as him._

He punched through the glass in the picture until he hit the paper of the picture that crumpled slightly under his fist. His knuckles were cut from the glass. 

_He picked up shard._

And ran it a long his forearm. 

_Not once, not twice, third time's a charm._

Then, he fell over, cuddling the picture into his chest as he fell asleep. 

 

* * *

 

Nico ran out of the house and jumped into his car, elated. He hadn't told his mother about him and Percy, because she was gone and upset he didn't help her Sunday, but he left a note today promising he could this weekend. 

Nico was going to see Percy today. His boyfriend. 

It sounded weird to call Percy his boyfriend, because it sounded so childish. 

But that is what Percy was to him, now, right?

_Right._

 

Nico arrived later to scchool than he'd like, because a compromising dream about a sea green eyed young man... Had him  _flustered_ when he woke up. 

He ran straight to class, being there just on time before the late bell rang, instantly looking to Percy's spot to find an empty space. 

Then, the door opened. 

Percy stepped in the class room, his hood partially up. No one looked up except for Nico and the teacher. The bruises weren't the worst he has ever had, but it still wasn't a good day to see your new boyfriend bruised. 

"Sorry I'm late, sir," Percy said, his voice scratchy. 

The teacher had a sorrowful look in his eyes. "Don't let it happen again." Mr. Brunner responded, his tone making the words sound less harsh. 

"Yes sir." Percy said as he sat in his seat. Nico continued to stare at Percy, waiting for Percy to look back, but he didn't even get a sidelong glance. 

Class ended and Percy basically ran out before Nico could catch him. _Just be patient,_ he told himself, _two more classes, then lunch._

 _And Percy_  will  _be there._

He was. Nico thought for sure today he would be having lunch on his own today, but there Percy sat, at their lonely table (not that Nico cared) with one lunch in front of him. 

"Percy." Nico said as he sat down, taking Percy away from whatever daydream he was in. 

"Nico, I got you fruit." Percy said, pushing the food to him. 

"What about you?" Nico asked, taking the fruit and spork. 

"I've already eaten." Was the brief reply. 

"Oh," Was all Nico said as he took a bite. Then, just silence. Percy made no move to speak, and saying it was odd for Percy to let it go on that long, was just nonsense, because Percy  _always_ talked. And Nico was missing it. "what the fuck is wrong?" Nico asked, feeling stressed already. 

_Does Percy regret everything from yesterday? Is it over before Nico could even bask in it?_

Percy looked up at Nico with tired eyes. His eyebrow had a cut that had blood crusted over, his cheek was swollen and purple, Percy's knuckles were cut open as well. 

"Nothing is..." Percy sighed deeply, and Nico sat there, waiting for Percy to finish the lie. "I can't... I don't want... I can't date you." Percy said. 

Percy, always managing to surprise him, this time, though, was for the worst. 

"W-what?" Nico asked, losing his appetite. 

"I can't be your boyfriend." Percy said, standing up to leave.

Nico stood up and grabbed Percy's wrist before he could leave, trying to make the whole scene look inconspicuous, but really, Nico's happiness was ripping away. He was so _close_ to being happy again. 

"Can't or won't?" Nico asked, saying the line many couples say and the other partner says shit like this. 

"Both." Percy said. 

"What?" Nico hissed. "Percy, talk to me... W-why?" 

Percy grinned a somber grin. "Why do you even like me?" Percy asked. "Look what I've done to you so far, Nico, I've only stressed you out." 

Nico held his wrist tighter. "I-It's all worth it." Nico said. 

Percy took his wrist from Nico's. "I don't want you, anyway, _I_ don't want the extra stress, so do me that favor, okay? Percy asked. "At least it's over before it started, saves me the headache." 

"I-I know you don't mean that." Nico said. 

Percy chuckled again, no emotion behind it, again. "I know I do mean that, Nico, you're foolish to think otherwise." Percy said, before he walked away.

 

* * *

 

A week. Well, almost a week since he has had any communication with Percy. Percy didn't even _look_ at him. 

And here Nico was, sitting alone at lunch for the first time in a while.

This was the first time he didn't want to be alone, but not the first time that he wanted to be alone with Percy.

Nico was picking at his food, uninterested and not hungering for it. He sighed deeply and looked up.

He gasped.

Finally, he saw Percy.

Finally.

Percy was sitting on a bench outside, eating a fruit rollup.

Nico, without even thinking, got to his feet and walked out the doors, into the cold and to Percy.

"So, is this what you plan to do?" Nico asked. Percy jumped, startled, and dropped his fruit rollup. He looked up at Nico, scowling.

"I was planning to eat my fruit rollup, without getting the shit scared out of me and dropping it." Percy said, picking it up and tossing it into the trashcan, or attempted to, it didn't make it in. Nico fought the urge to laugh at Percy's flushed cheeks. No making this light-hearted, this was a serious matter. 

"Is this what you plan to do?" Nico asked, again. "To drop me like Mr. Fruit Rollup over here?" 

Percy stood up, his height seemed to be towering over Nico, before he walked to pick up his (no longer edible) fruit rollup to actually make it into the trashcan.

After he tossed it, Nico grabbed his arm, inducing a hiss of pain from Percy, but it was recovered quickly.

"What do you want?" Percy asked.

"Answers." Nico replied. "Do you plan to just never _talk_ to me again?" Nico asked. 

"That's what people generally do when they break up, Nico."

Nico hated when Percy acted like he could give less than a shit.

"You said yourself that we were over before we started-I... I just... You liked me as a friend, even if you don't want me in a romantic way, I know you want to be my friend." Nico said.

Percy just sighed.

"Don't just sigh!" Nico yelled, frustrated. "What did I do? What made you not even want to _look_ at me?" 

Of all fucking things, Percy _sighed._ Nico looked down, biting his lip to stop the tears threatening to fall. A metallic taste exploded in his mouth, maybe he bit down a little  _too_ hard. 

"Hey," Percy said, doing the same action as he did days ago; one finger under Nico's chin to look up at Percy. The same action that made Nico's heart jump into his throat. Percy just looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed, using his thumb to wipe the blood from Nico's lip. "I didn't mean-don't cry." Percy said. 

God, he sounded broken.

"You do stuff like this," Nico whispered. "romantic things like this, and you expect me to not think you like me."

Percy took his hand away. "I think it's better like this, like not talking," Percy verified. "so you could move on, find someone else."

"How could you even _say_ that?" Nico hissed at him, roughly wiping his tears. 

"You deserve someone else," Percy said, stepping back when Nico stepped forward. "someone better, Nico; look, all I've managed so far is making you stressed and making you cry."

"You act like that's all you've done." Nico said, his tone low.

"You act like you won't find someone better than me." Percy said, fixing the backpack on his shoulder. 

"You act like I _can_ find someone better than you, Percy, I _just want you._ " 

Percy stepped forward and leaned his head down, kissing Nico's temple. It was short and chaste, and it made tears burst from Nico's deep brown eyes.

"You will, you will." Percy said, taking Nico's hand from around his arm. "see you around, Nico." Percy said, before he walked away.

Nico stood. He wouldn't be surprised if he got a little rain cloud just for himself right now, it fit perfectly with how he felt.

 

* * *

 

"Nico!" Jason called as Nico opened his car door. Nico turned to the source.

"Yeah?"

Jason frowned when he reached him, probably seeing Nico's puffy and bloodshot eyes. "Are you okay?"

"None of your business." Nico replied curtly.

Jason sighed. Nico was _so_ done with sighing. 

"Do you know where Percy is?" Jason asked, Nico felt about ready to cry just at the mention of his name. "I haven't talked to him much all week, is he getting a ride from you?"

"No, he left early and before you ask, no, I don't know why." Nico said, throwing his backpack into the passenger seat. "Now, is that all?"

Jason nodded, but then quickly shook his head. "No, w-what has been going on with you and Percy?"

Nico frowned. "Let him tell you, Jason." Nico said. He was in a sour mood and just wanted to be alone, Jason didn't seem to understand that.

"He won't talk to me, he avoids me and everyone else... What happened?" Jason pleaded. 

Nico sighed. "Jason, just, ugh-he kissed me!" Nico blurted out.

Jason and Nico both gasped in shock at what came out of Nico's mouth.

"What?!" Jason yelled. "What?! When?!"

"Keep it the fuck down, blondie," Nico said. "couple days ago."

Jason was smiling widely, but then his lips tilted down. "So, why isn't everything dandy?"

"Because he said he doesn't want me." Nico said, putting his palm to his forehead, because it was _aching._ "We just talked and he told me to find someone else." 

Nico found it annoying how Jason, somehow, got everything out of him.

"It's probably his dad, he's afraid he'll find out." Jason assumed.

"What is he afraid about?" Nico asked, feeling a jolt of panic. "Afraid he'll get hit?"

Jason shook his head. "No, no, just that he'll have to end it right when Gabe finds out and he doesn't want to be happy, then it be ripped away from him."

"Oh." Nico said.

"I'll-I'll talk to him, see if I could convince him." Jason offered, but Nico had the feeling he'd talk to Percy about it even if Nico said he shouldn't. 

"Whatever, I'll talk to you later." Nico said, getting into his car.

"Yeah, bye, Nico."

"Bye."

 

* * *

 

"Nico?" His mom asked, immediately as he walked in.

"Yes, mother?" Nico asked, sliding his backpack off his shoulder to let it fall to the ground by his boots. He just didn't give a fuck today.

"Are you helping at the hospital tomorrow, or Sunday?"

Nico shrugged and took out apple juice from the fridge. "I don't know, tomorrow?"

"Okay, I'll see you soon," She said, kissing his cheek. "love you!" She called before leaving the house.

"Love you, too!" He called, hoping she heard him.

 

* * *

 

Nico was snacking on a pomegranate, watching Supernatural as he waited for his mom to get ready.

She told him to eat lunch before, but he wasn't hungry, so he just snacked on the fruit next to him.

His mother had told him he could wear his normal getup, but she added that _maybe_ he should wear less black so he didn't scare any patients. 

Nico wasn't sure if she was joking or not, so he put a white shirt on, under his black moto jacket.

"Ready?" His mother asked. He nodded and pressed the power button on his TV.

 

He helped his mother in bringing food to the patients that couldn't move until a while, he even communicated with some.

His mother told him, over and over again, how nice it was to have him there.

"Could you bring this to the patient down the hall in room 202?" His mother asked, handing him a thing of pie.

It reminded him of Dean.

Nico shook his fangirl thoughts away and nodded. 

He walked down the hall and into room 202, peering in before he fully went inside.

There was a woman lying on the bed. She had no hair, and a skinny face, but her eyes reminded Nico of Percy's. 

In fact, exactly like Percy's.

Eyes that seemed to be moving, like waves in the ocean, that made you feel safe and warm, but feel like you could be dragged under any second for a new adventure.

"Hello, ma'am." Nico said, smiling, as he handed her the jello.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she replied, taking the jello. Nico saw flowers in her room, and it wasn't until he got to her bedside table, that he lost his breath.

A picture of her and her son.

Her son being Percy Jackson.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guess the frick what?  
> I was writing all this down, and I had another tab open, just incase I'd need a synonym, or something, and I pressed it... Then my computer just shut off.  
> And you know what that means?  
> I lost everything I typed and had to RETYPE it.  
> Oh, I was very, very upset.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, I didn't proofread 'cause I am lazy. Nothing more to it.  
> Sorry, this chapter was super half-assed, but you guys deserve an update <3


	13. I'm Gonna Give All His Secrets Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title (I'm gonna give all my secrets away... Secrets by One Republic, but... You'll see why I re-did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! Got 100 kudo's! Guuuuuys, thank you! This means so much and... you guys are just so awesome
> 
> *sobs* 
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

"Is that your son?" Nico asked, backing away slightly as he gestured to the picture. She rose her delicate eyebrows and looked over at the picture, her face smiling warmly. 

"Yes, my pride and joy." She answered, looking back at Nico, whom looked shell shocked. "Is everything okay?" 

Nico didn't know why he was so frozen at the spot and worrying this poor woman. It's just that Nico imagined meeting her with Percy next to him, not like this. 

"I-I know your son." He replied stupidly. 

She smiled brightly. "Do you? You must know him from school, what's your name?" 

He looked down at his boots awkwardly. "Uh, Nico." 

"Nico!" She said, chuckling. "He has mentioned you, you two sang together, correct?" 

He nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah... Yeah, we sang together." 

She sat up and leaned forward on her elbows, looking at Nico intently. "So, how'd you get him to do it?" 

"W-What?" Nico asked, taken aback. 

She laughed, and Nico cheesily thought it sounded like the sun rising. "He must be comfortable with you, he barely sang in front of me, you got him to sing in front of  _the whole class."_

Nico stood still with his hands behind his back. "Yeah, we became friends pretty quickly." 

Suddenly, Sally looked like a gloomy, rainy day; which seemed to make the whole room humid. "Is he okay?" 

Nico gasped slightly. "I-yeah, yeah, he's okay." Nico lied, feeling really terrible with himself. 

"Those kids that attack him, they do it often." She said, more to herself. 

He shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose..." 

She looked up at him, smiling. But it wasn't the same, it was like opening up an umbrella in the rain, a cover up. "He talks about you whenever we talk, you know?" 

Nico was taken aback, officially. "W-What does he say?" 

"That you keep him sane." She answered, and that made Nico look up at her with surprise and watery eyes. "And..." She began again. "I'm really glad I've gotten to meet you, to personally thank you." 

"No, no... No need to thank me!" Nico hurriedly said. 

She nodded, looking down. "But... It's funny, he almost sounds sad when he talks about you." 

_Probably because he wants nothing to do with me, but everything to do with me._

"What?" Sally asked, her eyes wide and confused as she stared at Nico. 

"What?" 

"What does that mean?" Sally asked. "Nothing to do with you, but everything to do with you?" 

Percy must be really rubbing off on him. 

That bastard. 

"I... I, shit." He said, gasping as he put a hand over his mouth. "Shit!" 

Fuck everything. 

Great first impression. 

But instead of being scolded, or having a finger pointed to his face, she  _laughed._ "I can see why Percy likes you." 

Nico looked down, his cheeks flushing. 

"Did you guys fight, or something?" She asked. 

He nodded, then shook his head, then shrugged. 

"You don't have to tell me, not if you don't feel comfortable." She said, and Nico felt terrible once again. 

Lying to someone who has been through this,  _and_ them being the mom of someone you adore... It didn't set well with Nico. 

"He-I..." Nico stuttered. "We got in a fight, yes." 

She nodded, looking glum all over again. "What about?" 

"Well, Mrs. Jackson, I have a crush on your son." 

 

* * *

 

 

"So, that's it?" Sally asked, as if he told her the ending of  _The Fault in our Stars._

"Basically." Nico said, nodding. His mouth was dry from everything he told her. 

He basically told her that her son was gay. He told her her son _kissed him._

She took in the information with open arms, but that didn't make him feel any better about all he said. 

It wasn't his feelings to tell. 

He felt sick.

Nico remembered a conversation he and Jason had about Percy. _"I remember asking him why he hasn't told his mom about his sexuality, he said he wanted to more than anything, but not while she was in the hospital.'_

Nico needed a waste basket.

What has he done?

"That doesn't sound like my son," She said, a worried furrow in her brows. "he usually would fight for something he wants, especially if it's something like this." 

Nico shrugged. "C-Could you not tell him I told you?" Nico asked, looking down so she wouldn't see the tears forming. "I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Of course, sweetheart, I understand." Sally said, smiling at him with such an honest, kind smile... It made him feel more sick. 

Now he's asking Percy's own mother to keep secrets. 

He's a terrible, awful person.

"Nico?" He heard his mother call. "Hey, Sally." His mother said as she walked up next to Nico, kissing his head.

"Hi, nurse Maria, how goes it?" Sally asked with a smile.

"Even better with this little light of mine here." His mother said, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Mom..." He groaned, pushing away from her, but still having a grin on his face.

That was his mother for you.

"Did you know him and my son have met?" Sally asked, looking over at Nico, wondering if that was okay to say, Nico just nodded. 

"Do I, Nico? What's his name?" His mother asked, turning to him with raised eyebrows. 

"Uh, Percy." Nico said shyly.

His mother's mouth fell agape and mouthed that she'd talk to me about it later.

"Well, Sally, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to steal him away, he's got some work to do."

Nico groaned.

"Oh, of course!" Sally said, smiling. "Thank you for talking to me, Nico." Sally said with a worried expression. He nodded at her and left with his mother, but before he was _fully_ out of the door, he looked over his shoulder and waved goodbye to her. 

 

* * *

 

It was getting colder now, and so was Percy. 

Nico even tried to talk to him, but Percy just literally walked away with out a word... His bruises were more continuous now, as if they were a part of his face.

A week has gone by since he talked to Sally, and he still feels the sick feeling in his stomach every time he thought about it, so he put it away in his mind, but it was never  _fully_ out of his thoughts...

Never. 

_Text from Jason: Still no luck in talking to Percy?_

_Text to Jason: None._

_Text from Jason: He's over right now, he got into my parents liquor cabinet._

_Text to Jason: Is he okay?_

Nico was huddled up in a blanket, watching Supernatural as he waited for a text from Jason. Even if Percy was avoiding him like the plague, Nico felt some content knowing he was at least with Jason... but something must be wrong. 

Percy doesn't even like to drink. 

His phone buzzed with a message. 

_Text from Jason: I'm hiding it all now, he's pretty fucked up, Nico, he drank a lot._

_Text to Jason: You don't know why? What has he been saying?_

_Text from Jason: Nothing, I mean he's just standing on the balcony._

Nico remembered that balcony, not the balcony itself because he was absorbed in the conversation to notice what the balcony even  _looked_ like. 

_Text from Jason: He must have got in a fight with those guys on his way home from school, because he had a bloody nose and a limp when he came here._

_Text to Jason: Limp?_

_Text from Jason: He got kicked in the shin again, both of them this time._

_Text to Jason: I wish he'd talk to me._

_Text from Jason: Hold on, he's talking about you right now._

Nico's eyes widened, shadowed by the light of the phone in the dark room. He gripped the phone, seeing that Jason was typing, then stopped. Oh, there it goes again-oh sike. 

_buzzz._

_Text from Jason: He's saying he likes your lips and you. He's saying incredibly sappy things that make my nose bleed._

_Text to Jason: Seriously?_

_Text from Jason: Yeah, do you want to hear everything he said and gush over it like a schoolgirl?_

Nico scowled at the phone, as if he were looking at Jason. 

_Text from Jason: I'm glad I can't see your glare._

_Text to Jason: Fuck you._

_Text from Jason: No, but seriously, I was going to have a serious talk with him about what he said to you... But he got drunk before I knew it._

_Text to Jason: That's okay, just take care of him and tell me how everything went._

_Text from Jason: Sounds like a plan... Percy said he wants a kiss goodnight, I guess I'll comply?_

_Text to Jason: Fuck you, Grace._

Nico rolled his eyes as he turned up the volume on his TV, looking to escape reality for as long as he could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a little doodle of the chapter before this one, I mean, it isn't anything special.... But let me know if you want to see it, I could try and put it on here, or something. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, sorry this chapter was so short! Like, seriously, I am. I need to think of something else to write before it gets to the climax and stuuuuff. But I can't think of anything now, so... Just... Be prepared. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	14. You Found Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to say, because I don't want to give spoilers.
> 
> But proceed with caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your guys's comments make me cry with joy.   
> I love every one of you.   
> I do hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Song used in chapter title is You Found Me by the Fray.

_Text to Jason: Awake, yet?_

_Text from Jason: Yeah, you just woke Percy up._

_Text to Jason: Shit._

_Text from Jason: Yeah, he's in pain. I'm gonna make him food and stuff, I'll text you in a second._

Nico nodded to the phone, not bothering to text Jason back. It was a Saturday and Nico fell asleep on the couch last night, making his neck incredibly sore. 

He told his mom he couldn't help her at the hospital because he was swamped with homework and projects... When in truth, he did not have any school work to attend to. In all honesty, he couldn't see Percy's mother again without getting sick because he was a bad person. 

He should have just bit his tongue. 

He decided he needed a shower, because he sweat a little too much when he slept and it was gross. Just gross. 

He turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the cold water wash over him as he grabbed the shampoo and squeezed it into his hand, the aroma of vanilla filling the steamy bathroom. 

He was finished now, the conditioner finally out of his hair from long minutes of trying to get the damn stuff out. He wrapped the white towel around his waist and went to his room, finding comfortable clothes to wear for the weekend, because he already knew he was going to be lazy. 

It wasn't like he had anywhere to go, anyway. 

He slid boxers and skull pajama pants up his legs and pulled on a plain black shirt as he made his way down his hall to the kitchen, hi stomach grumbling at him. 

"Shut up." He grumbled back as he opened the pantry and took out Cookie Crisps and poured the cereal into the glass bowl, filling it with milk after. He walked over to the couch and sat down carefully, so he didn't spill, he reached over and grabbed his phone as it buzzed. 

_Text from Jason: I mentioned you, he told me to shut up._

Nico frowned, his hand going to grab his spoon, then realizing it wasn't there. 

He forgot the fucking spoon. 

_Text to Jason: What did you say?_

Nico threw his phone to the cushion next to him and set his cereal on the side table to grab the stupid spoon. He opened the drawer and slammed it shut, it was too early in the morning for this. 

_Text from Jason: I said we should invite you over. He told me to shut up._

_Text from Jason: I'm sorry. If he was in a better mood, he probably wouldn't have said that._

_Text to Jason: No, he probably would have._

_Text from Jason: Yeah, probably._

_Text from Jason: He asked if I was texting you._

_Text to Jason: What did you say._

_Text from Jason: I said yes._

_Text to Jason: You idiot._

_Text from Jason: What do you mean?_

_Text to Jason: I mean, you're an idiot. He probably thinks I'm stalking him._

_Text from Jason: Well, you kinda are, anyway, I asked what happened between you two and he said to shut up again._

Just as Nico was going to type a message back, he stopped when Jason sent another. 

_Text from Jason: I asked if that was it, if he was never going to talk to you again... He said he wasn't ever going to again and that I should drop it, as well as you._

_Text to Jason: Alright, tell him alright_

_Text from Jason: Nico..._

_Text to Jason: What, Jason? He wants me to drop it? Fine, I'm stress free now._

_Text from Jason: I would be yelling at you right now, but I know you're upset._

_Text to Jason: I'm so fucking upset, I'll see you on Monday._

_Text from Jason: I'm sorry._

Nico threw his phone across the room. 

 

* * *

 

 

The weekend has ended, and Percy wished he could say his headache did, too. It did, for a blissful hour until Gabe came home. That was the second time he was whipped, but not as much as the first time because Gabe was too tired. 

It was lunch time now and Percy decided he would try to eat, he needed to or else he felt like he wouldn't be able to stand anymore. He was officially starved. 

He got a granola bar, those were healthy, right? He ripped open the wrapping and bit into it quickly, it was gone before he could even ponder over the taste. It already made his stomach full enough to feel sick, like after you eat too much at a restaurant and you felt like you were full to the throat. 

That's how he felt now. 

Gabe was worse lately. He even beat Percy until he was knocked out, those bruises still haven't faded, so it would be a while before he could see his mother. Actually, a really long time seeing as how Gabe seemed to want to be beating everyday. Percy had to stay in the kennel for an hour everyday at the most. But through the raping, or the beating, or the whipping... Percy hasn't shed a tear. 

It wasn't even because he was  _trying to be strong,_ it was because he was just so numb. But numb didn't describe what he felt good enough, because he could feel the pain of everything happening to him, but he didn't care anymore.

As Gabe has told him... He deserves it.

Some of the split skin from the first whipping were closed with scabs, but some of those reopened last night and Percy wondered if he was bleeding through his clothes like he did the first time.

It was like his back was on a period.

Okay, no, that was just gross.

He tossed the wrapper away in the trashcan by the old table he used to sit at, walking away quickly because Nico was approaching. 

Percy didn't want to think about him right now, he couldn't get distracted. He had one motive, going to the bathroom and checking to see if he was bleeding because he could feel liquid running down his back.

Just as he rushed to the bathroom, a hand caught his. The hand he always wants to hold, the hand with the silver skull ring against the webbing of his hand as they gripped each other's hand.

"Percy." The familiar voice said. The one he can't live without and it was tearing him apart each day.

Percy took his hand away.

"Percy..." Nico said, biting his lip. "Don't just drop me like this."

Percy took a deep breath.

Nico looked in his eyes, holding them with a confused and hurt gaze. "Seriously? Not even going to say a word to me?"

Percy looked away, but he felt his hand being held again by Nico's. 

"It's hurting you, too, I know..." Nico said. "It doesn't have-"

"Leave me alone." Percy said, his voice dead as he took his hand away again before walking away to the bathrooms.

 

* * *

 

Nico stood there, his hand still out as if he were still holding Percy's. He shoved that hand back into his pocket, his throat tightening up. 

Nico tried, didn't he? What else could he do? Percy can't even get out a word to him?

You know what... No. Nico isn't going to take this, he wants to be with Percy and Percy wants to be with him.

Nico _is_ going to find out what is stopping him, no matter the fuck what. 

Nico ran to the bathroom where he saw Percy walk into and was met with red and skin and bones. 

Percy put on his shirt in record time when Nico made his appearance, seriously, the guy should get an award.

"Percy..." Nico breathed. It was unreal. Blood was dripping down his back, new slashes over old ones is what Nico saw.

"Fuck, Nico." Percy breathed, his hands on the sink in front of him.

"Let me see that!" Nico yelled, walking towards Percy, but Percy moved away in a flash. 

"I said leave me alone, Nico." Percy said, looking up at Nico then looking away. He looked like a mouse trapped in a cage. 

Nico walked to Percy slowly. He was genuinely surprised when Percy allowed Nico to be near him, but Nico didn't ask questions. "Percy," Nico said, his fingers playing at the hem of Percy's shirt. "let me see."

Percy was away from him again, and Nico turned to him. Percy's eyes spilled over tears, but Percy caught them before they could slide down his cheek. He looked _surprised,_ that they were there. 

"Percy, you need a doctor!" Nico told him. "Let me... Just let me see it!"

"No." Percy said. "Don't..." Percy said as Nico walked closer, again. "Don't touch me."

This made Nico stop. "Percy-" He tried again.

"Don't touch me, Nico!" Percy yelled, grabbing his backpack. 

"Percy-" Nico said again, but he was interrupted for the thousandth time.

"I said to not touch me, that means to not fucking touch me!" Percy yelled before running out of the bathroom with watery eyes.

 

Percy didn't show for music class and Nico was walking over to Jason's car. Jason was with Piper and Leo, they were all laughing at something Nico would care less about. 

"Jason." Nico said, getting his attention. Jason turned his smiling face at Nico, but Jason, seeing Nico's face, the smile disappeared. "I need to talk to you." 

Jason nodded and kissed Piper's cheek, telling them goodbye.

"What is it?" Jason asked when they were gone.

"Did you know?" Nico asked, his fists clenched.

Jason tilted his head in question. "Know what?"

"That Percy was... That he was... I don't know what he was." Nico said, his voice loud and frustrated.

"That Percy was what, Nico, spit it out... You're scaring me."

"We should be scared for him!" Nico yelled. "Did you see his back? Did you know about the slashes?"

Jason stepped back. "W-What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?!" Nico asked, his voice well raised. "It's worse than we thought..." Nico said.

"What the fuck happened?" Jason asked.

"He was whipped, I think..." Nico said, looking up at Jason to see his reaction. Jason was just still.

"Whipped..."

Nico looked down.

"You said there were slashes." Jason said. "When someone gets whipped, don't they get welts, or something?"

Nico shook his head and nodded. "It depends what they used and how hard they hit him."

"It was bad?" Jason asked, biting his lip worriedly, his scar covered by his tooth. 

"We need to tell his dad, he needs a doctor." Nico said. "Now, we need to go now... He didn't even have it bandaged." 

Jason nodded. "Are you riding with me?"

Nico shook his head. "I'll follow you."

 

* * *

 

Percy watched as the blood ran down his arms, dripping onto his wood floor. It was a clean cut, unlike last time with the jagged glass. He wasn't crying anymore, but his heart was hurting from how hard it was beating. Eighteen and he was already having a heart attack?

Percy grabbed a wet towel and wiped the blood from his arms and hands, just about to wrap it when he heard the front door open.

Gabe said he was not going to be home until this weekend.

And it was definitely Gabe, because Percy heard the fridge open and a beer cap being popped off. Gabe shouldn't come down to Percy's room, he thinks he's at school. Percy could just stay in here until 3:30 which is the usual time he came home, sneak out his window and walk in the front door like it was a normal day. 

It was all planned, he just needed to be quiet.

But why did he hear footsteps coming closer?

Percy ran into his closet and slid the door shut quietly, trying to not tip over anything or step on any glass. It was like a damn scary movie, but he was living it.

His bedroom door flew open, hitting the wall with a bang.

"Boy..." Gabe said, Percy should have left a crack open so he could see-

His thoughts were done for when his closet door slid open roughly, and Percy didn't do that.

How did Gabe know?

"You need to be more thorough, son, you left the front door unlocked, I knew it had to of been you." Gabe said, grabbing the front of Percy's shirt. "I've had... A really terrible day, can you help me with that?" Gabe whispered into Percy's ear. 

"I-" But Percy couldn't even finish before duct tape was placed over his mouth. This never happened, it was never needed, Percy always kept quiet.

"It's new, I know," Gabe said, grabbing Percy's hair and pulling him into the front room. "I think you'll need it today, because I'm going to make you _scream."_

Percy tried to take off the tape. He needed to run, he sees the look in Gabe's eyes. Murdering, his eyes were filled with murder. If Percy stayed, there was a good chance this would be his last day.

He couldn't let that happen... He would not be murdered by his torturer.

But Gabe grabbed his hands with bruising force, maybe Percy could have been able to get out of this months ago, but not today. Not when he was this fatigued. Gabe held up handcuffs with a grin filled with malice as he locked only one around only one of Percy's wrist.

"Mmm." Percy tried to talk, but Gabe smacked him.

Gabe pulled him to a beam and shoved him down his knees. Gabe grabbed Percy's arms and brought them around the beam, handcuffing his other hand. No hope of getting away now. Gabe left the room and Percy tried to pry the tape off with his tongue, or the edge of the beam, but it didn't work. He struggled against the handcuffs, making his wrists bleed again. The urge to _get away_ was yelling at him.

And he was _trying._ He was trying so hard. 

"Ah, ah, boy..." Gabe chided from behind him. Percy whipped his head around, his eyes focusing on Gabe, whom held a whip and... Shit. A knife. 

Percy tried to break free again, his breath was loud and he was whimpering.

He felt Gabe's hand on his hips, then to the button of his pants as he pulled them off, a long with Percy's boxers. Percy's face slammed against the pillar as Gabe roughly pulled down his pants. It was a challenge, because Percy was on his knees, but Gabe managed. 

Percy cried as the knife was put in front of his face, then it was out of view. Percy flailed as Gabe ran it down his cheek, then he roughly cut through Percy's shirt, ripping it off of him. 

Percy exhaled into the tape in surprise when the whip was brought down to his back. 

Percy doesn't know how long it has been, but it hasn't stopped. The whipping  _hasn't sto_ _pped._

There was three more whips when the stings finally stopped. Percy thought maybe Gabe was just pausing to catch his breath, but Percy heard the whip drop. 

Just rape and then it's over. Percy wasn't going to die today. 

Then why was his being still shaking with nervousness? 

Percy felt pain all of the sudden. Pain he has never felt, never in his life. And he  _screamed,_ he has not screamed during the beatings in years. 

Something was shoved inside of him, something sharp. Percy knew what it was, he knew it was the knife Gabe ran down his cheek. Percy screamed and flailed until he couldn't move anymore. He felt the knife rip out of him and clatter to the ground, but he couldn't even exhale with relief because he screamed again. He  _screamed_ even when Gabe kicked him in is face, he screamed even when Gabe smashed his head into the beam, he screamed even when Gabe kicked his side. 

He screamed as he was getting beat.  _These were the last sounds he was going to make._

He was going to be beaten to death. 

Gabe was going to ditch town after... Jason would probably come over in a couple of days because Percy wouldn't be at school. Jason would be the one to find him, he'd call 911 and the cops would tell his mom. His mom would cry and feel guilty. Nico would find out and cry, too.

Then they would go to his funeral and cry more. It wouldn't be an open casket, because no one would want to see him like this.

There was a punch in his face and Percy waited for the other one, but it didn't come.

"Your mom is dead." Gabe said, kicking Percy again.

Percy stopped screaming now.

"I'm going to kill you, I have to kill you," Gabe said, punching Percy again, but Percy didn't steady his head after, so it smacked into the pillar. "now that she's dead, nothing will stop you from going to the cops." Gabe said, hitting him again. Percy's head smacked the beam, again. 

_Your mom is dead._

That couldn't be... h-he just saw her. Gabe was lying. Percy thought as kicks and punches were raining down on him. _Now_ was the time to use the word numb. Now was the perfect time, because he was. He couldn't feel the pain anymore, all he could feel was his body shut down in an even greater pain. 

_Your mom is dead._

Gabe wasn't lying, Percy just told himself that to give himself hope. Percy knew Gabe had no reason to lie. 

_Your mom is dead._

Percy saw Gabe take off his handcuffs and Percy felt his body being kicked down when he stayed slumped against the pillar.

_Your mom is dead._

The knife ran down his arm, cutting it open.

_Your mom is dead._

Gabe pulled the knife away and flipped Percy onto his back.

_Your mom is dead._

Gabe grabbed Percy's face and made Percy look at him. "I want you to look in my eyes as I kill you." Gabe said.

_Your mom is dead._

"I want to see the life leave your eyes as I drive this knife through your heart!" Gabe yelled. Did Percy see tears in his eyes?

_Your mom is dead._

Gabe brought the knife up, before bringing it down.

_Your mom is dead._

 

* * *

 

Jason and Nico got out of their cars at the same time, walking together to Percy's front door.

Nico was kind of nervous. He has never been in Percy's house, he has never even see the outside of it. It was small and poorly taken care of, there were no trees or plants, or anything homey about it. It didn't seem like Percy would live _here._

Nico would see Percy's dad for the first time today.

Jason brought his knuckles to the door, but both stopped when they heard a voice that wasn't Percy's.

"I want to see the life leave your eyes as I drive this knife through your heart!"

Without hesitating, Jason grabbed the screen doors knob and turned it, both breathing a quick breath of relief because it was unlocked.

They both hoped for the next one to be, as well.

It was. Nico didn't even get to see the scene before him when he and Jason tackled the man over Percy to the ground.

"Call 911." Jason grunted as he held down the man. Nico grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed the number.

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

Nico turned to Percy and knelt down beside him, a knife was lodged barely into his chest. His face was bloody and there was blood below him in a puddle.

"M-My friend needs an ambulance." Nico said.

"What is the address?" The operator asked.

Jason yelled to him the address as he knocked out Gabe, and Nico repeated it. "Hurry!" Nico told her, the panic crawling in a he looked over at Percy. 

"Can you tell me what has happened?"

"I-I don't know! He's stabbed a-and," Nico wiped his tears from his eyes and kept going. "he's bleeding from his back, I-I think..." Nico said, not wanting to look down, but doing so. "He's bleeding from his... Oh god." Nico sobbed, looking back to Percy's face.

"Is he awake?"

Nico nodded, then realized she couldn't hear him. "Y-Yeah."

"Talk to him, see if he answers back, okay?" The calm and collected voice said.

"Percy?" Nico asked, cradling Percy's face in his hand. "Percy, hey, can you hear me?"

"... Dead."

Nico shook his head. "No, no, you're alive," Nico said. "Jason," Nico called, his voice breaking. "Jason, come here."

Jason never came.

"What did he say?" The operator asked. "Did he say anything?"

"He said 'dead'." Nico answered.

"How deep is the knife in him?" The voice asked.

"N-Not deep... But that isn't-that isn't the problem!" Nico screeched. "He was beaten!" 

Nico heard sirens outside the door and officers with a stretcher and equipment ran inside. Nico was shoved away, his phone dropping, but he made no move to pick it up, instead he tried to fight his way to Percy. 

"Kid, I'm going to need you to stay back." An officer said, one saying the same to Jason. 

"He... no, he needs me!" Nico argued, fighting against the arm. 

"He needs those doctors, kid, I understand you want to be with him, but you won't help him being right there, he needs medical attention." 

Nico stopped at the words. He was right. 

Nico looked over to the man that hurt Percy. His nose was bleeding, courtesy to Jason, and he was propped up against the wall with his hands behind his back. 

Jason was next to Nico now. 

"It took all I had not to kill him." Jason said. 

"Who is he?" Nico asked. 

Jason looked at Nico, tears streaming down his face. 

"You don't know?" Jason asked. "That's Percy's dad." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me... Did you all like this chapter? 
> 
> I hated writing the bad scenes. :|


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I am sorry if you all thought this was a chapter, but I am here to tell you that I'll be gone for maybe a week with no wifi, so I can't update. I'm sorry! I'll update as soon as I get back! :) 

I'll be back soon, I love you all :3


	16. My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's okay, Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again?
> 
> Hello everyone! I am sorry for the wait, seriously... I was not expecting to be gone for that long. I'm glad to be back, though. 
> 
> This chapter is a little short, but I wanted to end it there for some reason I cannot explain, haha. 
> 
> I'll probably update tomorrow, though, but lets get on with the long awaited chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> And your comments, everyone! You make tears of joy fall, seriously. Thank you for reading and giving this a chance.   
> Enjoy, lovelies!

"Can you tell us what happened?" An officer asked, a notepad in his hand, the other occupied with a pen that was ready to write. Nico didn't pay attention, just stared as Percy was placed onto the stretcher and loaded into the back of the ambulance truck. Nico couldn't hear what they were saying, it all came in bits, but Nico couldn't comprehend.

Fractured skull? What was that? Raped? What was that? Knife, stabbed, hit... What was that?

"I don't know," Nico finally said, wanting to get this all out of the way. "We came here and he was hitting him." 

"His father?" 

"Who the fuck else?" Nico snapped, receiving a shocked look from the officer.

"He isn't his father," Jason said, looking down at the ground. "don't ever say that again."

The officer pursed his lips, looking at the two teenagers sadly. "I apologize." Was what he said before leaving quietly.

Nico and Jason stood there, not saying a word, but some weird force made both of them look at each other. Jason's eyes were red from crying, while Nico's were till spilling with tears.

"Lets go to the hospital." Jason said, grabbing Nico's forearm. "Are you okay to drive?" Jason asked, as he and Nico walked out of the crime scene. 

"No." Nico replied. "What happened to Gabe?" Nico asked. He saw Jason's back stiffen. 

"I didn't see." Jason said.

Nico climbed into Jason's truck without a word, Jason doing the same as he started the truck. It was quiet the whole way there.

Nico walked inside, smelling the scent he smelt not too long ago, when he met Sally for the first time.

Sally.

Who will tell her? Did someone already tell her? Is she with Percy right now? Where is Percy?

"We're here to see Percy Jackson." Jason told the nurse that asked them silently in why they were here.

"Are you family?" She asked. 

"Yes." Jason replied. "Where is he?"

"ICU." The nurse replied.

Nico and Jason stayed quiet after that, and Nico expected neither of them to speak, but Jason did.

"Can you give us any more? Is he going to be okay?" Jason asked.

The nurse shook her head regretfully. "I don't know of his state, or how he is."

"Well, can you find out?" Jason asked angrily. Nico understood his anger, Nico wished he could feel that right now, but all that was in his mind was the sight of Percy lying on the ground. Percy was unrecognizable, his face and back red all over to where you couldn't even make out the color of his skin...

"Nico." Jason said. He must have been trying to get Nico to see him for longer than he should have, but Jason was waving his hand in front of Nico's face.

"Yeah? S-Sorry." Nico said, shaking the image away. He still saw it though, the raven hair matted with blood, the bones sticking out of his body....

"Nico!" Jason said again. "Did you hear me?" 

"No, sorry, can you say it again?" Nico asked, rubbing his eyes and looking around. He wasn't where he was a few minutes ago, he was sitting on a chair. In the waiting room. "H-How'd I get here?" 

"I led you to here, you looked like you needed to sit down." Jason said, looking at Nico with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... did you find out how he is?" Nico asked, rubbing his palms along his pants to wipe off the nervous sweat.

Nico saw Jason shake his head from the corner of his eye. "Nothing, just that he lost a lot of blood... but I think it's worse than that." Jason said.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"Well... hospitals see a lot, don't they?" Nico nodded, thinking back to what his mother would say some days when she came home. They did get a little crazy, some even comical... even though they probably shouldn't be. "Well... she seemed like she has never seen anything like this before." Jason said.

"Oh..." Nico said, not sure what else to say.

"You saw him, right?" Jason asked. "Like, you got a good look?"

Nico looked at him with his eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I got a _good look._ " 

Jason pursed his lips. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to ask. What did you see?"

Nico thought... he thought it was weird that he had to think about that, because he did get a good look, he was _right_ _there._ But he only recalls the basics: blood and bones. He supposed his mind didn't want to comprehend it all, that he didn't want to see it. That made him feel incredibly selfish, he couldn't simply  _look_ at Percy? Because he didn't want to see the blood pouring? It was pathetic. Percy had to  _go through it,_ and Nico couldn't even look at it? 

"I don't really-blood." Nico said. "That's all I can remember... Just _so much blood._ " Nico said, putting his head in his hands. 

"It's okay, Nico... I'm sorry I brought it up," Jason said, looking down at his feet. "I'm just scared, I'm trying to find out as much as I can." Jason said. 

"You just need to know he's okay." Nico said.

"Yeah..." Jason said, with a sigh.

"You and me both, Jason." Nico said.

 

Hours later, people came and went from the hospital, while Nico and Jason stayed put. Waiting.

The front doors to the hospital opened, and Nico and Jason looked up. They saw an officer walk up to the same nurse that Nico and Jason talked to when they first came.

"Is Percy Jackson still in the ICU?" The officer asked.

The nurse stood up from her chair. "Not yet-" She was cut off when a doctor arrived to where the officer and nurse were.

"Are you here for Percy Jackson?" The doctor asked the officer. At that question, both Nico and Jason walked to the officer and doctor.

"Yes-"

"We are, too." Jason said.

The doctor looked at all of them and nodded. "He is alive." The doctor said.

The officer nodded. "Where is he?"

"Resting," The doctor said. "he's in a room now, he hasn't woken up yet."

Nico's breath hitched. "W-When you say he's alive..."

The doctor shook his head. "He's not in a coma," The doctor said quickly, looking at the officer now he said: "I'm very surprised he is alive." The doctor said. 

"When can I see him?" The officer asked.

The doctor sighed. "When he wakes up, I suppose... are you sure you want to ask him questions so quickly, Poseidon?" 

The doctor shrugged and sighed, obviously contemplating on if he should or not.

"Ask him what questions?" Jason asked. "What more do you need to know?" 

Poseidon turned his attention to Jason. "How long it has been going on."

"It's too early to ask questions like that." Jason said.

Poseidon nodded. "I know, I know... I won't ask him anything," Poseidon said, then he turned back to the doctor. "send the station the file of what all happened to him, please."

"Of course, Poseidon." The dioctor replied. 

"Does his mom know?" Poseidon asked. "Is his mom in the picture?" He asked, looking over at Jason and Nico, but before they could answer the doctor spoke.

"I should have told you this sooner; but the boys mother didn't make it."

Nico and Jason both let out a strangled breath. _That's_ what Percy meant when he said  _dead._ He must have found out earlier. 

"And Percy doesn't know?" Poseidon asked.

"He does." Nico said, before anyone else can speak. He knew Jason was looking over at him, but Nico just kept his eyes down, clenching them shut tight.

"How do you know, Nico?" Jason asked him, his voice strained and urgent.

"When I got to Percy... he said 'dead' a-and I thought _he_ thought he was dead, but I understand now." Nico said, it sounded like he was talking to himself, but the doctor, the officer, and Jason heard it perfectly. 

"Did the hospital call Gabe when they found out?" Poseidon asked.

The doctor nodded. "I'm sure, I wasn't the one taking care of Mrs. Jackson, but when they don't make it, the hospital calls the family."

Poseidon nodded, understanding. "Gabe must have told Percy when he got home." He then turned to Jason and Nico. "Did either of you know Percy's ste-Gabe?"

Nico shook his head, but Jason nodded. "I've known Percy a while, but we only became friends a couple years ago... but Gabe never seemed the type to do this." Jason said, rubbing his temples. Nico knew what he was thinking, he could see it all over Jason's face. 

_Guilt._

Nico knew Jason was thinking back to when he said Gabe could never do anything like this, how wrong he had been. Jason was thinking how stupid and naive he was to listen to what Percy kept telling him. He felt he should have read between the lines. 

"Are you sure? Nothing ever made you afraid of him when you were with Percy at his home? No gut feeling?" Poseidon asked. Nico looked over to Jason again. The guilt was still there, but confusion was woven into the guilt now. 

"I... never really went over to Percy's house," Jason said, his eyes watery. " _He never let me._ " Jason said, and Nico could basically see the realization hit him. 

"Who never let you?" Poseidon asked. 

"Percy!" Jason yelled. "He never even let me drop him in front of his house." Jason said, tears falling now. "He would make it seem like everything was okay, that his home life was _okay._ "

"It's okay, Jason." Nico said, feeling like Jason needed comfort. Jason shouldn't be feeling guilty,  _he_ wasn't the one that caused Percy pain, but Nico knew Jason felt like he could have put a stop to that.

Jason just let his head hang, his tears falling straight from his eyes and splashing down to the hospital's floor. "It isn't okay." Jason said.

Nico was about to assure him it was, that it wasn't his fault, but a nurse came running in. "Doctor!" She yelled. "He's awake."

The doctor nodded quickly and walked back to the nurse. Nico looked at Jason, whom was looking at the floor still, so Nico looked up at Poseidon. Poseidon walked forward, following the doctor. Nico grabbed Jason's arm and did the same.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason, baby, it's otay!


	17. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico, you softy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I lied and didn't update yesterday, I'm a loser. 
> 
> I'm still gushing over the comments you all send me, it means so much it hurts. 
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

Nico and Jason and Poseidon stayed on the other side of the room, all unable to see Percy. Not until he was 'stable' or something like that.

"What is taking so long?" Jason asked, pacing anxiously. Nico didn't think it has been  _that_ long, but he understood Jason's impatience. However long ago, they thought they were going to at least get a  _view_ of Percy, but they didn't even get that. And now, they were standing, or in Jason's case walking back and forth, but waiting nonetheless. 

Then, the glorious sound of the door opening came and the doctor stepped out, along with a couple of nurses. Nico and Jason walked up to the doctor eagerly, Poseidon behind them, just as eager.

"He's awake, somewhat." The doctor said. "You may see him."

The first sentence was all Nico needed to start walking towards the door, that damn awaited door. But before he could even reach the door, an arm was in front of his chest, stopping him from his movements. He looked to the source with the most murderous glower he could manage, and god damn it he was  _angry._

"I'm very sorry, I should have said this before... but I do need to speak to Percy first." Officer Poseidon said, a sorry look on his face. 

_Oh, he will be sorry._

"Why?" Nico asked, taking the arm away. "You said you'd wait to ask him anything." 

Poseidon sighed. "I know... but I just want to see that he's okay." 

Nico let out a breath of anger and the last of his patience. "Before us?" Nico asked. "You don't even know him, you can just go inside with us!"

"Nico." Jason said, placing a hand on his shoulder, Nico just glared at him, but Jason's touch didn't falter.

"What?" Nico asked. "What gives this guy the right? That he wears a uniform? No, _you,_ you," Nico said, pointing his index finger at Poseidon. "didn't see him  _lying_ there, you didn't have to see _that_ and not get to see him after hours!" 

Poseidon closed his eyes. "I dropped him off at his home once." He said, making Nico's breath stop for a moment, also urged him to take down the accusing finger and back up slightly. "He was sick, or something... I had to pull over because he had to throw up until he didn't have anything left. I took him home after that and had a feeling something was wrong in that house," He said, looking down. Poseidon was feeling the same guilt as Jason. "I ignored that... when clearly I shouldn't have. I understand your anger, I really do... but if you'd give me a minute, just a  _minute_ to apologize..." 

Jason's grip tightened on Nico's shoulder and pulled him backwards. "Just a minute," Jason said, not letting go of Nico. Poseidon nodded and went into the room. 

Nico was seething in anger, but just pushed Jason's hand off his shoulder and sat down on the floor. He was angry, but Jason was doing the right thing. He understood more of how the officer felt. But shouldn't Jason feel the same urge to say his apologies as well? 

Should Nico feel guilty? He suspected it, didn't he? He did, and he didn't act on it. 

There it was. 

_Guilt._

Nico held his head in his hands. He  _said_ it, he said Percy could be being abused... he could have stopped this all. 

 

* * *

 

 

Poseidon walked into Percy's hospital room, closing the door quietly. Percy either didn't notice him, or decided to not give him the time of day. 

Poseidon, not sure what to say, decided to just bring a chair by Percy's bedside. He looked down at his own hands at first, not wanting to see the young boys face, but the concern for Percy got the better of him and he brought his head up to look at Percy's face. 

The bandage at his hairline tinged with fresh blood, both his temples split open, his forehead having the same effect, sure to scar. His cheeks bruised and cut, not recognizable, sure to scar. His chin cut and split, as well as his lip in several places, sure to scar. His eyebrow slashed as well, sure to scar. Then were his eyes, which were swollen and black... and gone... sure to scar. 

His actual eyes were as dead as someone that died with their eyes open. 

Poseidon went back to the wounds, wondering why they bandaged the one on his hairline, but none on his face, they needed it. 

"Percy?" Poseidon asked, not being able to keep silent much longer, and not really having the choice. The small long-haired boy was very... persistent. 

To Poseidon's shock, Percy turned his head and looked at him. The blankness in the eyes never changing. 

"I-" 

"It was my step-father." Percy said, looking away from Poseidon. 

"What?" 

"That's what you want isn't it?" Percy asked. "I don't know if he ditched because he thought I was dead... or if I had a dream." 

Poseidon still couldn't get over the fact Percy was actually talking. 

"What was your dream?" 

"That my blonde friend tackled him, while my other friend called the police." Percy said, looking over at Poseidon again. 

"That wasn't a dream." Poseidon said, looking for any shock on the boys face, but nothing. 

"Poor guys," Percy said. "not something you want to see everyday." 

Poseidon looked back to his hands. "Gabe is locked up for tonight, tomorrow is his court date to see if he says he's guilty, or not..." Poseidon trailed off. 

"If he says he isn't?" Percy asked. 

Poseidon shifted in his seat. "Let's not talk about that right now," Poseidon said, clearing his throat. "do you remember me?" 

"You took me home that one day and saw me empty my breakfast." Percy said. It was probably meant to be humor, but it came out dry. Poseidon chuckled anyways. 

"Yes, that was me," Poseidon said, sighing. "I came in here before your friends to say that I'm sorry." 

Still no expression. 

"You didn't abuse me." Percy said. 

"No... but I could have stopped it if I trusted my gut when I dropped you off that one day." 

Percy looked out of the window. "What did your gut tell you?" 

"That something was wrong." Poseidon answered. 

"Why did you ignore it?" Poseidon inhaled a breath of shock. He was just expecting an 'it's okay' and that was that, not this. 

"I-I don't know, honestly."

"Well, when you find out, you let me know." Percy said, taking a drink of his water. 

"I'm sorry I let this happen." Poseidon said, standing up and walking to the door.

"You didn't," Percy said, before Poseidon could reach the door. "don't say that you did, you didn't let this happen.  _I_ let this all happen, so take your sorry and shove it up your ass, because there's no need for you to say it." 

Poseidon stood still and looked back to Percy with a small smile. "You're a good kid." 

"I am a man now." Percy said, maybe he was attempting to grin? "You're a good man, as well." 

Poseidon nodded and turned to the door, opening it at the same time Nico came stomping and stumbling into the room, running straight into Poseidon.

"Ow." The kid groaned, looking up at Poseidon with a glare. Then the glare waned and switched to dread and anxiety as the boy looked around Poseidon to Percy.

Nico maneuvered around Poseidon, mouth open with disbelief as he walked to Percy. Poseidon walked forward as Percy's other friend stepped inside, but not quite walking to his injured friend. Poseidon lingered in the doorway long enough to look up and see Percy with expression on his face for the first time that day. It was hard to see, but Poseidon could see it.

_Love._

 

 

* * *

 

"Percy..." Nico said with a short exhale.

Percy sighed, looking and both Nico and Jason. "Hey guys."

"How long?" Jason asked, getting right to it, apparently. "How long as he been doing this to you?"

Percy looked up with wide green eyes. "Jason-" 

"I've known you a while, bu-but we became friends freshman year and you had bruises then..." Jason said, running his hands through his hair. "Has it been happening before then?" Jason asked.

Percy just looked down and when Jason knew Percy wasn't going to speak, he let out an unemotional chuckle. "Lies after lies, huh?" He said. "You tell me a lie for 3 years, Percy! You let me just stand around while you..." Jason closed his eyes shut. "And now you're not even telling me this." 

Still not a word, just an expressionless gaze at the needle in his arm.

"Jason," Nico whispered to him. "take it easy on him."

"No," Percy said. "he's right."

Nico shook his head. "I understand he-you want to know, but we _just_ found out, it _just_ ended for Percy, you've not known shit for this long, you can wait a little longer for his sake."

Percy and Jason didn't speak after that.

"For my sake?" Percy asked suddenly.

Nico nodded.

"Jason yelling at me won't make me fall apart, Nico, I'm yelled at every day." Percy spat, making both Nico and Jason flinch, never hearing Percy so angry. 

"I'm sorry, I just thought you shouldn't be yelled at." Nico said. He overlooked Percy's anger, he didn't know how teenagers usually are after abuse, generally. But everyone acted different, everyone.

How would Percy act?

"I'm not a kid, Nico-" Percy said, but stopped when a new voice sounded from the doorway.

"Nico?"

Nico turned and groaned outwardly. "Mom..." Nico said, walking to her to lead her out of the room. His legs hurt to do so. "This isn't the time." 

"Who is that boy?" His mother asked before the door closed.

"Boy..." Percy scoffed right as the door shut. 

"That's Percy." Nico said, his fingers itching to open the door and ditch his mother to go inside. But, she deserved an explanation why the guy he liked was beaten. 

His mother gasped, her hands over her mouth. "Nico..."

Okay, so he didn't feel like giving an explanation right now, he felt like holding Percy's hand. "I'll tell you later, okay?" Nico said, grabbing the door handle. "I hope you understand how important it is for me to be with him right now, I'll be home when visiting hours end." Nico said before he went inside.

"Why didn't they bandage the cuts on your face?" Jason asked as Nico entered.

Percy shrugged. "They told me why, but I can't remember... probably to just let them breath, or something."

Jason nodded and sat down in the chair by Percy's bedside.

"Who all knows?" Percy asked. "About me being in here?"

"We haven't told anyone," Nico said, but paused. Had they? More so had Jason? Nico looked at him for confirmation. 

"We haven't told anyone." Jason assured Nico's unspoken question. 

"Good."

"Percy..." Jason said. "People are going to find out."

Percy bit his cheek. "I know, but not the second it happens."

Jason nodded. "You're right."

It was silent for a while and Nico just stood a ways away, watching everything, but Percy and Jason. He didn't want to look at Jason, because Jason had the look in his eyes that Nico was feeling, and Nico didn't want to cry in front of Percy. He didn't want to look at Percy because Percy looked dead and Nico was selfish, not wanting to see Percy that way. Percy always looked bent, but not broken. Not broken, because Nico knew he had some hope, some light in his life and that was his mom. Now he was shattered.   

Nico decided to grow some balls and look up at the two. Jason was looking down at his own hands, while Percy was looking up at the ceiling. Jason shifted his gaze to Percy, Percy's face to be exact... then his arms down to his hands, but Jason couldn't see Percy's arms because they moved in a flash to under the sheets he had over him. Jason looked like he wanted to say something about that, but kept quiet. 

 

Silence.

Everyone was thinking something, what was Nico thinking?

_Why did Jason want to see Percy's arms?_

He didn't know what  _they_ were thinking. 

Nico stiffened when Percy's gaze shifted to him, with a glum expression.

"I'm sorry," Percy said. "that you had to see me like that."

Nico walked closer to him. "You don't need to apologize, Percy."

"Yeah, I do," Percy said, looking down when Nico reached Percy's other side. "I was naked a-and-"

Nico shook his head slowly, before Percy could continue. "I didn't see anything, Percy."

"You saw my back..." Percy said. "A-and probably-"

"I don't remember what I saw, honestly, I just remember blood." Nico said.

"Y-You don't remember?" Percy asked. "You don't remember _anything?_ " Percy asked, the disbelief evident in his tone. 

"I remember knowing what I saw..." Nico said. "I-It's hard to explain."

Percy shifted in his bed. "Well, explain it to me."

Nico sighed quickly. "I remember just seeing red... all over you," Nico said. "I only saw your back because you were curled up, but I saw your back and your sides... and you were bleeding from-"

"That's enough." Jason said.

More silence.

"How are you feeling now?" Nico asked.

"He's going to answer fine, like he always has," Jason said, turning to Percy. "right, Perce?"

Percy turned to him, his eyes heavy... but he smirked. "I'm fine."

Jason through his hands up and rolled his eyes.

"But I'm falling asleep, so you guys should go." Percy said. 

"We're not leaving." Nico said to him, reaching his hand out, wanting to hold Percy's. But, he forgot Percy's hand was hidden under the blankets.

So, Nico's hand just stood out awkwardly in front of him, while Percy and Jason just sat there staring at him. Nico cleared his throat and took his hand away.

"You should," Percy said. "Besides, I'm probably bleeding through my bandages," Percy said, touching the one on his hair line, nodding in confirmation. "I know the ones on my back are bled through."

Nico shook his head. "We're not-"

"No," Jason said, standing up. "we should just go."

Nico looked up at him with wide, angry eyes. "What?"

"He wants us to leave, right?" Jason said, looking at Percy. "Let's do as he wants and go." Jason said, walking to the door. "I'll be waiting outside in the truck, Nico." He said before leaving.

Nico would talk to him about it.

"He's just angry," Nico said, trying to comfort Percy, whom was looking where Jason was just sitting with regret. But, Nico felt like Percy knew that, but Jason being so rude didn't help. "he'll come around."

"I know," Percy said, biting his lip. "you should go."

Nico stayed where he was. "I-I want to stay."

Percy looked down at his stomach. "Visiting hours are almost up, anyways," Percy said. "just go."

Nico's eyebrows furrowed in hurt. "A-Alright," Nico said, hovering where he stood. He wanted to comb Percy's hair back with his fingers, or caress his face, but he did neither before he walked to the door. "me and Jason will be here tomorrow." Nico said, leaving before Percy could reply. 

Time went by too fast in there, and too much time was filled with silence.

 

* * *

 

"Alright," Nico said, getting into the truck. "all of that was uncalled for." Nico said, slamming the door, as if to prove his anger. 

"I know." Jason said.

Nico sighed heavily and turned to Jason, staring at him with a disappointed expression. "You _know_?" 

Jason sighed and thumped his head against the steering wheel, Nico couldn't see his eyes, but he could see that Jason was taking short, quick breathes from the sharp movements of his back.

"Jason?" Nico asked.

"I thought I lost him," Jason whispered. "he was so limp at the house-the doctor looked so defeated... I thought he was gone."

Nico looked down. Shouldn't he be glad, then? Shouldn't he of hugged Percy right when he got the chance? "He wasn't gone, though." Nico said. 

"I know." Jason said.

"You didn't have to treat him like that." Nico scolded.

"I know." Jason whispered. Nico even heard him sniff.

"H-Hey," Nico said, bringing his arm to awkwardly rub Jason's back. People did this for comfort, right? "it's okay."

"No... it isn't." Jason said, shaking his head as he sat up straight and started the car. "It isn't at all, I don't know how you can even say that."

Nico looked away and took his hand back as well, ashamed. "I know... none of this is _okay,_ Percy isn't  _okay,_ no matter what he says," Nico said, trying to get the right words out. "By 'okay', I mean... I meant... I meant that something worse didn't happen, we didn't lose him." Nico turned to Jason. "But you know what? We could have, and god dammit, we were close to losing him, if you were _so_ scared you lost him, you wouldn't of been so cold... at least I don't think you would have. And I'm not saying that to piss you off, I'm just saying you should go back in there and  _hug_ him, or something, because even if he doesn't say it... he needs it." Nico said, even though it was past visitor hours. "I'm just disappointed in you... I get why you're upset, I do... but you could talk about all of that later with him, you know? You could yell at him later, just... just you shouldn't have been like that today." Nico said, shaking his head. "Not today." 

Nico yelped when he was pulled to one side in a tight hug. He just sat there for a second, feeling Jason's fingers clench the cloth of Nico's shirt. Nico still sat there, not liking it because he didn't like being touched in general, but being the sweetheart that he was; he let Jason hold him for the comfort he needed to seek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of how Percy is thinking in the next chapter probably... I really liked the Jason and Nico moment, Nico can be deep.  
> Jason really cares for Percy (as a bestfriend) and I wanted to emphasize that and not making it cheesy... mmm, I like how it turned out.


	18. Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like summaries, they give away things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another update! Thanks for all the praise you guys are so wonderful, you really are. You all deserve the best, I thought I should tell you. 
> 
> Chapter title is Your Love by the Outfield, but I listen to Bon Iver's cover, it's really pretty. I like saying the chapter title 'cause they're all songs (I also like making the characters listen to songs that relate to what is happening) because music means a lot to me and has helped me with shit and blah blah blah. 
> 
> Okay, sorry for ranting. Enjoy, lovelies! :3

It was silent when Jason and Nico drove to Percy's home to retrieve Nico's car because he was physically and mentally unable to drive to the hospital. 

Sometimes Nico wishes he wasn't so weak. 

When Jason stopped in front of the house, darkness weighed down on both of them, neither turning their heads to even have a glimpse of the house. Nico didn't remember what it looked like inside, he didn't even think to study the place, but he had good reason. 

The guy he liked was bleeding out in front of his eyes. 

Nico couldn't imagine what was going through Jason's mind and Nico didn't want to ask, not really. 

He felt like it'd be too much for Jason again; Nico thinks that he and Jason need to be in an at least sane state of mind, for themselves and Percy. 

But there really wasn't any hiding from Percy. 

Nico and Jason both knew if they  _acted_ fine in front of Percy for his behalf, Percy would immediately suspect them, because Percy managed to see right through them, just like they did him. 

Except for the fact they didn't know he was being abused every other day. 

Nico shuddered and looked over at Jason. "So..." Nico said, clearing his throat. "This is rough." 

Jason nodded and looked straight. Nico guessed that Jason would have returned Nico's gaze, but the house stood behind Nico and Jason would get a view of it. 

"Yeah," Jason said. "this is going to sound pretty asshole-ish, but I'm waiting impatiently for you to get out so I can just leave." Jason said, sounding ashamed with himself. 

"I understand," Nico said, opening the door. And he did get why Jason felt and said that, he appreciated the honesty of Jason telling him so Jason didn't suffer. "you are going tomorrow, right?" Nico asked as he hopped out of the tall truck. Nico thought about how Percy would have to jump out of this giant as well, even when Percy was hurt. Hurt enough to where he was limping when he was just walking, to think how much it pained him to just walk, Nico can't imagine the pain he felt jumping out of this thing. 

Nico kept his hand on the door, waiting for Jason to answer him so he could shut the door and go home. His mother was probably asleep, but Nico preferred it that way; he wasn't ready to tell anyone. 

Nico's eyes went wide when Jason  _actually_ turned to look at Nico. Jason was much stronger mentally than Nico gave him credit for. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

Nico looked down and smiled a very small smile before shutting the door. 

 

* * *

 

 

_Uncertainty is killing me_

_And I’m certainly not asleep_

_Maybe I’ve gone far to deep_

_Maybe I’m just far to weak_

_And that’s the last place_

_I want to be the last place_

 

Nico pulled into his driveway and pulled the keys out of his ignition with a deep sigh, silencing the blaring music that came from his speakers. He used his other set of keys to unlock his door and walk inside his house. All the lights were off, meaning his mother was definitely sleeping. He made his way to the kitchen and jumped when he saw someone on the couch. 

"Bianca," Nico said, his hand on his heart. "you scared me." 

"I never knew you could be scared." She said, shutting off the TV that was playing a show Nico didn't care to find out. She stood up and walked to him, cocking her head to one side as she studied him. "Something's wrong." She assumed. 

"No, B, everything's fine." 

She smiled knowingly. "Talk to me." 

He opened the fridge and took out a pomegranate to open up and eat. "It's Percy." 

She took a pomegranate seed from his pomegranate and plucked it into her mouth. "Elaborate." She said while she chewed. 

"He's hurt," Nico said. "really bad..." 

Bianca smiled at Nico, looking truly angelic it almost hurt. "He'll be okay." 

Nico shook his head quickly, looking away from her and down at his feet. "You didn't see him." 

"I was with you," Bianca said, combing Nico's hair back behind his ear. "I'm always with you." 

He just looked back up at her. 

"If he's with you, he'll be okay." She said, tracing his eyebrows. "It will take a while, yes, but if he has your love I promise you, he will be okay." 

Nico looked back down. "You make it sound like I'm an angel." 

She laughed, and it sounded like a song that was your favorite when you were a child and you heard it again, knowing every word. "You're his." 

"But it isn't that-" He said, looking up, but he stopped himself when he saw she was no longer there. The pomegranate he and her shared wasn't placed on the table either. He walked over to the couch, sitting where she sat and he could smell her scent in the cushions. 

That was what he fell asleep to. 

 

* * *

 

 

Percy hadn't really moved all day, he felt like he'd pass out if he did. The hospital was dimly lit, so he was able to see everything around him. Not knowing what over came him, he stood up and got to his feet, stumbling slightly as he made his way to his door. 

As he opened the door, he was met with white bright blindness. It made him shut his eyes and cover them with his hand, but it didn't last long. Now everything was black. Pitch black. He couldn't even see the hospital gown he was wearing. 

He inhaled quickly and turned to go back in his room, he reached his hand forward, thinking he'd be able to grab the door and open it because he didn't move far away from it at all, but he just fell forward. It hurt. He felt a pain shoot from his butt up to his neck and down to his feet, his arms were too weak to support him and he called out, hoping for help. 

"Boy." He heard the all too familiar voice snarl. Percy saw all the lights turn on to their normal brightness, his eyes adjusting and watering from the sudden light. Percy looked behind him and saw Gabe in a typical black and white striped jail get up, but he had a knife.

People didn't have knives in jail.

"Percy..." Gabe gasped, falling down on top of Percy. Percy felt his gown being ripped off and wet dropping onto the back of his neck. Tears? Percy turned his head to look at Gabe and saw he was _crying._ Scratch that, sobbing. 

"Gabe." Percy said, disbelieving what he was seeing.

"She's dead." Was all Gabe said, grabbing Percy's hips. "You're gone." Gabe sobbed. "It's all your fault." 

Percy shook his head and tried to scramble away, but Gabe held him tight, right next to Gabe's own body.

This was supposed to be _over,_ didn't-wasn't he saved from this? 

"I'll see you in hell." Gabe said, bringing the knife back, then forward-

Percy woke up gasping and yelling, shooting up from the bed. He felt hands on his shoulders, more than two. Percy's eyes focused and saw Nico and Jason steadying him, yelling his name. Seconds later nurses came running in. 

Percy laid his body back against the bed and waved the nurses away. "I'm fine, I'm fine." 

The nurse closest to him frowned, but her face grew softer. "Do you need anything?" 

Percy shifted in his bed. "Water," He said. "and to know when my mothers funeral is." 

Oh, the silence in the room. Oh, the expression of shock and sickening pity on each of their faces made Percy just want to hit something. 

"This weekend, Percy." Jason answered. 

Percy nodded, not feeling the need to thank him because who would want to be thanked for giving out that kind of information? "Can I get water?" Percy asked, not meaning it to sound so _rude._

Seconds later a small plastic cup was placed into his hands gently by the nurse. Percy took it and looked up at her apologetically. "I'm sorry," He said. "for how I just acted I-" 

The nurse placed a hand on his shoulder, a soft gesture. "Sweetheart, it's okay."

His mom used to call him that.

The nurse smiled at him before leaving, saying if he needed anything to just call. He told her thanks. Percy crushed the cup because he wanted to crush _something._ He thought of the slight pain the pointed edges gave him when they poked the soft skin of his palm. 

Yesterday, Jason's gaze most definitely did not go unnoticed and Percy was shocked that his own reflexes were so _quick._ He thinks that maybe he should have just let Jason see, because he definitely suspects something, but he was already upset enough. 

The nurses saw them, too. Saw the new ones and they didn't neglect the fact that they knew they were there, one even tried to talk to him. He explained he'd talk about it in time, that he was still overwhelmed with guilt he did it in the first place.

He asked for a long sleeve shirt, or a sweatshirt when a nurse checked on him after Nico and Jason left last night. The nurse complied, asking him why and he said because he was always cold; this nurse didn't know about his cutting.

He threw the defected cup into the trash, scoring. "Should've been in basketball." He said, making a 'tsk'ing noise. Percy looked up at the two when he received no laugh, or even an half-hearted chuckle. He wished they weren't treating him like a family that just adopted a dog that had a past of being abused (he being the abused dog).

It was kind of like that, though.... but he was a human being.

He tried not to be upset that they were so weary with every move they made, whether it be shifting to another foot to put their weight on, or walk over to a chair and sit down. He tried to rationalize that they don't know how to handle this, what to say or do and he wouldn't either. 

He'd at least talk, though. Not stare at him like he's an exhibit. 

"The nurses are going to talk to me later." Percy spoke up. 

"What are they going to talk to you about?" Jason asked. 

"I think Poseidon will be here, too." Percy said. "Just about what's wrong with me-" 

"There isn't anything wrong with you." Nico said. 

Percy smiled at him. "My injuries, I mean, what's wrong with me in  _that_ way." Percy clarified.

Nico nodded, his cheeks flushing slightly. "Oh."

"And a woman will be coming by to ask if I have any family to stay with..." Percy said, adjusting in his bed.

"Do you?" Nico asked, looking over at Jason whom just stayed quiet. He knew.

"In Alaska." Percy said.

Nico frowned. "A-Alaska?"

Percy nodded. "I mean, I don't think I can stay at my house anymore 'cause the money deal... I don't know how that all plays out." Percy said. "I'm going to ask if I can get a job and get my own apartment, or something." 

Jason shook his head. "They won't let you," Jason said. "not with your condition- I'm not saying you can't-" Jason said before Percy could defend himself. "all I'm saying is you're hurt, I don't know how bad since you don't tell me shit, but apparently it's bad." Jason said. "Can't you stay with one of us?" Jason asked. "I have extra guest rooms, I-you can stay with Nico, too." 

Percy smiled slightly, but his eyebrows furrowed in distress. "Is that allowed?"

"It is." They heard a voice say, making all of them turn to the source. Officer Waters. 

"I can stay with them?" Percy asked, eyes going wide.

He nodded, stepping more inside. "Yes, a ton of paper work for your parents." He said, looking at both Jason and Nico. "But yes, you just have to chose." 

"Nico," Percy asked, turning to him. "um, do you think your mom would even..." 

Nico shrugged. "I don't have an extra room... a-and," Nico said, his face redding. "I don't think my mom would allow me and my... you know... sharing a room." 

Percy chuckled lightly. "I thought so," He said, turning to Jason now. "what would yours say, do you think?" It isn't that Jason is his second choice, or anything, he actually is his first. Percy doesn't know where Nico and he stand, but apparently his mom knows about Nico's feelings towards him. 

"We'll make everything home for you." Jason said, smiling kindly, making Percy's chest tighten. It was nice to see Jason's bright smile. 

"If you say so..." Percy said, smiling back. "We'll be brothers, officially." 

Jason's smile didn't waver. "I'll call my mom right now," He said as he took out his phone. "I'll be back!" He called as he left. 

"How are you doing, Percy?" Waters asked. He seemed different than yesterday, more knowing. The doctors must have told him everything that happened to Percy. 

"I'm doing great." Percy said. "Thanks for, um, visiting." 

"Of course," He said with a kind smile. "I'll be by later, let you talk to your friend." Percy nodded and he and Nico watched as Poseidon left. 

"When can you be out of here?" Nico asked. It felt good to be with Nico, hearing his voice. 

Percy grinned. "Eager for me to be out?"

Nico chuckled. "Percy..." He said seriously. 

Percy shrugged. "They're worried about my health, so I'm not sure, when that's okay?" 

"What's wrong?" Nico asked. 

Percy looked at Nico, chuckling a little at Nico's questions. "Oh, I don't know, Nico, I was beaten to a pulp just yesterday, so that's a problem." 

Nico rolled his eyes at Percy's sarcastic remark. "Other than that?" Nico asked. "Is there anything else they're worried about?" 

"My head and... like... my insides?" Percy said, not sure how to answer. "I'm not digesting food all that well, and I won't be able to walk for a month or something." Percy said, hoping Nico wouldn't ask  _why_ he won't be able to walk. 

"They don't know what's wrong?" Nico asked. "Why can't you walk?" 

Fuck. 

"No, not yet." Percy said. "And... I don't know." 

Nico wasn't convinced. "You don't know?" Nico asked with raised eyebrows. 

Percy sighed. "I don't want to talk about it." 

Nico nodded as he looked down at his feet. Percy patted the space next to him. "Come sit." 

Nico nodded and sat on the space shyly. "What's wrong with your head?" 

Percy brought his fingers under Nico's chin and made Nico face him. "I'm so sorry." Percy said. 

"What's wrong with your head?" Nico asked a second time. 

"My skull is fractured in some places." Percy said, staring into Nico's dark eyes that held little gold specks and Percy could swear they were moving. "So beautiful." Percy murmured. 

"Percy..." Nico said, taking his hand away, making Percy look at him with sad eyes. "How long has it been going on?" 

Percy looked away. He got it. Nico was disgusted with him now that he knows. Now that he knows Percy was touched by his father and Nico couldn't even let Percy touch him now. 

Jason came in at the time and Percy thinks he should just answer to get it out of the way. "He started hitting me when I was thirteen and raping at fifteen."

They both let out an exhale.

"I mean, he hit me before I was thirteen... but not often, only when I did something wrong, you know?" Percy said, rushing his words. "Then when I was thirteen, when mom was put in here, it was a regular thing."

Jason sniffed as he collapsed in the chair. "I'm so sorry, Percy." 

Percy chuckled, trying to lighten the mood to no avail. "Jase, there is nothing, at all, for you to be sorry about."

Jason looked at him, his eyes a stormy blue apposed to their usual sky blue. "All these years..."

"All these years I told you a lie," Percy said sternly.

"How did he suspect something, then?" Jason asked, gesturing to Nico. "You have no idea how... God, I'm the worst friend, I-"

Percy silenced him by talking right away. "Jason, just stop," Percy said, a little angrily. "who was there for me when my mom got cancer, hm? Who was there when I questioned who I was, why I'm even here?" Percy said, letting out an exasperated breath. "You stopped me from cutting." Percy felt a little guilty saying that, telling another lie. But he just wanted Jason to not carry the weight of Percy getting beaten when Jason couldn't have known, not when he trusted Percy enough to know Percy wouldn't lie.

But Percy did lie.

Nico gasped. "Y-You-"

"Shut up, Nico," Percy said off-handly. "Jason, please, you're me best friend. I... just stop wallowing, okay?"

Jason nodded and straightened up.

Percy could basically smell the smoke coming out of Nico's nose from anger. "You can't just drop a bomb like that and expect me to _not_ ask about it!" 

"I'm sorry..." Percy said, rubbing his temples. "I didn't expect that to come out, I just had to assure this dipshit over here." Percy said, using one hand to gesture to Jason. Percy's eyes clenched shut as he rubbed his head. 

"Percy...?" Jason asked, standing up.

"Yeah?" Percy asked back, his voice tainted with pain.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked, panicked.

"My head-it's," Percy said, gripping his head as he let out a strangled yell. "Oh god!"  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger? Waaaat? 
> 
> Song Nico was listening to is Uncertainty by the Fray. Gosh, this song is soooo perfect.


	19. Thinking out Loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the ending of this chapter. My attempt at fluff, kinda. This chapter is important for all their relationships. Next chapter will prolly have more fluff, hehe, and some serious points.  
> Chapter title is Thinking out Loud by Ed Sheeran and it's a cutie song :3 
> 
> You guys, keep bein' awesome :) 
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

Nico detached himself from Percy's side to run to the door frame, Jason already there, yelling for a nurse as Percy gripped his head. He wasn't screaming anymore, but it seemed like he wanted to desperately.  

Three nurses hurried into the room, however one headed back out to retrieve something. 

Nico and Jason weren't told what to do; did they leave the room? Stay put? Edge closer? 

Inching closer sounded great to Nico. 

One nurse was holding down his shoulders while massaging them as he writhed in pain, the other was rubbing his temples, telling him it was okay. 

Percy grunted something before he gagged, asking for a waste bucket as best he could. The nurse holding his shoulders down left to fetch the bucket and held it in front of him while he threw up into it, it was nothing but water and something green. 

The third nurse came running in and handed Percy two small pills and a bottle of water, he took it hesitantly after he threw up everything he could. His throat was still convulsing and Nico thinks Percy is holding in his gags. 

"I can't hold this right now." Percy said quickly, his eyes shut tight as he dropped the water bottle and pills. The nurse hurried to pick them up. 

"We have to wait for his stomach to calm, or put more of the medication in his IV." The nurse said as she grabbed the water bottle.

Why didn't they do that before?

Nico was fucking curious, so he asked: "Why didn't you do that before?" The agitation is evident in his voice. 

"We didn't want him to sleep all the time, it wouldn't be good for when he's actually awake," The nurse explained. "but he needs it now."

"So it puts him to sleep?" Jason asked.

The nurse nodded. "It takes away the pain as best it can, he'll get a little... drunk, I suppose, but then he'll sleep."

Percy let out a loud exhale. Nico saw one tear stream down his cheek, even with his eyes clenched shut.

"Percy? Honey, breath." The nurse cooed. The other nurse finished up putting the medication in the IV. 

"It hurts." He bit out.

She smiled at him. "How's your stomach?"

"Did they put the thing in the thing?" Percy asked, opening one eye.

The nurse smiled at him and nodded.

"It doesn't feel better." Percy said. 

The nurse combed his hair. "It will." She assured.

Fifteen minutes later of the nurse calming him down and seeing the pain leave his face was worth a big exhale from Nico and Jason.

"I think it'll be better for him to be with you two," The last nurse said; the one that was rubbing Percy's head. "he's a bit drunk... and don't ask a lot of questions, try to get him to sleep so the pain will be gone by the time he wakes up."

Nico and Jason nodded.

They didn't watch her leave, neither of them, because their eyes never left Percy.

"Fuck..." He groaned.

"Language." Jason scolded with a smile.

Percy looked at him with a bored expression, then stuck his tongue out like a child. "I'll say whatever the fuck I want when I'm in pain."

"You're still in pain?" Nico asked.

Percy looked at him then and smiled, his once pink lips, now pale stretching over the surprisingly white teeth... but then he looked away with a sad expression before looking back to Jason and smiling again.

What was that about?

Nico stared down at his shoes for a while, replaying what just happened, how one expression flipped so quickly to another, before he looked up to Jason to see if he had anything to suggest, but all he saw was Percy pinching his nose and touching the scar on his lip. 

Nico tried not to feel jealous.

Jason yelped when Percy grabbed the back of his head and brought it to his own, fully kissing Jason on the lips.

Nico was definitely jealous now.

"What the fuck!?" Nico yelled, ripping Jason from Percy's iron grip. 

Percy looked at Jason for a while with a frown. "You're not Chris Evans."

Jason was rubbing his lips in shock, while Nico glared at him. Percy looked at Jason, his eyes never leaving Jason, why  _Jason_? Percy just smirked before his eyes shut, his head lolling to one side as his breaths became steadier and he looked calmer. 

Jason slowly turned to Nico with caution, he had the nerve to still be rubbing his lips.

"What, did you _enjoy_ it?" Nico hissed. 

Jason shrugged. "He isn't bad."

Nico's nose scrunched up in anger, making Jason laugh out loud. "He kinda bit my lip." Jason said.

"What?!" Nico yelled.

"Then he licked the bit area." Jason said, taking his fingers from his lips, which were slightly redder than usual.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!" 

Jason shook his head. "He's a good kisser, even when drunk, but it makes me feel weird because he's like my brother." Jason said, looking back at Percy.

"I can't _believe_ he kissed you." Nico said, crossing his arms as he sat in a spare chair. 

"Mad because he kissed me first?" Jason asked with a cocky smirk, making Nico want to knock him into next week.

"He didn't-He didn't kiss you first." Nico huffed.

Jason chuckled. "I'm playing around, but still I can't believe he kissed me either," Jason said. "never, did I _ever_ think Percy Jackson would lay one on me." 

"Yeah, well, I don't want to ruin your guys' wake up kiss when he gets up, so I'll come by later." Nico said, standing up and walking to the exit.

"Nico, wait," Jason said grabbing Nico's arm, making Nico pause.

"I'll be back in a second," Nico said, looking at Jason's hand, the one holding him back. "I'm not mad, I was kidding." Nico lied.

"Yes, and I'm not blonde." Jason said, rolling his eyes. "He thought I was Chris Evans; whoever that is." Jason said.

"And who did he think I was?" Nico asked, taking his hand away. No hiding now. "You saw it, after his smile fell when he looked at me he didn't even acknowledge me."

"Did you do something?" Jason asked.

"Did I do...? No! I didn't do anything!" Nico exclaimed. 

"Fuck, Nico, pipe down!" Jason said in a harsh whisper. Nico made a 'humph' sound before leaving the room. 

 

Nico paced back and forth on the sidewalk outside while his hands were stuck in his jackets' pockets. It was cold outside, but it was somehow refreshing because the room he was just in seemed so clammy and uncomfortable.

But he already wanted to be back in there.

No matter how dank or dreary it was in that room, it didn't change the fact Percy was inside it.

Even if the like of your life goes around and kisses their best friend.

Okay, so maybe Percy wasn't in his right mind, like Percy said: he thought Jason was Chris Evans and Chris Evans is very much something to look at. 

But it still wasn't a nice sight to see a guy you like and your friend kissing on the lips... then finding out the guy you like bit saids lip then _fucking_ licked it afterwards. 

Nico just wants Percy to bite his lip, then lick it afterwards. 

Nico shook his head quickly, letting out a long exhale as he saw the puff of air, seeing it condense then evaporate. He remembered when he and Bianca were young and they used to pretend they were smoking.

Ha ha, they thought they were the coolest things ever.

Come to think of smoking... Nico remembered when he saw Percy a while back and he was smoking. Did he still do that? Nico thought as he walked through the doors to the hospital and made his way to Percy's room. 

"I kissed you?!" He heard Percy's voice yell.

"Oh my _godddd_..." Jason groaned. "You and Nico really need to learn how to keep your voices down."

"Was Nico there?"

Silence. Nico could only assume Jason nodded in answer to Percy's question.

"What'd he say? What'd I say? Oh my god, I don't even remember!"

"You thought I was Chris... something... and you didn't do much talking, you were mostly trying to stick your tongue in my mouth." Jason said with a sigh.

"Seriously?"

"Kinda..." Jason said. "In all honesty; you bit my bottom lip and licked it."

There was a groan. "And Nico was there?"

"Yes, Nico was there." Jason answered politely.

"Well, where is he?" Percy asked.

Nico felt guilty for eavesdropping, but he's human and wants to hear as much as he can.

"... Went to get some air."

"So he wasn't happy about it?" Percy asked, then started talking again before Jason could answer. " _Obviously_ he wasn't happy about it... but he didn't laugh it off like you did?" 

"No..." Jason said. "He's angry."

"Fuck."

"He thinks you didn't even think he was there."

"I don't remember." Was all Percy said.

"Did something happen between you two?" Jason asked, trying to get information. 

"...I..." Percy tried, then he sighed. "He doesn't even want to touch me." Percy said.  

Nico's eyes went wide with confusion as his brow furrowed with the same emotion.

_What?_

"What do you mean?" Jason asked. "He knows you're clean, right?" 

It hasn't really crossed Nico's mind until now. He hasn't been thinking of sexual things with Percy since all this happened. He hasn't thought about if Percy has any sexually transmitted diseases from Gabe, or not. But now he knows.

And it's a relief.

"No... I mean, he hasn't asked me-I mean that isn't what I mean..." Percy said. "I mean he won't let me touch him just normally, not sexually... w-we haven't done anything like that or anything-"

"Percy, don't get so frustrated, I get it." Jason said. "Well, the sexual part, I get that it wasn't like that, but what do you mean normally?" Jason asked.

"I _mean_ ; yesterday, I was holding his jaw... romantically, and said 'beautiful' or something like that, and he... he just didn't want it. I could tell." 

That wasn't... God, Percy is an idiot. Nico loved it. Nico loved that Percy could still touch Nico without shrinking away in disgust, but Percy thinks that's what Nico did. Shrink away in disgust.

Maybe it seemed like that, but Nico was just nervous. He didn't know how to react, all he knew was he didn't want it to stop, but at the time and even still, he just wants to know everything that happened to Percy. _Everything._

Even the most disturbing parts because he wants to help Percy all he can and Nico feels like that's the only way he could fully, almost fully, know what Percy went through and how to coax him through it.

Nico doesn't want to say he understands what Percy is going through, because he doesn't. Not at all, what happened to Percy is much worse. But he could understand the loss of someone special... he could also get at how Percy felt when he was being sexually hurt.

But Nico wasn't hurt as bad as him, not at all. And it only happened once.

"There has to be an explanation." Jason said. "Come on, Percy, you know he likes you." Jason tried to reason. 

"Do I, though?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Percy, you idiot." Jason said. "Can't you see how worried he is?"

"Yeah, worried, okay. You're worried about me, does that mean you like me? No." Percy said. "He's worried, that's it. He's not interested in me anymore, that's what it feels like. He's just visiting because he feels he has to and because he still cares, of course he does, just not like that." Percy said. 

"Why would he be so upset when you kissed me, then, hm?" 

".... You have a point." 

"I think you need to just talk to him about it, not right now, or even tomorrow... maybe when you get out." 

Nico walked in then, or more awkwardly fell in when he leaned too far in and caught himself before he face-planted into the floor, but catching himself caused him to run with his legs kicking up, while his upper body was lowered down, making him look comical. 

"Nico." Percy said, shifting his body to sit up straight. 

"Hey." Nico said, walking more inside the room normally.

"Feeling better?" Jason asked, his gaze intent on Nico, making Nico uneasy. 

Did Jason suspect that Nico was actually there the whole time? Did Percy?

Nico cleared his throat and nodded.

"Sorry I... uh, kissed Jason." Percy said awkwardly, Nico moved his gaze from Jason to Percy.

"It's okay." Nico said.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked. "I don't think you would have left if it was 'okay'."

Nico looked at Jason again with a stern glare, which Jason returned right back. "I got over it." Nico growled out.

"I don't even remember doing it, honestly." Percy said.

"I know, I understand." Nico said, looking down at his shoes.

No matter what he said, he still felt uneasy. Like when Percy was drunk before this time, he revealed something true; was him kissing Jason revealing something real as well? 

"We should probably tell the nurse you're awake." Nico said, turning to walk out of the room. "How are you feeling?" He asked before he was fully out. 

"Good, actually." Percy said. 

"That's good." Nico said before he went to tell the nurse Percy was awake. 

"Is he feeling better, does he need anything?" The nurse asked as Nico made his turn to leave. 

"He's feeling better, I don't think he needs anything." Nico said, turning around to talk to her. It was the polite thing to do. "But I have a question." 

The nurse nodded, encouraging him to go on. 

"The cuts on his face, why haven't you dressed them?" Nico asked, the scrapes on Percy's face coming to his mind as he spoke. 

"They weren't as serious as the ones on his head and back and chest." The nurse said. "We figured we'd let them breath for a few days, we'll probably bandage them tomorrow or the next day." 

Nico nodded. "When can he leave?" 

"That all depends on him." The nurse said. "We're concerned about his eating habits and... um, just him." She said cautiously. "If he feels he could leave in a couple days and agrees to take it easy, then we would let him." She said. 

"Do you know why he isn't eating?" Nico asked. 

"I've been told he hasn't eaten a full meal in weeks, he's barely able to keep anything down. We did some blood work, I don't know if he told you-" 

Nico shook his head. 

"We thought it could be something serious, so that's why we did, but there wasn't any disease." She said, Nico let out the breath he was holding. Before she said this Nico thought maybe he was about to hear something Percy hasn't told him or Jason yet. Nico thought for a moment Percy had some sort of disease. "I think it's because he just hasn't eaten in a while, do you understand bulimia?" The nurse asked. 

Nico did understand bulimia, at least somewhat. In some cases, when you eat then throw up every time after, after you become familiar with it, so does your body and it's hard to recover from because your body will immediately want to throw it up after. 

But bulimia was  _making_ yourself throw up. Percy didn't  _make_ himself throw up. Did he?

"He's bulimic?" Nico asked numbly.  

The nurse shook her head quickly. "No, no, it's just like that." The nurse said. "You know of his situation... or how it used to be with his father, something in him triggered and he felt too sick with himself to eat anything, so all that bottled up inside him.... made the digesting problem."

Nico felt his eyes watering. What triggered him? "How can we cure it?"

"Well, yes, of course." She said. "It will be difficult, because while it's phycological it is physical as well." She said. "But I think him going home, or to his new home, somewhere he's familiar with it will help more than in here." She said.

Nico nodded, sniffing in air as well because tears were falling and he didn't know why they were now of all times. The tears were a mix of when he thought Percy was sick, then tears of relief, then just tears of pure sadness. 

"Sweetheart?" The nurse asked him, putting a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"I just-I just want him to be okay." Nico said, wiping his tears from his cheeks.

"He will," She said, smiling kindly. "he has great friends that care deeply about him, and that's what he needs."

Nico shook his head. "He needs his mom."

The nurses' smile fell and she looked down. "He does need her, but he is a tough boy." She said.

Nico nodded. She was right.

"Does it look like I've been crying?" Nico asked, wiping the wetness form his cheeks for the final time.

She studied him for three short seconds and shook her head. "No, darling, go back to your friend." She said. "Call us if you need us."

Nico nodded and walked back to the room. "I told the nurse-" Nico said, but stopped what he was saying when he saw only Percy was there. "Where'd Jason go?" 

"His mom called him about my room and he didn't want me hearing because it's a surprise..." Percy said with a roll of his eyes, but there was an endearing smile on his lips and Nico could tell Percy appreciated everything.

"Do you need anything?" Nico asked.

Percy shook his head and moved his head from side to side, popping his neck.

Something came over Nico, something in his mind compelled him to walk towards Percy and cradle his face between his hands; which he hoped weren't clammy.

"Nico?" Percy asked, his eyes wide.

"Don't ever think I don't want to touch you." Nico said, kissing Percy's forehead. "Okay? Don't think I'm just here because I feel like I should be, I _want_ to be here and you're an asshole for thinking otherwise. I like you, idiot, don't think differently." 

Percy swallowed and Nico brought his lips down closer to Percy's. "Alright." Percy whispered before Nico kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Alright?" Nico asked after the kiss.

Percy chuckled smoothly. "Alright."

Nico kissed Percy's cheek before he snuggled his head into Percy's collar bone, Percy's bunched up hood making a pleasant pillow against the bones on Percy's collarbone.

"Are there bruises here?" Nico asked in a low voice.

"Yes, but they aren't hurting." Percy said. Nico didn't know if it was a lie, but he could sense no tensing up in Percy so he kept his head where it was.

"I'm sorry I made you think that." Nico said.

Percy kissed the top of Nico's head, but the weight of Percy's head on his own never really left. "It's okay." Percy whispered against his hair.

"Does this mean we're a couple, again?" Nico asked.

He knew Percy was smiling against his hair and Nico smiled, too. "Yes." Percy said.

Nico let out a relieved exhale and lifted his head up slightly, kissing Percy's chin. It was hard because most of Percy's face was bruised and cut, and Nico wasn't exaggerating. It was hard to see any of Percy's once tan skin.

"You can leave in a couple days, you know." Nico informed, putting his head back into Percy's collarbones. Nico started to feel hands raking gently up and down his back in a relaxing manner. It made Nico shiver slightly, but it felt good. 

"Why are you so intent on me getting out of here?" Percy asked, and Nico knew he was grinning.

"I think - and the nurse too - that it will help you heal more than being in here." He said.

"How soon is soon?" Percy asked.

Nico took a deep breath through his nose, not sure why at this moment, but he smelt alcohol from when the nurses cleaned Percy's wounds again this morning; it was faint, but it was there. "Maybe tomorrow or the day after." 

Percy groaned. "I'm gonna have to be in a wheelchair."

Nico wanted to laugh at how whiny Percy's voice was, but bit his lip sadly. "Don't worry, I'll push you." Was what Nico said.

"Thanks." Percy said, his fingers tracing Nico's spine as best he could through the thick jacket Nico was wearing. "I wonder if Gabe said he was guilty or not." Percy said. "Poseidon hasn't told me what happened, yet." 

Nico took Percy's free hand. "I don't know why he would plead not guilty," Nico said, tracing the veins he felt on Percy's hand with his thumb. "there's proof."

"Proof being me." Percy said.

"Yes, and me and Jason saw him about to... stab you, so..." Nico said, taking a shaky breath.

"Right on time." Percy said.

"Right on time."

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what'cha thought! :3


	20. Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday, it's my birthday, I'm gonna party because it /is/ my birthday.  
> But we all know I'm writing this fic instead of partying.  
> Who needs a party when I have you guys? :)  
> I thought I should upload in my birthday because I could :3 *smug*  
> Enjoy the chapter, lovelies!
> 
> Oh... and I was hesitant about doing this because I don't know if it will result in anything, but I thought it couldn't hurt.   
> I do have an Instagram, at Agwang88, just like my username on here. I literally have no followers because it is a brand new account! I was thinking maybe a Tumblr instead? But I'll make a Tumblr some other time.   
> And I have a Kik, if anyone just ever wants to talk. My username for Kik is Agwang 88 as well! (drawing of Levi from Attack on Titan is my profile pic thingggg) 
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, enough of that, if anyone even read that. Lol. Read on!

"Yeah, everything is basically ready." Jason said with a smug smile. Percy assumed Jason did something big with his new room, that Percy was actually excited about... but the fact Jason was bragging about how he got Percy new clothes made him weary. 

Tomorrow was the day he could leave. Everything was settled. 

Poseidon and a lady visited, telling him things he didn't want to hear, but he needed to hear them. Gabe pleaded not guilty was what Poseidon told him, but that was all he said. The officer just told Percy they'd talk about it when the time comes. The lady talked to him about his injuries, and about how he was feeling emotionally. Percy only spoke about his physical injuries, he said he was 'okay' at first, but Poseidon urged him to tell the truth. He then admitted it was probably the second worse pain he has ever felt just to shift his bottom in the bed, the first worse pain he has had? Getting a knife shoved inside him. 

She then asked about therapy; which, Percy immediately rolled his eyes to. Percy didn't let the discussion travel further. 

Poseidon and the lady said their condolences before leaving. That was hours ago, now the room was filled with the two people he needed most. Nico and Jason. 

"Saturday, right?" Percy asked. They both furrowed their eyebrows. Percy was surprised they were even confused, especially with the way Percy's tone went all gloomy unintentionally, of course. "The funeral, Saturday, right?" Percy asked. 

Both their eyes went rounder before they looked down at their feet while nodding. 

"Annabeth is worried about you." Jason informed. "The other's, too."

"What have you told them?" Percy asked in a guarded tone.

"I know you didn't want anyone to know... but Percy, you've been gone from school and they were wondering." Jason said shyly.

Percy didn't want them to know, not because he didn't _want_ them to know. He knew he could trust them and they'd comfort him, but he didn't want it. He didn't want the comfort because he didn't want all of them seeing him in need of comfort. Any of them, even Nico and Jason. 

Because he was always the steady one. He was always the person they'd turn to, he always _saved_ them if they needed it. And now they'd be seeing him weak and helpless... and broken. 

He couldn't _even_ walk. 

"Just... what'd you tell them?" Percy asked impatiently.

"That you're in the hospital and you're mom didn't... make it." Jason said in a quiet voice.

Percy would have been upset at Jason for hesitating about the last part, but Percy remembered he wasn't the only one that lost her. Jason lost her, too. She was like a close aunt to him and Percy had to keep in mind he wasn't the only one suffering. 

"And how are they not here?" Percy asked genuinely. He knew Annabeth and the others; he knew that  _nothing_ could keep them away from Percy when they knew these facts. The facts that were big, yet un-described.

"Nico actually convinced them." Jason enlightened. 

Percy looked over at Nico with raised eyebrows. "Oh?" Percy said. "Must have been _very_ convincing, do tell your secret, Nico." 

Nico slightly flushed. "My secret?"

"They're all very hard headed, Nico. Very stubborn." Percy said. "Like you."

Nico chuckled lightly. "Like _me_?" He asked, still chuckling. "Have you met you? You're the most stubborn person I've ever met." 

"Only a stubborn person would say that." Percy said with a wink, making Nico blush a different kind of blush. It almost made Percy laugh because that little wink, that was a joking wink, got Nico to actually blush.

It was cute.

"Nico?" A voice came. Percy shifted his view from Nico to the voice that sounded somewhat familiar. It was Nico's mother.

The first time Percy ever saw her, Percy thought he was looking at Nico's sister. It was amazing how much Bianca looked like her mother.

It was saddening how much Nico's mother reminded him of his... from just the way they _stood_. 

"Hey, mother." Nico said.

"I'm here to check up on Percy, seems I'm his nurse today and for the remainder of tomorrow." She said, walking inside.

"Lucky me," Percy said, sitting up, _trying_ to be respectful and attempting to hide the wince from the pain that erupted from inside him, shocking up his spine. "looks like I got the best nurse in this hospital." 

Man, is he charming.

That earned laughs from the room, including Nico's mother which made Percy fill with content.

"I'd say lucky me," She said, stopping beside Percy. "it's nice to be praised." She said, smiling at him warmly.

" _Well,_ " Percy said. "you are my boyfriend's mother, I have to give you a compliment." Percy said with a smirk.

"Percy..." Nico groaned, blushing with embarrassment.

Percy felt relieved when Nico's mother started laughing full heartedly. "Alright boys," She said, turning to Nico and Jason. "I'm going to need you to step out for a couple of minutes to look over his wounds."

Percy wondered if they were gonna ask why they couldn't stay, but surprisingly, they didn't.

Once they were gone, Nico's mother turned to Percy with a kind smile. "I like you." She said. "For my son."

"That's good," Percy said. "because I like your son."

She smiled warmly. "Can you remove that sweatshirt for me?" She asked. "We'll check your back and chest first."

"Yeah," Percy said, shedding the sweater. "I think they're bled through." Percy informed. He himself was just realizing it now.

She nodded and turned to him after wheeling her gear to the side. Her breath hitched and Percy perceived she has never really seen his wounds, not so up close, at least.

Percy felt bad that she's inevitably see Percy's wounds that were self-inflicted before Nico. He felt bad that he's beg her to not tell.

Percy gained more respect and like for her when she clenched her jaw and kept silent while she looked over the cuts on his chest and arms. It also worried him.

She has already begun patching up the whip cuts on his chest, those healing faster than the ones on his back, which were more severe.

"Just don't hurt him." She suddenly said. Percy wondered if she meant to say it at all.

"What?" Percy asked, adjusting his body so she could fix the dressing on his back. He breathed a groan of pain that sounded like a pathetic whine as he moved and scolded himself. 

"He deserves better than what he got last time." She said. "Please, always be good to him."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Better than what he got last time?"

"His previous boyfriend wasn't good to him." She said in a grim voice.

"I never knew." Percy said with clenched teeth. He wasn't angry at Nico for not telling him, sure, he felt a little let down... but he was angry at whoever hurt him.

"I'll let him tell you." She said.

Percy nodded, not even hissing in pain like normal while she cleaned the biggest cut there.

"I won't ever hurt him." Percy said after a while. "I wouldn't let myself," Percy said. "he's everything to me and I depend on him... way more than he depends on me."

"I have a good feeling about you." She said with a kind smile.

This made Percy relieved and just _happy_. She has seen his cuts and she still said this. 

"Can I ask you for something?" He asked her.

"What do you need?"

"You saw these," Percy said, showing his arms. She nodded once. "don't tell him... I'd like to when I can."

She bit her lip, but nodded more quickly than he thought she would. "It isn't mine to tell." She said.

He bit his own lip to make him not start crying. "Thank you."

It was silent now. It was quiet the while time while she bandaged his head and the cuts on his face and arms and legs. Percy wondered if she was going to look... in him... like the other nurses did a while ago while he was knocked out. Thankfully.

"Don't worry." She said. "We're done." He exhaled in relief. "That wound won't heal as quickly as these, we know that without having to look. But I do need to know your pain." She said with a welcoming voice. 

"Yeah, of course." Percy said, straightening himself with a wince. "As you can see... it really hurts." Percy said. "Not as bad as when it actually happened, but it's up there."

"You'll be in a wheelchair for about a month, maybe more, okay?" She asked.

Percy groaned audibly and a little too dramatically, erupting a laugh from her. "Yeah," He said, not minding at all about being in a wheelchair. "that's okay."

 

* * *

 

Nico stood in Percy's new room, he had never seen the old one, so he didn't have anything to compare this one to. He didn't really know what else to think, other than it was very blue and very _open._ Blue suited Percy, it being his favorite color and all, but not the openness of the room. 

Percy wasn't open, he was closed off.

Not if Nico could help it.

But Nico knew Percy would like this room, especially the balcony Jason had put in that overlooked the ocean. Nico had been told by Jason that Percy's old room was very small, and most of the time messy, but he also said that there were parts of his room... like this one shelf that was always organized and dust.

What was the shelf filled with? Things from his family he has found or was given to over time.

"You looked sad when you told me that." Nico said, opening the door to the balcony.

"Told you about his room? Well, yeah, it isn't a pleasant thing to talk about." Jason said, organizing little things.

Nico wondered why none of the stuff that was on Percy's old shelves were in the new room.

"No, when you were talking about the shelves." Nico said, breathing in the fresh air.

"Did I tell you I went over to his house when this room was being done?" Jason asked, fixing the flat screen TV that was placed on a dresser.

"No, actually, you didn't." Nico said. "I assume that was hard." Nico assumed. And he did think that. Jason has probably had a conversation and shook the guys hand, leaving without knowing Percy would be hurt after. 

"It was." Jason confirmed. "I was in and out... but I went to see if I could get anything from his room to put in here, you know, like the things on the shelves?" Nico nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Well, everything was broken." Jason said with a bite to his lip. 

"Broken?" Nico asked. 

"Yeah, like not repairable." Jason answered. 

"I know what  _broken_ means, idiot," Nico said with an eye roll. "did Percy do it himself... or?" Nico asked, silently asking if maybe it was a result during the abuse. 

"I'm not sure." Jason answered honestly. "You're  _so_ lucky I got him a bigger bed." 

"Huh?"

"You should have seen his before," Jason said, chuckling. "I mean... I can't imagine you guys even trying to cuddle on the thing, let alone having sex-"

"Jason!" Nico exclaimed. 

"What?" Jason asked, grabbing a picture frame from a very small box that Jason was unpacking. Nico watched as he placed the picture on Percy's new nightstand. The picture was what Nico suspected, a photo of Percy and his mother. 

"Will he be able to handle that?" Nico asked, sitting on the bed and studying the picture. It was an immediate shift from a lightweight, joking conversation to a heavy, gloomy one.

Percy was definitely younger, with all the baby fat. His hair was styled different, too, it was shorter. His teeth were white like they are now. The biggest difference was his eyes... so  _alive,_ they were sparkling. They were  _moving,_ and Nico wished they were like that now. So open and free, like an ocean. Opposed to now, restless and storming like an ocean during a storm.

"If not I'll put it somewhere safe until..." Jason said, turning the frame in a better angle. "It's time to pick Percy up." Jason announced.

"Can I stay here?" Nico asked, surprising Jason.

"Why?"

Nico himself wasn't sure. That picture hit him and made his heart hurt.

Nico knew what Jason was doing with this room and _fuck_ was it clever. This room was what Percy used to be. This room was when Percy was un-bounded and happy. And Nico wanted to be surrounded by that for a little bit, alone. 

"Okay." Jason said, apparently not needing an answer. Nico couldn't look at him because he felt bad, but Jason might have appreciated it. He hasn't really gotten any alone time with Percy.

Jason was gone now, already out of the neighborhood and on his way to get Percy, while Nico sat in the room.

As much as he loved thinking about how Percy used to be, he couldn't help but think he liked the Percy now. The mystery had a big part in it, but the stupid little quirks in Percy was what caught Nico and made him never want to let go.

Was Percy really that different?

Nico didn't know him when he was happier, but Nico knew when he saw a genuine smile on that face and he found himself never wanting it to leave.

And that fact, that Percy Jackson could _still_ smile when he was abused and having a sick mother made Nico have so much more respect for him. 

Percy saw the good in things and Nico was seeing the happy in Percy.

But it wasn't like Percy was all smiles and rainbows, it was more like rainy days and having to search for that rainbow during it. Sometimes you can't find it.

Nico knew Percy was broken, now more than ever. He wasn't just _bent_ , he was broken and there isn't any denying that. You could see it in those eyes. 

But even being broken, there was a way for him to heal. It won't ever be all the way, and it will take a long time, but the cracks will seal up and Nico will be there every single time a piece seals _and_ when a piece breaks off. 

Nico exhaled a big amount a breath and removed his jacket, suddenly becoming warmer and he didn't want to be sweaty when Percy arrived. Nico walked to Percy's new walk-in-closet and saw it _filled_ with things. Most of it being new clothes and shoes and beanies. 

Percy in a beanie?

Nico could dig it.

Nico walked out of the closet, shutting the door when he was fully out. He stared at the picture until he heard footsteps coming down the hall and he was suddenly nervous. Where does he stand? Is his hair okay? _Man, I'm sweating_ , should he sit on the bed? Did he eat? No... he didn't, his stomach is growling. Is Jason going to leave them alone? Percy's going to be in a wheelchair and he's going to look so sick and skinny and beaten... and Nico isn't ready. 

"I let you have the biggest guest room because I'm just that nice." Jason's muffled smug voice sounded as, Nico assumed, he pushed Percy down the hall. 

"Smells like paint." Nico could just imagine Percy's nose scrunching up in the cutest way. 

"Everything is new, including the paint." Jason informed. 

The door opened and Percy was wheeled inside, his eyes immediately going to Nico and Nico's eyes doing the same. 

Percy was in a dark blue long sleeve shirt, his neck had bruises on it and his collarbones were sickly prominent. He was pale, especially against the dark hair and clothing. His face was patched up, his eyes still black and purple, other areas going yellow. 

He was still beautiful. 

"You liar," Percy said, turning to Jason. "you said he couldn't be here." 

Jason chuckled cockily and winked at Percy. "I know how much you like surprises." 

Percy rolled his eyes and looked back a Nico, smiling warmly, making Nico even  _more_ hot.

"You told him I couldn't be here?" Nico asked Jason, inching closer to Percy, not sure how to welcome him.

"Sure did." Jason said with a smug expression.

It silent for a while, which made Nico subtly getting closer to Percy even weirder, so Nico just mentally said 'fuck it' and walked to Percy leaning down in a swift motion, kissing his bruised cheek as lightly as he could.

And Nico noticed he didn't feel as awkward as he thought he was going to, other than he had to bend down apposed to getting to his tip toes to reach his lips to Percy's cheek.

Percy beamed up at him and Nico smiled slightly back.

"Alright, alright," Jason said. "enough with the gentle kisses, look around your new room." Jason said, pushing Percy forward. Percy got maneuvered around the room, looking at everything in the dresser drawers and marveling at the large flatscreen and XBOX One on the bottom of it, looking up at Jason like he was a god.

"This wasn't necessary." Percy said, his eyes going over the decorations on the top of the dresser, his eyes instantly going sad. His fingers ran over the snow globe... or what was left of it. Percy didn't give an explanation as to why it was in that condition before he wheeled over to his new bed, eyes going to the nightstand, shutting right away.

"I can take it out-" Jason started. 

"No." Percy said, opening his eyes. "It's just weird... seeing... her." Percy said with a gulp, his adams apple bobbing.

Percy stared at the picture for some time before he turned to Jason. "Thank you." He said genuinely. "I really mean that... if you wouldn't have done this I would be stuck in Alaska learning how to skin a deer." Percy said with a disgusted face. "I don't think I'd be able to do that to something so _nice_." Percy said. "I'd just think  _Bambi, Bambi, Bambi._ " 

Nico laughed and Jason did, too.

Nico liked how Percy was so soft hearted, but all the while so _strong_ it was amazing. The perfect word for Percy Jackson: amazing. 

There had to be something more original, but Nico couldn't think of one.

"How would you feel about seeing the others?" Jason asked timidly.

"Fine." Percy said, surprising both. "I mean... my mom's funeral is soon and they're going to be there, I should see them before that." Percy said.

Percy never fails to mention how soon his mother's funeral is approaching and it scared Nico how he didn't break down. Whenever Nico mentioned anything about Bianca the first _two years_ of her death, he wailed and cried. 

It hasn't even been a week for Percy.

Her funeral was in two days and he didn't even flinch this time when he mentioned it.

"I guess you're right." Jason said. "I'm going to go ahead and call them, have them come over tonight, okay?" Jason asked.

Percy only nodded. Jason nodded back and stepped out of the room.

Nico sat on the bed and sighed, making Percy look over at him, laughing. "Jason gave me silk sheets?" Percy asked, touching them.

Nico chuckled, his hands going over his stomach, his ribs were poking out more than usual because of his position.

"This is the most comfortable bed I've ever been on." Nico said. And it was true, so very true and Nico was about to just fall asleep here, right now.

"Yeah?" Percy asked. "That's good, my last one felt like cardboard and was filled with bed bugs."

Nico made a disgusted sound. "Well this is like a fucking cloud." Nico said, sitting up and scooting over. "Want to try it out?"

They both blushed.

"That _almost_ gave me a boner." Percy said, hopping from his chair to the bed. 

"Shut up." Nico said, chuckling.

"No," Percy said, grinning. "you're just lucky I didn't get a boner, okay? You ass."

Nico was cracking up now, because Percy's tone was so funny and condescendingly funny. Percy just looked very pleased and his gaze at Nico was so _loving_ , it made Nico stop laughing. 

"Man..." Percy said with a whine. "You stopped."

"I'm lucky to have you, you know?" Nico said, looking into Percy's eyes. Seeing the slightly bushy, but not overpowering eyebrows furrow in confusion at the sudden praise.

"You're a softy." Percy said, chuckling a little and leaning over to kiss Nico's temple and cheek. Nico's heart warmed. "I'm lucky to have you, too."

"Ugh," Jason said, entering the room. "you guys are gonna make me throw up."

"Way to ruin the moment, Grace." Percy said, taking his head away from Nico's; much to Nico's disappointment.

"Oh man," Jason said, sitting in Percy's wheelchair. "I'm going to cockblock you _so_ much now that we're under the same roof." 

Nico blushed, but Percy just rolled his eyes and flicked Jason's forehead. "I will, too." Percy said, laughing.

"Nothing will stop me." Jason said, straightening his posture with confidence.

"Not even if I pop a movie in and literally sit in the middle of you guys?" Percy asked, challenging.

Jason's posture wavered. "That's gross, we'd be naked and probably in the middle of sex."

Percy shrugged. "Blue balls, too." Percy said with a smug grin.

"Alright, I won't cockblock you." Jason said with a chuckle.

"Me either... or give you blue balls."

Nico just sat there, doing an impression of a tomato.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went the unusual route and ended it with a lighthearted conversation. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Oh and just a quick, meaningful thank you to all the kudos and comments and everything you guys have praised me for. I'm really glad I sat down one day and did this, writing and this /actually/ being read and even complimented means the world. I... It just really means a lot and I could use some happiness in my life sometimes. Thank you all for providing in that.


	21. Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this as late as it feels? This feels so late!  
> Idk if I'm happy with this chapter, but I felt like I needed to put it up, because it feels like it has been a while.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't look over it when I finished.  
> Damn laziness. 
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks and comments are awesome! Thanks guys! 
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies :3

"He's been on the phone for a while." Percy said, kicking the wheel of his wheelchair. Nico and Percy were left alone in Percy's new room while Jason stepped out to call the rest of their friends. 

Nico was lying on his side, watching Percy whom was sitting in an upright position, posture poor and Nico thought that he and Percy both need to sit up straighter. 

"He has a lot of people to call," Nico offered. "and a lot to explain." 

"Not really." Percy said, standing a little only to sit in his wheelchair with an uncomfortable expression and more-stiff posture. Nico didn't ask, even though he had a better idea as to why Percy needed a wheelchair. 

"He doesn't have a lot to explain, just for them to come over and that I'm here." Percy said, wheeling to the closet and opening the door. "I'm going to have to do all of the explaining." Percy whined, rolling into the closet. 

"Poor baby." Nico said sarcastically. "What are you doing?" 

"I've been in these clothes for days." Percy informed. "I'm going to shower and stuff before they come, I look like shit." Nico heard hangers hitting the wall as Percy snapped his wrist to get the clothing off. 

"You could never." Nico said, walking into the closet too. Percy had a shirt in his hand that was a plain, blue long-sleeved shirt. 

"Not even with these shiners?" Percy asked, sifting through the pants on the hangers. 

"I think you look badass." Nico joked. He didn't really, but he wanted to keep the atmosphere light for now. Percy was stressed enough as it is with everyone coming over so soon. 

He saw a small smile on Percy's lips, but his eyebrows were creased with frustration. "All. Of. These. Pants. Are. Too. Tight." Percy groused, wheeling out of the closet, almost running over Nico's toes in the process. 

Nico left it alone. 

"I mean," Percy ranted on. "how the fuck does he expect me to fit in those? My legs are  _way_ too long for those." 

Nico was just seeing now how disheartened Percy was, seeing how Percy was digging through the drawers desperately trying to find something that appeased him. Nico has seen at least five pairs of sweats that would have made Percy happy, but apparently Percy didn't. 

Nico walked to him and grabbed Percy's wrists firmly, looking into his eyes as softly as he could. "Hey," Nico chided. "take a breath." 

Percy didn't, just looked down at his lap and sighed. 

Nico grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants and put them into Percy's hands. "These will do, okay?" Nico said, holding Percy's hands tight before letting them go. "I'm going to get your shower started, and you just.... breath, okay?" Nico said before he hurried to the bathroom and started the shower. Turning it to a warm temperature and putting a washcloth on the side, a long with a towel. 

He walked back to the bedroom, opening the door and saw Percy looking at the picture of his mom. His young, photographed picture covered with his thumb. Percy put it back quickly and wheeled himself to the doorway. 

"Excuse me." Percy said in a quiet voice. 

Nico stayed put. 

"You gonna talk to me about that?" Nico asked. 

"I was just looking at the picture." Percy covered. 

"You looked like you were covering up your face." Nico said. "You were pushing down on the glass above your face, I'm shocked you didn't break it." 

And he probably would have; if Nico hadn't walked in. 

" _I was just holding it_." Percy said, exasperated. "Move, please." He said, none to kindly. 

Nico sighed and moved out of the way. "The towels and stuff is already there." Nico said to the back of Percy's head as he wheeled down the hall. 

"Thanks." Percy said, going into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him. 

His mom told him to prepare for mood swings and sudden anger or sadness over little things, and he didn't really know how to handle it. 

He wondered if Percy was going to be okay in the shower, will he stand? Sit on the tile in the shower? Can he reach the bandages on his back? 

"Hey," Nico heard the familiar voice say. "where's Perce?" 

"Shower." Nico muttered, turning to Jason. 

"He can do that on his own?" Jason asked in a concerned voice that put Nico off. 

"I-" 

There was a sudden clash in the bathroom. The bathroom Percy was in and Nico ran to the bathroom door, grappling at the handle. 

"Open it!" Jason yelled at Nico. 

"It's locked!" Nico said, saving his harsh words. "Percy?!" Nico yelled. 

Silence. 

"Percy!" Jason and Nico yelled, yanking on the doorknob. 

"I-I'm okay." Percy's strained voice came. "I just slipped." 

"Let us in!" Jason yelled. 

"... I-I'm naked." The small voice came. 

"Let Nico in?" Jason offered, making Nico glare at him. 

"I'm naked!" Percy said again. 

"Put the towel over you." Nico ordered. 

"... I...." There was strained grunts and another clash, accompanied by a whimper. 

"Percy?" Nico asked, grabbing the doorknob again. 

"I can't." Came the voice laced with pain. 

"I'm going to kick down the door." Jason said, stepping back. 

"NO!" Came the terrified voice. 

"Percy, I don't  _care_ if you're naked," Jason said. "it's okay, we're going to help you." 

"No... Nononono." 

It didn't even sound like Percy. His voice was so  _small_ and it was trembling. 

"I'm okay, I... just leave." 

"Percy..." Nico said with a gentle voice. "Let us help." 

"I don't... I don't need your help." Percy said, barely audible under the shower running. 

"I'm breaking down the door." Jason whispered to Nico so Percy couldn't hear. Nico nodded and backed away. 

Jason kicked the door once, but it didn't break open; not yet. 

"Stop!" Percy's screamed, it was obvious now that he was sobbing. "Please-" 

Jason kicked it again, breaking it open. He and Nico rushed in, both not expecting the sight they were met with. 

Percy was curled up in the shower, covering himself up so Nico and Jason couldn't see anything. There was blood running tainting the water in the shower and Percy was shaking as he sobbed. 

Nico grabbed the towel and handed it to Percy.

"Do we need to call the ambulance?" Jason asked.

"No!" Percy said quickly. "I'm fine!"

"You're bleeding!" Jason argued. 

"I'm fine!" Percy said angrily. "Look away."

Nico and Jason did as they were told, waiting impatiently.

"Okay."

Nico and Jason turned and saw Percy trying to sit up, while trying to keep his towel in place. Nico and Jason both hurried to Percy, helping him sit up.

"What happened?" Nico asked, combing Percy long hair out of his eyes.

"Fuck you." Percy spat. "Fuck you both."

_He doesn't mean it._

"Now, now," Jason said in a condescending voice. "we're just trying to help."

Nico nodded in agreement, grabbing the shampoo bottle.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked him.

"You didn't get to wash your hair, right?" Nico asked.

Percy shook his head, not saying anything.

Nico reached up and gabbed the shower head. "Then," Nico said, squeezing the liquid onto Percy's head, and started rubbing it in with one hand while he held the shower head with the other. "I'll wash it for you."

"I'm still mad." Percy said.

And Nico believed it.

"I know." Nico said, rinsing out the shampoo. "But you'll thank me later."

"That's what you think-ow!" Percy yelped when shampoo dripped into his eyes.

"You deserve that." Nico said, running his fingers through the tangled locks.

"I could go blind from that." Percy said.

"Hand me the conditioner." Nico said, ignoring the last thing Percy said.

Percy did as Nico said and reached backward, handing Nico the conditioner. Nico squeezed a small amount into his hand and combed it through Percy's hair as best he could.

"Those are new." Jason said, making Nico jump a little; forgetting the blonde was there.

"What?" Nico and Percy asked at the same time.

"Your arms." Jason said, kneeling next to Nico.

All eyes went to Percy's arms. Nico's gaze traveled down to Percy's exposed forearm, before it was hugged to Percy's body, away from their eyes.

"No use hiding it now." Jason said, his tone wasn't angry, or even sad; it was defeated.

"Jason-" Percy started in a sad voice, but Jason stood up; cutting him off.

"We'll talk about it later, I'll be back soon. Piper's here." Jason said before he left.

"I thought you said you stopped..." Nico said while he rinsed out the conditioner, feeling how soft Percy's hair is.

"I lied." Was all Percy said.

"Why-" Nico started, but Percy-unsurprisingly-cut him off.

"We'll talk about it later, are you done?" Percy asked, looking up at Nico. 

Nico ran the water over Percy's head once more before nodding. "Yeah."

"I need another towel."

Nico nodded and reached into the cabinet, getting another towel. When he turned back to Percy, he was trying to stand up by using the ledge that held the soap with one arm... the other holding the wet towel around himself. 

Shit, he was skinny. Ribs jutting out, hipbones sticking out, abs still there, but it looked sickly. 

The bruises and cuts on his chest and torso were enough to make Nico need to look away as he helped Percy stand. 

Nico turned away while Percy dried off. Handing him pieces of clothing when he asked for them. Nico's eyes were, of course, averted the whole time. 

Percy never asked for his shirt, and Nico knew it was because his wounds needed dressing again. 

"The bandages are in the closet." Percy said. "Could you-could you get them?" 

Nico nodded and retrieved the equipment. 

Minutes in, Nico was patching him up with careful and precise movements; wanting nothing to be out of place. 

"Do you still want to be a doctor?" Percy suddenly asked. 

Nico furrowed his eyebrows at him, now working on the slashes on Percy's chest. 

"Random." Nico said. 

"I remember we were talking about how you wanted to be a doctor, past tense." Percy said. 

"Okay?" 

"So, you don't want to be one?" Percy asked. 

"I want to, yes." Nico answered. "Do you still want to be a cop?"

"Then why'd you say you _wanted_ to?" Percy asked. "And yeah." 

"I _want_ to be a doctor, but I never will. I don't think I can do it, I don't have the knowledge." 

"Stupid thing to say." Percy said, tilting his head so Nico could get the gash on his head. 

"Excuse me?" Nico asked.

"You don't have the knowledge?" Percy asked. "Okay, that's what learning is for."

"I don't have the money for college, I definitely can't get a scholarship..." Nico said.

"So?" Percy said. "Nico, your mom is a nurse, you can get an internship, or something." Percy said.

Nico shrugged. "I don't think she wants me to be a doctor."

"Why?"

"Because my dad was..." Nico said, getting to a touchy topic. 

"And?"

Nico thought. He wanted to tell Percy, but not at this moment. Not when Percy was still out of his normal state. Sure, he has calmed down, but not enough.

"And nothing, I don't want to talk about it right now." Nico said. "I'm done." Nico said, ending the conversation and handing Percy his shirt.

 

* * *

 

" _Percy_." Piper breathed, walking to him quickly and wrapping her arms around him. If it hurt Percy physically, he didn't say anything. 

"Hey, Pipes." Percy said, hugging her back.

"I'm so sorry." She said. Nico wasn't expecting to hear her crying, Percy and Jason didn't anticipate it, either.

Percy didn't say anything back, just hugged her a little more tightly.

"Why were you in the hospital?" She asked, not letting go of him. 

"Piper," Jason said, pulling her back away slightly. "he's going to tell everyone when they get-"

What Jason was saying ceased when Percy was hugged tight from behind suddenly.

Annabeth.

"Oh my god, oh my god." She said, moving to the front of Percy and hugging him again. She was already sobbing. "Percy... Percy." She chanted, clutching his shirt.

"'Beth." He exhaled, hugging her back.

"What happened-oh god." She sobbed into his neck. He kissed the side of her head while he stroked her hair. "You're in a wheelchair, Percy!"

"Only for a month." He said, as if that made it okay.

"Wh-What the hell happened?" She asked, stroking his hair, too.

It was hard for Nico to not feel at least a little jealous, but he put that aside. Anyone could see that he and Annabeth had a special kind of relationship, even able to make the perfect couple... but Percy always told Nico that she is his best friend and has been since there were twelve.

They also dated once... but it didn't work out.

That is all Percy told him.

"How did you even get it?" Jason asked, chuckling. 

Nico was about to frown at Jason for chuckling, but he realized Jason was only trying to release tension and take away from that subject.

"I let myself in." She said. "Learn how to lock your door."

Jason smiled and Nico saw him turn to Piper, whom had calmed down a little. A few tears leaking down her cheeks, but other than that Jason had calmed her down by kissing her temple and holding her hand with both of his.

They were great together.

Nico never really realized it, but damn.

They really loved one another. 

 

* * *

 

"What is taking everyone so long?" Jason muttered as he looked out the window.

They had all moved to the living room that seemed to be untouched. Nico knew they would have gone in the lounge upstairs, but even when Percy insisted he could make it up there, it was only twenty steps, everyone demanded they stay down there. 

"Luke said he'd be here in like... three minutes." Annabeth said, checking her phone with one hand while the other held Percy's.

No matter how many times Nico told himself to calm down, it didn't mean anything, he was still angry.

But not with Percy, or Annabeth.

Himself.

So, maybe it did mean something. Percy and Annabeth's handholding, but nothing threatening.

Just friendly comforting.

But Nico should be doing that.

He should be sitting right next to Percy, not across the room. He should be holding Percy's hand tightly, kissing each knuckle, not studying his own hands, seeing how they twitch in wanting, needing, to hold Percy's.

"Hazel and Frank are here." Jason said, walking out of the room.

It was silent in the living room while everyone listened to Jason telling them to go into the living room, the one downstairs.

More hugs and tears from Hazel before everyone was sitting and waiting again.

And it went on like that until everyone was here, looking at Percy for him to elaborate to what the hell is going on.

"I'm living with Jason now." Percy said finally.

Everyone already knew that, so it wasn't much help. But no one told him so.

"And I'll only be in this for like.. a month." He said, patting his wheelchair.

Nico started at Percy, knowing he was going to have to say the bruises are from his father.

They always were.

Percy took a deep breath and looked up into Nico's eyes. Nico's widened, before they went to their normal size.

It was comforting knowing Percy looked up into Nico's for comfort.

" _It's okay_." Nico mouthed to him. 

" _Thank you_." Percy mouthed back. 

Nico nodded and watched Percy more, looking at his mouth as he stuttered, until the truth finally spilled out.

"This is from my dad." Percy said. "All the cuts and stuff." He looked back up at Nico, water brimming and almost spilling. Nico stood and walked to him, kneeling down and took his hand, kissing it. Nico leaned up and kissed Percy's cheek. Percy exhaled loudly and held Nico's hand back tightly, turning his face to Nico's. 

Nico was honestly expecting a kiss, but it didn't come.

"I don't... I don't understand." Annabeth said.

"That's a first." Percy said, smiling.

No one else did. Not under these circumstances. 

"Why would he..." Annabeth said, wiping away her tears. 

Piper and Hazel were the ones crying the most, Leo was even crying.

Nico was about to.

"Just this time... or?" Luke asked, surprising everyone. 

There wasn't an answer.

Nico knew Percy couldn't say anymore.

"No." Nico spoke up. "Gabe abused him."

It was better like that. Just ripping the band-aid off and letting the truth hand there for everyone to grasp it when they were ready. Not to keep beating around the bush for everyone to be guessing.

Piper's hands flew to her mouth as she sobbed. Hazel turned away, her head on Frank's shoulder as he rubbed his back, but his eyes never left Percy's. And Percy's never left his and Nico's intertwined hands.

"And I teased you about the bruises." Leo said, wiping his tears as he looked down at his feet in shame.

"There isn't any way you could have known." Percy said.

It really shouldn't have surprised Nico that Percy actually spoke. Percy always had this thing where no matter what, he'd comfort his friends.

And that's what he was doing for Leo right now.

Why is he so perfect?

"I bullied you." Luke said, looking at Percy. "I fucking bullied you." He said, looking down as well. Thalia held his hand, but Luke took his hand away from hers. 

"That's forgotten." Percy said. "It's behind me now, you're my friend now."

"Still-"

"No." Percy said. "That's all that matters now."

Luke just shook his head.

"There is something good that happened." Percy said, making everyone, but Luke, look at him. "Um... if you didn't notice, we're... you know, together." Percy said, bringing their hands up. 

Nico's cheeks flushed.

"I would have never guessed that you're gay." Reyna said. Nico wasn't sure who she meant to say that to, because she was looking at both of them. "Both of you, I wouldn't of known. Which is weird, because you know, I'm lesbian."

Percy looked at Nico. "Well, I got lucky."

Nico gasped quietly and turned to Percy.

His chest hurt and burned.

In a good way.

Kind of.

 

* * *

 

 

The twenty minutes of silence ended when Annabeth hugged Percy again, Reyna hugging him as well. Piper stood and dragged Jason a long as well, hugging Percy too. Adding on and on.

It all ended in a group hug.

Nico's hands never leaving Percy's.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy needed a hug. And he needed Nico's hand to hold. 
> 
> Cuties.


	22. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels here, feels there, feels everywhere!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be out way earlier, but I haven't been writing anything to my liking. Boooo.   
> But I think I got out of that, so here, have some feels.   
> Ohhhh, bad news. My computer's keyboard is going to shit, actually, my computer overall. So I'm sorry if I just randomly disappear.   
> Buuut, guys, 215 kudos? Taaaank you!  
> I still have not read Blood of Olympus and I cry everyday because of it.   
> Alright, lovelies, enjoy.   
> (I didn't read this after, so I apologize for any mistakes)

"I'm going to go ahead and get some sleep." Percy said, standing shakily to get into his wheelchair. Shooing off Annabeth and Reyna's move to help him. "I can walk, you know." He said, shifting in the chair on wheels to get more comfortable. 

Everyone had decided to cuddle up for a comedy. Percy and Nico even sat close together, but not quite as close as the other couples. 

Nico tried. He tried to convince and tell himself to just lay his head on Percy's shoulder, grab Percy's hand like he did earlier. He didn't know how to approach it, or what Percy would do. It was  _so easy_ , they were sitting shoulder to shoulder, if he just tilted his head down... his head would be resting on Percy's boney shoulder. 

It never happened. 

Nico would sneak a glance at Percy and see him looking down at his lap rather then watching the movie. Nico figured if Percy would have wanted to cuddle, or touch in some sort of way, he would have made a move by now. 

But Percy probably thought the same about Nico. 

Nico, like Percy, was the type to just do something and not really pay mind what anyone else thought. They did what they thought was best. 

Nico thinks holding Percy's hand and cuddling him is best, so why didn't he do it? 

"We'll see you tomorrow, Percy." Annabeth said, hugging him tight. 

Nico could her the gloom in Annabeth's tone. Everyone will see each other tomorrow, all dressed in black. 

Sally's funeral is tomorrow. 

Percy nodded and received more hugs before he wheeled out of the room, down the hall to make his way to his room. Nico followed. 

Nico caught Percy before he opened his bedroom door to enter. It was dark in the hallway, but Nico could see the silver in the wheels of the wheelchair and the dark outline of Percy. 

"Nico?" Percy asked, opening his door. There was light that suddenly beamed over the side of Percy's face. Moonlight. Nico could see the too deep curve of his cheekbones, the healing cuts on his face, the bruise surrounding his cheek and eye. 

Even through the wounds, he was beautiful. 

"You're beautiful." Nico said, walking to him and cupping his face. "I-I'm sorry I didn't hold you back there... I-" 

"Hey, hey," Percy said with a gentle smile as he leaned into Nico's hand that was caressing his face so gently. "slow down, Nico... it's okay." 

"No... no it's not." Nico said. "I should have held you." 

Percy took the hand that was stroking his face and held it in his surprisingly warm hands. "You can still hold me... I'm not going anywhere." 

Tears fell from Nico's eyes as he leaned forward and kissed Percy on the lips. Percy made a surprised sound and Nico feared he wasn't going to kiss him back, but he did. And Nico couldn't help but smile. 

The kiss was wet from the tears and slightly sloppy because Nico was crying. All too soon, Percy pulled back with labored breaths. 

"That was unexpected." Percy said, still holding Nico's hands, but taking one and wiping the tears from his cheeks. "You cry too much." 

"I can't help it." Nico said, feeling new tears well up. "You're not helping." He whined. 

Percy chuckled and pecked Nico on the lips. "Did that help?" 

"Kinda..." Nico said, smirking. "One more might help." 

Percy chuckled and leaned up slightly, kissing Nico more deeper. 

"I can't believe we just did that." Nico gasped against Percy's lips. 

"I think it was romantic." Percy said. Nico could feel Percy's eyelashes against his cheek and Nico could feel his own eyelashes rubbing against Percy's cheek. 

"I'm staying over." Nico said, standing straight and pushing Percy inside the room, shutting the door behind him gently. 

"Are you now?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Do you not want me to?" Nico asked, unsure. 

Percy rolled his eyes. "Of course I want you to." He said. 

Minutes rolled by and Nico was sitting on the side of Percy's bed, waiting as Percy changed into his pajamas in the closet. 

Nico wished he's just change in front of him. 

The closet door opened, harsh yellow light raining down on Percy, making him look yellow. Percy wheeled out, shutting the light as he did, making the moonlight shine on him more powerfully. 

"Y-You probably don't wanna sleep in clothes, huh?" Percy suddenly said quickly. "I mean... I'm sure I can find you something if you want, I don't know why I'm sounding like I don't want you to wear my clothes, I mean, I'm sure you'd look great in them... but, oh my gosh, do you want to or not?" 

Sexy to cute in minutes. 

Percy looked at Nico with an embarrassed smile. 

Still sexy. 

"You're hilarious." Nico said, standing up and walking to the dresser. "I'll use your clothes." 

"I was hoping so." Percy said. "I mean... those jeans, I don't know how you don't lose circulation in them-" 

"Insulting." Nico muttered, taking out a pair of sweatpants. 

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Percy panicked. "I mean, you look  _great_ and I appreciate what the jeans do to your b-" Percy looked away with a blush. 

"So... my butt looks good in these jeans?" Nico asked with a smirk as he looked behind himself at his own butt. 

"Shut up." Percy said. 

Nico laughed out loud. 

"Alright, find a shirt and change." Percy said, wheeling to his bed. "I'm tired." 

"You need your sleep." Nico said, opening the closet door. "I'll be out in a minute." 

He changed as fast as he could, his shirt barely on before he opened the door and shut off the light. He looked over at Percy, whom was under just the silk sheet, the comforter pushed to Nico's side. 

"I didn't know if you wanted to use the comforter... I'm really hot right now and this sheet is perfect." Percy said shyly, sitting up to look at Nico. 

"No, I'm fine." Nico said, gently putting the comforter on the ground. Nico looked at Percy before he slid into the bed, under the covers. Percy didn't lay back down, just down at his hands; making Nico sit up next to him. "Hey..." Nico said. 

"Hey..." Percy said, not looking at Nico. 

"Let's go to sleep." Nico said, bringing his hands to Percy's shoulders, but not pulling him down onto the bed.

... 

"It's really getting to me." Percy said after some minutes. "My mom, I mean." 

Nico laid his head on Percy's back, rubbing circles into Percy's back soothingly. 

"I keep thinking _'I wish my mom could come'_." Percy said, clenching his hands to a fist. 

Nico shifted so he was behind Percy, his legs wrapped around him and his crotch against Percy's back, hugging him tightly from behind. 

"I just want to talk to her." Percy said, bringing his hands to his face. "I just want to tell her everything, I want to tell her about you." He said, crying into his hands. "I always wanted to, even before you came. I wanted to tell her I like guys. I wanted to not tell her any lies." Percy said. "I did something that I absolutely hate, Nico. Lying." 

Nico shook his head, combing Percy's soft hair between his fingers. "You didn't lie."

Nico's eyes were watering again. He also did something that something that Percy absolutely despises. Lying. He's keeping Percy from the truth, close enough.   

"Then what? Hid her from the truth? Same thing in my book." Percy spat.

Fuck.

"You can't keep holding this over yourself, Percy. You thought she was coming home, didn't you? You thought she was going to come home and you'd be able to tell her everything. You are not at any fault, Percy. You're not."

Percy just huffed something Nico didn't catch and crawled forward, laying his head on the pillow.

"Goodnight." Wall all he said.

"Goodnight." Was all Nico said.

 

* * *

 

As if this whole thing was a despairing movie... today was raining.

Nico usually loved the rain, Percy too, but today it was just more depressing than any of them needed.

All speeches said and done, Percy didn't go up and speak, though. He knew everyone expected him to, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing he thought up could do justice to the love he felt for his mother.

It was too soon to be talking lovingly about her to all these people that gave him apologies that didn't mean anything to him. 

Here he was now, watching as they lowered her six feet under.

Minutes, or maybe hours later, all people that attended were gone, leaving Percy and his friends.

They stood at her grave with Percy as the workers filled the dirt back to the top and left them alone.

"I want to be alone." Percy said, taking his hand out of Nico's. "Alone with her." He clarified.

There was a stillness before everyone shuffled to leave, patting him on the shoulder or holding his hand for short seconds before they left him with her.

He sat in his wheelchair for more minutes, thinking about nothing but her. His eyes welled with tears and he tilted his head back, the rain water mixing in with his tears.

Why couldn't he just say _something_? 

He can't. He can't talk to her or the air around him without feeling like everything inside him was breaking. He could in time, but not right now.

 

"I love you, mom." Was all he managed. 

She would understand. 

He wheeled into the building, to Nico. "I'll wait in the car." Percy murmured before he wheeled away to the exit and to Nico's car. 

"Percy," Nico called. "let me help you in."

Percy sighed, frustrated. "I was screwed with a knife, Nico, not paralyzed." He spat out. He didn't _need_ help, he could get in the car perfectly fine without any sort of aid. It was a few fucking steps, did Nico think he couldn't manage that? 

Did Nico think he was that weak?

Nico breathed out a quiet gasp and just then did Percy realized that he revealed the fact on why he had to partner with this wheelchair for the rest of the month and maybe more.

"You were..." Nico breathed, shaking his head.

"No... I..." Percy said, feeling the anger seep from him when he saw Nico's face.

He looked ready to cry.

Even if he was ready to cry for Percy and not himself, Percy still didn't want Nico to cry. It was the last thing he wanted.

"I don't know how..." Nico said. "To help you."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows and studied Nico. "Just get me home, okay?" He asked in a gentle tone. "That will help me."

Nico looked nervous about what he just let out, but helped Percy in the car regardless by folding up his wheelchair and holding Percy's weight (even with Percy's denies) and started up the car. He shot a text to Jason telling him they'd be home and that Percy probably wants to be alone, so keep the company low.

Jason replied with a simple okay.

And he and Percy were off to his new home.

 

* * *

 

_Climb out_

_Out to where you see_

_The curl of the world_

 

_We're alone_

_Just like you said_

_Cold cold world_

 

_Life lasts_

_Only one thing left left to roll_

_Last year to learn_

 

_You were the boat that bridged_

_In the tale of conrad_

_We will never be the change to the weather and sea and you knew that_

 

_You were the boat that bridged_

_In the tale of conrad_

_Oh I loved you with the good and the careless of me_

_But it all goes back_

 

Nico reached forward, turning the beautiful voice of Ben Howard down. He was all for loud music, but not at this moment.

"What the heck?" Percy asked, reaching forward to turn the knob the opposite direction. 

"Percy," Nico hissed. "stop it, I can't concentrate right now and I'm the one driving." 

Percy huffed and sat back in his chair, pouting like he was a child. "I thought you liked loud music."

"I do... Just not right now, okay?" Nico said, turning the corner. He was beginning to recognize the streets he was on and knew they still have 20 minutes or so until they were at Percy's and Jason's home.

Jason had messaged Nico a while back, telling him he was going to drive the people he had in his truck home and that he'll be back home later. A minute later Jason sent another message saying Piper's dad needed him to help with some heavy lifting so he'll be home later than he thought.  _  
_

Nico wondered if that was true. 

Of course Jason wanted to be with Percy right now, how could he not? But surely Piper's dad know about Percy's tragedy and he also probably knows the brotherhood Percy and Jason shared. 

Surely he wouldn't ask for help when he knows Jason needed to be with Percy. 

"You missed the turn." Percy murmured, searching through the songs in Nico's phone. 

Nico didn't even realized he missed it. "I'll do a U-Turn when I can." Nico said. 

So Jason was doing this for Nico. So Nico could talk to Percy? Nico isn't sure he'd have more luck than Jason in the talking department with Percy. 

Apparently Jason thought it was worth a try. 

Nico jumped when loud music started playing, rap blasting through his speakers. He doesn't mind rap music, but he wasn't prepared for it this time. 

"Trying to kill us?" Percy asked, chuckling. 

"I should be asking you that!" Nico yelled, straightening the steering wheel. "I don't even have Eminem on my phone." Nico said, hearing the distinct voice of the rapper. 

"Yeah, I know, I'm disappointed." Percy said, making a 'tsk' sound. "I'm on the YouTube thing." 

"You're using data and my mom is going to kill me." Nico said. "Just use my music for now, when we get home make a playlist and I'll download it on my phone for you." Nico tilted his head slightly when he didn't hear an answer from Percy. He was smiling. "That make you happy?" Nico asked with a smile of his own. 

"Yeah." Percy said. "But I think Jason's gonna get me an iPhone." 

Nico's eyebrows rose. "That's good." 

Percy nodded. "I don't think I'll ever use it... other than you know, music," Percy said. "but he said it'd be useful if I ever needed help." 

"Nice of him." Nico said. "Makes my playlist offer sound so puny."

Percy chuckled. "Thought that counts." 

Nico shifted in his seat, moving his neck to pop it. "What song are you going to pick?" 

"Have a request?" Percy asked, scrolling through the songs still. 

"Not really." Nico replied. 

"Not really?" Percy asked. 

Nico shrugged. "My mind is kind of coming to a blank right now." 

"Oh." Percy replied. "I'll just go with another Ben Howard." He said, picking the song ' _Everything'_ by Ben Howard. 

"Good choice." Nico decided. "This song is pretty." 

"Not as pretty as you." Percy said with a cheeky smile. Nico just rolled his eyes. 

"You're an idiot." 

Percy pouted and fake pout. "Ah, Nico, I'm trying to be romantic." 

"You're not succeeding." Nico said with a smirk. "Maybe in a cheesy romance film, but this isn't that." 

Percy shrugged. "You're blushing, so... I take it as a win." 

"I am not-" Nico began, but one look in the rearview mirror he saw what Percy observed was true. "Whatever." He mumbled, making Percy erupt with laughter. Nico turned and smiled fondly at him, making Percy go silent and raise his eyebrows.

"Watch the road, Nico." Percy said. Nico chuckled and did as he was told.

 

...

 

Nico parked on the curb, shutting the car off in a hurry so he could retrieve Percy's wheelchair before Percy could do it himself.

"Thanks." Percy said, flopping down into it when Nico was done unfolding it. Nico grabbed the handles and pushed Percy forward, but something stopped him. "I can push myself, Nico." Percy said with a chuckle, moving forward without Nico's help. Percy took out the keys to his new home and turned them in the lock before he turned around so his backside was facing the house. Percy used his arms to heave himself over the small ledge that he couldn't roll over going in front first. 

The first time he had to do this, he didn't have the strength. 

He doesn't now, either. 

He was huffing angrily, making strained and annoyed noises and he pushed and pushed. Nico ended up hauling him inside. Percy mumbled a thanks before he rolled into the kitchen, opening the fridge to take out one of the pitchers of water. Nico grabbed him a glass so Percy didn't have to reach, and Percy didn't even reprimand him for it. 

He gulped a full glass down before he filled it up again. 

And again. 

And again. 

"Got enough?" Nico asked. "You're gonna be pissing up a storm tonight." 

Percy chuckled and finished the glass once more, not filling it up after. "Are you staying the night again?" 

Nico shrugged and bit his lip. "I didn't ask my mom, but I'm sure she'd let me... I mean," Nico said. "if you want me to."

Percy chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, otherwise I think I'd be alone tonight and I don't really want that." He admitted. 

"Jason should be home soon." Nico reasoned. 

Percy shrugged. "I don't think so... I think he's staying so we're alone." Percy looked up at Nico. "Do  _you_ want to?" 

"Y-Yes, of course." Nico said. "I just feel bad for Jason." 

Percy tilted his head in confusion. 

"I mean, he's your best friend and he isn't here with you right now. And I know he wants to be." Nico admitted. "I mean, I appreciate it and everything, but... I don't know." Nico said with a sigh, knowing he was ranting. 

"Call him up, then." Percy said. "I want him here, too." 

Nico nodded and shot Jason a text. 

"What now?" Percy asked. 

Nico didn't know. Should he ask Percy if he wanted to talk about it? It was too soon, wasn't it? Percy looked like he was in a good mood, with all the laughing and chuckling Nico got out of him, but Nico could see. He could see the sadness evident in Percy's posture, he could hear it in his laugh tonight... he could see it in his  _eyes._

And it was expected. Nico didn't presume Percy to be anything but sad after tonight, or tomorrow night, or the next. And many nights after that. 

"Want to just lay down?" Nico decided to go with. He thought it was an okay idea, what else could they do? Maybe that's what Percy needed, to just lay down with him. "Maybe watch a movie?" 

Percy nodded. "Yeah... that sounds nice." Percy said, filling up his water again, placing the glass in-between his thighs and wheeling to his room, Nico right behind him. "Wait." Percy said, suddenly stopping, making Nico run into him and curse. 

"What the hell?" Nico asked, straightening himself up. 

Percy just chuckled. "The movies are in that shelf, in that chest beside the TV in the living room up stairs." Percy informed. "That's your job." 

Nico chuckled. "What movie?" 

Percy shrugged. "Whatever you want, action, though." Percy said. 

"So... not whatever I want, then." Nico said with a playful smirk. 

"Guess not." Percy said with a chuckle. 

Nico ran up the stairs, grabbing the heavy chest from the shelf next to the large TV and bringing it down to the floor. He opened the chest up and saw movies after movies. 

He decided to go with Transformers because that had action and comedy and romance and it was an entertaining movie. 

Nico walked back down the stairs and into Percy's room. Percy's black jacket was off of him, now all that was left was his black tie and black button up shirt and black jeans. 

The pajama's you worse last night are on the bed." Percy said, loosening his tie. Nico turned his head quickly to the bed, because it was inappropriate to think that Percy looked sexy right now. 

He was ashamed. 

And he didn't see his pajama's on the bed. 

"I don't see them." Nico said, eyes not leaving the bed. 

There was a beat of silence, probably Percy wondering where-

"Under my jacket." Percy said, reaching forward and moving his jacket, revealing the clothes Nico wore last night. Nico saw from the side of his eye that Percy had his shirt on and he exhaled with relief. 

"You changed in front of me." Nico commented, realizing it for the first time. 

Percy shrugged. "Just my shirt, and you weren't looking." 

Nico undid his tie and shirt. He was right. 

"I'll be right back." Percy said, going in the closet without his wheelchair and shutting the door to change into his pants. 

Nico decided to change into his pants as well, already finished with his shirt. Percy came out just as Nico pulled the sweats over his butt. 

"You don't need to hide." Nico suddenly said, thinking out loud. He regretted it, but he didn't. They needed to talk about this. 

But Percy didn't seem to think so as he didn't say a word while he hung up the jacket and tie he wore today, hanging them back up in the closet. Doing the same with his pants, but folding them and placing them back into the drawer. 

"Percy." Nico said. 

"Hm?" Percy asked, sitting back in his wheelchair. 

"You don't need to-" 

"I heard you the first time." 

Nico sighed. "But you ignored me." 

Percy shook his head. "I didn't ignore you, I just didn't say anything." 

"Well, say something." Nico pleaded. "I don't understand." 

"Just some self confidence issues." Percy said, finally giving Nico something. 

"You don't have-" 

"Don't say that." Percy said. "I know I do. I'm not what I used to be, I-I'm not tan, I'm not muscular... I'm bone." Percy said. "I've got cuts on my thighs-I do have plenty of things to be self conscious about." 

Nico looked down. "I understand, I do." Nico said. "Maybe not all of it, but Percy... I'm just trying to get it through to you that you don't have anything to be self conscious-" 

"I  _just_ said, Nico-" 

"Around me." Nico said. "You don't have anything to be self conscious around  _me_ , I understand feeling so low that you don't want anyone to see you, but Percy..." Nico said, taking Percy's hands. "You'll get better. I'm here and I accept every part of you, I think you're beautiful and I can't  _wait_ when you realize that." 

Percy looked at him with wide eyes. "That was so cheesy." Percy said, shocking Nico when tears started falling from his eyes and down his flushed cheeks. 

Nico leaned forward and took Percy into his arms, hugging him tight and kissing his head as he cried. He wasn't exactly sobbing, he wasn't shaking, but he was crying. Nico could feel the wet of the tears on his shirt, seeping through to his skin. He didn't mind, of course. 

"I miss her." Percy said against Nico's shoulder where his head was leaning against him. 

"I know." Nico said, tears of his own falling. "I know." He whispered. 

"Thank you." Percy said, his voice small. "Thank you  _so much_." 

"You don't have anything to thank me for." Nico assured. "Have you realized it?" Nico asked, his lips pressing against Percy's temple as Percy nodded quickly, not saying any words. "Good." Nico said, holding him tighter. 

They didn't realize Jason was crying along with them from the doorframe, watching the two for a few seconds before he silently went downstairs. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Percy and Nico calmed down, they went downstairs and all watched Transformers together. (I really lovvveee that movie)


	23. Small Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update, stupid lack of wifi is killing me so here is a short/sweet chapter.   
> Enjoy lovelies!

Nico woke up with a sigh, and with a Percy curled up next to him. 

Not that he minded. 

But it was unusually hot and the whole side Percy was cuddled up against was wet from sweat, but one look at Percy was enough to convince Nico to stay where he was and not wake Percy. 

Not only how adorable and serene he appeared, but he was actually  _sleeping_. Nico knew how difficult it was for Percy to fall asleep, sometimes he never did. Maybe an hour a night, or two if he was lucky. 

But last night he and Percy seemed to switch places, kind of. Nico was the one who got an hour of sleep, while Percy slept through the whole night comfortably. Nico felt incredibly tired and figured he should just try to sleep and take a break from his constant bothering thoughts. 

It isn't like he is worried it'd happen again, especially not with Percy; but for some reason, all night, he was over thinking everything. 

He's just not used to it. Having a good relationship with someone who actually cares about him. 

No, the last relationship he had was a nightmare and he wasn't supposed to be thinking about this. He _never_ thought about it. 

Why was it irritating him now? Why was he remembering the demanding words and the rough touches tonight? Nico's pleads for him to slow down, it was his first time, Aldo's fake concern saying he needed Nico.

It almost happened. Aldo almost entered without Nico's consent, but Nico scrambled away, pulling up his pants as he ran out of the house.

They never spoke again.

Aldo called and messaged Nico as much as he could, telling him apologies Nico expected to come, ones he never answered to.

He arrived home crying that day, his mother was at home and Nico assumed Bianca had been over at her best friend's house. She wasn't. She stayed home for him because she knew it was his first date and she wanted to hear everything about it afterwards.

Nico couldn't exactly hide, or come up with an excuse at the time because he was bawling. He couldn't even talk correctly, hiccuping every second he tried. Bianca got the gist of it, Nico knew she did when he saw the expression she wore as she cradled him in her arms. He clutched onto her as he sobbed, she held him, but numbly. Her arms were loose around him, not gripping like usual, Nico didn't realize it at the time because he wasn't aware of everything going on around him, only mindful of the event just happened minutes before.

Bianca's neck was straight while she was hugging him, her chin wasn't latched onto his shoulder like usual, but she just stared off into nothing as her jaw was clenched with anger, slightly trembling as he fingers closed to fists and stretched open. Nico knew weeks after that she was angry at the time because they did the same actions when they were angry. The fists, the trembling, grinding their teeth.

They both hated the last one; it made them cringe.

"I'm going to have to get blinds on those windows." Said Percy as he rubbed his eyes and moved away from Nico, rolling onto his back.

Nico didn't realize it because the sun wasn't beating on his face like it was Percy's. "Yeah." Nico said, clearing his throat as he tried to get his mind clear.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, voice laced with concern as he sat up onto his elbows.

When Nico didn't answer, Percy sat next to him in the criss-cross-applesauce style, staring at Nico intently. Percy didn't say anything as he waited for Nico to answer and Nico didn't know whether he appreciated it or didn't.

"I'm okay." Nico said, running a hand through his long hair; he ran into a tangle and decided to retract his hand, not wanting a more worse headache.

"Wouldn't believe that in a million years, tell me what's up." Percy said, scooting closer to him. Nico stared down as he saw Percy hesitantly reach out his hand and clasp Nico's. Nico looked up at him in shock, not expecting the action but not complaining. Percy was grinning at him, and Nico looked away in amazement.

How is Percy like this? How is he smiling?

Nico remembered when his almost rape happened, he didn't move or eat for weeks. At least, he didn't want to, but he had a caring sister whom didn't leave him alone for a minute unless he went to the bathroom or showered. Sometimes even then, she'd knock tentatively on the door and raise her voice a bit so Nico could hear her over the run of the water, asking him if he was okay.

He didn't want to answer, but he didn't want the door to get broken down more; so he'd answer with one word: _okay._

Percy _was_ raped, not almost like Nico and his mother just died and Nico didn't even want to recall his attitude when she died. Percy's mother's funeral was _just_ yesterday and there he was, sitting next to Nico and asking  _him_ if  _he_ was okay. 

He could lie and say he was, push over the topic for another time because he did want to tell Percy, but he didn't know if he wanted it to be right now.

"I'm not okay."

_Or he could tell the truth._

Nico figured Percy would want that more, of course he would. Nico figured Percy would want to help Nico, rather than think everything revolved around him. Nico didn't want Percy to think that he couldn't talk to him about things because of what Percy went through.

And some part of him still wanted to not tell him, not quite yet, but he thinks it over again and he knows Percy is strong. Percy would listen, _for him_.

Percy's grip on his hand tightened and Nico looked over at him and smiled a bit. "I mean, no... I'm okay," Nico said, because he was. He was content with everything now. He felt happy now and that was because of the man he was holding hands with. "just not right now." Nico said and that was kind of a lie. Of course he'd never be perfect, never ever. Too much of him left when Bianca died, but some of it was coming back.

Again, that was because of the man that sat at his side.

"Want to talk about it?" Percy asked, bringing up Nico's hands to his lips and kissing his knuckles, making both of them blush. "Is it Bianca?"

Nico shrugged. "Yeah, but that isn't all of it."

Percy looked up at him, setting their hands back down on the sheet covered mattress gently. "Hm?"

"I'm thinking about the past." Nico said, pulling his knees to his chest.

"What happened in the past?" Percy asked.

Nico shook his head. "How can you be so... calm?"

Percy looked taken aback. "I-I'm not..."

"It sure looks like it," Nico said, looking over at Percy. Nico knew his eyes looked sad and he couldn't really hide that. "you look so _okay_." 

Percy took his hand away from Nico's and Nico knew he said the wrong thing. Percy was looking away from Nico, an angry expression painted on his face, making Nico look away in shame.

"What's bothering you?" Percy asked. "This conversation is not _about_ me." 

Nico looked up at him again, Percy's eyes still averted. "I had this ex..." Nico started.

"The one you told me about-?"

"No, not him." Nico said before Percy could finish. "His same was Aldo."

"Aldo..." Percy said, tasting the name on his tongue. "I don't think you have told me about him."

Nico shook his head. "I haven't, only one person knows about him and she's buried six feet under."

Percy flinched, knowing who Nico was speaking of. "Is he Italian?" Nico was silently grateful he didn't address Nico's bitterness. 

"Yeah."

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"It wasn't so bad," Nico started. "I mean, not compared to-I don't know how to say it." Nico said, huffing out a breath on agitation.

"Just say it, whatever comes to mind." Percy urged kindly.

"He wanted to have sex a-and I wasn't ready..." Nico trailed off, assuming Percy caught on to what Nico was trying to get out.

"What'd he do?" Percy asked.

"He didn't get to... I got away before he could." Nico said.

Percy exhaled and took Nico's hand again, this time the grip was tighter. "I'm sorry." Percy said.

Nico chuckled. " _I'm_ sorry." 

"What happened after?" Percy asked, rubbing his thumb along the vein of Nico's hand.

"I ran out... like right before," Nico said. "and he messaged me and called me _over and over_." Nico said, with a roll of his eyes. "What did he think? I'd forgive him?" 

"Yeah, then have sex with him." Percy said. "If he was here, I'd punch him."

Nico looked over at him and laughed. "You could _probably_ take him." 

Percy put a hand over his heart in mock hurt, then shrugged. "Jason would, then."

Nico chuckled. " _No,_ you could when you gain some weight." 

Percy blew a raspberry and looked over at Nico with suddenly serious eyes. "I'm glad it didn't happen." He said, looking down at their intertwined hands. "You don't deserve it."

Nico looked at Percy, saw Percy wasn't looking at him and hooked his index finger under Percy's chin, making him look up a Nico. "Nobody does." 

Percy nodded. "If it bothers you anytime, if anything bothers you... talk to me again, okay?" Percy said.

Nico nodded and leaned forward, kissing Percy's cheek. "I will."

"I really appreciate that you did, you know." Percy said, kissing Nico's cheek back. Nico chuckled and kissed the side of Percy's lip.

"I knew you would." Nico said, going in for the kiss, but he received a hand to his chest, pushing him back. "Wha-?"

"Morning breath." Percy said before he hurried around Nico and stood up with a pained expression. It stayed, the expression, even as he sat down and settled into the wheelchair and Nico just smiled at him.

"I don't have mine." Nico said, his lips going into a straight line. He wasn't that worried because one: morning breath is gross, but it happens to everyone so he doesn't pay mind to it. Two: he didn't sleep much last night, so morning breath wasn't there.

"Jason's got extras, pick one out and I'll keep it with mine so you can just use it when you sleepover again..." Percy said, wheeling out. "You know, whenever you do again."

"You sound like you want me to." Nico said with a teasing voice.

Percy grinned up at him. "I actually slept last night, so yes... I'd like you to."

Nico leaned down and kissed Percy's messy hair, the raven hair tickling his chin, jaw and neck.

"You need to cut this." Nico said, running his hand through the bed hair.

Percy scoffed and wheeled out of the room. "You're one to talk!" He yelled as he wheeled to the bathroom.

"It fits me!" Nico yelled as he caught up with Percy.

"You just insulted me." Percy said as he grabbed his toothbrush and spread the toothpaste alone the brush.

"I-" Nico started, but then saw Percy spreading the paste along the bristles, flattening the blue paste. "You are so weird."

Percy looked up at him as he stuck the toothbrush in his mouth and rinsed off his finger before using the hand to start scrubbing. "Inshulting." Percy said with a smirk. "Aren't ya gonna brush tuh?" Percy asked as he scrubbed his teeth. 

"Maybe." Nico said. "If I had a toothbrush."

Percy's eyes opened wide with realization and opened the cupboard under the sink and searched around for a toothbrush.

"Ah-hah!" Percy said, bringing his arm out and closing the cupboard. Nico grabbed the un-opened dark green toothbrush from Percy and ripped open the package.

"Garbage?" Nico asked, holding up the plastic and cardboard.

Percy nodded and took the trash, tossing into a basket Nico couldn't see.

Nico smothered the toothpaste along the bristles like a normal person before he too started scrubbing.

Percy finished and had to stand to spit into the sink and rinse his mouth out, Nico followed suit.

And right as Percy sat down and wheeled out of the small room; Nico shut the light off and leaned down swiftly, cupping Percy's cheek as he laid his lips over Percy's, molding them together.

And Nico felt the cheesiest feeling in his body when he and Percy's lips fit perfectly together.

Then there was a throat cleared, by neither of the boys with black hair, but by someone Nico has never seen before in his life.

There, standing next to Jason (whom had a nervous look on his face) was a tall guy with short-ish brown hair and hazel eyes and tan skin.

And he was very handsome, not more so than Percy or even Jason, but he was good looking. 

"Chris." Percy said with wide eyes.

And he was Percy's ex boyfriend...  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for any mistakes I didn't edit it! Hope you guys enjoyed! :3


	24. Where is my Mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some catching up to do... kinda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update, finally! Kinda a boring chapter, but kinda not? I kinda say that about every chapter, ha.  
> Thank you guys... so, so much. Seriously, all the kudos and comments, you guys are awesome. Don't forget it.  
> Enjoy, lovelies!

"Chris." Percy said with wide eyes. 

And he was Percy's ex boyfriend... 

Nico remembered when Percy informed him about what happened with Chris, and Nico did not like him. 

But he couldn't judge. That was  _years_ ago, and plus, Nico knows how scary it is when you have your first sort of gay awakening. 

Still, looking over at the guy that was as muscular as Jason, maybe more. The choppy looking light brown hair and bright hazel eyes that made Nico's feel so dull, the tan skin that matched Percy's when he was younger. And he stood, so tall and confident, but he was playing with his hands as if he were nervous. 

And he probably was. 

Nico would be, too, if he walked into the new house of an old friend, an old friend that has kissed you before and you just totally left him. 

Nico breathed out of his nose and clenched his jaw. 

"Hey, Perce." 

 

* * *

 

 

Percy tried not to feel any anger. It was years ago and Percy shouldn't be holding onto it, but no matter what; it still hurt. 

Chris looked good. He was muscular, it almost looked like it hurt the skin on his arms to be stretched so much. His nose still hadn't changed, Percy remembered teasing him about how pointy it was. It fit his face better now. 

His eyelashes were still long and the same light brown color of his hair. They weren't as long as Nico's. 

Nico. 

It didn't go unnoticed to Percy at Nico's harsh exhale through his nose, making Percy look up at him and see his jaw clenched. Percy reached out his hand to Nico's and took it, rubbing his thumb over Nico's as assuring as he could. 

Percy's eyes didn't leave Nico, he was studying him to see if he calmed down a bit. 

He had. 

His nostrils weren't flared and his jaw wasn't clenched any longer, his tense muscles un-flexing. 

Percy looked back over at Jason and narrowed his eyes, making Jason show his hands as if he were innocent. Percy just grinned at him and waved it off. 

"What're you doing here?" Percy asked, breaking the rustic and uptight silence. 

"I moved back down here..." Chris said, lifting his eyes to look into Percy's directly. 

Percy kept silent. Mostly because he didn't know what to say, and he didn't really want to say anything. Also because Chris looked like he itched to say something more. 

"I went to your house and no one was there." Chris said quietly. 

"Yeah, no one lives there anymore." Percy replied, not really fixing to tell Chris everything. Sure, they were old best friends, but they weren't friends. Not anymore.  

"W-Why?" 

"Stuff happened." Percy said, grabbing the handrim of his wheelchair and jerking it forwards and backwards. It will become his new nervous habit now that he has something new to mess with, replacing his fingers or the loose hem in his t-shirt, if there was one. 

"Guessing you aren't gonna elaborate?" Chris asked, moving his foot like he was squashing a bug. 

That hasn't changed, either. 

"That is correct." Percy said. "Are you going to Olympus High?" 

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I'm actually living in the same house as before." Chris replied. 

He used to live near Jason. 

Wonderful. 

"Cool." 

"Can we talk...?" Chris asked, looking around at Jason and Nico. "Like, privately?" 

Nico's hand tightened around Percy's and Percy tightened his back. "There isn't really much to talk about." Percy said, feeling a twinge of sadness when Chris's mouth tipped downwards in a frown. As much as he didn't want to for Nico and Jason, there was a part of him that wanted to hear about what Chris has been doing. If he was okay. But with that, Chris would also ask questions that Percy doesn't know if he can answer, or if he even wants to. A small bit of him thinks Chris doesn't deserve to know  _anything_ about Percy. 

These mixed emotions are making his head hurt. 

Chris sighed deeply. "You know there is, don't act like that." 

Percy looked over and up at Nico, whom was already staring down at him. Percy smiled reassuringly and took his hand away, wheeling forward to Chris. It was now or later and Percy knows he won't feel like sharing later on, either. So, right now it is.  

"My room's just right there." Percy said, pointing to the halfway open door. 

Chris nodded and awkwardly walked away and into the room. Percy stopped by Jason and Nico walked up to the two of them. 

"You sure you want to do this, Perce?" Jason asked. 

Percy shrugged. "I'll be fine." Percy assured. He meant it... At least, he thinks he means it. His hands are shaking. "I'll meet you guys in the kitchen."   

Nico leaned down and kissed his cheek before turning to walk away with Jason. Percy turned around and wheeled into his room, not shutting the door behind him. 

Percy gestured to the bed. "You can go ahead and sit there." 

Chris nodded and sat down on the bed, rubbing his palms along his jeans. Percy assumed they were sweaty, his were, too. 

"What happened?" Chris eventually asked the question Percy was waiting for him to ask. 

Percy didn't really know how to answer. Did he just tell? 

"Um..." Percy said. "Raped." It wasn't as hard to actually tell Chris that, and the realization made him feel so sick to his stomach that he almost gagged. He had grown so... used... to it. He had learned to _accept_ that it had happened to him and he couldn't change it now.

It's strange how much he has changed from when the abuse and sexual abuse has happened. Percy remembered the very first time it happened. He woke up in the shower, where he immediately went after and the water was still running. It must had of been a while since he passed out under the running water, because it had became cold. He remembered telling himself it was a weird and scary dream, but he told himself that to make him feel better. He knew it had happened. He knew what had occurred and he was trying to stray his mind away from it so it wouldn't be the truth. 

The next day and the day after that proved it was the harsh truth. 

And years later, here he was. 

It was over and he still had a hard time believing that. He was trembling with fear every morning when he woke up, back at the hospital, or here; curled up next to Nico. He hates feeling that way every time he awakes, before he is even aware of his surroundings, he's aware of the pain and harm striking through his body and it's all a reminder that it what happened wasn't even that long ago. 

There was a sharp intake of breath and a long, shaky exhale. Percy looked over at Chris to see if he was crying. 

He had watery eyes.

"Jesus." Chris said, bring his hands up to run them through his hair seamlessly, not jerking to a stop from tangles like Percy would have. "So you're in a wheelchair?" 

Percy sighed. "Not something I want to talk about right now." He had barely even told Nico and he hasn't even told Jason yet that he was raped with a knife. He wasn't going to tell him now.   

There were tears now and Percy didn't know if he should be comforting him. He probably should, but he just sat silently, staring at him. 

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Chris breathed, sniffing. 

Percy didn't know how to respond to that. He was tempted to just shrug. 

He opted to just sit silently some more. 

"Here I am crying when I should be hugging you, or something." Chris said, wiping his tears. 

Percy looked away when Chris looked over at him. "Not needed." He muttered. 

Chris chuckled. "I don't really know what to say now." 

"Well, if that's the case we should get back out-" It was kind of weighing on him now as Chris was staring at him like he wasn't even Percy anymore. Like he was one of those dogs on the ASPCA commercials and now he knows how they feel. He didn't really want to be here, in this room, anymore.  

"W-Wait." Chris said, standing up when Percy started to wheel out. "I still want to talk." 

Percy sighed and wheeled back around, once again. "About?" The look wasn't replaced yet, but he needed to suck it up.  

"The past." 

"That's always fun." Percy muttered. 

Chris chuckled, but it was a sad chuckle. "I'm so sorry." 

Percy shrugged. 

"I just dropped you... a-and you didn't deserve it." 

Percy shrugged. 

"I shouldn't have done that, I should have talked to you about the..." Chris took a breath. "The kiss afterwards, not just ditch you." 

.... Percy shrugged. 

"Can you stop?" Chris asked, pacing around. "Say something." 

"It's okay." Percy ended up saying. "I don't care anymore."

"'Cause you found someone?" Chris asked. "That skinny kid-" 

"Nico." Percy said. "His name is Nico." 

Chris looked away. " _Nico,_ then," Chris said. "is he your boyfriend?" 

Percy nodded with a small smile. "He is." 

"You guys look like you could be brothers." Chris said. 

Percy looked up at him with confusion. Shouldn't he be happy for Percy? 

"I've just been sick." Percy informed. "He had the look before me." Percy said, chuckling.  

Chris rolled his eyes. "How long have you guys been together?" 

"Couple weeks, kinda." Percy said with a shrug. It feels like it has been so much longer. "It was complicated at first." 

Chris nodded. "I'm so sorry, again..." Chris said, sitting on the bed. Finally stopping his erratic paces. "For everything, for what I did..." 

Percy just shrugged once again and he wonders how annoying it is, all this shrugging. 

"I know now..." Chris said quietly. "I'm not scared anymore, I know I'm gay." 

"That's great." Percy said. "Me too, obviously." 

"I'm just sorry I didn't realize it-" 

"Perce," Jason said. "come get your breakfast before it gets cold, honey." Jason said, batting his eyelashes. 

Percy looked over at him and rolled his eyes. "Thanks, babe. I'll be out in a minute." Percy said, deciding to play along.

Jason smiled a flirty smile before walking back to the kitchen. 

"So... he's your boyfriend, too?" Chris asked, following Percy out. 

Percy laughed and shook his head. "He's just messing around." Percy said, suddenly not needing to push himself any longer, because Chris was behind him and walking him to the kitchen. 

Like he couldn't do it himself or something. 

Before Percy could protest, they were in the kitchen, Nico staring at Chris then down at Percy with his eyebrows raised. 

It smelled good inside. Like bacon and syrup and everything good. 

"Where's my plate, babes?" Percy asked in a snotty tone.

Nico quit staring Chris down to smile at Percy like he was a house wife. "It'll be on the table in a moment, sweetheart!"

Percy just rolled his eyes and wheeled forward to the kitchen table, but once again, he didn't have to. He put his foot down, literally, and turned around as far as he could go to look Chris in the eyes. "I'm not glass, Chris, I can move myself around."

Chris nodded and gulped, looking away shyly. Percy suddenly felt a little guilty, Chris was only trying to help.

Percy pulled a chair out and swung himself on it, not thinking about the pain after, but he seemed to hide it well because no one made a comment about it, or asked if he was okay. Percy sighed gratefully as a plate of steaming pancakes and bacon were presented before him, there was even a smiley face made out of strawberries and whipped cream.

He wonders whose idea that was.

Probably Jason's because he looks so damn smug.  

"Thanks, guys." Percy said, breaking the act. 

Nico and Jason nodded, going to grab the other plates that were filled with food. Nico grabbed his own and another, while Jason just held one. Chris took the seat by Percy and Nico stopped dead in his tracks, glaring at him. 

And boy, was Percy glad he wasn't on the other end of that stare. 

Nico dropped the glass plate onto the table, none to gently, but not enough to cause the glass to shatter. " _This_ is your seat." Nico spat, then pointed to Chris, or to be more specific, Chris's seat. "And  _that's_ mine." 

Chris swallowed, his barely noticeable adam's apple bobbing with the nervous movement. "Y-Yeah, sorry." 

Nico didn't say anything as he moved to the seat and sat down, Percy could feel the anger coming off of him. "Calm down." Percy murmured, taking Nico's hand. 

Nico just took a breath and grabbed his fork, stabbing into his pancakes and taking a bite. Percy rolled his eyes and patted Nico's hand once before taking his fork and shoveling the food in his mouth. 

There was a clear of the throat to the side made by Jason. "So... we're not gonna say grace?" Jason asked with a grin and Percy chuckled. You can always count on Jason to lighten the mood. 

"Are you guys religious?" Chris asked, his movements antsy as he forked the pancake and bit it off gently. 

Percy shrugged, deciding he would break the silence. Percy could answer for himself and Jason, but it just came to mind now that he didn't know if Nico's religious beliefs. "Me and Jason don't know what we believe in yet..." Percy said, looking at Nico. "What about you?" 

Nico shrugged, too, and Percy felt relief when he could see no tension or anger in the action, he must have calmed down. "Same." 

Percy looked over at Chris and tilted his head, silently asking. Chris caught the noiseless question and shrugged as well. "Same." 

Nico looked up at Chris when he heard the same word choice and looked back down just as quickly. 

Percy cleared his throat. "How has Florida been?" He asked Chris, wanting to break the silence and figuring this was a good way to. 

He hadn't been able to ask Chris any questions because of the bomb he dropped and he figured he would give it a go now.  

"Sunny." Chris muttered. "Humid, but I've met some cool people that were difficult to say goodbye to." 

Percy nodded. Harder than it was to say goodbye to Percy? Oh wait, Percy never got one. 

"Are you going to visit them frequently?" 

Chris shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, if I can." 

"Why'd you move back?" Percy asked. Realizing he and Chris were the only ones talking. He didn't really expect the other two to chime in, they didn't know anything about Chris. Percy kind of didn't, either, but he knew more than them. And they _were_ best friends, years ago. Some parts of him still existed, Percy sees them.  

"Mom's job asked for her back," Chris said, taking a bite of his bacon. "they pay more than the one in Florida." 

"Do you miss it?" Percy asked. He looked down at his food, he managed to eat the strawberries, a quarter of one bacon and two or three bites of the pancake. 

He already felt sick. 

Maybe it was too much at one time, maybe he should have not eaten food with grease and syrup on top of that. 

He felt the unease in his stomach and suddenly shot up to his feet, sending the chair flying as he ran to the bathroom, ignoring the pain in his bottom. He lifted the lid and heaved into it. He slammed the door and locked it. 

No one was seeing him like this. 

"Percy?" Came Nico's voice. He wasn't exactly yelling, but his voice was raised slightly. 

"I'm fine." Percy said after he emptied everything he could, but his stomach deemed it wasn't enough and he was stuck dry heaving. 

"Let us in." Nico's voice rang again, laced with concern. 

"He shouldn't have had any greasy foods." Came Chris's voice, it was strange hearing him. 

There was silence and Percy knew that Nico and Jason were going over that sentence in their head. 

Percy also knew they were both blaming themselves. 

"Hey." Percy called. He didn't need them feeling that way, but the way his stomach was behaving didn't allow him to finish any sentence he tried to start. "Hold on." He groaned.

There was rattling at the doorknob and Percy knew that was Nico's doing. "Please, let me in." Nico pleaded. 

Percy heaved once again and flushed the toilet to try to get rid of the putrid smell that wasn't helping him any. 

About ten minutes later of dry heaving, Percy's stomach had eased down and he stood up on wobbly knees, causing him to brace himself on the bathroom counter. He took a deep breath, his ears ringing from Nico's pleas and he finally opened the door with an exhausted smile. 

"Can you guys get me my wheelchair?" Percy asked, turning back to face the counter and grabbing his toothbrush from the medicine cabinet. 

Nico held him in many different places as the other two went to go retrieve the wheelchair. Percy didn't know why  _both_ of them went, but he assumed it was because they both didn't really confirm who was going to get the chair on wheels, just ready to do anything to help. 

And Percy appreciated that. But the feeling of weakness didn't go away, or the feeling of being lost. He thought about his mother and how much he'd rather have her taking care of him, and he hated thinking that. He should be thankful for everything they're doing, but he couldn't help it. 

Nico was still moving his hands all around, as if he didn't know what to do with himself or Percy. He suddenly felt sick again for thinking that thought moments before. Looking at Nico, he realizes he likes Nico caring for him. Jason, too. Even Chris. But it's normal to wish his mom was there, isn't it? He still feels like a terrible and ungrateful individual. "Hey." Percy said, grabbing his hands after he rinsed the toothpaste foam from his mouth and shut the sink off. "Calm down, alright?" 

"My stomach hurts just from hearing that-WHERE IS HIS WHEELCHAIR?!" Nico practically screamed, he must have saw Percy's strained posture. The scream made Percy cringe, then ultimately chuckle. 

"Here, here, sorry!" Jason yelled, running back with the wheelchair in his arms instead of just rolling it. 

"Took you long enough." Percy muttered as he sat down and sighed. "That shit takes a lot out of a man." 

He tried. He tried to gladden the mood as best he could, but Nico and Jason faces were ridden with guilt and Chris looked so  _sad_ that Percy didn't even try to tell any stupid jokes.

All of them had the look of people watching the ASPCA commercials.  

"Quit it." Was all he muttered before he wheeled away. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Quit it." Was all Percy muttered before he wheeled away.

Nico followed him without a word, Jason and Chris did the same.

"We're just worried." Chris said, walking in the same pace of Nico, before he shot forward and walked in time with Percy. Chris was looking down at him with concerned eyes that made Nico sick. 

He should be looking down at Percy like that. 

So, he trudged forward and grabbed Percy's hand. "I'm sorry-" 

"Me too." Jason chimed in. 

"I shouldn't have-" Nico began. 

" _We_ shouldn't have-" 

"God,  _shut up,_ Jason." Nico said, shooting the blonde a glare, before turning his vision back to the weak boy in the wheelchair. "We shouldn't have fed you that and we're sorry, it's our fault." 

Percy rolled his eyes. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm fine." 

"We don't wear panties." Jason said with a frown, it was almost comical. It was to Percy, apparently, because he was chuckling. "At least, I don't, but I don't know about Nic-" 

"No! I don't!" Nico said and groaned. "Useless, just useless." 

Percy chuckled and kissed Nico's hand that was still holding his, despite the small, comedic conflict that just occurred. Nico looked over at Chris, whom looked incredibly out of place.

Nico felt a sick joy because of it, and he didn't know if he minded that he felt that way or not. 

There was immediate jealousy, or something like that. Even though there really wasn't anything to be jealous about. Nico knew Percy liked him, Nico knew Percy wouldn't leave him for Chris. Even if Percy didn't say it in those exact words, his actions displayed it just fine. 

But the fact that things were left unsaid between Percy and Chris, and Nico doesn't know if it really tore at Percy and if he has been pining after the guy. It didn't seem like it, but Nico didn't know, but if Nico wanted to know he could ask. 

He knew he could. 

So, he would. Tonight, when Chris leaves. 

 _Will he ever leave?_ Nico thought? 

Well, of course he would. But in the next hour, or maybe fifteen minutes? 

Nico shook his head quickly and apparently abruptly, because Percy sort of jumped in his chair and looked up at Nico with a confused look. 

Seeing the bruises on his face that are healing at a painfully slow rate and it broke Nico's heart everyday. He hated admitting this, but it was almost like nothing  _that_ traumatic happened to Percy. His attitude made it seem like he wasn't abused for years and that his beloved mother didn't die. The smile that he wore looked genuine, at first glance. Maybe even to strangers, it looked real. 

Nico just wants to be there for him.

"You should lay down." Nico said, ushering Percy to the couch. Nico was pretty comfortable here now, having spent more than one night here.

"Yeah, we'll make something that is healthy and... consumable for you." Jason said. "I mean, I don't know what that is yet, but we'll figure it out. Internet is handy." It was strange how much Jason and Percy were similar, but use stupid jokes to make the feeling they're feeling less tense.

Percy nodded and Nico helped him onto the couch, grabbing the blanket that was draped over the side and covering him up with it. Jason had left to retrieve his laptop and Chris just stood in the kitchen, quietly looking around. Nico looked back to Percy and pushed the black hair away from his eyes.

"You need a haircut." Nico said with a small smile, despite the pain he was feeling in his chest. Percy was sweating and he was pale and he look so _exhausted._

"No one fails to remind me." Percy said with a weak chuckle as he shifted his gaze to Nico. "I'll cut it soon, maybe Piper can, or something."

Nico nodded, still running his fingers through the tangled hair. "Rest, okay? I'm going to help Jason so he doesn't burn the house down because believe me, he already almost did... I-I'll tell Chris to keep you company, okay?" Nico said in the kindest voice he could manage. As much as he didn't want Chris near Percy, he knows Percy wants to talk to him. "Unless you want to sleep." Nico said, noting the way Percy's eyelids were drooping. 

"Yeah, tell him to come in here." Percy said, looking away from Nico. 

Percy had an expression right now that Nico couldn't read. 

"Alright." Nico whispered, leaning down and pecking Percy's cheekbone before walking away and telling Chris that Percy wanted to talk. It was awkward and Nico knew it, but he kept his composure as best he could. 

He watched as Chris walked over to Percy and brought an ottoman and sat, smiling at Percy with a genuinely kind smile. 

"You have nothing to worry about, you know." Jason said, looking to where Nico was. Nico tore his eyes away and looked over at Jason, whom was setting his laptop down on the island. 

"Yeah." Nico said, nodding in agreement. "I know." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: hopefully Percy will be getting that mane chopped off. I already have a haircut in mind :3


	25. I See Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times... Hopefully?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone. I kind of had trouble writing this chapter, I don't know how I feel about it...  
> But smut ahead, everyone! Took me about 72,000 words to get there. Ha!   
> First time writing it, so go easy on me. Tell me if there's anything I need to improve, anything.  
> And /guys/ your comments are making me giggle like an idiot. You guys are freaking amazzzziiingggg. Almost 300 kudos?! I love you all!   
> Alright, enjoy. I didn't go in and edit, I apologize for any mistakes. I might have a lot in this one, sowwy.  
> Enjoy, lovelies!

"Do you like it?" 

Did he like it?  _Did he like it?_ What kind of question was that? Couldn't he tell?

"I told Piper to do whatever she wanted." Percy muttered, running a hand through his new hair. "You don't like it do you?"

_Couldn't he tell?_

"You're just staring at me, could you say something?" Percy asked.

Nico wasn't expecting  _this_ when he arrived at Jason's and Percy's home. It had been two days since the Chris surprise and Nico had to go home because Percy urged him to. 

_"Yes, Nico, you have a mother and she misses you."_

_"But-"_

_"No, buts, Nico, I saw her text."_ Percy had said, smiling at Nico kindly. _"Just spend a couple of days with her and come back here as soon as you can. I won't be going anywhere."_

Nico was eventually ushered out of the house, leaving with a kiss on the collarbone, then lips, from Percy. That kiss lingered on his body for the next few days, it was still lingering on his body, as a matter of fact. 

Now he was standing in front of Percy, after just getting inside, he already noticed the sudden change. How could you not? Percy stood - _sat_ there with his new haircut and he looked so damn nervous. It was trimmed shortly on the sides, almost shaved, while the hair left on top was longer, waving in the natural wave Percy had before. Nobody had warned him that he'd be walking in the door to see this new haircut and his knee's were weak. 

He would have highly appreciated a notification, or text, or _something_ so he didn't sport a boner just as he walked inside. 

A haircut... giving him a boner?

What is happening to him.

"It's different, right?" Percy rambled on. "I-I mean, I'm _still_ getting used to the constant breeze since she cut it- which was like  _right_ after you left, by the way." Percy informed. "I guess her and Jason had been planning it and it wasn't like I could say  _no_ , I mean,  _every single person_ has been telling me to get a haircut and I figured it was time." Percy said with a shrug. His body was still tense with nervous anticipation to what Nico would say about it, and Nico wished that Percy would know that Nico wouldn't care if he was  _bald_ \- as cheesy as it sounds- but that he would like him either way. "I don't know much about haircuts, so I just told her to do whatever and I honestly thought she was just going to trim it like a  _normal person_ , but then suddenly I hear this loud buzzing and she starts shaving my head-" 

"Percy."

"Finally." Percy said with an exhale. "Goddamn, took you long enough to finally say _something_." 

"It caught you speechless, didn't it?" Came a female voice. Piper's. Nico looked up at her. She was leaning against the wall and she looked so _smug_ it almost made Nico laugh. 

"Y-Yeah."

"Speechless good or bad?" Percy asked, looking between them with confusion.

"With good, of course." Piper said, propelling of the wall and walking to Percy. She ran her hands along the almost-shaved part. "I know what I'm doing."

Percy sort of leaned into her hand. "Yeah you do." Nico said.

"So you like it?" Percy asked, raising his eyebrows at Nico. 

"You couldn't tell?"

"No, the reaction could have been bad or good." Percy said.

Piper chuckled and announced she was going back in the kitchen. Apparently her and Jason were making shakes and smoothies.

"Why are they making shakes and smoothies?" Nico asked.

"Jason didn't tell you?" Percy asked. "We're having the rest of the group here tonight. Winter break is coming up and apparently we're going to plan what we're going to do."

"No, he didn't tell me anything." Nico said. "And it shouldn't matter."

Percy looked at him with a furrow in his brow. "Hm?"

"If I like your haircut, or not. You know I'd like you with any haircut."

Percy smiled a little. "Even if I was bald?"

Nico smiled the same smile, thinking of what he just thought of not three minutes ago. "Yeah, Percy, even if you were bald, but-" Nico said, getting closer to him and running his fingers through his hair. "I really do enjoy this haircut on you."

Nico and Percy had one of those _moments_. That moment where you're just staring into each other's eyes and it  _could_ be awkward. It had all the capabilities of an awkward moment, but this particular one was filled with heat. Nico could feel Percy's short breaths on his lips and Nico is sure Percy can feel the same. Nico wonders if Percy feels the chest pain that makes him want to curl into himself, but laugh or cry at the same time because it's so overwhelming, but Nico knows it's a good feeling because love is-

Back up a little.

Love?

Is this love?

It could very well be. Nico doesn't see how it _can't_ be love. He has felt love, but not love like this. Not love where you want to take them to bed, or buy groceries with them, or spend the rest of your life with them. No. He has not felt _this_ love. He has felt family love and this was so wonderfully different. 

Nico doesn't comprehend how he is _not_ kissing Percy yet. 

Their lips touched-

The door bell rang and Jason and Piper came out of the kitchen, stopping fast when they saw the romantic action in front of them.

"Don't mind us." Jason said, pulling Piper along while she stared at them She basically could have had hearts for pupils at that moment. Nico straightened and Percy cleared his throat.

"Missed it by that much." Percy said with a chuckle. He took Nico's hand and kissed it, but not letting go afterwords. Nico felt that chest pain again. He wanted to tell Percy how much he loved the hand kisses and he was about to, but there was blonde and hazel and arms around Percy. Nico looked down and saw Hazel and Annabeth hugging Percy tightly.

"We love you." They said in unison and Nico could hear Percy chuckle as he said his love to them. Nico smiled at them, liking the fact of how much they cared about him.

"You're looking better." Reyna said as Annabeth and Hazel broke the embrace. To everyone's surprise, Reyna leaned down and hugged Percy. It wasn't as long as Hazel and Annabeth's, but it was long enough for Percy to get over his initial shock and hug her back.

It was more hugs from there.

Everyone seemed to arrive at the same time, which Nico found odd, but went with it. Frank gave him a short hug, Leo literally climbed into his lap and hugged Percy with over enthusiasm, which had everyone laughing. Calypso gave him a tentative hug. Talia gave him a tight hug that everyone flinched when they heard Percy's back crack.

"It's fine, it needed to be popped anyway." Percy said. Last was Luke and he even gave him a strong hug, though not as strong as his girl friend's. "All of this cuddly, huggly stuff is going to make me sick. I want a smoothie, who else?" Percy asked, taking Nico's hand once again.

 

* * *

 

"We _could_ go to a hotel, but I'm all for saving money, so I vote on Jason's cabin." Leo said with a mouth full of shake. Calypso scolded him. 

"I'm with Leo on that one." Percy chimed in, slightly shocking everyone.

"I just don't know if my parents would let us because they might be scared it'll get trashed." Jason said with a pout.

"Do they think we party  _that_ much?" Leo asked. "I mean, we are very responsible and if I can handle it, you guys can." 

Annabeth frowned. "But Leo... You can't handle it."

Leo shot her a glare. "Excuse me-"

"How about we just don't drink?" Reyna said. "We don't need to drink to have fun, we never have. Jason's cabin would be perfect. Everyone stop whining."

Reyna said it.

"Babe," Annabeth said.

"Don't use that tone with me." Reyna said. "I-"

" _No_ , you don't use that tone with  _me_." Annabeth argued. 

"Catfight?" Leo whispered, receiving a slap on the back of the head from Calypso.

Nico looked over at Percy with raised eyebrows and Percy looked back at him. They both started laughing.

"This is what I have to deal with." Percy whispered jokingly.

"Well, everyone is making a huge deal about nothing. We could just stay _here_ , but you all are so demanding." Reyna said, rolling her eyes. 

"Reyna, we can't have it here. We'd make up Mr. and Mrs. Grace-"

" _Don't call them that_." Jason said with a groan. 

"Guys, shut the hell up." Talia said, rubbing her temples. "I'm getting a headache and I _hate_ headaches." 

Everyone shut up after that.

"So..." Leo started, then put his hands up with innocence when Talia glared at him. "I'm _just_ asking if we're all set on the cabin." 

Everyone looked at Jason and he nodded. "Yeah, I just have to ask my parents for the keys." Everyone sighed and drank their shakes or smoothies. Percy had wanted hot cocoa, but Jason didn't have any. Out of _all_ the things he had in his pantry, he didn't have hot chocolate? It's winter. 

Jason promised he would get some tomorrow so Percy would shut up.

"How long are we staying there?" Luke asked.

Jason shrugged. "However long you guys want, I'm sure your family wants you home for Christmas, so maybe the day after?" 

Everyone agreed.

Percy has never been to Jason's cabin. He has been invited plenty of times, but he had never went because the stay was too long for his living situation. Percy had been told it snowed a lot where it was and that it was an incredibly long drive and that sometimes the heater broke, but other than that it was very beautiful. Percy even learned the little funfact- that he had never needed to know- that the cabin was the first place Jason and Piper had the sex.

The sex.

It was an embarrassing subject for Percy. Not because he was shy about it, or because he didn't know how it worked. He knew plenty about how it worked, gay or straight sex. He wasn't necessarily timid about talking about the subject, or about it being talked _about_ like a ten year old, but he was incredibly terrified of the act. 

He hasn't masturbated. Not in years and at awkward times like these when he was thinking about sex with a room full of people, he wonders how he hasn't pleasured himself in that long. He is a teenager, a virgin and hormones are insane. Sure, he would wake up with morning wood, but as time passed it'd go away.

He was used to that.

Now... he'd be in the shower, just _thinking_ about Nico. Most of the time it wasn't even sexual thinking, just about his eyes, or that  _bothersome,_ but _untroubling_ feeling in his chest when he is around him. And he'd look down and see his little friend begging for attention that he has yet to give. 

He doesn't know _why_ he just won't. It's normal. It is what teenage boys would do. They think about their crush, or their relationship and get off to it. But it has been  _years_. 

It always felt so wrong if he even tried back when he was living with Gabe. The overwhelming fear that Gabe could just barge in any moment, like he had with Chris, and hurt him more than was necessary.

Percy wonders if Nico pleasures himself thinking about Percy. They never really talked about sex, they haven't done anything that was close to sex, either. Not that Percy minds, he really doesn't. He loves being able to lay in bed with Nico in any type of way. In fact, he doesn't even think he is ready for sex. But sometimes he just wants to _touch_ Nico in every way he possibly can. He wants to feel his stomach and chest and legs and arms and  _every thing_. He wants to kiss him till Nico can't see straight and it scares Percy because he doesn't know how Nico feels. 

Does Nico feel that urge? Percy knows Nico likes him in _that_ way, he knows Nico thinks he is  _beautiful_ , he had said it himself. But it was nerving how Nico has made no move to do  _anything_ sexual with Percy. The small make-out sessions on his bed? The hands never leave his face or closed shoulder and he honestly doesn't mind. He loves every innocent touch Nico gives him, it isn't about  _wanting_ more. It's about if _Nico even_ wants more. 

"What are you thinking about?" Nico asked as everyone started to the kitchen to rinse out their borrowed glasses.

"Um..." Percy said. Should he tell him? "Hot chocolate." Not yet. 

"Hot chocolate?" Nico questioned. "Craving it, or something?"

Percy nodded. "Incredibly."

 

* * *

 

"Yeah, see you soon." Percy agreed, hugging Annabeth while Reyna stood back, waiting to leave. They were the last to leave, except for Nico, whom stood at Percy's side. Percy was going to ask him if he was going to stay the night, but decided he would ask that later. 

"I'm so glad you're okay." Annabeth said, squeezing him one more time before letting go, waving once more before the door shut closed behind her and Reyna.

He is glad he's okay, as well.

"Perce, I forgot to tell you." Jason started. "Mom and dad are coming home tomorrow, they wanted me to tell you how sorry they are for being home so late, they-"

Percy shook his head. "They don't need to apologize." Percy said, cutting them off. 

"They felt the need to, hey, they're going to get you a phone, too."

Percy shook his head once more, albeit a little quicker. "No-"

"They said nothing will change their minds, besides, you need a phone." Jason tried to reason.

"I wouldn't use it for anything, I have that old iPod you gave me-"

"Percy, the screen is cracked and it lags too much." Nico interjected. "I agree with Jason, a phone would be good."

Percy sighed. "There just isn't any point, though." Percy argued. He honestly didn't see the need to spend extra money on it, even if the family _could_ afford it. He would only use it for music and that is not a good enough reason to actually get a phone. He  _already_ has an iPod, so what if the screen is cracked? It may have lagged to Nico because he is used to the speed of his phone, but Percy was used to it. It was fine. 

"You could our friends, they'd like to talk to you on a daily basis." Jason tried. And Percy agreed to that, at least. But the whole texting thing... eh.

"And plus..." Nico said in a quiet voice. "When I'm not here, we'll be able to talk all day."

Percy sighed. That one got him. It did sound nice. Percy hasn't gotten a lick of sleep since Nico had gone home, it was all sort of annoying. He could sleep relatively fine when Nico was there. Not as good as one _should_ sleep, but better than last night and the night before. He suspects that talking to Nico before he sleeps will help with that problem. Somewhat. 

"I'll take that as a sigh of defeat." Jason said with a brilliant smile. "Thank you, Nico, for the help."

Nico shrugged.

 

"You're staying, right?" Jason asked.

Nico nodded, the space between his brows crumpled with confusion. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Parents asked me to go grocery shopping, but Piper also needs help with something..." Jason said, grabbing his keys. 

"Even if he wasn't staying, you could still go, Jase." Percy said grumpily. "I am capable of taking care of myself."

"I-I know." Jason said, his voice tinted with guilt. "I just don't want you to be alone, you know?"

Percy blew a raspberry in reply, no one knew what that meant for an answer, he didn't even know.

"I'll see you guys later..." Jason said, opening the front door. "Don't get too crazy! I stocked lube and condoms in your nightstand, Perce! No glove, no love!" Jason yelled before slamming the front door behind him.

Both boys were red to the ears and an undeniably awkward silence fell between them.

"I swear, I didn't know there was - did he _seriously_ do that?" Percy asked, wheeling to his room and to his nightstand, ripping open the drawer. He rummaged through it, and indeed, all the way in the back lay condoms and lube. " _Oh my god, he did_." Percy said. Nico was leaning against the door frame. Percy turned to see him with an embarrassed expression. 

Nico burst out laughing.

"You're so red!" Nico exclaimed.

"You're one to walk!" Percy said with a grin as he wheeled to Nico. Nico backed from the door and walked back to the living room. 

"I'm gonna get some water." Percy said. "Wanna watch a movie, or something?"

"Sure." Came Nico's reply.

"Okay, better have one picked by the time I get back in here." Percy fake-threatened. Nico rolled his eyes and crawled to the chest, opening it as he rummaged through the movies.

"Hey!" Nico called, making Percy jump slightly as he poured the water into his cup.

"Yeah?" Percy called back, putting the pitcher away in the fridge.

"We should put those to use." Nico suggested. His voice was still raised, but he wasn't exactly yelling any more. But the intimation made Percy blanch, nearly dropping the cup.

"P-Put what to use?" Percy stuttered. It's possible Nico wasn't talking about the items in his dresser... right?

"You know what I'm talking about." Nico said and his voice was _much_ closer now. "Don't play dumb with me, Percy." Nico was  _to_ him now, he was  _right_ there and his eyes were lidded and his lips looked so  _pink._ Percy didn't know what to do with his cup, he was either gripping it tight enough to see the white bone underneath the skin of his knuckles, or lose his grip and watch it fall to the ground and all over himself. 

"Um..." Percy said. "I-I don't know how to reply to that." Percy said, wheeling past him quickly, careful not to run over his toes, which were covered in orange and black striped socks.

_He is so cute._

Percy hurried to the living room and plopped onto the couch, fumbling to get the remote.

"Percy..." Nico said, grabbing Percy's hand before it could reach the remote. "I was kidding..."

Percy exhaled. With relief? He was not sure.

"O-Oh."

Nico kissed him deeply, pushing him back onto the couch and straddling his hips so quickly, Percy could barely comprehend it until it happened.

"Kind of." Nico said when they both retracted from kissing to _breathe._

"K-K-Kind of?" Percy asked. He had no idea what to do with himself. Did he keep going? Should they talk about this? Should he just kiss him again?

"Are you not ready?" Nico asked, leaning forward and nuzzling Percy's neck while Percy melted.

"R-Ready for what?"

"Sex." Nico bluntly replied. "Or sexual things."

"H-How are you so relaxed?" Percy asked. But he knew Nico was nervous. He could feel his heartbeat against his own chest and he knew Nico could feel the same.

"I-I'm not."

Maybe he isn't, but he was hiding it pretty damn well.

"Percy... I want to do something.." Nico said, panting against Percy's neck. "But I understand if you're not ready for anything, I don't want to have actual sex, not yet... but..." Nico said, shifting over Percy like he needed something.

"W-What do you want to do?" Percy asked, kissing Nico's temple.

" _Something_." Nico said. "Are you okay? Do you want to?" 

"I..." Did he even need to think about it? Nico wanted it, Nico was _asking_ him for  _something_ , he wasn't pressuring Nico, not that he ever would. Nico wanted this. "Yeah, yeah, I want to." 

Nico exhaled loudly and ground his hips down right on Percy's and they both moaned. Nico did it again and moved his head so his lips were near Percy's before kissing him deeply. Percy's hands moved from Nico's cheek, to his hair, to his neck, to his back, to his waist, stopping there.

"L-Lower." Nico gasped, kissing down Percy's neck as he ground his hips repeatedly. Percy hesitantly moved his hand down lower to Nico's lower back. He un-consciously stretched his neck out to give Nico more access.

"Lower." Nico urged. Percy moaned as Nico ground once more and again after that. He moved his hands down to Nico's thighs, squeezing slightly.

"Too low, asshole." Nico said, biting Percy's neck, making Percy make a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a yelp, then a full out moan as Nico licked over the stinging bite. "Just... touch my ass and stop teasing."

Percy kissed Nico's forehead, which was slightly sweaty, before he moved his hand right to one of Nico's ass cheeks and he squeezed. Nico moaned loudly, thrusting his hips deeply.

"Both, do that to both." Nico said, chuckling as Percy did so.

"W-Why are you laughing?" Percy asked, wanting to chuckle as well.

"You're so cute..." Nico said. "I ask you to touch my ass and you're such a gentleman about it."

Percy chuckled. "I'm doing it now, though."

"I know that..." Nico said, grabbing the waistband of Percy's sweat pants. "I can feel it."

"N-No shit..." Percy said, looking down at Nico's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Do you not want me to?" Nico asked, his finger teasing. It made Percy crazy. 

"I do... but I don't, I-I just feel like I'm going to faint." Percy said.

"L-Last night..." Nico said. "I... I jerked off and..." Nico said then sighed loudly. "I cannot _believe_ I just said that." 

"Today I was wondering if you ever thinking about me when you- _oh_." 

Nico chuckled. "Of course I do, how could I not?"

Percy inhaled quickly.

"Do you?" Nico asked, pushing Percy's shirt up and kissing his ribs, making Percy giggle slightly.

"T-That tickles."

Nico laughed.

"I don't..." Percy answered, quickly going on when he saw Nico pause. "I mean, I want to, but I haven't matsurbated in years..." Percy said tentatively. 

" _H-How_?" Nico asked. 

"Felt wrong." Percy said. Nico stopped pulling his own shirt off to look at Percy. "T-This doesn't, though." 

"I'm surprised you haven't came yet." Nico said truthfully as he continued removing his shirt fully. Percy's hands immediately went to the abs that were in front of him. He wasn't  _ripped_ , but he was so  _perfect._ Percy leaned up and kissed Nico's chest, his fingers tracing Nico's oblique's with feather light touches. Percy was surprised he didn't lose himself then. " _Percy..._ " Nico moaned. Percy had to stop himself from letting go then and there. 

"Fuck..." Percy cursed. 

"Can I take your shirt off?" Nico asked, grabbing the hem of Percy's shirt. Percy nodded and squeezed his eyes shut as Nico ripped the item from his body. Nico took a moment to study him like Percy had. Percy looked down at himself, slightly disappointed Nico had to look at  _this_ when they did stuff like this. But he knew Nico didn't mind. "You are so beautiful." Nico said, touching his ribs and hipbones. 

"You are, too." 

"Can I take the rest off?" Nico asked after a moment of silence. 

"Can I take the rest off of you?" Percy asked. 

Nico smiled slightly and nodded. Percy nodded as well, his hands going to Nico's button and zipper, undoing both of them. He leaned up and met his lips to Nico's as he kissed him, trailing his hands down his spine. He gently grabbed the jeans that lay loosely on Nico's hips, before ultimately tugging them down with his boxers. It was difficult for Nico because of his position. 

"This is the most un-sexy thing ever." Nico grumbled as he tried to get his jeans from his ankle. 

"I think it's adorable." Percy said, helping Nico. 

"Don't  _stare_." Nico grumbled when everything was finally off. 

"How can I not?" Percy asked, restraining his hands from pleasuring Nico. "I mean... it's  _right_ there." It was long. Probably longer than Percy's. 

"You're so embarrassing." Nico said, grabbing Percy's waistline of his sweats and boxers, pulling them off quickly without warning. Percy immediately tried to cover himself up, but it was difficult and Nico had already gotten everything off. "Fuck, you're  _huge_." Nico said, gaping. 

Percy's eyes shot open from behind his hand, covering his face. 

"Embarrassing, isn't it?" Nico asked smugly. 

Percy said something intelligible from behind his hands. 

"Seriously, Percy... You're so big." 

"Stahhhhp." Percy said. His hands were being pried from his blushing face and he just huffed a breath, but it stopped short when he saw Nico's eyes. 

They were so  _dark_ and cloudy and Percy wondered if his looked the same. As sexy as Nico did right now with the clouded eyes and pink tinted cheeks, his hair wild. Percy wanted to see more. He wanted Nico to get so  _lost_ in pleasure given to him. He reached out and took Nico in his hand, making Nico jump slightly. 

"P-Percy." Nico said with surprise. Percy was so new at this, making him completely freeze. But he has done it. Squeeze, but not too hard. He did that, stroking Nico and eliciting moans out of him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Nico moaned. Percy ran his thumb over the head, smearing the bead of white that came from it, making Nico nearly scream with pleasure. 

Nico surged his hips forward, humping into Percy's hand and Percy didn't really know what to do. Was it not good? Did he need more pressure?  _What was he supposed to do_? 

Percy stopped panicking a moaned a moan that came deep from his throat as his hand was shooed away and another hand grabbed both of them, holding them together as Nico humped into his hand. 

"You hold-fuck." Nico growled as Percy took them without hesitating. Nico's one arm supported him as he humped into Percy's hand, his dick sliding with Percy's. Percy looked up at Nico and saw him sucking a finger. 

"W-What are you doing?" Percy asked, but received his answer when Nico reached behind him, his hips stilling for a moment as he inserted a finger inside himself. It didn't take long for Nico to start moving again, thrusting back against his finger. Percy wondered how hard it was to keep focused on it and he also wondered if Nico had fingered himself before. 

It was too sexy. Too hot to look at and Percy felt himself jolting forward, moaning as he came over his own chest. To Percy's surprise Nico came not too soon after, doubling the load on Percy's chest. 

"Oh my god... Oh-fuck-shit." Nico gasped, collapsing on top of Percy. 

"I've never...  _That was..._ I can't even think." Percy said, panting in-time with Nico, whom was laying comfortably on top of him. 

"Yea-" 

"NOT ON MY COUCH!" Jason yelled, horrified. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU GUYS  _INSANE?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs away with Jason*


	26. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute times then sad times, this fic will give you whiplash. There is your warning, x)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this pretty late at night, so sowwy for mistakes.  
> Thanks guys so muchy much for all the comments and kudos, it means the world!  
> Enjoy, lovelies!

"I cannot even  _believe_ this, do you know what you have just done to me?" Jason asked. "Like, it's awesome you guys are... getting to know each other  _much_ better, but  _on my couch_?" Jason yelled, shielding his eyes as Percy and Nico scrambled for their clothes. 

"I don't understand how they can just  _disappear_ ," Percy said, still not fully clothed. He was only sporting a shirt while he fumbled through covers to find his boxers. "it isn't like we  _threw_ them..." 

"Percy, just put on your sweats and go commando for now." Nico said, feeling embarrassed forhim. 

Percy sighed and did as he was told. "I just don't understand." He mumbled as he tripped while putting them on. Nico briefly wondered if Percy was in pain for all his stumbling, but he wasn't wearing a grimace. Then again, Percy was pretty good at hiding his pain. 

"Are you okay?" Nico asked. 

"Y-Yeah." Percy said, sitting in his wheelchair with a grunt, following with a sigh. 

"On my parents couch." Jason mumbled. "I have sat there with them and watched a family movie, you both know you ruined that now right?" Jason asked, grimacing towards the couch as if it was the couch who caused it all. 

"We're sorry," Nico and Percy said simultaneously, their tones resembling a kid being scolded by an elder. 

" _You're sorry_?" Jason asked. "I guess that makes it all better now, doesn't it?" Jason asked with sarcasm. 

"It does?" Percy asked with a relieved exhale and Nico glanced over at him. "For a second there I thought you were seriously upset." 

Jason turned his full attention on Percy, his glare powerful. It almost seemed like storm clouds were hovering over him and Percy, thunder and lightening trembling inside and waiting for Jason's command to strike. "No, you dipshit, it _does not_. I am pissed off." 

Percy frowned. "I am sorry Jason." Percy said sincerely. "I mean, it isn't like anything got on your couch..." Percy said, shifting uncomfortably and Nico blanched, forgetting  _where_ he finished. Where he and Percy finished. No wonder he looked so stiff. 

"We should shower." Nico suggested.

"Yeah." Jason agreed. "Get your filthy asses in the shower."

Nico walked forward first, keeping his head down as he walked past Jason. Nico made it to the bathroom, not realizing Percy was still a ways behind him, speaking to Jason.

"I am sorry, Jason..." Percy said. "I should have been smarter, it was just so _fast_ and I was so  _lost_ in it and-" 

"Perce, it's okay." Jason promised. "I'm just scarred, but I'm glad.... nevermind, go take a shower, you smell like sex."

Percy nodded and wheeled himself away towards his bedroom. "Did you want to take one together?" Percy asked, swallowing.

Nico shrugged. "It saves water." Nico said with a smirk.

Percy chuckled. "Let me get a change of clothes, you want some, too?" Percy asked, opening his bedroom door.

Nico nodded. "I'll start the water."

Percy nodded.

 

* * *

 

"It's me." Percy said as he opened the door and walked in, not sitting down as usual in his wheelchair.

"Does that hurt a lot?" Nico asked, feeling the water temperature. He had already shed his clothes and it was slightly cold. To Percy it probably looked like he was covering himself up, but in all truth, he was just cold at the moment. It was a sudden change from feeling so comfortably warm to standing on cool tile.

"Walking?" Percy asked, receiving a nod from Nico. "Yeah, but not as much as it used to." Percy said.

Nico nodded. "The water is warm." Nico noted, opening the curtain, stepping one leg in. 

"Nico." Percy said, stopping Nico from stepping completely in.

"Yeah, Perce?"

"I..." Percy cleared his throat. "You're everything to me." Percy said. Nico stared at Percy, whom was looking down at his feet, but then he looked up and completely stared Nico in his eyes and walked over to him. "I think I am in love with you." Percy said honestly.

Nico's eyes went wide.

"And I don't want you to feel like you have to say it back just because I said it, but I feel like you should know, especially after what we just did..." Percy said quickly. "I know it won't scare you off because I know you wouldn't leave me, but don't feel pressured... I just felt like I should tell you." Percy said, his fingers tracing Nico's cheekbone. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Nico felt these stupid tears well up in his stupid eyes and he knew if he'd blink they'd fall down his stupid cheeks.

"You're crying?" Percy asked, wiping his tears. "This didn't go as well as planned." Percy muttered, but his gaze never left concerned as he wiped more falling tears from Nico's eyes.

"I don't understand..." Nico hiccuped. "How I got so lucky." Nico said, his nose starting to hurt. "I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to-to cry so much, I just... god, Percy, you..." Nico tried taking deep breaths, but these damn hiccups. " _You're_  the best thing that has ever happened to me, Percy, I wish I can say something r-right right now." Nico sobbed, laying his head against Percy's chest. "I'm such a damn baby." He muttered, wiping his tears. 

"You scared me." Percy said, stroking his hands through Nico's hair, which was incredibly tangled.

"I'm s-sorry." Nico said, leaning his head up and kissing Percy deeply. "I love you, fuck, I am _in love_ with you, too, Percy." Nico said against Percy's lips. 

Percy breathed a sigh of relief against Nico's lips. "We really do smell like sex, though, and the cum is sticking and ugh-" Percy said, removing his shirt. 

"Way to ruin the moment." Nico muttered, helping Percy step over the tub once he removed his pants.

"S-Sorry." Percy said with a grin, that seemed distracted.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked, noticing the look disappear.

"Nothing." Percy said with a kind smile, grabbing the shampoo. "Wet your hair."

Nico nodded and leaned back into the water, getting his hair soaked. Nico turned to Percy could have better access as he rubbed the shampoo through Nico's hair, it smelt fresh. It smelt kind of like Percy. 

"Make sure it doesn't get in your eyes." Percy said, massaging the shampoo into Nico's scalp. Nico nodded and wiped shampoo that was very near his eyes and Nico wondered if Percy could see it from where he was. "Okay, rinse." Percy said. Nico nodded and stepped forward, once again wetting his hair. 

"Hey, I can do that for you, too." Nico said, watching as Percy scrubbed at his own head. 

"Ah," Percy said, "I'm already done anyways, not much hair, you know?" Percy asked, switching spots with Nico as carefully as they could. The shower/tub wasn't exactly huge because it was a guest bathroom and one of them could have fell back and cracked their skull open, but they kept a firm hold on one another as they maneuvered. Percy rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, tilting his head back, causing the water corrupted by shampoo to run down his back, instead of into his eyes. It exposed his neck and made his collarbone's stick out impossibly more. Nico studied him as he squirted conditioner onto his palm wordlessly. Percy still looked sick, his bruises were almost gone throughout his body. Nico felt gratitude when Percy didn't try to hide into himself, but seemed pretty comfortable being naked in front of Nico and Nico knew he had convinced Percy that Nico loved him no matter what.

And Percy loved him.

The revelation made Nico feel so _happy_. Right at the moment Nico felt like nothing could separate them, nothing could come between them. Nico wouldn't let it and he is sure Percy won't either. But Nico also felt like a mess. He kept going through the lie he has been holding in, if you could call it a lie, but Nico didn't really know what else to call it. He was a liar and he should just tell Percy what he had done. 

"Everything okay?" 

Speaking of...

Nico nodded quickly. "Y-Yeah, here's the conditioner..." Nico said, handing over the conditioner before he smeared the forgotten blob into his hair.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked, looking at the conditioner dumbly, as if he didn't know what it was supposed to be used for.

"Yeah, just thinking about earlier." Nico said. Which was true, partially.

"About... what, though?" Percy asked, his face reddening and it was endearing.

"When you confessed your undying love to me." Nico said, chuckling.

Percy chuckled as well. "You said it back." He reminded, sticking his tongue out.

"And I meant it." Nico said. "And put the damn conditioner in your hair." Nico huffed.

"I can't, it'll just wash off and Piper told me it needs to set in to actually work-"

"Switch me." Nico said. They traded places once again and Nico rinsed the conditioner out of his long hair, it was so much more longer when it was wet. He was going to bring a ponytail his mom let him use, but he had forgotten it. His mom told him to just wear it on his wrist, but it would cramp his style.

He almost laughed out loud. 

No, he had just forgotten the hair tie. 

Percy used a much less amount than Nico for his hair, but it was understandable.

"You're going to the cabin, right?" Percy asked.

"Duh." Nico said. "Romantic location, snuggling to keep warm, why the hell wouldn't I?"

Percy laughed. "Beats me." Percy said, looking down at his hands, which were smeared with conditioner. "This feels like a dream." 

"Hm?" Nico asked, looking at Percy and stepping back just slightly so the water hit the top of his head. It was getting slightly cold, they should hurry, but Percy just said something pretty... serious.

"This all feels like a dream." Percy said, looking at Nico. He reached his hand out and caressed Nico's face. "Us doing _that_ , then us saying  _that_." 

"Yeah, _that_ and  _that_ were absolutely insane." Nico said, smirking jokingly. But Percy looked so  _loving_ right now, Nico felt guilty for making this a joke. 

"Yeah..." Percy said with a soft smile, he took his hand away and pecked Nico's cheek. "Absolutely insane."

"The water is getting cold, we should speed this up as much as I don't want to." Nico said, switching places once again. 

It took Percy much less time to rinse out the conditioning liquid from his hair than Nico and it saved them time for washing their bodies. Percy grabbed the two washcloths since he was closer and before Nico could protest. He needed to talk to Percy about that.

"Here." Percy said, handing him a soapy washcloth.

Nico took it. "Thanks." Nico said, about to wash himself, but there was already a washcloth scrubbing at his body.

"Do you mind?" Percy asked, moving to wash Nico's other arm.

Nico was a little out of it.

"No..." Percy said, doing the same to Percy. Percy moved to his chest and down to his stomach. Nico stared at him as Nico washed his neck. Percy wasn't looking at him, but was staring at the dips of Nico's abs, or the mole on his side as he washed over it, marveling Nico like he was a rare specimen.

To Percy he probably was.

Nico should feel awkward under the gaze, but he kept on with his action, washing Percy, trying to do so an intently as Percy. But his eyes always traveled to Percy's face, his eyes, to see the most amazed gaze he had ever seen.

This is what it feels like to feel loved.

And it is so addicting.

He never thought this is what it'd feel like, he didn't even think he'd feel it if it ever came, mostly because he didn't really believe in love.

He was so wrong.

Nico was washing Percy's stomach now, tracing over the once tan skin with the rough washcloth that left Percy's skin a beating red it made Nico look away and look at the not tainted skin as he washed over it. His ribs were poking out and Nico remembered feeling them in the living room, on the couch, not too long ago.

Nico made a soft noise of surprise when Percy stepped forward, pressing his chest to Nico's, his hips to Nico, _everything_ to Nico, as he started washing the backs of his shoulders. It was harder for Nico because he had to stand on his tip toes- slightly- to reach the backs of Percy's shoulders, all the while trying to not get a boner. Percy seemed annoyingly un-phased by their bodies pressing together and Nico tried to think of the most repulsing things he could. 

But nothing could really distract him from Percy moving from washing his lower back to going down to his ass, making him moan quietly.

The blue-green eyed boy had the _nerve_ to chuckle. 

"A-Are you doing that on purpose?" Nico asked, breathless as he washed Percy as full-minded as he could.

"Honestly?" Percy asked. _No, lie to me,_ Nico thought sarcastically. "No, I was trying to make this as non-sexual as possible." Percy admitted. Nico gasped as Percy actually ran the washcloth in Nico's asscrack. 

"Percy." Nico said.

"I'm cleaning you, no point in taking a shower if you're not clean." Percy said, washing down Nico's legs as far down as he could, until he stood back straight.

"I just wasn't expecting it." Nico said, blushing a little.

Percy smiled and kissed him, it was chaste, but Nico was thankful for it. Percy turned and rinsed the washcloth of it's soap. Nico washed down Percy's back and did the same as Percy did, eliciting a gasp of surprise.

"How does it feel?" Nico whispered, chuckling as he helped Percy wash off.

 

...

 

The shower had been shut off not thirty seconds ago. Nico and Percy dried off, there skin getting red once again, similar to how it got red from the hot water.

"We need to be quicker next time." Percy said, literally shaking. "The water was too cold."

Nico agreed, but it really wasn't _that_ cold, but it could just be himself, he never really minded the cold... welcomed it, actually. 

But it could just be Percy, he was weaker and maybe he became more easily cold. Nico reached his hand forward and touched his skin... it was pretty cold.

"Let's get you in your bed." Nico said, handing him his shirt. It was one he wore a lot; it was from the brand _Converse_ and long sleeved, it had the color of dark blue and the little detail of three buttons at the chest, which hung low at his collarbones.

It was Nico's favorite, too.

Percy put it on with a shiver. Nico helped it down his sticky body, still a bit wet from the water, before he pulled his own on. Percy picked a plain black short sleeved shirt for him that Nico had left here, along with his skull pajama bottoms. He helped Percy pull his boxers and pajama pants before he put his on.

"Thanks." Percy said, rubbing his arms, trying to ward off the cold.

"No problem." Nico said, opening the door once they were fully clothed.

 

...

 

Percy cuddled into his covers, flinching because they didn't help much at first, them being already cold because of the material.

"Jason hot hot chocolate, right?" Nico asked, helping tuck Percy in. "I'll make you some."

"Mm..." Percy groaned, grabbing Nico's hand. "Stay with me, I'm too sleepy to drink and I'd hate to waste hot chocolate."

Nico chuckled and slid in next to Percy, their knees touching. Percy grabbed Nico's hands and pulled them to his chest, kissing them.

"You're freezing, aren't you?" Nico murmured, rubbing up and down Percy's sides, repeating the same motion Percy was doing seconds ago to his arms.

Percy nodded. His lips even looked blue.

"Maybe the cabin isn't such a good idea, Percy, you look sick." Nico said, kissing his nose.  

Percy huffed against their joined hands. "Don't be silly..." Percy said. "Jason doesn't have the heat on right now and my hair is wet, I've always gotten cold easily anyways, Nico, it'll pass." 

Nico nodded and snuggled closer into him, trying to share his warmth, hoping he had any to give. "Want me to ask Jason to turn the heat on?" 

Percy shook his head quickly. "No, no, don't waste money." Percy said. 

Nico sighed. "Alright." Nico said, rubbing Percy's arms and sides. 

"T-Thanks." Percy said through shivers. "It's actually helping." 

Nico smiled softly at him, kissing his forehead and pulling Percy to his chest, not caring if the front of his shirt got wet. "Sleep." He murmured, tucking the covers to Percy's body as snuggly as he could. 

 _As snuggly as he could_.

He has grown soft. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Got everything we need?" Leo asked as they all met up in one isle of a  _Family Dollar._ If everything they needed consisted of: bags of chips,  _Ramen,_ Mac and Cheese, drinks, and Leo's ten boxes of Hot Tamales that he explicitly warned he  _would not share_ , making Percy mutter he better get his own box. 

"I believe so." Annabeth said, looking through their basket. "There's water at the house, right?" Annabeth asked, looking at Jason, then Percy. Everyone knew whom the water was for because he drank the stuff like it carried his life. 

" _Right_?" Percy asked, looking at Jason intently. 

Jason looked a little guilty, making Percy walk away to the isle that holds the crates of water bottles. 

"There  _might_ be, but just in case." Jason said, chuckling. Jason had warned everyone that the cabin was pretty secluded, so pack and buy everything they could, because it's a terribly long drive to civilization. 

"Can he get that water by himself?" Reyna asked, leaving the group as she searched for Percy. Nico felt an overwhelming bad feeling settle on his whole body as he ran to search for him, too. 

They found him with the crate on the floor and him dragging it. 

His eyes were watery. 

"It's too heavy." He muttered when he saw Nico and Reyna round the corner. He dropped the one side he was holding to the floor and before they could reach him he turned and walked away. "I'll be waiting in the car." 

 

"Go talk to him." Reyna said, heaving up the water bottle crate as if it were nothing. She looked and Nico for a long moment before walking away. Nico was going to do that anyways, but he nodded at her and walked outside into the wind that was snapping at him, as if it was scolding him as well.

He deserved it.  

"I want to be alone right now, Nico." Percy said, sitting on the bench, taking a drag of his cigarette. 

"I thought you quit." Nico said sadly as he walked closer to Percy. 

"Me too." Percy said. "These are stale, I never threw them out, I guess." Percy said through the cigarette held by his lips. 

"You were doing so good..." Nico said. He wasn't close enough to touch Percy, but he was close enough to see the last of the bruises on his face. 

"Go away, Nico." Percy said, turning away from him. "I really, really want to be alone, so please." 

Nico looked away, conflicted. "If that's what you want..." Nico said, walking away. "But I am here, I'm sure you know that." Nico said before he walked into the not so comfort of the heat running through the store. 

"Is he okay?" Jason immediately asked when he walked inside. 

"No." Nico said, he could have said yes to save the concern, but they should be concerned  _and_ if Percy was okay, Nico would be with him. 

But he should be with him even more so if he wasn't okay. 

"You should be with him." Jason said.

Nico rolled his eyes. "You think I don't know that? He wants to be alone."  _I've never seen him like this, close to this, but not quite this much._ His tone was so final that Nico didn't want to make him more upset by insisting he stay and ask Percy what he was feeling. An extreme feeling of regret went through him. He should have done that. 

"He doesn't mean that-" 

"He does." Nico snapped. "Is everything paid for?" Nico asked, looking past Jason and seeing everyone holding bags. "Good, we should get going before it gets dark." Nico said. They took two separate cars because not everyone and their luggage could fit into only one truck. They took Jason's truck and Piper's huge SUV, so they could get around on the snow easier and safer. 

They stepped out and already saw Percy waiting by the truck, standing. He did bring his wheelchair, just in case. He told Nico that it still hurt, but he didn't use it as much because it has been more of a month and it should be healed by now. 

Nico thinks Percy isn't helping the healing process any. 

Jason unlocked the door and Percy immediately pulled open the door, sliding in and putting his head between his knees after he shut the door. At least, Nico assumed he did that, or fixed his sock, or something; because his head was gone from view. 

Nico pulled the back door open and slid into the seat behind Percy's as the other's loaded the items into the back of Piper's SUV. 

"I love you." Nico said silently, but loud enough for Percy to hear. He hoped, but maybe he didn't because he didn't get an  _'I love you, too'_ back. 

"Me too." Percy whispered after a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cabin adventures next chapter :D


	27. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas movies (one of my favorite things), Christmas presents, hot chocolate and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of fluff 'cause the boys need it.  
> Did you guys miss me? I sure missed you! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I kind of got lazy throughout this chapter, but the cabin is going to fill the next chapter as well, so be ready for that, my friends  
> Alright, enough rambling, enjoy lovelies :3
> 
> btw... I didn't edit this, I was busy today, but I needed to get this up for you all! Sorry for any mistakes, I might go through it later, but knowing me, I probably won't. lol.

They had arrived. 

Percy hadn't said a word. Not the whole way there, even when songs he and Jason grew up on blasted over the speakers. After two attempts of Jason singing along and trying to get Percy to at least hum in tune, both failing, Jason slouched in his seat and continued driving. 

The whole way Nico was squished to the window and door by Reyna and Annabeth. He didn't complain outwardly because he didn't want to sound like a brat and all in all, he really didn't feel like talking. But him being tensed and as stressed out as he was, constantly having a shoulder pushing into his really pushed his buttons. He didn't like being this close to someone, only one. 

And he was right there in front of him, so silent he could have been asleep. 

But they were out of the car now. There was chatter of excitement, despite the tension in the shockingly cold air. Nico tucked his face more into his scarf, bringing it over his arms and his beanie more below his ears while he waited for Jason to unlock the many locks placed on the door. 

"My parents are very cautious people." He explained, moving onto the second lock. 

Nico watched him for a while, trying one key and failing, moving onto another. He turned his eyes to Percy, whom was wearing a navy blue beanie that matched his shirt that he wore underneath his sweater. It was Nico's favorite shirt. Percy stood next to Jason, watching as Nico had been. Percy sighed when Jason seemed to be taking too long and muttered an excuse me to everyone as he walked down the stairs and into the snow. 

"Where are you going, Perce?" Annabeth asked. 

"Smoke." He replied swiftly, disappearing from sight. 

"I thought he quit?" Hazel murmured, her tone questioning as she looked between Jason and Nico, looking for an answer. 

"Same here." Jason said grimly before he set to work on the locks again. 

Nico eventually followed Percy, leaving without saying a word. No one noticed Nico's departure because he didn't have to ask someone to move for him to get by. 

"Percy?" Nico asked as he rounded the same corner Percy did. Percy was leaning against a wooden post, holding his cigarette between to fingers as he raised to his lips. Nico stared for a moment, ashamed at himself when he thought of how simply  _cool_ and even  _sexy_ Percy looked as he inhaled the disease waiting to happen. That thought rendered him back, hating the vile thing between Percy's lips. _  
_

"Is it unlocked finally?" He asked, flicking the cigarette's ashes from the stick with one swift movement of his fingers and letting it fall to the ground.

They were all supposed to exchange the gifts they had gotten each other tonight. Nico truly didn't know what to get for anyone, not even Percy. He just winged the others, getting their gifts knocked off his list as soon as he possibly could. He remembers repeating the gifts, from candles to giftcards. 

Percy's was the one he was the most anxious about. 

And all of this wasn't helping with Nico's nervousness. He feels like Percy will take one look at his gift and mutter a thanks before moving on. 

He hates feeling like this. 

"I don't know, Jason was on the third one when I left, so I'm assuming so." Nico replied. There were four locks in total. "Are we going to keep talking like nothing happened, or?" 

"For now." Percy replied, letting his cigarette fall to the ground before he placed his boot over it and squished. "I could have sworn I told you that I didn't want to talk about it." Percy said as he walked past Nico to Piper's car. "Yo, Piper," Percy called, catching her attention as they were all working to get in the cabin. "unlock this so we can start getting the luggage." 

Piper nodded and pressed a button, unlocking the door with a beep. 

Percy reached in and started unloading suitcases and various bags that must have been the girls'. He was struggling and Nico could easily see it; he was panting more than one would normally be. He even had sweat beading at the beginning of his hairline, tricking down his temple and onto his flushed cheeks. 

"Percy, take it easy." Nico warned when Percy almost went down with the suitcase. 

"...do anything." Came the inaudible reply. 

"What?" Nico asked, holding Percy until he steadied himself. 

"I can't do  _anything_." Percy said, shoving Nico off before storming into the cabin and disappearing from there.

 

* * *

 

"This wasn't how I was expecting it to go." Leo said, setting his gifts down underneath the fake tree they had all assembled. Percy even came down, sporting a fake smile around everyone who was trying to cheer him up. 

There were pictures and itchy Santa hats shoved on everyone's head by Annabeth, paired with ugly Christmas sweaters Piper supplied (they were actually very comfortable, but Nico kept a scowl). Nico never knew when a picture would be taken; once, he was sitting next to Percy, they were both perched in stools that lined a long table. They were both drinking their hot chocolate at the same moment when Piper gushed over them, taking pictures before Nico turned towards the table and away from the imposing girl holding the phone.

Some were planned. Where people from the group would link together and wrap their arms around each other's waist and smile like they were having the time of their lives and Nico wanted to be in a better mood, but he couldn't right now. Not when his other half was faking it. But he still stood by Percy, being looped in with him when group pictures were taken. However, ever picture he didn't look at the camera, but up at Percy, looking at the almost-real smile as he looked into the camera with sad eyes, until the picture Nico was being shoved into now. Just as Reyna and Annabeth said "One... Two... THREE!" Nico looked up at Percy and his eyes widened slightly when his vision was filled with a beautiful green. Percy was already looking down at him with an apologetic look and Nico just gave him a small smile, right as the picture was taken. 

"Nico, you're smiling!" Hazel gleamed, looking at the picture. 

Nico rolled his eyes and took Percy's hand. Percy squeezed back. "Get your jacket on and meet me on the porch, okay?" Percy murmured into Nico's ear, leaning down rather than craning his head up and Nico figured it was different for both of them. Nico had taken his coat off in the house because it was starting to get uncomfortably warm in the heat radiating from the fire place and vents and hot chocolate. 

"Okay." He said as Percy walked to the double doors that led to the back porch, closing the one he opened behind him. Nico saw movement before that, movement that made the feeling of being happy that Percy actually wanted to talk subside slightly with anger and sadness. Percy had taken a pack of cigarette's out, along with a lighter. 

He shrugged on his coat, buttoning it up as he walked to the doors and opened the same one Percy had, walking out to the cold that was surprisingly welcoming to Nico. It was the first time he had stepped foot onto the porch located in the backyard. It was beautiful and homey from what he could see. He could see the outline of the trees in the distance the light from the porch didn't quite reach. The ground was covered in white, glistening in the moonlight. The stars were bright, the brightest Nico has ever seen them in his whole life and he was mesmerized. 

It was so cliche-ingly romantic, but slightly ruined from the smell to his side, emitting from the lit cigarette and Percy's mouth. His usual sweet, salty lips were going to taste bad, but if Percy wanted to kiss sometime tonight, Nico would still put his lips on Percy's without hesitation... but he'd still scold Percy afterwards. 

Nico finally let his eyes flicker away from the bright stars in the sky to Percy, whom was on a porch swing, a cushioned one Nico found out as he sat next to Percy. 

"Hey." Percy said, throwing out the cigarette from his lips and onto the ground, squishing it. Nico didn't know if he was truly finished, or if he saw Nico's nose scrunch up as he got closer to the smoke and put it out for his sake. 

Either way, Nico was grateful. 

"Hey." Nico said, looking over at him in a sidelong glance. "Feeling okay?" 

"I'm feeling just fine." Percy said, fully looking at Nico with the same apologetic look as earlier. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry and stuff." Percy said, looking away from Nico and down at his own hands. Nico followed his gaze to Percy's hand, which was terribly pale and cracked with dryness. Nico would have to get his lotion later, already knowing Percy didn't bring his. 

"You don't have-" 

"Don't finish that sentence, Nico," Percy warned, looking back at Nico. "I do, I was a jerk and you didn't deserve it, I know you were trying to help and no matter how many times I told myself to just be nice and fucking  _hug_ you or something so you know it isn't you I'm mad at, it's myself and I was just so angry at everything." Percy sighed. 

"You don't have to apologize, Percy, I already knew that." Nico said, taking the dry hands into his. Percy's was surprisingly chilly, making Nico shiver. "I was just worried. Are you better now? You know you're not useless or anything, right?" Nico asked, almost desperately. 

"I  _do_ , though, Nico." Percy said. "And no... I mean, God, I am useless. I can't even hold a stupid thing of plastic water bottles." 

Nico gawked at him. "How could you say that you're  _useless_ , Percy?" Nico asked, squeezing his hands. "Especially to me, you know you're not useless because of what you do for me, Percy." Nico said. "Never, ever forget that, got it? You little brat." Nico said, exhaling. 

Percy nodded. "It's just hard." He said simply. 

"I know. I know it is, but don't hesitate to talk to me." Nico said honestly. "Even if you are at your maddest, I will understand." 

"I don't want to be a burden-" 

Nico shook his head, exasperated. "You're kidding? You honestly feel like you'd  _burden_ me? What do you think I'm here for? To look pretty? Percy, I  _want_ you to tell me your problems. I want you to tell me anything and everything you want to tell me." 

Percy nodded again. "I just don't want you to see me as someone weak, you know? Fragile, and I might be, but... I want you to think that I'm... strong. Physically and mentally." 

"Percy-" 

"Hey, guys," Jason said, poking his head out into the cold. He wasn't wearing a jacket, only a long sleeve shirt, so he decided it would be best for him and his nipples if he stayed inside. "group pictures." 

Percy and Nico looked up in unison. Percy stood up first, letting go of Nico's hand in the process. 

"Ready?" He asked, opening the door wider, receiving a scowl from Jason. 

"Yeah." Nico said, walking in when he realized the door was being held open for him by Percy, the gentleman. "Thanks." 

"Of course." Percy said as he walked inside. 

 

* * *

 

 All of them were huddled together, every single one of them. Arms around waists and bodied pushed close together, too close for Nico's comfort, but he suffered through it. He was a little tired, which cause him to be grumpy. He just wanted to finish this so he could sleep. 

But they all still had things to do. Nico had presents to give and presents to tear open for and from people he barely even knew, but liked anyway. They were all genuine, and even if Nico sometimes felt out of place, it was nice to see every person enjoying the other's company. 

Percy's arm held him tight to his side, Nico's arm doing the same, touching Jason's arm from time to time because he was holding Percy as well. Nico looked over to the expensive camera as it timed down to the final shot. Nico wondered whose camera it was. 

He didn't look at the camera as it flashed, only up at Percy, whom was smiling widely. It looked genuine and Nico filled with warmth he didn't really need. The false Christmas tree was poking his back from where he was standing in front of it. Hazel's arm that was around him was blocking it partially, but not enough to stop Nico from stepping away from the arms. 

"Damn tree..." He muttered. 

Hazel laughed along with Percy, them two being the only ones to hear his complaints. "Get in the Christmas spirit, Nico!" Hazel said. "It is time for presents!" 

Everyone cheered, making Nico bring his hands to cover his ears; he already had a headache. Percy grinned down at him and swooped down, kissing Nico's cheek. 

All the teens sat in a circle after they gathered their presents that they were to give away to each person. Nico had never spent so much money at Christmas time, but he couldn't say he minded. Not seeing all the joy plastered on everyone's face as they looked at one another. 

"For you." Percy said, breaking the silence as he handed Nico his gift. Nico let a smile crack across his face as he looked up at Percy, taking the present. It was rapped, very poorly, in red wrapping paper with reindeer's all over it. It was soft and Nico assumed it was a clothing item. 

Nico handed Percy his, which was a frame, that was easy enough to tell. But what was in it was the surprise. 

Everyone exchanged gifts and everyone opened theirs at the same moment. Nico and Percy silently decided to save theirs for last, and Nico opened Annabeth's last. It was a coffee mug, the words "It's too early" written on the side in bold lettering. Nico chuckled and thanked her for it, looking at the gifts the other's received. 

And it went on from there. 

Nico received a scarf and more mugs and candy and even a stuffed animal reindeer from Hazel, she told him that the fluff reminded her of Nico. Nico looked down at it and wondered what she saw, the thing was a reindeer, how could they look similar? 

"It's the eyes." She told him. He nodded, like he understood, but looking back at them he saw no resemblance, but he thought the thing was cute and soft, and he was overall very thankful. He got a thing of black ponytails from Reyna, saying she was annoyed with Nico always trying to get his long hair out of his eyes. Piper helped him pull all of it up. Jason had gotten him a  _Kings of Leon_ soundtrack and Nico had asked him how he knew Nico liked the band. 

"I heard you singing it when we were making the food for Percy and Chris that one time," Jason clarified. "I knew the song, I like them, too." 

"Thank you." Nico said, putting it in the pile with his other gifts. A received a leather jacket from Piper, that looked and felt very expensive. "Is this real leather?" He asked hesitantly. He didn't want to wear an animal, that was how they made leather, right? 

"No." She said, as if she was insulted. "I could never." 

Nico nodded. "Good." He said. "Thank you." He liked the jacket and slipped it over his sweater, it fit nicely, even with the ugly jacket underneath it. 

"I like it." Percy whispered, tugging Nico's ponytail. "And your hair." 

Nico blushed. "Thanks." 

They were getting down to their last gifts and Nico tore into his hesitantly and dropped it instantly. "Oh my God..." He gasped, staring down at it. It was a sweater, but it looked exactly like the one Bianca had worn in the old picture on his phone - the one Percy had seen that day when Nico gave him a drive home. "How did you..." Nico took it out of the thick wrapping, holding it as if it were the Golden Fleece. 

"I had someone sew it..." Percy said. "To fit your body and stuff... Uh, do you like it?" 

"Of course I do." Nico said, breathless as he felt wet on his cheeks and he knew he was crying. From longing and love and happiness and sadness all at once as he brought the sweater to his face, burying himself in the soft material. "Thank you." Nico said, taking the sweater away and leaning to Percy, kissing him on the lips. It was an intense kiss, one long kiss that surprised Percy, so his lips were awkwardly perked before he toned them down and kissed Nico back. 

"I'm glad." Percy said, tugging Nico's ponytail as he did before. Nico figured it would now be a new thing and he wasn't sure if he liked it, or not. "My turn." Percy said happily as he tore through the perfect wrapping job. 

Nico waited anxiously, seeing the reaction on Percy's face. Nico couldn't exactly pinpoint what the reaction actually was, maybe just pure bewilderment as Percy gawked down at the drawing of Percy and his mother at the same place as before, but Percy looked older and Sally looked healthy, apposed to when she was lying on the bed. It was all in pencil and Nico had spent a while on it to make sure everything was to his liking, but he never loved any art he finished. 

"You drew this?" Percy asked, sounding like he just ran a marathon. 

"Yeah..." Nico said in a quiet voice, his eyes not leaving Percy's face. 

"Oh my gosh..." Percy said, reaching forward and touching his mother's face, making a fingerprint smudge, but Nico didn't care. "It's beautiful... I didn't know you could draw so well." 

Nico blushed from the praise and he felt eyes on the both of them, urging him to raise his head and eyes, seeing everyone stare at the two. Nico looked back over at Percy, his jaw was clenched and his eyes were shut tight, tight enough to make his eyelids wrinkle weirdly. 

"She looks beautiful..." Percy murmured, looking up at Nico for the first time since he opened his gift. "Thank you, so much." 

Nico reached forward and wiped Percy's watery eyes so the tears didn't get to fall down his cheeks. Percy leaned into his hand with a small smile and shifted his gaze back to the framed drawings. 

"Stop staring at us..." He said to the group of friend's staring at them with loving gazes. 

"She does look beautiful..." Jason said, nudging Percy's shoulder and lightly touching his forearm, as if to assure he was there. 

"I miss her." Annabeth said. "She was a wonderful woman, Percy." She said, crawling forward and taking his hand. 

"Yeah..." Was all Percy said. "Whoo..." He said, breathing deeply and Nico, as well everyone else in the room, knew he was trying not to cry. Percy leaned to his side and kissed Nico's lips softly before standing up with a grimace. "I'm gonna go put this in our room and get my wheelchair." Percy said, walking to the stairs. 

"You're hurting?" Nico asked, grabbing his hand. Percy stopped and nodded. "Well, let me take that up there and someone will go get your chair, okay?" Nico asked, taking the frame. Percy hesitantly let it be taken from his grasp.

"Where is it?" Jason asked Percy when Nico ascended up the stairs.

"Oh, I can get it." Percy said. "It isn't hurting  _that_ bad, anyways..." 

Every single being in the room knew that wasn't true, even when Percy did his best to hide it. He doesn't like being in the chair, everyone knows that, so therefore, he must be in pain if he is even suggesting getting it. 

"Lying gets you nowhere, Perseus Jackson." Annabeth chastised, grabbing him by the shoulder, more gently than usual, and sitting him down on the recliner. Jason made his move to get and get the wheelchair, grabbing his jacket from the coat tree and shrugging it on as he made his exit. 

"And not being able to do anything for myself gets-"

"Your real name is Perseus?" Nico asked, coming down the stairs gracefully.

Percy turned his head and looked at him, nodding. "Yeah, but... literally no one calls me that, unless they're talking to me like I'm some child..." Percy said, his words directed towards Annabeth with narrow eyes.

"Well, when you act like one, you'll get talked to like one." Annabeth said with a smug smile. "Want some hot chocolate?"

Percy crossed his arms and pouted like a child. "Yes."

Annabeth chuckled and left the room to the kitchen, everyone else stood in silence, all watching Percy until Jason entered with a string of cusses about the weather. "It was less cold back at my house, we should have just _stayed_." Jason said, wheeling the wheelchair to Percy. 

"You'll get warm in a second, Jason," Piper said, rolling her eyes. "stop being a baby."

"I'm not being a baby!" Jason complained. "It's just cold!"

 "No shit, Jason," Piper said, hitting his shoulder. "It's  _winter_ in New York, what the hell do you expect? It's warm in here, so just shut up." 

Jason just huffed as he set Percy's chair next to the recliner. 

"Thanks, Jase." Percy said. 

Jason smiled kindly. "Of course." 

"Christmas movie, then?" Leo asked, breaking the tense silence as he held up three movies in his hand. Rudolph, Frosty the Snowman, and the Polar Express. "Which one?" 

"Rudolph." Annabeth said, handing Percy his hot chocolate. "That one's the best." 

"What?" Hazel asked, baffled. "Polar Express, all the way." 

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "No." 

"Yes." Hazel argued. 

"We'll just one a day," Reyna said. "so, shut the fuck up and deal with it." 

Leo chuckled. "Reyna, always the problem solver." 

"It wasn't even a problem to begin with..." Reyna muttered, collapsing on the couch. 

Leo ended up putting Frosty the Snowman in and no one dared to complain. 

"I'm gonna get candy." Percy said, standing up with a wince. He looked at his wheelchair regretfully before he sat in it. "Anyone want some?" 

"Get me two boxes of  _Hot Tamales_." Leo said, throwing an arm around Calypso's shoulders. 

"Anyone else?" Percy asked, then waved it off. "I'll just bring in all out bags, Nico," Percy said, catching Nico's attention. "keep my seat warm, will you?" 

Nico nodded and sat in the recliner, it was incredibly warm already. 

Percy wheeled into the kitchen and out of sight. Nico originally was going to go with him and get the candy, but Percy had asked him to keep his seat warm and Nico was sure he wouldn't win the fight if he argued. Leo slid the disc in and pressed play, pausing it a second after so they could wait for Percy. 

"Alright, Leo?" Percy called, holding up two boxes of Hot Tamales, tossing them once Leo laid eyes on him. "And everyone else..." Percy said, setting the two bags of candy down on the large, glass coffee table. "Dig in." 

Percy already grabbed a box of Sour Patch Kids for Nico, so he didn't have to get up. "What about you?" Nico asked, standing up and moving out of Percy's spot, Percy waved him off and pushed him back down. "What the...?" Nico asked, looking up at Percy when he landed in the warm leather. 

"I have a seat..." Percy said, motioning to his wheelchair. "Just stay there." 

"But that isn't comfortable." Nico argued. 

Percy shrugged. "I have a pillow underneath my ass, and..." Percy slung a small, not heavy blanket over his shoulders and cuddled into it. "And the perfect sized blanket, I'm very comfortable." 

Nico rolled his eyes. "No candy, though?" 

"Should I chance it?" Percy asked, looking back to the bag of candy. "I mean, my stomach still isn't all that great."

Nico pondered over it. "Yeah, I suppose that's true. Don't eat any, I don't want you vomiting again." 

Percy agreed, nodding his head. "Believe me, I don't either." 

 

* * *

 

 

The movie was ending and Percy had fallen asleep on the arm of the chair Nico was sitting on. Nico assumed him playing with Percy's hair put him to sleep, but he was glad he did so the guy could rest, he had a worst day than any one of them. Nico himself was trying not to nod off as he felt Percy's spine, his fingers running along the pointy knobs along his back, as far as he could read, then back up to his hair and stroking his fingers through the perimeter of his head, along the shaved part and the longer hair on top. 

Everyone else was mostly awake, only Percy and Reyna were knocked out, Annabeth was in the same position as Nico, coaxing them through sleep. Everyone else was heavy eyed, but still awake and aware of everything around them. 

The movie ended finally, but Nico missed the second half of it because he looked at the boy in front of him as he slept, like some love sick puppy. But he didn't care, not when he saw the little twitch of his closed eyes, and the loose grip on Nico's hands tightening at moments, before ultimately slackening his grip. Nico's own eyebrows furrowed when Percy's thick ones did, making Nico wonder what he was dreaming about or if it was memories. 

Percy hadn't told him if he has nightmares of Gabe, but Nico hasn't asked. He wanted to avoid it because he didn't know how he could help Percy with that, if it could even be helped. And that killed him. He wanted to help Percy with each and every thing and he should be able to, and maybe he could, he just doesn't know how yet. 

"Are you going to move him?" Annabeth asked, her arm around Reyna's waist, supporting the tired girl. 

Nico looked over at Percy and to his relief Percy looked serene... was he even drooling? 

Gross. 

"Yeah, if I don't he'll have a sore back." Nico said, as much as he didn't want to move Percy it would benefit them both. Percy from the pain and Nico from the complaints. 

"I was thinking the same. I've got to take Reyna to bed, but I'll see you both tomorrow." Annabeth said, wobbling forward with Reyna, Nico wondered how they were going to make it up the stairs. "Goodnight." 

"Night." Nico replied. 

 

...

 

Everyone was cleared out. Nico decided he would wait to wake up Percy until everyone was in their rooms and sleeping, or in the process. 

"Percy..." Nico murmured, shaking the raven haired boys shoulder. "Let's go upstairs and into the bed, hm?" 

Percy didn't even mumble a curse. 

"Percy." Nico said, leaning forward and shaking his shoulders. Percy mumbled something finally and Nico rolled his eyes, he wasn't able to understand him. Nico stood up and got a glass of water, knowing Percy would want one next to him on the nightstand when they go to bed. Nico held the glass in his hand as he leaned down and kissed Percy's temple. "I got your water, come on, the sooner the better. We can't stay down here." 

"Kiss me again." 

Nico chuckled and leaned down, kissing Percy's cheek that was scrunched up because of his position, laying on his hand. 

"One more time and I promise." 

Nico gave one big, wet smooch to Percy's other cheek, receiving a groan from Percy. "I didn't ask for you to lick me." Percy said, lifting his head up.There was a stripe of red on his cheek from where his arm had been, his hair was messy and Nico was glad it still had the potential to be messy with the new haircut. 

"It got you up." Nico said, helping Percy stand. "Can you make it up the stairs?" 

Percy made a 'psh' sound. "Easy as pie, sweety." 

"I'll hit you." Nico threatened, narrowing his eyes at Percy after the pet name. 

"You're adorable." Percy said. "Ready?" 

Nico nodded and removed the brakes from Percy's tires on his chair. "Yeah, let me just..." Nico said as he wheeled the chair out of the way and near the start of the stairs for the morning. 

Nico and Percy walked up the stairs, slower than average, but Nico didn't mind, as long as he didn't see a pained expression on his boyfriend's face. His dark eyes never left Percy's slightly flushed face, looking for any strained movements there. 

None. Percy was taking it slow and Nico was proud of him. 

They made it to the bedroom and Nico hurried forward and set the water on the wooden nightstand, grabbing a coaster before he did so. Percy collapsed into the bed with a groan of pain and Nico scolded him. 

"Are you an idiot?" Nico practically yelled, but toned it down as he ran to Percy. He was breathing heavily and his green and blue eyes were clenched shut. 

"Probably." Percy said with a pained groan as he sat up. 

"Jesus, Percy, slow down." Nico said, leaning back and grabbing his water. "Here." 

"I'm okay..." Percy said. "It's not as bad anymore." 

"Okay..." Nico said, a hint of un-sureness in his voice. He took the water when Percy was finished and set it back down before he helped Percy and then himself get under the covers. Percy immediately curled up, his back to Nico and Nico sighed, forgetting about the lights. Standing up, he hurried and shut the light off before he hopped back on the bed and under the blankets. He moved his pillow close to Percy's and wrapped himself around Percy, spooning him. It was a bit awkward because Percy was taller, but they were about the same size in weight, Percy maybe even a little skinnier. 

"I love you..." Percy said, bringing Nico's hand to his chest and kissing it. He kissed his hand every single night and every single morning and in-between and Nico didn't think he'd ever stop getting warmer from it. 

"I love you." Nico said, kissing the back of Percy's neck. 

Percy fell asleep quicker than Nico, but Nico eventually lost consciousness and drifted to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and Leo share the love for Hot Tamales. Those little shits are so yummy.


	28. Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smuuuutttttt....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, idk, idk, idk, IDK, how I feel about this chapter. I almost don't like it, but I do? Agh, idk, man, tell me what you think in the comments if you will... please.  
> I'm glad I was able to get this up, super glad, you guys deserve it.  
> Sorry if you don't dig this chapter.  
> OH, and I lied, the cabin will be in some of the next chapter as well. Shit goes down next one, btw. Prepare yourselves.  
> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments and bookmarks, I love you all.  
> Happy holidays, my lovelies, enjoy..

It was cold. 

This was the first thing that Nico conjured up when he opened his eyes that were crusted shut from dried tears he hadn't meant to cry. Or maybe 'cry' wasn't correct, not really. He didn't feel anything while he cried, he didn't even know the salt water fell from his eyes during the night. 

Nico looked around him. It was dark. Darkness wasn't his favorite thing, too much was held in it, threatening to grab him at any moment and render him motionless, paralyzed. The moonlight shining through the window helped his fears. His eyes adjusted to the patch of light as he looked around, seeing his fears were mostly just mental. He couldn't see everything as clear as day, but he could see the shadow of things perfectly. He could also feel. 

He could feel a sort of warmth all down his back, down to his butt, then down to his legs, which were curled into his chest. His whole front side felt freezing and he shivered, backing closer into that warmth.

"Nico?" A not-so-tired voice asked. 

"Percy?" Nico asked, turning his head and seeing the eerie color in Percy's eyes that shown slightly in the moonlight. It was strangely beautiful and Nico was determined to see more. He shimmied around, so his chest was facing Percy's, as he took in the hauntingly beautiful Percy. 

He looked pale, which wasn't different. But the shade of pale was what made it all change, it was blue toned, rather than a sickly yellow toned, making the boy before him look ghostly. His sharp cheekbones and hallow's of his eyes were more accentuated because of the shadows that took place there. His eyes looked foggy, stormy, but not the same stormy as when he was aroused, no, this was different.  **  
**

It was almost freaky, in the most best way. 

Nico wanted to draw him. 

"Did I wake you?" Percy asked, his unearthly look gone (sort of) as he smiled widely, too widely for it being so early, (or late?) in the night. 

Nico shook his head. "The weather did." 

Percy snaked his arms around Nico's body, Nico didn't argue; he more accepted it. "It's storming." Percy murmured against Nico's hair, his warm breath comforting Nico's cold scalp. 

Percy was right. Nico could hear the howl of the wind against their window, he's sure if he stood up and looked out of the window he'd see snow falling and whitening up the night. He is positive he'd see trees swaying with the wind. And he's most definitely certain he'd want to draw that, as well. 

"It's cold." Was all Nico said back, curling up as he pushed his head into Percy's chest. His tone was a bit whiny and he waited for Percy to tease him about it. 

"Mhm." Was all Percy said back, his tone almost humming. Nico's mind must have just cleared up and he was now asking himself questions.  _Why is Percy even awake?_

"Are you okay?" Nico asked, turning his head up so his cold nose met Percy's cold chin. He felt Percy nod, the feeling awkward as Percy's slightly stubbly chin pressed into his nose. "Tell me verbally, Percy." 

Percy finally shifted his head and gaze, looking down at Nico. They were unexpectedly close and Nico had to fight a gasp of embarrassment as his nose met Percy's in a stupid, fucked up Eskimo kiss. 

"I'm okay..." Percy whispered against Nico's lips. Pursing them slightly and more than not kissing Nico. Nico mad eye contact with Percy, rolled his eyes, and thrust his head forward, turning slightly so their lips slotted together in a kiss. "Better now..." Percy said after their short kiss, smiling against Nico's lips. 

"What was wrong?" Nico asked, their lips actually didn't really leave one another's. Every movement of their lips as they spoke touched the other's in light, but noticeable touches. It took a lot for Nico to not just straddle the beautiful boy and kiss him with everything he had. But looking at Percy now, he knew something was wrong. He looked sadly happy, and Nico wondered how many more expressions he would wear with the feeling of sadness in them. 

"Let's not talk about that..." Percy said, kissing Nico again. Nico gave into it at first, threading his fingers through Percy's shaved hair as Percy cupped Nico's neck. It was heated, more so than it should be and Nico didn't stop, especially not when he felt Percy's tongue swipe his bottom lip, surprising him. All in all, he let him in. 

It was odd. Nico didn't ever think he would enjoy kissing like this, he always thought of the saliva and just the uncomfortable aspect of it overall a bad action, but oh, was he so wrong. It was  _odd_ that Nico wanted so much more, if that was even possible. His own tongue was in Percy's mouth, sometimes touching Percy's and making him shiver. 

Then he had a mortifying thought. 

He didn't smell anything foul on Percy's breath, no morning breath, but Percy had been awake for a while, that was easy enough to tell by the awake eyes he was greeted with. It is possible Percy never even slept so far at all... but Nico had. 

"Oh..." Nico said, pulling back and covering his mouth. 

"Neeks...?" Percy asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Nico's ear. 

"Did my breath stink?" Nico asked. He didn't know much about morning breath, just that it was awful. He didn't know how long it took for the foul thing to form and he didn't even know if he had it. He was temped to raise his hand over his mouth and see if he smelt anything, but decided against it. 

"Seriously?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow. "I think if it did, I would have stopped." 

"I don't know if that's true." Nico argued. 

"It's fine, get back to bed." Percy whined, holding his arms out for Nico to crawl into. It looked inviting to Nico, but he had to make sure of one thing first.

"To sleep or to do other things?" Nico asked, biting his lip out of a nervous habit. 

"Both." Percy said with a smug grin.

"Okay..." Nico said, stretching out the  _'y'_ as he slowly backed himself to the door. "One sec." Then, with incredible ease and not making a sound, he carefully exited the bedroom and trotted to the bathroom. He messily squeezed the toothpaste over his brush and scrubbed away. "Why do you want to get frishky all of the shudden?" Nico asked after he walked back to the room, leaning in the doorway as he continued scouring his teeth and gums.

Percy was leaning against the headboard with his arms crossed over his stomach lazily, his legs crossed underneath the blanket, Nico would see his toes moving underneath, shifting the covers with them. "Oh? Are you complaining?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow. Nico held up a finger, signaling that he'd be a moment before dashing to the bathroom, fast, but silent. 

"I'm not complaining, not really." Nico said as he shut the door behind him. He could smell the mint on his mouth and lips. "I'm just curious, when I woke up you seemed out of it, then suddenly you're making out with me." Nico said, shrugging into the covers beside Percy.

"You look cute when you wake up." Was all that Percy supplied.

"That's what possessed you to kiss the life out of me?" Nico asked incredulously, looking over at Percy with his eyebrows raised.

"I suppose, yeah... and I guess..." Percy said, swallowing.

"You guess what, Percy?" Nico asked, trailing his fingers up and down Percy's arm gently.

"I needed to get my mind off something." Percy admitted so quickly that Nico didn't even know if he heard him correctly. "I-I'm sorry..." 

Nico gripped Percy's hand. "Percy..." Nico scolded. "How many times have I told you? You tell me what you're feeling, don't use me to get your mind off of it. Jesus. Get out of your little shell."

"What, like you haven't built up walls today, either?" Percy asked, sighing when he saw Nico's confused look. "Today's hard for you, too, Nico. Without Bianca."

Nico swallowed. He was right, it was hard. But he has learned to get through it, Percy's loss is so new. Everyday was hard without Bianca, this day even more difficult because of her love for Christmas, her always sitting as close to Nico as she could get as he opened his presents from her.

"It's different." Was all Nico said.

"It's not different." Percy spat.

"I lost her years ago, it's not so new for me." Nico argued.

"I lost my mom years ago, too," Percy said. "when she couldn't come home anymore because her body couldn't take it? When she cried on my shoulder the days I visited her when I could? My mom never cries-or cried." 

Nico got angry. "And what? Because she had moments of weakness that means she wasn't her anymore?" He growled. 

"What? No... that-that's not what I meant." Percy sighed, rubbing his temples. "I didn't exactly mean lost either, I-" 

"What, Percy?" 

"Nothing." 

"Nothing?! Are you fucking serious?" Nico asked, his voice raising. 

"I don't know what I was trying to say." Percy said with apologetic eyes as he cuddled into Nico. "Can we not fight? Not tonight, please. I'm sorry." Percy said, holding Nico's hand again and making Nico smile as he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay." Nico said, kissing Percy's forehead. He meant to kiss his head, but Percy moved just in time. 

"You sure?" Percy asked, leaning up. 

"Yes. I'm sorry for yelling." Nico said, looking into Percy's eyes as they got closer. 

"You're gonna have to kiss me if you want my forgiveness." Percy said with a smug smile. 

"Is that right?" Nico asked, chuckling as he caught Percy's lips with his. The kiss was slow and intimate. It wasn't rushed, or wet, it was innocent. It was a goodnight kiss. 

"I love you." Percy murmured against Nico's lips. 

"You, too." Nico said, chuckling as Percy kissed the side of his mouth, then his cheek, then his jaw, before pecking his lips again. 

 

* * *

 

 

 Percy doesn't even know how it happened. It was normal in the morning, sort of. Percy didn't really want to call waking up in the morning with something hard pressing up against his lower stomach  _normal_. It had only happened with them once, both times with it being Nico, whom skipped out of the room with reddened cheeks. This time, however, right when Percy even detected his boyfriend's morning wood, Annabeth and Piper knocked on the door tentatively before opening it up slowly, inch by inch. 

"We're going to get some wood to make a fire tonight." Annabeth had whispered. "It's quite the hike, so we might all be back later on in the day." 

Percy didn't protest on them leaving without him and Nico. For one: he certainly knew that Nico and his friend's wouldn't let him take such a rigorous hike through thick snow. Secondly: he, himself, knew he wouldn't be able to make it and knowing that is better than arguing and going, only to ultimately turn back, early, with two friends at his side as they trudged back down the mountain. He would manage to ruin everyone's fun by making them have to slow down for him and be extra cautious of every single step he took. 

And maybe it isn't all bad. 

It'd help Nico. Nico wouldn't want to hike, Percy knows that. And maybe it'd be good for them to have the time to themselves. Percy knows Nico would like the quiet. 

But... It wasn't quiet. 

Everyone was gone now, up in the mountains and Nico was awake the whole time Annabeth and Piper were notifying him of their leaving. Percy nearly jumped five feet in the air as Nico snapped his head up and straddled Percy's hips.

It was all fumbling with pants and shirts then.

"Y-You were awake?" Percy had asked as Nico ripped off his own shirt, following with his, taking it off his body and leaning down again to bring his lips to Percy's.

"Fully." Nico said as his hands ran down Percy's chest, his lips attaching to his neck and sucking there. "Is this okay?"

Percy was surprised. That's all he could think. Nico, the boy who turned as red as a tomato and ran out of the room as fast as his weak, morning legs could take him and stood beneath the shower to relieve himself. 

"Percy?" Nico asked, stopping his movements, which were filling Percy up with pleasure. Nico seemed to be trembling where he sat, his hips shifting ever so slightly in desperation to feel that sweet friction. "Is this okay?"

There's the question again. "Y-Y-Yeah." Percy stutters out, because he does not have a good reason to stop. Nico breathed out an exhale filled with reduction, not even bothering to hide his relief as he started moving his hips and simultaneously pushing his pajama pants down his legs until they were gathered annoyingly at his feet, making Nico kick them off impatiently as he tried to keep his rhythm. Nico ruts his hips a few more times, then shifts off Percy's body, making Percy groan from the loss, Nico breathing out a whine as well. 

"Sorry," Nico breathed, grabbing the top of Percy's pajama pants and pulling them down much more quickly then he pulled down his own. "these are bright." Nico said, studying Percy's bright blue boxers with a smirk. "They're showing your excitement pretty greatly." 

Percy groaned and cover his face with fake embarrassment. He wasn't embarrassed, not anymore. He couldn't even think why he was embarrassed before, but he doesn't have a clear mind at the moment, all his teenage mind is thinking about is the now  _naked_ guy straddling his hips, once again. 

"I-I didn't see you take your boxers off." Percy said, bringing his hands to Nico's waist and running his hands up his sides. Percy simply wanted to feel his smooth skin, he didn't mean to make Nico moan even more, but it wasn't unwelcome. 

"Really?" Asked Nico. "You were looking right at me." 

Percy frowned, but his chin was tilted up by a finger and his lips were kissed. "Don't frown. Just think about this right now, Percy, think about how it feels." 

Percy nodded quickly and kissed Nico back. His mind wasn't straying, not anymore. Nico had his full attention. 

"Does it feel good?" Nico asked, shoving Percy's boxers down. All Percy did was nod, so quickly he felt a twinge of pain erupt from his neck, but he barely even registered it, not when Nico's hand wrapped around his dick and stroked. 

"Mmm..." Percy moaned. 

"Taking that as a yes.." Nico said, grinning. Percy opened his eyes again took his own hand, wrapping it around Nico to return the favor. "Percy... I know what'll feel better." 

Percy thinks he's talking nonsense. Nothing could feel better than this.

"Percy..." Nico whined. Stopping completely, making Percy whine a whine of his own. 

"What?" Percy asked, looking into the significantly darker eyes of his lover. He felt like he was falling. 

"Let's... Go all the way." Nico said, kissing Percy's cheek. 

In all honesty, in all seriousness; ten seconds ago, Percy didn't think anything would shift his mind from the pleasure buzzing through his whole body. 

But this did. 

"All the way?" Percy asked, his tongue suddenly dry. 

"Are you not ready?" Nico asked, looking at him with curious eyes. They were both still uncomfortably hard, and Percy was having a tough time not touching Nico's dick and make him breathless once more. 

"I'm... Still healing." Percy said, licking his lips, even though they were already wet. 

"I'll do all the work." Nico said eagerly. 

"It'll still hurt..." Percy said, receiving a confused tilt of the head from Nico and Percy wondered if Nico really didn't understand. "It'll still hurt to have something in me." 

The look of confusion morphed into realization and Percy found it weird he was confused at all. "You think you're gonna bottom?" 

Percy tried to form a sentence several times. He did. And he will be bottom. He won't let Nico feel that pain he felt, he didn't understand why Nico wanted to do it at all. 

"Did you not see me finger myself that time?" Nico asked, raising his eyebrow. 

Percy most surely witnessed that, but it was a finger. Percy didn't mean to toot his own horn, but he wasn't small down there. He was even larger than Gabe, and Gabe hurt him. 

"I'm not letting you feel that pain." Percy said, finality in his voice. 

"Percy..." Nico said. "It won't hurt." 

"I've done this before. Plenty of times, I know how it feels." Percy said, leaning up on his elbows to look Nico seriously in the eye. "I mean it. I won't hurt you like that." 

"It's different." Nico said sincerely. "You know that." 

"Nico... it hurts." Percy said. " _I_ know that." 

"You were raped, Percy. You weren't handled with care, if you were treated right and doing something so intimate with someone you felt that way for, it would have been enjoyable - no, Percy, I don't want to hear it right now. Let me finish." Nico said, holding a hand up and sending a warning look down at Percy as well. "You're acting like I'm doing this just to do it, or something, like I don't want it. Percy, I do  _want you_. In every way. I don't think you're ready now, if you're thinking like this. And - shut up - that's perfectly fine with me. I'll wait, I'll wait until you're comfortable with the idea that sex is going to be something that  _we_ will enjoy." 

Percy just shook his head. "Yes, I understand, but I've read on it, Nico... I know it hurts the person." 

"Did you also read that that's a fucking part of it because it's my fucking asshole? Did you read that it will,  _it will_ , feel fucking amazing?" Nico asked, nuzzling Percy's neck. "We don't have to talk about this now. You look like you're going to faint." 

Percy chuckled and pressed his hand against Nico's cold, sweaty back. "No, I want to talk about it. You're making me realize it and I want to be that close to you. I'm just nervous." Percy admitted. He really didn't want to hurt Nico, but Nico was good with taking care of himself. If he didn't want this, he wouldn't be expecting it. That's the type of person he is and Percy had to tell himself that five times in order for it to process. 

"Right now?" Nico asked, peeking up from Percy's neck with curious eyes. They were both soft now, the dark was gone from Nico's eyes, returned to the warm brown that Percy's body still felt like he could fall into. He already has.

"Well, I mean... I don't know. What if they come back and we're still-" 

"It's only been like thirty minutes." Nico said with a shrug as he sat up and sat Indian style beside Percy. He looked like he was waiting, like a panther ready to pounce. "Is that all you're worried about?" 

Percy shook his head. "That's a big part of it, but you're right... It's not like I'll last long anyways." 

Nico chuckled and straddled Percy, leaning down to kiss his neck. "Is that also what you're scared about?" 

Percy sighed and kissed Nico's temple as Nico sucked on his collarbone. "Yes. I don't want to cum five seconds after I'm inside you." Percy froze as Nico trembled as he spoke the words. He made no comment about it. 

"Again, you cutie, I'll understand. You haven't even masturbated in years, you probably won't even make it that long." Nico said with a wink as he ground against Percy's naked hips. Both now fully hard again. 

"Shut up..." Percy whispered and moaned as Nico repeated the motion. 

"I've been thinking about this for so long anyways, I'll probably cum soon, too." Nico said, swinging his legs over and walking away. Percy groaned, but didn't ask where he was going. He knew. It wasn't like they could do this with no help, well, they could, but Percy would never allow that. "I'm actually going to take a quick shower, too... I need to be cleaned and all... I won't take too long, just five minutes."

Percy nodded and stood up, his erection bobbing. Percy swallowed as he saw Nico's eyes travel to that very spot, lick his lips, then look back up at Percy before smirking and ultimately leaving to shower. Percy went down to the kitchen to get water, gulping it down rather quickly before filling it up again and repeating the process. 

He was nervous. Of course he was nervous, every single person before their first time was. Even though it wasn't technically his first time, but it was his first time with someone who meant something to him. Who was his whole life. 

Who he didn't know how he would live without them. 

But he wasn't shaking like he thought he'd be. His mouth wasn't dry, he wasn't biting his nails or knuckles, or playing with a loose string from his shirt. He wasn't drinking because he was nervous, he was drinking because he was simply thirsty. 

"Perce?" Nico asked, stepping down a couple stairs and peeking down to see if Percy was there. "What are you doing?" 

"Getting a drink." Percy said, filling the water up once again, and taking it with him as he followed Nico into the room. Nico was dripping wet, his hair and skin still slightly wet from the shower. He must have just patted himself off with a towel before discarding it because he was fully naked and still hard. 

Percy was, too. 

 

...

 

After collapsing on the bed and kissing each other like they needed it to simply breath, even though it helped with breathing none, Nico was grabbing the lube and Percy's hand, spreading the liquid over it. Nico scooted off of Percy's hips, his cock twitching and swaying, before getting on all fours and sticking his ass out. 

Percy has never really had a look at this part of him. They'd only gotten naked in front of each other sexually not even twice. Maybe they were moving fast, but Percy didn't that that was remotely true. It doesn't matter how fast they move, they love one another and they're both so sure. 

That's all that matters. 

Percy sat up straighter and ran his hand down Nico's back, feeling the muscles flex underneath as Nico moved to stroke himself. Percy swatted his hand away. 

"I'll do that. Wait a second." Percy said with a chuckle as he leaned forward, his chest on Nico's back to kiss the back of his neck and shoulders. Percy touched his finger to Nico's twitching entrance and got the lube all around it, wetting it to make this easier. 

"'S cold..." Nico murmured, adjusting himself. "Come on..." 

Percy exhaled and kissed Nico's asscheek as he inserted this tip of his finger, feeling the first clench of uncomfort and the shifts in his breathing. Percy didn't want to wait long for Nico to get used to the sensation before Nico pushed himself more onto Percy's finger. 

"I've done this with my own, it's okay." Nico said. Percy's finger was all in, as far as it could possibly go. "Start thrusting it. Loosen me up some more, then add a second." 

Percy did just that. Thrusting his finger at a slow pace, building it up ever so slightly and stroking Nico to keep him aroused. Percy wondered if he even needed to touch his dick at all, but still kept at it. 

"Another." Came Nico's breathless voice. "Oh, god, please." 

Percy moaned at that and slowly added another, this one going in slightly easier than the first. He waited, one, two, three... Ten seconds before Nico grabbed his wrist and brought it inside him. Percy took the initiative and did the slow thrusting himself, trying his best to time his strokes with the other hand. 

"Alright, hurry... Put it in before I cum." Nico breathed, his voice rough. 

Percy bit his lip and looked down at himself. He didn't think Nico was stretched enough, he thinks he'll hurt Nico if he puts it in now. 

"I think you need a third..." Percy said firmly. Nico looked back at Percy, down once, before up into his eyes again. 

"If you think so, then go ahead - but - don't jack me, I'll cum." Nico warned, twisting his back to the normal position he placed himself in before. Percy nodded and took his hand off Nico's twitching cock before reaching back, keeping his fingers inside Nico, and spreading more lube onto his ring finger. 

It began again. 

More thrusts later and Nico was stretched enough. 

"I should ride you." Nico said. "It'll hurt you less and I've heard it's a good position... I think." Nico said as an afterthought and pushed Percy down by the shoulders before getting into the position they were both very accustomed to. Percy grabbed Nico's dick and stroked it a couple times, Nico doing the same before quickly lining himself up. "Ready?" Nico asked, sitting slightly, taking the head in. They both threw their heads back and moaned. 

"R-Ready..." Percy said, exhaling loudly, a moan mixing in as Nico went down at his own pace. Percy opened his eyes and watched Nico's reactions. Percy was pleased and grateful Nico was still hard, throbbing even. But his eyes were clenched shut and his breathing was coming in pained exhales. "Take it slow, sweetheart..." Percy cooed, grabbing Nico's hips and stopping him from trying to go so quickly. "It isn't a race, take your time. I said I don't want to hurt you." 

Nico opened his eyes and nodded, not trying to fight Percy's hold to stop him moving and let himself be slowly stretched. 

"You're so big..." Nico moaned, going down a bit more, until taking a break. "Are you almost...?" Nico asked, since he couldn't see himself. He didn't finish the sentence, because he moaned, so Percy nodded. 

"Almost..." He murmured, stroking Nico's sides, squeezing his ass lovingly, and running his fingertips along his spine and collarbones. Nico about screamed in pain and pleasure as he sat fully on Percy, ass to balls. 

"Fuck!" Percy yelled with anger and pleasure, not sure which one he was feeling more. "You ass! I said take it slow!" Percy said, his voice raised, but more with worry now as he took Nico into his arms, still inside Nico, feeling him clench around him, sightly hurting him. He didn't say so, though. 

"I-I'm sorry..." Nico said against Percy's junction of his neck and shoulder. "I thought it'd be better... Like ripping the bandaid off, but... Fuck, Percy, it hurts." 

Percy kissed his head, stroking his back before pushing his own butt down into the cushion, pulling out slowly. 

"W-What are you - Percy!" Percy startled to a stop, not even close to being out, but being pulled fully back in. Literally, it was odd. He just seemed to  _sink_ inside of Nico again. "Just let me get used to it, I almost am... Just... Don't pull out, dickface." 

Percy laughed and sighed. "Don't do that ever again or I won't ever being doing this again." 

"I wish I could call you out on that and say you will, but I know you won't." 

Percy chuckled. "So?"

"I won't do it." Nico said, kissing Percy's jaw and chin. "Ever." His lips. "Again." His lips again. 

"I know... I trust you." Percy said, staring into Nico's eyes as the boy stared back into his. Nico's expression changed to one Percy didn't know if he sees right. Guilty? "Are you okay?" 

"Hm?" Nico asked. "Fine... No, I'm fine." Nico hummed, grinding against Percy like they had when they were in this position before, minus his dick up the pleasuring warmth. Percy stroked Nico as Nico rode against him, fucking himself on Percy as he moaned, yelping in pure, white hot pleasure as Percy hit that special place inside him. It was accidental at first, Percy trying to move and thrust to help Nico, whom was squirming above him, trying to find that spot as well. It was clumsy, but they figured it out eventually.  

Percy can't last much longer... And shit - oh shit, he forgot the condom. "Nico..." Percy warned, not able to form words because his mind was so hazy at this pleasure he has never felt before and it's overwhelming and- "You need to get off, I'm going to - I forgot - Mm!" Percy moaned as he thrust his own hips up, meeting Nico's own. 

"I don't care, I don't care, I don't care..." Nico moaned, riding Percy, humping into Percy's hand. "Make me yours... Come inside, please... Oh fuck..." Nico moaned, Nico  _whined_ , a sexual whine and Percy simply lost himself, convulsing and thrusting, more harder than he meant, into Nico as he came. He could feel his cum around his twitching dick, still inside Nico, as his vision stayed white. His ears were ringing and he could barely make out the distinct  _scream_ of Nico as he came, too. Percy assumed he did because he could feel wet and sticky laying on his chest. 

He didn't even mind. 

He didn't even mind the painful squeeze of Nico's ass clenching and un-clenching so quickly around his softening cock. Because nothing could take away this high, not even if his friends came in and saw the whole picture. 

"Mmm..." Percy moaned once more, pulling himself out of Nico because he was getting sensitive and was starting to notice the pain. "Are you okay?" 

"Best..." Was all Nico said, completely spent as he lay against Percy, slightly off to the side so he didn't land face first into his own cum. 

Which snapped Percy back. 

He hurried and ran to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth with warm-ish water and grabbed a clean, dry hand towel before running back into the room. Nico was snuggled up into Percy's pillow, laying on his stomach with one leg at his side. Percy climbed onto the bed, the mattress and Nico dipping with, and started caring for Nico. 

Nico had cum,  _his cum,_ dripping down his thighs, slightly onto the sheets under, but they could fully wash those when they wake up. Percy was simply too tired. He wiped, carefully, down Nico's thighs and up between his cheeks, cleaning as best as he could before going back to the bathroom, washing the cloth off, and cleaning his own chest. 

Finally finished with the cleaning, or as best as they could be freshened up without a shower. Percy climbed into bed next to Nico and used a new, clean and wet with cold water, washcloth to wipe the sweat from Nico's face and body. 

"Want some water?" Percy asked, suddenly glad he brought the water up before they did the deed. 

"Please." Nico said, honestly about to pass out. Percy helped him sit up and brought the water to his lips, watching Nico take little sips, before Nico pushed it away and laid back down. "Thank you." Nico said. 

"Of-" 

"For every single thing, Percy, that was amazing and I love you and... I'm starting to fall asleep." Nico said with a wide yawn.

Percy chuckled and kissed Nico's temple and cheek. "I love you, so much. Sweet dreams." 

True to his word, Nico officially lost consciousness. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it too rushed? Am I terrible at smut? Idk! I haven't really written smut, at all, and it's so damn hard. Maybe in the future when they do the naughty naughty I'll just skip over it kinda, idk. Comment your opinions, please don't be harsh or anything, I am sorry if this wasn't your cup of tea.
> 
> And guys! I got a new computer, which makes everything better! Including my writing! Soooo happy. 
> 
> Thanks a bunch for reading, guys! :3 Sowwy for any mistakes. 
> 
> I am at agwang88 on Instagram if you wanna follow me.


	29. Beserk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All falls down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit. Shit. Shit. I am so very sorry, you guys. I have been suffering from writer's block like crazy and have been really not myself and I am still in a bad funk but I have been feeling terrible for leaving you guys like this without an update when you guys are (kinda?) used to ones that aren't as slow.  
> I can't tell you when the next one will be, but you guys know shit is going down in this chapter and um... don't kill me?  
> I would say everything is gonna be fine and dandy and this is just a bump, but I don't want to lie... so... heh heh.  
> This chapter is stupid short and I am sorry, but I'm cruel, so... what are ya gonna do?  
> Hope you guys enjoy? Though you probably won't... :3  
> Sorry for mistakes I sorta??? edited it.

He just wished it didn't happen. 

As selfish as that sounds, he wish the guilt didn't devour him in the middle of the night. He wished Jason hadn't been awake and asked what on Earth was eating at Nico so badly he was shaking. Nico just wishes he didn't break so easily and spill out everything that he was feeling - what he did to Percy, that Percy didn't even know. 

_"It isn't even that bad, Nico. If you just tell him-"_ Jason had tried to tell him, and Nico should have opened his mind and let Jason's words  _stick_ instead of going in one ear and out the other.

_"Tell him?"_  Nico had said, just about tearing his hair out. _"I can never tell him, I never will... Jason..."_ Nico nearly cried, he all but fell to his knees and sobbed. He surprisingly kept upright and clenched his eyes shut. 

_"Never will tell me, huh?"_  

Nico had nearly collapsed. Technically he did, but the kitchen counter was right there to hold him up. 

_"Percy..."_  Nico had gasped, eyes growing significantly wider. Nico sort of stumbled forward, wanting nothing more than to just walk over to Percy and fall into his arms and apologize until he ran out of breath then ultimately start again. But Percy just looked so  _blank._ So emotionless and Nico wanted to see something in his eyes. Anger, sadness, even hatred... Anything but this. Because maybe then, maybe, he would have been able to walk over to him and beg him to undertsand. Because then, maybe Nico would have felt that Percy would have heard him out, maybe understood why he lied and why he would have kept it and _my god why did he say that._

But one breathy sigh broke the silence and it sounded so _shattered_ and Nico looked at Percy's face and it didn't match. Nico wanted to tell Percy to just scream at him, to just tell him that he's so upset, but all Percy did was shake his head and walk back to where he came from. 

_"I'll sleep on the couch tonight."_  He murmured as he left and Nico had to strain to hear it and all he heard was tonight and Jason had told him what he said and Nico just fell to his knees. 

Somewhere along the small period of time; Jason brought Nico up the stairs and into his and Percy's room and Nico  _just wished it didn't happen._

And if it is possible to feel worse, he does. He feels like he just wants to give up because he doesn't deserve the will to go on, he doesn't deserve Percy's forgiveness because he actually wishes that none of that had come out of his mouth, that he never said he will never tell Percy. 

That he did the one thing Percy could not handle. Percy trusted Nico with everything he has and Nico may of just broke that. He may have just broke Percy.

 

 

...

 

Nico didn't sleep that night. How could he? How could he shut his eyes and fall into a world that permitted him to forget what he did? It was quiet and the sun was coming up by now and he thinks about how this bed his so comfortable and why Percy said he'd sleep on the couch. Nico was the one that fucked it all up, he should be the one trying to shift around on that leather couch, not Percy. He would have argued it last night, but all he could think was what he did. 

Even now, shivering in the cold because the warm body that is usually there is absent and it's so cold that Nico feels his bones ache. 

But the heat was on. 

He could feel that heat around him, but it didn't comfort him. 

All he thinks of is Sally's face when he told her, shocked, but accepting. All he thinks was that the words that shot out of his mouth were not his to tell. 

The sun is up much more now, casting beams of light into the lonely room and Nico turns his head to look at them. He sees the tiny dust specks floating in them and turns his head away because the light hurts his eyes. 

He thinks he hears talking downstairs, but maybe he's just so tired he is imagining it. He hopes he is imagining that the voice sounds faintly like Percy's deep, sort of raspy voice. He hopes his mind is conjuring up a door shutting downstairs and a truck starting. Nico huffs and sits up, pushing the covers off of his body before tumbling down the stairs. 

It's quiet. So, maybe he really did imagine it. 

Nico walks to the living room where-

It's empty. 

The blankets that Percy must have used are folded poorly and placed on top of the pillow Jason must have gave him because Nico selfishly kept the one Percy has been using to keep breathing in his scent. 

"Why did he leave?" He hears a muffled voice ask and he thinks it is coming from the kitchen and he can tell it is Annabeth and he sort of trembles because they're going to find out somehow and Annabeth will probably rip him apart, but then again, she will probably be too late. 

Nico makes his legs move to the kitchen and he walks in. Everyone's heads and gazes turn to him like he must know the answer and he really wish he didn't. He truly wishes he was just as confused as them. 

Annabeth is not alone where she stands, holding a note in her fingertips. She is with Frank whom still looks very tired, bed head and all, and is holding a glass of water. 

"Nico?" Annabeth asked, tilting her head to the side in question and Nico has to look away because her and Percy have that in common. "Do you know why Percy left?" 

Nico kept his head downwards because he can't look into her eyes. His legs feel cold and they feel asleep and it kind of hurts because he can't feel them, but in a way he can because each step he takes he feels an uncomfortable pricling sensation travel up them, but he ignores it and reaches up to grab the piece of paper in his shaking hands. He turns away from the two as his tired eyes scan over the paper. And he knows it is not Percy's handwriting. 

 

_I took Percy back home, he won't be staying with us for the rest of the time we are here, I will be home later today. I'd appreciate if you didn't text Percy about what is wrong and I'm sure he would too. He'll tell you guys soon. I know it is not fair to tell you guys not to worry, but my parents are at home and I told them to look after him. He just really doesn't want to be here right now. Don't bombard me with questions, either, because I will not answer until he is ready and it will probably just piss me off. Thanks guys._

_Jason._

 

Nico's hands were shaking so hard the sounds of the paper ruffling with the movements could he heard. Annabeth reached forward and took the paper out of his trembling hand and set it on the table. 

"I am guessing you know why?" Annabeth asked. And Nico wanted to answer that  _yes_ he did so he could just get it out of the way and admit it, but his lips won't move. "I'll take that as a yes." Annabeth said with a sigh and Nico thinks she cannot even begin to understand. Nico might lose him forever, she will still have him. "I'm not going to pressure you into telling me because I think you physically can't, but it'll be okay, Nico." She places a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezes slightly before walking away and Nico knows she wouldn't say that if she knew that he was the cause of this. 

Frank stays standing there for a moment before him clearing his throat breaks the silence, but Nico thinks he didn't intentionally do that to break it because Nico heard his throat actually clear. 

"Percy did not deserve any of this." Frank said, fidgeting with his fingers and it makes Nico wonder if he scares the guy or something. He never sees him act this way with everyone else. "I don't know what happened, if you guys fought or something, but I see the way he looks at you. You saved him and you can do it again and I hope you do." 

Nico's vision gets blurry with tears and he sees the disoriented color of Frank leaving and Nico thinks over what he said. Maybe he is right. Nico could possibly get Percy to listen and get him to understand and Nico can't live without him.

He's so terrified. He's frightened to ask Percy to hear him out because Percy might take him up on the offer, but what if Percy just shakes his head or something and tells Nico he can't do it anymore and Nico can already feel his body shutting down. 

 

...

 

Nico travels up the stairs and shuts the door, quietly, behind him because he doesn't want to wake anyone up. Because he doesn't want them to go and get a glass of water, or orange juice, or breakfast and see the note and ask questions. He knows they'll think he has the answer as to why Percy is gone from the cabin and even if Nico does have the solution, he isn't ready to share it. 

He thinks it'd be Hazel that ultimately decides to go up to their-his room and knock quietly that Nico will wonder if he heard it at all, then he'd hear a firmer knock and carry himself out of the bed he doesn't want to get out of because Nico can constantly smell Percy and it is sort of a comfort that Nico doesn't deserve at all. 

Hazel would ask and Nico wouldn't answer and she'd tell him what Annabeth told him, even if they know he doesn't believe their statement. 

She would probably even wrap her arms around his frame and grace him with her warmth and Nico thinks it may be a little bit of a relief away from this chill he feels, even if it was just for a second. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Thank you, Jason." Percy said, stepping out of the truck and he is stunned his knees didn't fail him as he landed because every part of him feels weak. Jason follows him out and gets the wheelchair from the bed of the truck while Percy wrenches the back door open to grab his backpack that felt nearly empty, it being only filled with his tooth and hair brush and deoderant and other bathroom stuff he couldn't live without. Percy shuts the door after swinging the light backpack over his shoulder and he walks to Jason and takes the wheelchair, unfolding it, then going to sit in it. 

He did still hurt inside, but it was healing, but everything else was now breaking apart, too. He has never been more glad to have this stupid chair on wheels at his aid. 

"No problem, Perce..." Percy knows he wants to say something else and he is waiting for the words to come out of his mouth. "Are you okay?" 

Percy shrugs because he doesn't have the energy to lie anymore... he also doesn't want to lie to Jason like he did before, because even if Jason doesn't express it, Percy not telling him about the abuse still killed him inside. "I just don't think I could have handled it..." Percy admits and it's funny, because he doesn't think he manage himself much longer, anyways. 

"He didn't really get to explain himself, he seemed so - you should have seen his face-" 

"I did see his face." Percy interrupted. "He turned to me when I spoke and I saw how broken he looked." Percy said, adjusting himself in his wheelchair. 

"And it didn't  _break_ you to see him like that?" Jason asked, his eyes questioning. 

"Of course it did." Percy about hissed. "It killed me, but Jason... he told my mom something that wasn't his to tell-" 

"Aren't you glad she knew about it before she..." Jason still couldn't say it. 

Percy understood. 

"You didn't let me finish," Percy said with a sigh. "He said he was never going to tell me about it. About something so  _small_ as that, he thinks I would have freaked out and left him, Jason... He doesn't trust me. Apparently not like I trusted him and what if something big happens in the future and he doesn't tell me then? Our whole relationship will be a lie, it has been..." Percy clenched his jaw. "He doesn't trust me, and I do not trust him." 

"Percy-" 

"I'll still hear him out." Percy talked over him. "I will, I want to see his face again. It isn't like I can just completely disappear, but after that, I won't make a move to see him. I'll even avoid him." Percy said, and he hopes that makes sense, but he knows it doesn't. And he does want to see Nico again. He wants to keep visualizing Nico's smiling face and those big, deep brown eyes crinkling at the sides because he likes Percy's jokes. Sure, he wants to see his carefree and happy face, but his mind is plagued with the last expression he saw Nico wear. 

Like a part of him was ripped away. 

And Percy supposes it was. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblrrrrr. If you'd like. http://agwang88.tumblr.com/ I'm seriously so new at the damn site and it's terribly confusing me.  
> Oh, and yes, Percy has a phone. I am sorry I never wrote that... Jason and his parents bought him that for a Christmas present, just in case there is any confusion with Jason's letter when he asked them not to text Percy.


	30. You Won't Be Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuses for being gone as long as I have? I have a ton, but you guys don't need to hear it. Just know I do apologize.   
> This chapter is short and not sweet one bit, but that's what you are going to get with this story, I guess.   
> Sorry for being gone for so long, I'll try to be better with my updates. Thank you guys for 10000 plus hits, wow. wow wow wow.   
> Sorry for mistakes.   
> Enjoy, lovelies.

It has not even been that long, but if feels like years upon years. 

Percy has not slept in about four days. 

He is back in school and he actually sits alone now. It had taken persuading and begging all of his friends, but he expressed that this was what he needed.

Nico sits alone, too.

It's strange and uncomfortable how much Percy's thighs absolutely ache to sit up from this bench and make his way to Nico.

They have both tried to speak to each other.

Percy has, admittedly, tried much less hard than Nico. Nico doesn't hide it as he stares at Percy from across the cafeteria, his eyes bright, but the area around them so dark.

Percy wonders if Nico has not slept, too.

They catch one another's eyes five times everyday, green-blue clashing with either a dark, chocolate brown, or a bright hazel. Percy is always the first to look away.

Percy thinks this is not a fair fight that is happening inside him. It is not alright that he has been having rough nights continuously. He tells himself how easy it would all be if he forgave Nico and see his eyebrows raise with surprise and Nico would hug him around his ribs, tightly, as if Percy is going to disappear, then his grip would loosen and hang freely, because he is sure now that Percy is there... But there would still be a grip apparent there because Nico just does not want to let go.

Maybe Percy would sleep, then.

Maybe he'd eat and not feel so sick.

But he thinks if he does that, he would feel this uncertainty killing him each and every day.

He wants to be with Nico, he wants to so desperately bad, but he wants all of himself to give to Nico. He wants be happy and worriless and he wants Nico to be able to not worry that Percy is still having doubts.

And he is.

And he wishes to everything that he isn't, but it is something that he has no control over.

Kind of like his sleep.

Percy feels his cheek being scraped and he opens his eyes, not even realizing they have closed. The item that scratched the side of his face was his Styrofoam tray that held the lunch he is not going to eat.

There is somebody next to him and he already knows who it is because there's usually a dark spot in the corner of his eye, which would be Nico, but there is no spot in that direction.

It is right next to him now.

He turns his head and Nico looks as bad as he is, he thinks.

His skin was pale before, but a beautiful pale you only read about in books or Robert Pattinson in _Twilight._ Now it mirrored Percy's, pale white with a sheen of yellow. His eyes were dull, even against the dark circles that exist there. His cheeks have hallowed in and his temples look larger than they were before.

Nico looks lost.

"I-I'm sorry..." Nico says, realizing he was officially in Percy's bubble and that he did not have the acceptance to reach inside that space.

Percy wanted to hold his head in his hands and whisper that he did.

Percy waits for Nico to speak again.

"I-I," He never stutters this much when he is with Percy and the world does not feel right anymore. "I saw your head just _fall_ a-and I didn't even think..." Nico left the rest unspoken and Percy wanted to thank him, but his mouth felt stitched together.

Percy remembers when he told Jason he would hear Nico out.

That moment has not occurred yet.

Nico looks torn on whether or not he should leave, Percy wishes he would because he cannot handle it.

But he doesn't know if he could bear Nico getting up from next to him and turning into that black spot on the side of his vision, unless he turns his head.

 

* * *

 

 

Nico stands up and his legs almost give out, but he pulls out of it and walks barely any before there is a hand on his arm.

It is not gripping him, or holding him there, it is a feather light touch and Nico is very happy he felt it.

His body felt like it was buzzing from that little contact.

Nico looks down at him and he is about to ask why, but Percy beats him to it.

"Why?" Percy whispers.

Nico knows what he is talking about.

He doesn't want to talk about this in a lunch room, but he feels like this is his only chance to explain himself.

He sits on the chair across from Percy, a whole table separating them and he puts his elbows on the table.

"I do not know." He admits.

"Bullshit." Percy says and Nico wishes he would have spat it at him, but he says the sentence out of breath. Nico does not know why he did it, there wasn't a particular reason, other than he didn't want Percy to hate him.

"I didn't want you to hate me." Nico says, hoping that Percy would understand.

"I could never hate you." Percy says, looking Nico in the eyes and Nico knows he means it.

"Please..." Nico says, _begs_ , as he brings his hands through his long hair until it meets the ponytail. "I can't do this without you." Nico hopes Percy will not ask Percy what 'this' is, because Nico would provide a one worded answer.

Live.

He cannot live without Percy.

Percy turns his head to the side and Nico thanks him silently that he is not an air head, that he knows what Nico meant.

Nico wonders if he knows because he feels the same.

Nico wants to hold him again, because Percy is falling apart and he himself is falling apart. He wishes Percy would just let him hold him while they both fall down. To tell Percy everything cliché and to stay forever with him.

"This doesn't need to be the end." Nico whispers, taking Percy's hand and he feels the bones move and the muscles twitch.

It's so familiar.

Percy looks like he is in pain.

He gets away from Nico's grip and stands up.

"It does." Percy said, grabbing his backpack. "You don't trust me, and I do not trust you... Y-You'll leave this place and realize..." Nico could no longer hold back his tears because Percy is saying the words that Nico thinks is so untrue. "You'll move on." Percy decides to go with and Nico wants to scream at him that he will not. Percy is the only one Nico could give love like this to, Percy is the one he is supposed to be with. Percy is the one he was going to grow up with and find a home, start a family, watch one another grow and remember these times and these hardships they have gone through and hold each other through it because they were in love.

They were so in love and Nico is dying because Percy has turned around.

And he is walking away.

 

* * *

 

 

Percy ditches school and his phone is buzzing with messages and phone calls that he has not read.

He is tempted to throw it across the street.

But he is not some bitchy high school kid that takes things like this for granted, because some kid was like him and some kids have it worse off and they deserve this rectangle of technology he can't even begin to comprehend, much more than he does.

His mom raised him right.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit... he wishes he could ask her for advice on all this. He thinks about what she'd say and comes up blank, maybe if he had a situation like this before he could have an idea, but he has not.

And now he is crying again because he has had this situation and never told her about it.

"I'm sorry, mom." He whispers, wiping his tears.

He thinks she'd tell him to choose what makes him most happy.

But he wants to tell her that neither of them do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I am gone for another long while, I'll try not to be, my mind is just focused on multiple things and I cannot handle it.   
> Love you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> What'dya think?


End file.
